L'appel de l'amour
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy vient de rater Terry à Southampton, elle pleure sur les bancs de Hyde Park de Londres, lorsqu'elle fait une heureuse rencontre...
1. Chapter 1

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 1**

**« Une heureuse rencontre »**

Le soleil brillait mais l'air était frais, le matin si tôt. Georgie était en avance à son rendez-vous d'affaires. Elle était dans un petit restaurant de Londres et elle regardait les passants, les voitures et les calèches passer, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les souvenirs des évènements survenus des années plutôt.

Elle avait suivi Laurent en Angleterre, Laurent qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, mais elle était aussi à la recherche de son père. Ses deux frères Abel et Arthur l'avaient suivi bien sur. Il s'était passé tant de choses, elle s'était enfuie avec Laurent. Ils avaient essayé de vivre sans le sou mais la maladie de Laurent l'avait obligé de le rendre à sa famille pour qu'elle puisse s'en occuper et l'empêcher de mourir. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Abel et Arthur et leurs problèmes… Dankelin, cet infâme tirant… Arthur était mort, noyé. Elle était allée voir Abel en prison, il devait être exécuté pour avoir tué un homme. Oh… Abel ! Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'Arthur était mort, si le paradis existait, il allait y retrouver son frère.

- Abel…dit Georgie en larmes

- Georgie je vais être exécuté demain, je ne peux mourir sans te le dire…

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime Georgie, non pas comme une sœur mais comme un homme aime une femme. Je sais que pour toi, je ne suis que ton grand frère… Mais depuis le début. Je savais que tu n'étais pas ma sœur, j'étais fou de toi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Georgie et la seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne plus te voir…

Georgie était sidérée, Abel, son frère, son grand frère était amoureux d'elle ? Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux… Et maintenant il allait mourir, si jeune, sans avoir de famille, sans avoir la femme qu'il aimait, sans enfants pour continuer sa descendance… La femme qu'il aimait… C'était elle… Sans réfléchir, elle dit tout à coup ;

- Abel… Oh Abel, je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur, comme une femme.

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui… Laurent…. Abel allait mourir, elle l'aimait aussi et Arthur n'était plus… Elle avait perdu Laurent et elle était sur le point de perdre Abel aussi. La vie était trop cruelle !

- Georgie tu dis vrai ? Tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il tout heureux

Pour toute réponse, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné et très profond. Abel était aux anges. C'était la chose dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était en âge d'éprouver ce genre de désirs. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, Abel dit :

- Je veux te faire mienne, laisse-moi t'aimer Georgie… Mais je veux te respecter… Georgie veux-tu m'épouser ?

Georgie écarquilla les yeux. Se marier à Abel ? Oui, oui, mille fois oui, car elle savait que ça le rendrait très très heureux, une dernière fois.

- Oui, Abel dit-elle contre lui, je veux être ta femme.

- Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, dit Abel les larmes aux yeux.

Abel fit des arrangements avec le gardien de prison et un prêtre devait venir pour les marier. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, se cajolant, se caressant, s'embrassant. Georgie ne faisait que pleurer. Pourquoi le destin était-il contre elle ? Elle avait été abandonnée ou plutôt elle avait été trouvée sur une femme en train de mourir… Elle avait perdu son père adoptif, mort en lui sauvant la vie. Sa mère adoptive qui la détestait déjà, la détesta encore plus, la blâmant pour la mort de son mari. Il était mort en sauvant la vie d'une fille qu'il avait recueillie, qui n'était même pas la leur ! Ses deux fils, étaient subjugués par Georgie. D'après elle, Georgie était la cause de tous les malheurs de leur famille. Elle mourut d'un cœur brisé… Georgie, pour elle était l'incarnation du mal et ses deux fils étaient perdus pour elle à cause de Georgie.

Georgie avait quitté l'Australie à la recherche de son vrai père et de Laurent…

Le prêtre arriva et il fit la cérémonie de mariage. Ensuite les gardes les avaient laissés pour qu'ils puissent être seuls. Ils avaient alors consommé leur amour dans le calme et la passion, toute la passion dont ils seraient privés à cause du cruel sort du destin, de la vie qui n'avait pas été bonne avec eux. Georgie s'abandonna donc dans les bras de son frère, son meilleur ami, son amant, son mari… Demain matin elle serait veuve, pour le moment elle était Mme Abel Bateman, qui passait sa première et sa dernière nuit avec son mari… Après une nuit interminable et pleine de passion, le matin arriva et Abel fut tué par Dankelin, ce monstre, la cause de tous ces malheurs… Georgie pleura pendant des jours et des jours. La vie n'était pas juste ! Abel était si beau et si plein de vie… Son père naturel, Earl Gérald, l'avait aidé à suivre une formation et elle devint modéliste. Elle se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail. Elle travaillait pour une charmante dame, Charlotte Wells qui aimait changer de vêtements et de modèles. Georgie était tellement préoccupée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de son état physique. Charlotte sa patronne lui en fit la remarque.

- Georgie, ma chérie, ou ta santé n'est pas très bonne ou bien tu attends un bébé…

- Un bébé ? Dit-elle surprise

- Tu rayonnes, mais va voir mon docteur pour une confirmation

- Ok, dit Georgie encore perplexe, un bébé ?

Le docteur lui confirma qu'elle était bien enceinte… Le bébé d'Abel… Mais quand le docteur lui annonça qu'elle était en fait presque à son sixième mois…

- Quoi ? Six mois ? Mais…fit-elle étonnée

Son mariage avec Abel datait de 4 mois et demi seulement…

- Oh, mon Dieu, Laurent ! s'écria Georgie, non, ce n'est pas possible !

Le docteur leva le sourcil en entendant le nom de Laurent, mais ne demanda rien, mais il dit ;

- Mme Bateman, le bébé n'est pas de votre mari ?

- Mon mari est mort, docteur… Ce bébé

Elle éclata en sanglots. La vie ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle avec elle ! Le bébé de Laurent ? Leur dernière nuit avant qu'elle ne le rende à sa famille… Elle était persuadée qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle l'aimait tellement… Ensuite il y eut Abel, son frère, son ami, son mari d'un jour… elle devait se ressaisir.

- Ce bébé est un cadeau du ciel, un souvenir de mon défunt mari… se reprit-elle, il aurait été tellement heureux

Personne ne devait savoir que le bébé était de Laurent, sa famille risquait de le lui arracher…

Charlotte prit la nouvelle plutôt bien, trop bien même.

- Georgie, c'est merveilleux, c'est le plus beau cadeau que ton pauvre mari puisse de faire… Je vais être Grand-mère ! C'est merveilleux ! Merci Georgie

Mais la joie avait été de courte durée, le bébé n'avait pas survécu… Georgie crut qu'elle allait mourir, tellement elle avait eu mal. Son bébé, son pauvre bébé… Le bébé de Laurent…Charlotte l'avait consolé du mieux qu'elle put. Elle s'était attachée à Georgie dont la bonté et la compassion, malgré tous les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés était sans limite. Elle l'adopta légalement et lui donna son nom et sa fortune. Georgie ouvrit un magasin avec son aide, un magasin de vêtements. Les années avaient passées. Elle était maintenant une femme d'affaires à Londres avec une usine et une chaîne de magasins. L'investissement de Charlotte avait été bien placé.

- Mme Bateman, dit une voix

Georgie sortit de sa rêverie, son rendez-vous du matin était-là…

- M. Wilson, Bonjour, dit Georgie en souriant

- Je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre, j'espère ?

- Non, j'étais en avance…

- Vous êtes plus belle qu'on ne me l'avait dit…

- Merci. Passons aux affaires…

Candy regardait le bateau partir impuissante … Terry était parti en Amérique poursuivre son rêve. Ainsi qu'Albert. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Le collège St. Paul, plein de sœurs religieuses sévères ? Sans Terry ? Terry… elle l'aimait tellement. Il lui avait manqué pendant qu'elle était enfermée dans le donjon. Cette maudite Eliza ! Elle ne vivait que pour la faire souffrir depuis la seconde où elles s'étaient rencontrées… Eliza aimait aussi Terry et pouvait supporter que Terry préfère Candy… Maintenant il était parti. Ce n'est pas le résultat qu'Eliza espérait. Candy n'eut aucune envie de retourner dans ce collège froid et glacial, sans Terry ! Quand elle pensait qu'elle le trouvait insupportable au début… Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Il l'avait sauvée de Daniel et ses amis. L'été en Ecosse, le plus bel été de sa vie, jusqu'à présent. L'été passé avec Terry. Elle était seule au port et elle décida de retourner à Londres trouver du travail pour avoir assez d'argent pour se payer un billet pour retourner en Amérique. Elle prit un fiacre qui la ramena au centre de Londres. Elle pensa retourner à St. Paul… Pour une fraction de seconde, non, pas sans Terry. Elle se rendit à Hyde parc pour se reposer un peu. Elle était assise sur un banc et regardait les gens passer sans les voir. Ses yeux étaient se remplirent de larmes… Terry, oh Terry pourquoi l'avait-il laissé ? S'il lui avait demandé, elle serait allée au bout du monde avec lui. Elle pleurait en silence, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

Georgie avait fini son rendez-vous d'affaires et elle se promenait au parc après avoir rabroué son nouveau partenaire pour la millième fois. Le fait qu'elle était une belle femme d'affaires, célibataire, les hommes essayaient tous de la séduire. Ce monde d'hommes où les femmes étaient considérées comme inférieures en affaires. Certains hommes essayaient d'en profiter, alors Georgie savait qu'elle devait parfois être intransigeante. Elle s'assit sur un banc du parc pour prendre l'air avant de retourner chez elle. Elle regardait les gens passer quand elle vit une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds bouclés entrain de pleurer en silence. Avec sa nature généreuse habituelle, Georgie s'approcha d'elle. Elle se revit à cet âge, jeune et vulnérable.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille

- Non… répondit la jeune fille

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie…

- Perdu ? Il est mort ?

- Non…

- Comment alors? Il s'est marié ?

- Non… Il est parti en Amérique sans moi…

- Oh… Et tu voulais parti avec lui. Tu le lui as demandé ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il partait…

- Comment ?

- Nous étions à l'école ensemble, le collège St. Paul. Ma cousine qui était jalouse, nous a tendu un piège et nous sommes tombés en plein dedans. Je devais être expulsée, mais il est parti pour que je reste.

- Mais tu n'es pas à l'école…

- Je l'ai suivi au port à l'aube… Mais le bateau était déjà parti… Il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir !

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Georgie la prit contre elle et se mit à la consoler, mais la laissa se soulager. Elle savait mieux que personne que les larmes soulageaient. La jeune fille se calma finalement.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes. Merci de m'avoir écouté

- De rien. Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Georgie

- Candice Neige André, mais on m'appelle Candy

- Enchantée Candy, moi c'est Georgie Bateman

- Enchantée Mme Bateman.

- Appelle-moi, Georgie

- D'accord, Georgie

- Ton petit ami est en route vers l'Amérique. Tu le reverras, tu verras. Surtout si vous êtes destinés à être ensemble

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je le crois. Maintenant tu veux que je t'accompagne à St. Paul ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas y retourner sans Terry

- Terry…?

- Terrence Grandchester…

- Comme le Duc de Grandchester ?

- C'est son père… Terry est son fils

- Oh… Alors que veux-tu faire ?

- Je vais chercher du travail pour gagner assez d'argent pour que je puisse me payer un billet de bateau pour l'Amérique

- Tu sais dans quel domaine tu veux travailler ?

- Je suis polyvalente, je peux faire la vaisselle, faire du pain, m'occuper des enfants, faire la lessive, et autre chose et j'apprends vite…

Georgie réfléchit un moment. Elle se revoyait en cette jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, son instinct lui disait qu'elle devait aider cette pauvre jeune fille.

- Candy dit-elle, j'ai une usine de vêtements, je suis modéliste et j'ai une chaîne de magasin. Je peux t'engager comme assistante… Pour servir les visiteurs, prendre des notes répondre au téléphone, faire des rapports

- Mais tu dois déjà avoir une assistante

- Oui, tu seras mon … Assistante-junior… C'est très bien payé et ça vient avec une garde robe…

- Une garde-robe ?

- Oui, comme je suis dans la mode, je fais porter mes créations à mes employées de bureau et de magasin, celles des usines ont des uniformes que j'ai créés, comme ça vous devenez une publicité ambulante

- Oh, c'est une bonne idée. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais travailler avec toi je voulais partir pour l'Amérique tout de suite, enfin dès que j'ai suffisamment d'argent…

- Prenons les choses doucement. L'homme propose et Dieu dispose. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'accepte volontiers bien sûr ! Oh merci infiniment !

Candy se jeta au cou de Georgie qui lui rendit son étreinte de bon cœur. C'est une réaction qu'elle aurait eue si on lui avait proposé ce genre de boulot à cet âge-là.

- Je vais habiter où ? Demanda Candy

- Avec moi, bien sur. Il n'est pas question que je laisse une jeune fille innocente habiter seule

- Merci Georgie, dit Candy émue

Georgie amena Candy chez elle. C'était une belle et grande villa. Elles furent accueillies par un majordome

- Mme Bateman, Bonjour, dit-il

- Bonjour Timmons. Nous avons une invitée, Melle Candice Neige André, dites à Eugénia d'arranger la chambre à côté de la mienne. Prenez son sac

- Bien, madame, dit Timmons en prenant le sac

- Candy, viens n'aies pas peur. Est-ce que tu as mangé ? Je ne crois pas après avoir passé ton temps à courir après ton petit ami… Je vais dire au cuisinier de te préparer quelque chose…

- Merci Georgie

- Assieds-toi, je reviens dans un instant

Candy prit place sur le canapé luxueux du grand salon. Le mobilier était du style Louis XIV, très luxueux. Candy se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré Georgie… Mais elle pensa à ses amis, ils allaient s'inquiéter…

C'était la récréation au collège St. Paul et Annie parlait avec Patricia.

- Candy n'est toujours pas là, dit Annie

- Peut être est-elle toujours punie… dit Patty

- Non, j'ai appris que Terry est parti pour qu'elle puisse rester

- Oh, alors Candy l'a suivit… Elle est amoureuse de lui

- Elle ne voulait pas rester ici sans Terry, je la comprends

Les garçons s'approchèrent d'elles

- Où est Candy ? Demanda Archie

- Elle est partie, dit Annie

- Quoi ? Dit Archie

- Elle a suivi Terry, dit Patty

- Suivi Terry ? Dit Ali, mais…

- Elle n'a pas voulu rester ici sans lui, dit Annie

- Tout ça c'est à cause d'Eliza ! Dit Archie, la peste !

- Oui, cette fois-ci notre chère cousine a fait un beau gâchis, dit Alistair

- En voulant se débarrasser de Candy pour avoir Terry, elle s'est débarrassée des deux, dit Annie

- Elle doit être ravie du résultat, dit Patty, plus de Candy mais aussi plus de Terry !

- Ça doit la rendre folle, dit Alistair

En effet…

- Quoi ? Terrence est parti ? Et Candy aussi ? Mais comment ? s'écria Eliza

- Il paraît qu'il s'est sacrifié pour que Candy reste, mais elle l'a suivi, fit Louise

- Candy je m'en fous ! Mais Terrence…

- Apparemment il l'aimait vraiment, il a préféré partir au lieu de la laisser se faire renvoyer, dit Louise

- Non, il est amoureux de moi…

- C'est pour ça qu'il a craché sur toi peut être ? dit Louise d'un ton moqueur

- Tais-toi Louise ! Dit Eliza avec rage, Terrence…

Annie, Patty et ses cousins arrivèrent.

- Félicitations Eliza, dit Archie, tu as réussi à te débarrasser de Candy

- Mais à quel prix ? En même temps, Terrence, l'amour de ta vie est aussi parti, dit Annie

- Tu dois être fière de toi, dit Ali

- Beau travail Eliza, dit Patty

- Oh la ferme ! cria Eliza en s'éloignant

- J'espère qu'elle va bien, dit Annie. Oh Candy tu me manques tellement… Tu nous manques à tous !

Candy allait à merveille. Elle était à table avec Georgie en train de manger un copieux petit déjeuner. Elles bavardaient gaiement. Candy lui racontait comment elle adorait grimper aux arbres.

- Toi aussi ? J'adorais grimper aux arbres ! Dit Georgie

- Moi, j'aime toujours grimper aux arbres ! Dit Candy, c'est comme ça que j'allais dans la chambre des garçons la nuit

- Tu allais dans la chambre des garçons la nuit ?

- La chambre de mes cousins…

- Oh…

- Mais une fois j'ai atterri dans la chambre de Terry par erreur, mais nous n'étions pas encore proche à cette époque…

_« Elle est tellement pure, innocente et bonne se dit Georgie »_

Elles terminèrent de manger et elles allèrent dans la chambre que Georgie avait fait arranger pour Candy. C'était celle à côté de la sienne. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquins et la chambre était très grande. Dans la penderie, Georgie avait fait mettre des robes de la taille de Candy qu'elle avait fait venir du magasin pendant qu'elles mangeaient.

- Tout ça c'est pour moi ?

- Oui…

- Mais Georgie, c'est beaucoup trop ! 5 ou 6 robes suffisent !

- Candy, je fabrique des robes littéralement, j'en ai à revendre, dit Georgie en souriant

Candy éclata de rire. Elle courut dans la penderie et sortit une belle robe longue mauve que Georgie l'aida à l'enfiler.

- Elle te va comme un gant, dit Georgie… Maintenant laisse-moi arranger tes cheveux

- D'accord

Georgie défit les couettes de Candy et lui brossa longuement ses cheveux. Il est vrai que Candy n'avait eu guère le temps de se coiffer ; à la sortie du donjon, après avoir été dans le bureau de la mère supérieure, elle s'était précipitée dans la chambre de Terry, trouver le mot et elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite après avoir fait rapidement ses valises.

Georgie lui fit une demi-queue comme elle se le faisait à l'époque où elle était adolescente.

- Georgie, dit Candy, pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?

- Je me revois à ton âge et j'aurai aimé que quelqu'un m'aide

- Merci infiniment dit Candy en lui sautant au cou

- De rien Candy, Maintenant allons au bureau

- Ok, dit Candy en souriant


	2. Chapter 2

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre** **2**

**« Georgie Junior »**

Georgie et Candy mirent des capes et se rendirent au bureau en voiture. Le chauffeur les attendait devant la porte de la maison.

Elles arrivèrent devant un immeuble pas très loin de la gare Victoria en plein centre de Londres. Les entreprises Bateman étaient entrain de devenir une des plus prestigieuse de l'Angleterre. Et le fait qu'une femme était à sa tête, fascinait tous les hommes d'affaires. Ils avaient toujours essayé de soit l'épouser, soit de la mettre dans leur lit.

Un groupe d'investisseurs attendait Georgie dans la salle d'attente devant son bureau.

- Mme Bateman, bonjour. Qui est cette délicieuse jeune fille, votre fille ? C'est votre portrait craché…, dit un associé

- Elle est avec moi. Elle s'appelle Candy, dit Georgie, entrez s'il vous plait messieurs.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le bureau de Georgie et Candy s'empressa de leur servir des rafraîchissements et des amuse-gueules. Ensuite elle prit un calepin et elle se mit à prendre des notes. Il en fut ainsi pour toute la journée. Enfin lorsque les rendez-vous furent terminées, Georgie lui proposa d'aller en ville manger quelque chose dans un restaurant. Candy laissa ses notes à l'assistante de Georgie et celle-ci resta faire des rapports.

Les deux blondes étaient dans un restaurant chic de Londres en train de manger.

- Tes journées sont chargées Georgie, dit Candy, c'est toujours comme ça ?

- Non, heureusement…répondit Georgie

- Tu me rassures, dit Candy en souriant

- Candy, je t'aime bien. Je viens juste de te rencontrer mais tu m'inspires confiance. Tu es une brave et bonne jeune fille

- Même si je me suis fais renvoyée du Collège Royal de St. Paul ?

- Pourquoi t'a-t-on renvoyé ? Tu as dit que ta cousine t'a tendu un piège?

- Oui, elle était aussi amoureuse de Terry.

Candy lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

- Mon Dieu ! Dit Georgie, les religieuses vous ont trouvé dans quelle position ?

- J'étais debout à côté de Terry, c'est tout… On venait d'arriver… Pas en train de s'embrasser…

En disant cela, Candy avait rougi comme une pivoine. Georgie eut chaud au cœur en la regardant ; elle était si prude !

- Tu as déjà embrassé Terry ? Demanda Georgie à brûle pourpoint

- Oui, dit Candy en rougissant de plus belle… Mais je l'ai giflé, il m'a giflé et je l'ai giflé encore…

- Whooa ! Dit Georgie, tu parles d'une douche froide !

- Il m'a surprise…

Georgie se souvint de son premier baiser volé par Laurent ; la récompense pour la gagnante du concours de boomerang.

- Comment était le baiser ? Demanda-t-elle à Candy

- C'était la plus belle chose au monde

- Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu giflé ?

- Et bien… Parce que… Il m'a surprise… Il…

- S'il avait demandé, tu aurais dit oui ?

- Non…

- Alors, il n'a pas voulu courir le risque que tu dises non… Je le sais

- Alors c'est normal ?

- La plupart du temps, les hommes ne demandent pas, ils agissent… Tu dis qu'il t'a surprise, que faisiez vous avant le baiser ?

- Il a dit qu'il fallait célébrer la fin de l'été en dansant… Alors on dansait et tout à coup, il s'arrêta, et il me regarda ensuite il s'est penché…

- Vous dansiez, alors c'était une atmosphère romantique…

- Oui…

- Et tu t'es sentie comment avant le baiser, pendant que vous dansiez ?

- Très proche de Terry, très intime avec lui…

- Et après les gifles, que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a dit qu'il m'avait embrassé parce qu'il éprouvait pour moi des sentiments sincères…

- Alors si tu ne l'avais pas giflé, il t'aurait dit qu'il t'aimait…

- Oh… Alors j'ai gâché la déclaration d'amour de Terry ? Sublime !

- Ce n'est pas grave Candy, tu étais surprise, confuse… Mais d'après ce que tu dis maintenant c'était bon non ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Candy. C'est une réaction normale d'aimer un baiser surtout de la part de celui qu'on aime…

- Alors, il ne s'est pas mal comporté ?

- Candy, s'il avait demandé, tu aurais dit « non » et un baiser est beaucoup mieux quand il est spontané… Et puis, avoue que ça aurait sonné bizarre…

- Tu as raison… Mais si Terry entrait dans ce restaurant maintenant, je n'aurais pas honte de l'embrasser devant tout ce monde

- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup… Ton premier amour ?

- Pourtant il ne l'est pas…

- Quoi ?

- Mon premier amour… C'était Anthony… Il est mort d'une chute de cheval

- Je suis désolée. Mon premier amour a épousé une autre femme et mon mari est mort…

- Je suis désolée …

Elles parlèrent comme de vieilles amies pendant le repas.

- Allons voir Charlotte… Mon ancienne patronne, elle m'a prise sous son aile quand j'ai perdu mon mari. Elle m'a adopté et elle m'a aidé à commencer ma compagnie. Je veux te la présenter, dit Georgie

- D'accord, fit Candy en souriant

Elles allèrent voir Charlotte dans sa demeure. Elle habitait dans un grand château comme la plupart de la haute classe d'Angleterre. Georgie habitait avec elle avant, mais elle avait fini par acheter une villa et habiter seule. Charlotte était ravie de voir sa fille, comme d'habitude.

- Georgie ! Dit Charlotte en souriant

- Bonsoir Charlotte, dit Georgie en l'étreignant

- Bonsoir petite, qui nous amènes-tu là ? Ton portrait en miniature ?

- Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Les associés pensaient que c'était ma fille… C'est Candy Neige André, ma nouvelle assistante-junior…

- « Assistante-junior » ? Dit Charlotte, enchantée

- Enchantée de vous connaître madame, dit Candy en souriant

- Appelle-moi Charlotte

- Charlotte, dit Candy en souriant, je peux aller voir votre jardin ?

- Bien sûr, mon enfant

Candy alla dehors dans le jardin. Georgie resta avec Charlotte.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- A Hyde Park… Ce matin

- Et tu l'as engagée, juste comme ça ?

- Elle avait besoin d'un travail et d'un logement

- D'où venait-elle ? Elle n'a pas de famille ?

- Elle s'est enfuie du collège St. Paul

- St. Paul ? Oh… je la comprends. Les religieuses sont des monstres

- Tu connais… ?

- Oui, j'y étais. Et je peux te dire que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps au grenier, au cachot, au donjon

- Vous aussi ? Dit Candy en arrivant

- Oui. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus y rester, dit Charlotte

- Oh non. J'y serai restée si Terry était toujours là… fit Candy

- Terry ? Demanda Charlotte

- Terrence Grandchester, mon petit ami, dit Candy

- Grandchester, comme le duc de Grandchester ?

- Oui, madame…, Terry est son fils, dit Candy

- Madame ? Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Charlotte…

- D'accord Charlotte, dit Candy en souriant

Candy lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Eliza, la grange etc.

- Oh cette Eliza est une vipère ! Dit Charlotte

- Tout ce que je veux c'est gagner assez d'argent pour être en mesure de prendre le bateau pour retourner en Amérique…

- A la recherche de Terry ? Demanda Georgie

- Je ne sais pas où le chercher…

- Tu sais ce qu'il voulait faire ?

- Poursuivre son rêve… Son rêve était de devenir acteur

- Acteur en Amérique… dit Charlotte, il est peut être à Broadway

Candy pensa qu'Eleonor Baker était à New York, peut être que Terry voulait être près de sa mère ?

- Et bien, voilà tu as un plan déjà, dit Charlotte

- Merci infiniment Georgie de m'avoir recueillie et merci Charlotte pour vos conseils, vous êtes tellement bonnes !

- Tu es bonne aussi, Candy, dit Georgie en souriant

- Elle est comme toi, il y a quelques années, dit Charlotte

Georgie regarda Candy. Si son bébé avait vécu, il aurait l'âge de Candy… son pauvre bébé, le bébé de Laurent… Laurent. Ils étaient dans la même ville, mais leurs chemins ne s'étaient jamais croisés… Georgie évitait de se retrouver dans les mêmes galas que lui. Elle venait toujours en retard en envoyant son chauffeur inspecter les lieux, pour voir si Laurent n'était pas là… C'était peut être ridicule, mais elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de réouvrir de vieilles blessures en voyant Laurent marié à Elise, sa fiancée de sang royal.

Georgie et Candy retournèrent chez elle pour la soirée.

- Tes journées sont bien remplies, dit Candy

- Oui… répondit Georgie

- Mais on dirait que tu t'occupes pour éviter de penser à quelque chose…

- Mon mari est mort…

- Oh oui, je suis désolée, dit Candy en baissant la tête

- Non, c'est rien Candy, je suis habituée. Travailler, ça m'occupe

Elles dînèrent légèrement et elles allèrent se coucher. Dans leur chambre, elles passèrent la moitié de la nuit à bavarder. Elles avaient besoin de l'une de l'autre. Leur rencontre fortuite à Hyde Park avait été un cadeau du ciel. L'univers savait ce qu'il faisait en les mettant ensemble, ces deux femmes avaient besoin de se réconforter mutuellement et c'est ce qu'elles faisaient, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Candy s'adapta bien à sa nouvelle vie. Georgie était magnifique. On les prenait souvent pour mère et fille et les deux dames avaient même cessé de les corriger et les laissaient croire…

La rumeur se mit à circuler que Georgie Bateman avait une fille qui était son portrait craché. Elle arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de la famille de Laurent.

- L'informateur est formel, disait la voix du père, Georgie Bateman a une fille d'environ 15 ans

- Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'on s'était occupé de ce problème, dit le grand père

- Moi aussi… Mais… Il paraît qu'elle étudiait au college St. Paul

- Renseignes-toi. On ne s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour que ça explose à notre visage

- Mais père, Elise n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfant… Cette jeune fille est peut être la seule héritière que nous aurons

- Elise est encore jeune, elle peut toujours essayer à avoir un enfant. Tu te rends compte ce que ça sera d'avoir un héritier de sang royal…

- Mais il tarde à venir… Si on avait laissé l'enfant de Georgie… Elle n'est pas après notre fortune, elle est la femme d'affaires la plus riche d'Angleterre et elle s'est tenue loin de Laurent pendant toutes ces années. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour que leurs chemins ne se croisent jamais. Nos informateurs nous tenaient au courant de tous ses faits et gestes... Si elle avait le bébé de Laurent, elle ne serait jamais venue le voir… C'est une jeune femme intègre…

- Elle a eu le bébé de Laurent et nous nous en sommes débarrassé

- C'était très cruel ce que vous avez fait

- Il le fallait… Ce bébé ne pouvait pas vivre. Il fallait le tuer

- Tuer un pauvre petit ange…

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut s'assurer que cette jeune fille est bien la fille de Laurent et s'en débarrasser…

- Non, père, il n'en est pas question ! Si cette jeune fille est la fille de Laurent, c'est mon unique petit enfant… Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de sa tête. Si j'avais été au courant plus tôt quand Georgie était enceinte, je vous aurais empêché de continuer votre plan machiavélique et diabolique ! Mais je l'ai appris trop tard… ça suffit ! Vous ne jouerez plus au Bon Dieu avec la vie de mon fils.

Sur ce, le père de Laurent quitta la pièce laissant le grand-père entrain de fulminer.

Il y eut une réception organisée, quelques semaines plus tard, par les chaînes de grands magasins à Londres pour une œuvre de charité. La plupart avaient le reste de leur stock invendu pour le donner au foyer pour les pauvres et les démunis. Ceux qui n'avaient pas de reste dans leur stock, leur donnaient une partie du stock disponible. Georgie avait toujours des habits pour les pauvres. Elle savait ce que c'était que d'être sans le sou. Elle avait amené bien sur son inséparable Candy avec elle. Les deux dames s'habillèrent pour l'occasion en robes de soirée très élégantes. Elles s'apprêtèrent à se rendre à la réception lorsqu'une urgence survint à l'usine Bateman et Georgie dût s'y rendre.

- Va à la réception Candy, j'arrive…

- Mais tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, vas-y. J'arrive tout à l'heure n'aies pas peur. Tout ira bien. Sois toi-même, tu seras merveilleuse

- D'accord, dit Candy à tout à l'heure

Après avoir été adoptée par les André, elle avait appris à se comporter comme une lady. Elle n'aura aucun problème. Elle se rendit donc à la réception. Elle connaissait la plupart des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés en travaillant pour Georgie. Elle parlait avec les associés de tout et de rien. Elle eut même des jeunes hommes très intéressés par elle. Elle parlait gaiement avec eux quant son regard croisa celui d'un homme d'âge mur. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard dans les couloirs du collège St. Paul. Le duc de Grandchester, le père de Terry !

- M.Grandchester ? Bonsoir, dit-elle en souriant

- Bonsoir, dit le duc en souriant, je vous connais ?

- Je travaille avec Georgie Bateman

- Ah oui, une femme d'affaires remarquable. C'est là que je vous ai vu ? Votre visage me semble familier…

- Non, on s'est vu au collège royal de St. Paul. Je suis une amie de Terry, je m'appelle Candy

- Candy ! C'est vous la cause du départ de Terry ? Il est même venu me demander de l'aide…

- Et vous avez refusé ? Croyez-moi, Monsieur le duc, personne ne voulait Terry au collège autant que moi ! Il est parti parce que vous avez refusé de l'aider et il a fait la seule chose qu'il croyait possible pour que je reste, il s'est sacrifié et il en a profité pour aller poursuivre son rêve…

- Vous n'êtes plus au collège non plus ?

- Je ne pouvais pas rester sans Terry là-bas. Laissez-le tranquille, laissez-le poursuivre son rêve. Quelque soit les sentiments que vous avez pour moi. Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver. C'est un bon garçon et il est compatissant. Laissez-le faire ce qu'il veut, poursuivre son rêve… Suivre les traces de sa mère. Et surtout ne pénalisez pas le collège à cause de ça, s'il vous plait.

- Vous êtes amoureuse de mon fils ? Il l'est de vous pour avoir osé se rabaisser à me demander un service…

- Je l'aime de tout mon cœur Monsieur le duc je ne peux pas vous le cacher…

- Inutile de le cacher, vous êtes transparente comme de l'eau de roche…

Candy rougit légèrement en souriant. Le duc la regarda et il la trouva charmante. Il comprit pourquoi son fils était tombé amoureux d'elle, elle était absolument adorable compatissante et pleine de vie et de bonté. Il plaidait la cause du collège qui l'avait puni et séparer de Terry. Et aussi la cause de son fils qui voulait devenir acteur comme sa mère. Elle savait qu'Eleonor était la mère de Terry. Il s'était donc confié à elle, il aimait cette jeune fille. Il l'avait deviné lorsqu'il était venu demander son aide pour la garder au collège ; demander son aide n'avait pas été une chose facile pour Terry… Tous les projets qu'il avait pour son fils aîné, son héritier… Il avait même une fiancée prête pour lui… Mais Terry aimait déjà Candy… Il se souvint combien il était heureux avec Eleonor… Il allait laisser son fils être heureux avec son rêve et la fille qu'il voulait. Il sourit à Candy.

- D'accord, je ne chercherai pas à nuire aux projets de Terrence. Je vais le laisser poursuivre son rêve. S'il est autant amoureux de vous que vous l'êtes de lui, son rêve ce n'est pas de faire du théâtre, son rêve c'est de vous épouser un jour…

- Oh… dit Candy en rougissant de plus belle

- Vous êtes la jeune fille qui se promène avec Georgie Bateman… Il paraît que vous êtes sa fille…

- On se ressemble non ? Dit Candy en riant, merci pour tout M. Grandchester

- Non, c'est moi qui vous remercier. J'espère que vous retrouverez Terrence. S'il veut suivre les traces de sa mère, il doit être à New York, à Broadway…

- Merci beaucoup. Soyez généreux pour nos œuvres de charité

- Bien sûr… Je vais leur faire un chèque…

- Merci M. Grandchester, au revoir

Candy le laissa et elle se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se repoudrez le nez. Elle alla se soulager et elle entendit deux dames en train de parler.

- Georgie Bateman est une femme ? Je croyais que c'était un homme… dommage, dit la première

- Pourquoi une femme se donne-t-elle tant de mal pour gagner sa vie ? Il suffit d'épouser un homme riche, dit la seconde

- Gagner sa vie ? A quoi sert l'homme ? Dieu a dit à Eve qu'elle enfantera dans la douleur et son mari dominerait sur elle et il a dit à l'homme que c'est à la sueur de son front qu'il souffrirait pour nourrir sa famille

- Qui sommes-nous pour contre dire le Bon Dieu ?

Candy sortit de la toilette.

- Bonsoir mesdames…

- C'est « Georgie Jr », dit la seconde

- Elle a une fille ? Demanda la première

- C'est son portrait craché…

- Je peux vous dire que « ma mère » est la femme la plus remarquable au monde. Elle a la tête haute et aucun homme ne peut lui manquer de respect, car avec ou sans eux, elle vit de la sueur de son front. Vous devriez essayer de travailler et gagner votre propre argent. Je parie que vous ne le dépenseriez pas aussi facilement que l'argent de vos maris, c'est de l'argent gagné durement qui a une autre valeur. Mais soyez généreuses pour nos œuvres charités avec l'argent de vos maris. Ayez pitié d'une pauvre femme d'affaires sans mari pour l'entretenir… Mais attendez un peu… Elle n'en a pas besoin ! Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, vous avez le droit de penserez ce que vous voulez… Mais essayez d'avoir un métier un jour, c'est très enrichissant moralement, physiquement et financièrement… dit Candy

Elle sortit des toilettes rapidement, elle voulait voir si Georgie était arrivée. Elle ne regarda pas où elle était, et elle heurta un homme qui venait lui aussi des toilettes des hommes. Candy tomba par terre, avec les chaussures à talons qu'elle portait.

- Aïe ! Dit Candy, excusez-moi

- Excusez-moi, dit l'homme, vous devriez regarder où vous allez

L'homme regarda Candy et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

_«Georgie ? » pensa-t-il_

Non, Georgie ne pouvait pas être encore aussi jeune et pourtant… Les cheveux, les yeux… Il l'aimait tellement, mais la vie les avait cruellement séparés. Il avait appris qu'elle était mariée et que ses affaires marchaient bien.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Candy en le voyant perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Oh… Comment ? Oui, je vais bien

- Tant mieux... Excusez-moi encore, dit Candy en s'en allant

Candy se dirigea vers Georgie qui était finalement arrivée.

- Salut, dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle

- Candy, je m'excuse tout va bien ?

- Oui, les gens sont généreux

- Tant mieux

- Le père de Terry est ici…

- Oh…

- Je lui ai parlé. Je crois qu'on s'est compris

- Je suis contente pour toi. Tu lui as demandé un gros chèque j'espère, plaisanta-t-elle

- Avec tout l'argent qu'il dépense au college, je l'ai obligé à nous faire un gros chèque, plaisanta également Candy, merci Georgie, c'est grâce à toi. A propos, je viens de donner un discours sur la femme indépendante à deux dames dans les toilettes

- Vraiment ? Dit Georgie en souriant

- Une croyait que tu étais un homme…

- Oh, ça arrive souvent ça. J'aurai aimé avoir un appareil photo pour prendre une photo de tous les hommes qui me prenaient pour un homme et se rendaient compte que j'étais une femme, très belle

- Tu n'es pas modeste toi ! Dit Candy en souriant

- Candy tu es belle, je suis belle, la charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même…

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Les gens les regardaient en souriant. Elles étaient tellement belles toutes les deux… « Georgie et Georgie Jr ». Les médias les surnommèrent ainsi…Et tout le monde se mit à appeler Candy, « Georgie Jr ».

L'homme que Candy avait heurté, quitta la réception sans y retourner. Il avait été un peu bouleversé par la rencontre avec cette belle jeune fille qui lui rappelait tant Georgie. Georgie… Oh comme il l'aimait ! Les moments passés avec elle, étaient les plus heureux de sa vie. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rendu à sa famille, pour lui sauver la vie, il avait été malheureux. Mariés à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, il avait rempli son devoir, mais il était le plus misérable des hommes. Sa femme n'arrivait pas à avoir des enfants et elle non plus n'était pas heureuse avec un homme qui pensait à une autre femme. Cette autre femme, il l'avait appris, avait épousé son « frère » et s'était retrouvée veuve peu de temps après. Elle avait épousé Abel… ça voulait dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas assez ? Non, elle l'aimait, car, elle le lui avait prouvé la veille de leur séparation…

- Laurent ? Tu es là ? Demanda la voix d'une femme

- Oui, Elise je suis de retour

- Comment était la réception ?

- Comme toutes les réceptions du monde… Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pas très bien, comme d'habitude. Je crois que je vais renoncer…

- A quoi ?

- A essayer de te produire un héritier

- Elise, tu sais que je t'ai dit de ne pas te forcer. Pense à ta santé fragile

- Alors tu ne m'en voudrais pas d'avoir échouer ?

- C'est le bon Dieu qui donne les enfants

- Tu veux dire que Dieu m'a punie et privé d'enfants ?

- Elise, ne sois pas sur la défensive. Dieu seul sait pourquoi nous n'avons pas d'enfants

- Si tu étais avec ta paysanne, vous auriez eu une diarrhée d'enfants…

- Elise, pas ce soir, je t'en prie. Je suis épuisé. Je vais dormir.

C'était à chaque fois la même chose… Ils parlaient de leur incapacité d'avoir des enfants et ça finissait par Georgie… Georgie qu'il aimait tellement, il ne s'était pas passé un jour pendant toutes ces années où il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Et son mariage était un mariage de convenance, un mariage arrangé, un mariage raté… Son mariage était un échec.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'appel de l'amour…**

**Chapitre 3**

**« La belle et le clochard »**

Quelques jours plus tard, Candy était chargée d'aller donner un chèque à un foyer pour les sans abris. Elle rencontra la directrice du foyer qui l'accueillit chaleureusement.

- Merci infiniment et dites Merci à Mme Bateman, dit la directrice

- Je n'y manquerai pas, dit Candy

- Vous voulez visiter un peu ?

- Oui, bien sûr, si vous avez le temps

- J'ai tout le temps qu'il faut

La directrice lui fit visiter les lieux, il y avait plusieurs chambres, une grande salle de séjour, une grande salle à manger et une grande cuisine.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda Candy

- Où ça ? Demanda la directrice

- A la cuisine par exemple…

- Oui, on a toujours besoin de volontaire

- Superbe ! Je peux venir vous aider de temps en temps ?

- Bien sûr. Les volontaires sont toujours les bienvenus

- Merci, beaucoup

- Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie Melle, s'il y avait plus de gens comme vous, le monde serait meilleur

Candy termina la visite et sortit en marchant dans le quartier qui était peu recommandé ; car à quoi servirait à un foyer de sans abris dans les quartiers où tout le monde avait un abri ? Si Mahomet ne va pas à la montagne, la montagne va à Mahomet. Il y avait plusieurs pauvres et des clochards qui étaient déjà en état d'ébriété. Un des clochards, sale, crasseux et puant, vit Candy et il s'approcha d'elle. Son haleine empestait l'alcool et Candy voulut s'éloigner, mais le clochard se mit à parler

- Attendez Georgie… Hic… C'est vous… Georgie, je voudrais m'excuser… Hic pour… Le bébé… J'étais fauché… Je devais le tuer… Mais j'ai pas eu le cœur… Si adorable, je l'ai vendu… Pardonnez-moi… Hic !

Candy ne comprenait rien à ce que disait le clochard. Georgie, bébé? Georgie avait eu un bébé ? Le clochard s'accrocha à elle. Il empestait l'alcool et la saleté, mais Candy se dit que Georgie voudrait peut être lui parler.

- D'accord Monsieur, dit-elle, voulez-vous venir avec moi ?

- Vous allez me donner à boire ? Dit-il

- Si vous promettez de vous comporter comme il faut…

- D'ac… Hic… Serai… Ssage… Comme une image… Hic

Le chauffeur de Georgie l'attendait au coin de la rue. Il semblait étonné de voir Candy avec un homme crasseux et puant, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Candy était la « fille » de Georgie et ils avaient l'ordre de lui obéir. Il aida le clochard à entrer dans la voiture. Candy s'assit devant avec le chauffeur.

- Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites, Melle Candy ? Demanda le chauffeur

- Pas tellement, mais ne n'ai rien à perdre… Enfin, peut être la confiance de Georgie… Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour rien…, dit Candy

Ils arrivèrent chez Georgie et Candy amena le clochard à l'arrière chez les domestiques. Elle donna l'ordre aux jardiniers de le laver, le coiffer et de lui mettre des vêtements propres et surtout de le nourrir. Les domestiques trouvèrent la requête un peu bizarre mais ils obéirent. Ils croyaient que Candy était la fille de Georgie qui était au college St.Paul, elle lui ressemblait tellement… Et la presse la surnommant « Georgie junior »… Elle leur dit aussi de préparer un copieux déjeuner pour Georgie et elle.

Candy alla ensuite voir Georgie à son bureau. Cette dernière venait de finir un appel téléphonique, sourit en voyant sa protégée.

- Candy ! Bonjour ! Comment ça été au foyer des sans abris ?

- Bien, très bien. Ils étaient très contents. Et je leur ai dit que je voulais aller les aider de temps en temps…

- Tu es très bonne, ma chérie. Tu penses toujours aux autres

Candy resta silencieuse. Comment aborder un sujet aussi délicat avec Georgie sans l'offenser ? Georgie sentit qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur. Candy voulait déjà partir ? Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Allait-elle perdre sa protégée déjà ?

- Candy ça va ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda Georgie

- Oui, mais d'abord, allons déjeuner à la maison, fit Candy

- D'accord, dit Georgie sceptique, je…

- Demande à Claudia d'annuler tous tes rendez-vous pour le reste de la journée

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu risques d'être retenue… Fais-moi confiance, ok ?

Georgie regarda Candy et elle se revit à cet âge… Elle avait confiance en elle.

- D'accord Candy, je suis à toi, dit-elle en prenant ses affaires en sortant du bureau avec Candy, Claudia annulez tous mes rendez-vous…

- Bien, Georgie, répondit Claudia

Les deux blondes se rendirent chez elle et un copieux déjeuner les attendait. Elles mangèrent en bavardant gaiement. Après le repas, elles allèrent dans un des salons pour se reposer. Candy prit une expression sérieuse. Georgie s'inquiéta.

- Candy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux me quitter déjà ?

Candy eu chaud au cœur. Georgie ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Candy ne voulait pas non plus la quitter, mais c'était inévitable. Elle devait regagner l'Amérique, retrouver Terry, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Oh Georgie… Non. Je ne pars pas encore.

Georgie poussa un soupir de soulagement et elle sourit.

- Merci, tu me rassures

- Mais Georgie, tu sais que c'est inévitable ?

- Oui… dit-elle tristement, je t'aime Candy

Candy s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un gros câlin.

- Je t'aime aussi Georgie, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un moment à s'attendrir.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui, c'est très personnel et j'espère que tu ne vas pas te fâcher contre moi

- Jamais, Candy. Vas-y, quoi que ce soit…

Candy tourna sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de finalement se mettre à parler.

- Georgie en sortant du foyer pour les sans abris, j'ai rencontré un clochard saoul qui m'a abordé. Il empestait l'alcool… Je voulais m'éloigner mais il m'a appelé par ton nom…

- Mon nom ? Mais il y a plusieurs Georgie…

- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est ce qu'il a dit qui m'intrigue

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il me demandait pardon, pour l'histoire du bébé…

- Bébé… dit Georgie dans un souffle

- Georgie, tu as eu un bébé ?

Georgie se mit à pleurer en silence. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Qui voulait lui retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Candy vit ses larmes et elle fut choquée.

- Georgie, oh… Tu pleures. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer… Pardonnes-moi, s'il te plait

- Non, Candy… Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais tout me demander, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que c'était au sujet de mon bébé…

- Ton bébé ? Alors tu as bien eu un bébé…

- Oui, mais il était mort-né…

- Mort-né ? Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre

- Excuse-moi, je sais que c'est un sujet douloureux. Mais le clochard était peut-être incohérent mais il disait qu'il était fauché, qu'il était obligé de le faire…

- Faire quoi ?

- Tuer ton bébé…

- QUOI ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mon bébé… Il a tué mon bébé ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi ? Mon Dieu, ce n'était qu'un pauvre bébé… Mais…

- Georgie, Georgie ! Calme-toi ! Laisse-moi finir

Georgie voulait continuer à parler, elle était blessée, hors d'elle, mais elle décida d'écouter Candy et elle finit par se calmer

- D'accord, dit-elle doucement, continue

- Il dit qu'il n'a pas pu le faire, il a vendu le bébé…

- Vendu ?

- Oui…

- Candy si cet homme parlait de moi… Alors mon bébé serait vivant ?

- Oui…

- Candy ! Il faut trouver ce clochard, le dégriser pour qu'il me donne plus de détails… ! Tu as dit que c'était près du foyer des sans abris… ?

- Georgie, j'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi… Je reviens tout de suite. Attends-moi ici, dit Candy en sortant.

Georgie ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête, son bébé, le bébé de Laurent serait vivant ? Mais qui avait pu lui faire une chose aussi cruelle ? Lui faire croire que son bébé était mort ? La blesser ainsi au plus profond d'elle-même ? C'était monstrueux, diabolique et méchant…

Candy revint au salon avec le clochard, qui était maintenant, lavé, coiffé et bien habillé. Il s'appelait Sherman Woods.

- Georgie, voici, M. Woods, dit Candy

- Bonjour, dit Georgie

- Melle Georgie… Oh… J'ai honte, dit M. Woods

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne vais rien vous faire… Dites-moi tout depuis le début

Sherman regarda Candy, elle avait tenu sa promesse après l'avoir nettoyé, elle l'avait nourrit et donné un peu d'alcool, pas trop, mais c'était de l'alcool quand même.

- Faites-lui confiance M. Woods, dit Candy, elle est la bonté même.

- Comme vous ? D'accord, dit M. Woods, de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre… Voilà, c'était il y a 15 ans à peu près je crois. Un homme est venu me voir et il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait une grosse somme d'argent si je faisais quelque chose pour lui. Cette chose était de tuer votre bébé…

Candy et Georgie, poussèrent un cri. M. Woods continuait son récit.

- Je n'avais pas d'argent, alors j'ai accepté. J'avais pour mission de vous filer jusqu'à ce que vous ayez votre bébé, ensuite, le voler et le tuer… J'ai volé le bébé, mais je n'avais pas le cœur de le tuer. C'était un petit ange… Alors je l'ai vendu à une dame qui trafiquait les bébés au marché noir…

Georgie était au bord de la crise de nerfs, incapable de parler. C'est Candy qui prit la parole ;

- Vous vous souvenez du nom de la dame ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Cloris Buxton, dit-il

- Merci. Encore une chose, vous savez qui a donné l'ordre de tuer le bébé ? Demanda Candy

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il travaillait pour les Grey…

- Les Grey ? Dit Georgie, la famille de Laurent ? Mais Pourquoi ? Comment ont-ils su que c'était le bébé de Laurent ?

- Je ne saurais répondre à ça Melle Georgie, il faudra le leur demander…

- Croyez-moi, je vais le faire ! Comment ont-ils osé ? Je leur ai rendu leur précieux fils ! Je ne les ai plus jamais dérangé, même quand je me suis retrouvée enceinte ! Non, mais… Comment ont-ils osé jouer les Dieux avec ma vie et celle de mon pauvre bébé ? Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas que je ternisse leur soit disant lignée de sang royal ?

- Merci, M. Woods. Je vais vous accompagner à la porte, dit Candy

- Candy, attends, dit Georgie

Candy s'arrêta avec M. Woods. Georgie alla chercher son sac à main, prit l'argent, beaucoup d'argent et le donna à M. Woods.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous cacher, car les Grey risque de vous chercher, on ne sait jamais, dit Georgie

- Merci, Melle Georgie. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais pardonnez-moi pour tout…

- Vous m'avez dit la vérité… ça veut dire que les remords vous rongeaient… Je vous pardonne. Et merci pour les renseignements, dit Georgie

- Merci, Melle Georgie et bonne chance, dit-il

Il quitta la pièce avec Candy et Georgie qui resta seule, éclata en sanglots. Candy demanda au chauffeur d'amener M. Woods à la gare pour qu'il prenne le train et quitte la ville. Elle retourna au salon et prit Georgie dans ses bras qui continuait à pleurer. Georgie s'accrocha à Candy comme à une sangsue. Candy la laissa pleurer et se soulager. Il y a quelques semaines, c'était elle qui pleurait dans les bras de Georgie. Elle voulait l'aider, elle était prête à reporter son voyage en Amérique pour aider sa bienfaitrice. Quand Georgie se calma, Candy prit la parole.

- Georgie, je vais rester jusqu'à ce que le problème de ton bébé soit résolu, dit-elle

- Vraiment ? Candy ça peut prendre des mois…, fit Georgie

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas t'abandonner dans cet état…

- Oh Candy tu es gentille, mais tu as des projets, retrouver celui que tu aimes

- Je peux le retrouver plus tard. Je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça

- Merci, Candy. J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- Seulement si tu veux en parler…

- Tu dois connaître toute l'histoire…

Georgie lui raconta toute son histoire avec Laurent depuis le début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit rendue compte que c'était le bébé de Laurent et non d'Abel comme elle le croyait.

- Tu aurais voulu que le bébé soit d'Abel ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, il est mort. J'aurai voulu avoir son bébé, son héritier pour lui laisser mon empire. Abel n'a pas eu la chance de vivre avec moi, la femme qu'il aimait. Ça aurait été magnifique d'avoir son bébé… Il aurait eu la femme et le bébé pendant notre trop brève union…

- Tu regrettes que ce soit Laurent ?

- J'aime Laurent de tout mon cœur. Je savais qu'avoir son bébé aurait créé des problèmes… La preuve… Ils l'ont découvert et ils ont fait volé mon bébé. C'est seulement à cause de sa famille qui était contre notre amour… J'aimais mon bébé de tout mon cœur…

- D'accord…A propos, on parle du « bébé » c'était une fille ou un garçon ?

- Un garçon… Mais avec tous les mensonges que l'on m'a raconté… Je ne crois plus rien, c'est peut être une fille…

- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Non, j'étais tellement bouleversée, je croyais que j'allais mourir… Charlotte a été un ange. Elle m'a adoptée et aider à monter ma compagnie

- Tu veux qu'on aille la voir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ?

- Oui, allons-y, elle va tomber des nues !

Elles allèrent se rafraîchirent ; après toutes les larmes versées. Et elles se rendirent chez Charlotte qui les accueillit très chaleureusement, comme d'habitude.

- Oh… Ma fille et ma « petite fille », dit-elle

Georgie et Candy éclatèrent de rire.

- Les rumeurs, n'en finissent pas, dit Candy

- C'est incroyable comment on crée une situation à partir de presque rien… dit Georgie

- Et comme on se ressemble, dit Candy

- Oui, c'est vraiment incroyable, dit Charlotte

- Charlotte… dit Georgie

Georgie appelait Charlotte par son prénom. Charlotte l'avait adoptée adolescente et puis « maman » lui rappelait Mme Bateman qui la détestait. Elles lui racontèrent les événements de la journée. Georgie n'avait pas dit à Charlotte que le bébé était de Laurent.

- Mais qui a pu ordonner la mort de ton bébé ? Demanda Charlotte

- Les Grey… dit Candy

- Les Grey ? Pourquoi les Grey voudraient-ils tuer ton bébé ? Demanda Charlotte

- Oh, Charlotte, dit Georgie, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, je m'excuse. Mais le bébé n'était pas de mon mari, il était de Laurent…

- Laurent Grey ? Dit Charlotte

- Oui…

- Oh Georgie ! Dit Charlotte, tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?

- Non à personne, je te le jure… répondit Georgie

- Pense Georgie, pense, dit Charlotte

Georgie resta pensive un moment. Elle n'avait dit à personne que son bébé était de Laurent. Elle savait que ça serait un problème, même un très gros problème, si quelqu'un l'apprenait

- Tu ne l'as même pas dit à ton père ? Demanda Charlotte

- Non, je n'avais confiance en personne qu'à moi-même. C'était mon secret… Quand je suis allée chez le docteur ; c'est toi qui m'as envoyé d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que… Oh mon Dieu ! Cria Georgie

- Quoi ! Demandèrent Candy et Charlotte en même temps

Georgie avait l'air horrifié. Le docteur…

- Le docteur… fit Georgie

- Quel docteur ? Demanda Charlotte

- Le docteur chez qui tu m'as envoyé…

- Le docteur Wallace ? Dit Charlotte

- Oui. Quand il m'a dit de combien de semaines j'étais enceinte, j'ai crié « Oh mon Dieu Laurent ! Ce n'est pas possible… !»

- Tu crois que le docteur a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Candy

- C'est un docteur très réputé, dit Charlotte, il avait toute la crème de la haute société de Londres comme patient

- Les Grey aussi ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, évidemment… Vous ne croyez pas que… Mais ce serait briser la confidentialité d'une patiente…, dit Charlotte

- Georgie a dit qu'elle n'avait rien dit à personne à part la pensée à haute voix dans le cabinet du docteur Wallace, dit Candy

- Tu as raison Candy, dit Georgie, il doit avoir averti la famille de Laurent. Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai éclaté en sanglots. Il m'a demandé si le bébé n'était pas de mon mari. Je me suis ressaisie et je lui ai dit que mon mari était mort et que le bébé était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse me faire…

- Mais tu avais déjà pensé à haute voix, dit Charlotte

- Inutile d'aller le demander, il va nier, dit Candy

- En tout cas, il ne me verra plus, dit Charlotte, mais il faut aller voir les Grey… Je vais leur dire deux mots. Et ton Laurent…

- Non, dit Georgie, je suis sûre qu'il n'était pas au courant, sinon, il serait venu me chercher

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Charlotte

- Oui. Laurent m'aimait. Il a tout abandonné pour vivre avec moi. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de tuer notre bébé… Jamais ! J'y mettrai ma main au feu.

- D'accord. Mais allons voir les Grey, dit Charlotte, ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis…On y va !

Les trois dames se rendirent chez les Grey. Ils habitaient dans un grand château qui était dans leur famille depuis des siècles. Le majordome ne voulait pas les laisser entrer. Ses maîtres avaient des invités.

- Vous n'avez pas d'invitation ou de rendez-vous. Je suis désolé, dit-il

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'invitation, nous ne resterons pas, dit Charlotte en bousculant le majordome pour entrer.

Candy et Georgie la suivirent.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit, dit le majordome en les suivant impuissant, Mesdames… !

Charlotte fit irruption dans la salle de séjour des Grey où se trouvaient , Laurent, sa femme, son père et son grand père et leurs invités. Le grand- père se leva indigné.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que voulez-vous ? Cria le Grand-père

- Vous dire que nous savons ce que vous avez fait, dit Charlotte à haute voix

- Georgie? Dit Laurent en la voyant, que se passe-t-il ?

- Laurent… dit Georgie doucement

Candy regarda et vit l'homme de la réception qu'elle avait heurté.

_« C'est lui Laurent pensa-t-elle, l'homme de la réception »_

Le grand-père se tu pour entendre ce que Charlotte voulait dire. Le père de Laurent regardait Candy et Georgie… Etait-ce sa petite fille ? Elise regarda Georgie avec dédain. Cette paysanne n'allait donc pas les laisser tranquille ?

- Vous êtes un voleur M. Grey et un criminel ! Dit Charlotte

- Madame, dit Laurent, de quel droit vous permettez-vous d'injurier mon Grand-père ?

- Votre Grand-père est un voleur et un tueur d'enfants

- Tueur d'enfants ? Dit Laurent

- Il a fait voler et tuer le bébé de Georgie

- Georgie tu as eu un bébé avec Abel ? Demanda Laurent blessé

- Oui, Laurent, j'ai eu un bébé…

- Mais il était de Laurent, dit le grand-père

- QUOI ! Cria Laurent

Georgie resta sans voix. C'était donc vrai. Elle n'en doutait pas, mais en avoir la confirmation, lui faisait mal. Et Laurent, le pauvre…

- Georgie, tu as eu notre bébé ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, dit-elle, et ton grand-père l'a fait voler pour le tuer, dit-elle

- Mais… commença Laurent bouleversé, Grand-père ? C'est vrai ce que dit Georgie ? Tu as fait voler notre bébé pour le tuer ?

- Laurent… dit le grand-père, essaye de comprendre… Il fallait préserver le sang de la famille

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est vrai ! Mais pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il indigné

- Pourquoi ? Dit Georgie, je suis une paysanne et mon bébé aurait pollué votre précieux sang royal ! Je ne serai jamais venu vous demander quoi que ce soit, personne n'aurait su que l'enfant était de toi… Personne ! Mais ton grand-père n'a pas voulu courir le risque que la progéniture d'une paysanne et son petit-fils, pleine aux as, vienne chercher son père un jour…

Laurent était bouche bée. Elise était complètement malade. Le père de Laurent continuait à regarder Candy.

_« Elle ressemble à ma femme, se dit-il »_

- C'est trop tard, dit le grand-père, ce qui est fait, est fait !

- Vous êtes un monstre ! Dit Charlotte hors d'elle, venez Georgie, Candy, allons-nous en d'ici !

Elles quittèrent le salon et Laurent les suivit. Les invités étaient estomaqués. Les Grey était une des plus grande et plus importante famille d'Angleterre, Quel scandale! Faire tuer un enfant illégitime pour ne pas polluer leur sang ?

- Laurent ! Dit son Grand-père, reviens ici tout de suite !

- Laurent ! Dit Elise, reviens !

Mais il était déjà parti et il faisait la sourde oreille. Il courrait après Georgie… Comme d'habitude…

- Georgie ! Attends !

Il la prit par le bras quand il la rattrapa.

- Georgie…, dit-il doucement

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Laurent, retourne chez ta femme et ta famille diabolique… ! Dit-elle

- Georgie, je n'avais aucune idée…

- Je sais Laurent. Mais retourne chez ta femme. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire…

- Non, mais tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu viens de me dire, 15 ans plus tard, que tu as eu notre bébé et que famille l'a fait voler pour le tuer et nous n'avons rien à nous dire ? Je ne pense pas !

- Laurent…, dit Georgie

- Georgie, dit Candy, tu peux reporter cette conversation, mais elle va finir par avoir lieu…

- Mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ou sa famille…

- Georgie, vous avez eu un bébé ensemble, vous serez toujours liés, vous êtes liés à jamais, dit Candy

Georgie savait que Candy avait raison… Mais Laurent…

- D'accord, Laurent, tu peux venir…dit-elle d'un ton las

- Merci, Candy, dit Laurent

- De rien, dit Candy, allons-y !


	4. Chapter 4

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 4**

**« La vérité et ses conséquences »**

Le grand-père et le père de Laurent étaient dans la bibliothèque de leur villa entrain de parler.

- Quel beau gâchis, père

- En effet dit le grand-père, comment ont-elles découvert la vérité, je croyais m'être occupé de tout… ?

- Apparemment pas, dit le père, en pensant toujours à Candy, donc la jeune fille avec elle, cette Candy n'est pas sa fille ? Dommage, elle ressemble beaucoup à ma femme

- Comment ? Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir sentimental, il faut régler la situation… Laurent est parti après elle… !

- Il est marié ne t'en fais pas, il ne fera rien avec elle…

- Cette fille est comme une drogue pour lui, tu as vu ses yeux quand elle est entrée ?

- Non, je regardais l'autre jeune fille, Candy. Elle ressemble tellement a ma femme…

La porte s'ouvrit et Elise entra en colère.

- Comment avez-vous osé ? Comment ? Georgie a eu le bébé de Laurent…et vous le volez pour le tuer ? Vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à lui donner un enfant… vous auriez pu me donner cet enfant, si vous ne vouliez pas que Georgie l'ait, je l'aurai élevé, au lieu de le tuer… Non, c'est mon maudit sang royal ! Il est maudit car je n'arrive pas à avoir d'héritier ! Georgie et son sang de paysanne, y es parvenu elle ! Elle a eut son bébé…Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Il ne va plus la lâcher…

- Il est ton mari, Elise…

- Un mari indifférent qui pense à une autre depuis 15 ans, jour après jour… il ne vient au lit que par devoir, pour que je sois enceinte, et encore ! Ce mariage est un échec ! J'en ai assez. Je retourne chez mes parents ! Ce scandale va les tuer presque…

Et elle quitta la salle sans que le père ou le grand-père, puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Voir Laurent courir après Georgie, c'était trop pour elle.

- Et bien père, ton château de carte est entrain de s'écrouler…

Le grand-père ne répondit pas et il s'assit dans son fauteuil, complètement abattu.

Georgie, Candy, Charlotte et Laurent arrivèrent chez Georgie. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la grande salle de séjour.

- On va vous laisser parler, dit Candy, viens Charlotte…

Elle entraîna Charlotte dans le jardin qui était éclairé la nuit. Georgie resta avec Laurent…

- Elle est gentille, cette petite. Quand je l'ai vu entrer avec toi, je croyais que c'était ta fille… Elle te ressemble…

- C'est une coïncidence…

- Tu es sûre ? Elle a l'âge qu'aurait eu notre bébé…

- Notre bébé était un garçon et il aurait du être le mien et celui d'Abel !

- Et bien il l'aurait été si nous n'avions rien fait… dit Laurent vexé

Georgie rougit légèrement.

- Je ne regrette rien, Laurent… C'était mon cadeau d'adieu…

- Cadeau d'adieu… C'est ton habitude de donner ton corps comme cadeau… ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu as épousé Abel la veille de son exécution… C'était un cadeau d'adieu aussi ?

- Comment oses-tu !

- Tu l'as épousé, Georgie…

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène de jalousie, alors que tu es marié à ta fiancée royale depuis 15 ans !

- Je n'aimais pas Elise…

- Et moi j'aimais Abel. J'ai grandi avec lui, c'était mon grand-frère, mon ami, et mon mari d'un jour, dit-elle en essuyant une larme, il m'aimait tellement…. Alors je lui ai donné la joie d'être sa femme et j'aurai voulu que le bébé soit de lui…

Laurent se sentit blessé… Elle aurait préféré avoir eu l'enfant de d'Abel au lieu du sien… Georgie comprit sa pensée.

- Laurent, Abel est mort et Arthur aussi. J'aurai voulu pouvoir assurer leur descendance, c'est tout… J'étais très heureuse que le bébé était de toi… C'était le fruit de notre amour

- Et il est mort, dit Laurent tristement, le seul enfant que j'aurai pu avoir…

- Tu n'as pas d'enfant avec ta femme ?

- Non… Et on a essayé crois-moi !

- Je suis désolée…

- Merci. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que ma famille t'a fait subir, arracher notre bébé pour le tuer…

Georgie ne dit rien. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Il avait une femme et elle ne voulait pas déranger son mariage davantage. Non, si elle lui disait que le bébé est peut être vivant… Elle serait obligée de le voir encore et c'était bien trop douloureux de le revoir.

- Merci Laurent. Merci pour tout

Il s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle le laissa faire. Etre dans les bras de Laurent était un délice, un rare délice. Elle ne voulait pas aller trop loin, elle ne voulait pas être tentée… Elle se défit de son étreinte.

- Au revoir Georgie…

Il quitta la pièce, car s'il restait une seconde de plus, il allait l'embrasser passionnément. Georgie resta seule et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues… La vie n'était pas juste, Abel et Arthur étaient morts, elle avait renoncé à Laurent, car elle croyait qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble, mais alors, pourquoi avaient-ils fait un bébé ? Et pourquoi l'aimait-elle toujours ?

Candy et Charlotte revinrent dans la pièce.

- Georgie ? Dit Candy, tu vas bien ?

Candy s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Charlotte s'approcha et les serrait dans ses bras toutes les deux. Candy et Charlotte la réconfortèrent et après le dîner, elles passèrent toutes les trois la nuit sur le lit de roi de Georgie.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient fait ça, dit Georgie

- Comment ces gens peuvent-ils être aussi cruels ? Ordonner la mort d'un pauvre bébé ? Dit Charlotte

- Pour ne pas ternir leur réputation, continua Georgie

- Et bien après ce soir, leur réputation sera ruinée, dit Candy

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils aient des invités, dit Charlotte

- Ils me regardaient intensément, dit Candy, le père et le grand-père…

- Laurent m'a demandé si tu étais ma fille, dit Georgie

- Le père et le grand-père pensaient sans doute la même chose, dit Charlotte

- Oh… ça ne me met pas en danger ? Demanda Candy, ils voulaient tuer ton bébé et s'ils croient que c'est moi…

- Oh mon Dieu Candy ! Tu as peut être raison. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, je m'excuse…

- Non, Georgie ce n'est pas de ta faute si on me prend pour ta fille… dit Candy

- Mais si ça te met en danger…

- Georgie, il faudra un garde pour Candy. On ne sait jamais…, dit Charlotte

- D'accord ne prenons pas de risque. S'il arrive quelque chose à Candy, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, dit Georgie

- Merci Georgie, dit Candy, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur toi, ce matin là, où Terry est parti et que mon univers s'est écroulé autour de moi. Georgie, tu as été mon ange gardien, ma marraine… Je te suis très reconnaissante. Tu es la bonté même et si vraiment tout se paie ici bas, tu auras bientôt la meilleure récompense, j'en suis sûre. « …car Dieu connaît la voie des justes… » dit la Bible

- « …mais la voie du pécheur mène à la ruine » dit Georgie

- Psaume 1, dit Charlotte

Laurent retourna chez lui et il chercha son père et son grand-père. Il les trouva finalement dans la bibliothèque.

- Laurent… dit son père

- Comment avez-vous osé ? Comment avez-vous pu être aussi cruels ? Vous êtes des monstres ! Cria-t-il

- Laurent, dit son Grand-père, il fallait préserver le sang de la famille…

- Le sang de la famille ? Georgie n'était pas digne d'avoir mon bébé ? Et pourtant Dieu l'a permis ! J'ai finalement obéi et j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? En tuant mon pauvre bébé ?

- Laurent, pense à Elise, elle doit être dans tous ses états…dit son père

- Oh, et c'est de ma faute ? Vous m'avez forcé à l'épouser et à abandonner Georgie. Son précieux sang royal n'a pas pu produire d'héritier pour vous ! Georgie… Si j'avais su qu'elle attendait mon bébé… Maintenant un pauvre bébé est mort ! Vous avez tué mon enfant ! On aurait cru que vous auriez été content d'avoir un bébé, même si c'était Georgie la mère… Mais vous l'avez tué ! Ça c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'en ai assez ! Je quitte cette maison et je quitte aussi Elise…

- Elle est en avance sur toi, dit son père, elle fait ses valises, elle retourne chez ses parents…

- Quoi ?

- Le bébé, c'était aussi la goutte d'eau pour elle, dit son père calme comme tout, elle a dit qu'on aurait du lui donner ce bébé pour qu'elle l'élève, au lieu de le tuer…

- Arracher le bébé à Georgie ? Fit Laurent, mais, vous êtes tous cinglés, ma parole !

Le grand-père ne disait rien. Son château de cartes, comme le disait son fils, était en train de s'écrouler et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Toutes ces années, tout le travail et le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour que Laurent reste loin de Georgie… Et voilà, en un instant, la seule vue de Georgie a tout fait capoter ! Cette jeune paysanne était une vraie bombe, elle a tout fait sauter !

Laurent monta dans la chambre et trouva Elise entrain de faire ses valises.

- Elise, dit-il en entrant, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça…

- Laurent, je m'en vais. Je n'en peux plus

Laurent ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Ils savaient tous les deux que leur mariage ne survivrait pas, qu'il était voué à l'échec depuis longtemps. Les événements de la soirée n'avaient fait que confirmer ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait admettre. Georgie… Cette trouble-fête ; il avait suffit à Laurent de la voir, pour qu'il oublie tout et qu'il la suive.

- Tu ne dis rien… continua Elise. Tu voulais aussi me quitter n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai seulement devancé. J'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé… Tu ne m'as jamais regardé de cette façon. Et tu ne me regarderas jamais de cette façon. Tu l'aimes toujours… Et elle aussi. Vous avez même eu un bébé ensemble ! Encore une chose qui n'arrivera jamais avec moi… Elle peut te faire d'autres enfants ! Comment me battre contre ça ? Je n'ai pas la force, de toute façon, de le faire c'est une cause perdue. Je ne suis pas de taille. Georgie, la paysanne a gagné ! Félicitations !

- Elise…Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tu savais que notre mariage était arrangé…

- Tout allait bien pendant nos fiançailles jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Georgie… Quand tu l'as embrassé pour le concours de boomerang, tu étais si plein de passion et de feu. Tu n'étais déjà plus le même. Tu l'avais déjà rencontré avant…

Il eut un silence.

- De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance, Je te laisse le champ libre. Tu peux aller la rejoindre… Son frère n'est plus là pour te casser la gueule… Au moins tu seras heureux avec elle… Au revoir Laurent

- Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché…

- Je n'aurai jamais dû te reprendre quand elle t'a laissé partir de force parce que tu étais malade et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen pour te soigner… Mais nos parents ont insisté... Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous marier… Moi aussi je suis désolée. Parce que je n'aime pas la personne que je devenais ; aigrie triste et sarcastique

- Au revoir Elise et bonne chance

- A toi aussi, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux

Elle sortit de la chambre et des domestiques vinrent chercher ses valises. Laurent ferma une porte sur son passé… Il se mit à faire aussi ses valises, il devait quitter aussi le manoir. Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec tous les mensonges et les cruautés.

- Il fait ses bagages, dit le père en entrant avec le grand-père, Laurent, que fais-tu ?

- Mes valises, je m'en vais…

- Mais…

- Elise m'a quitté et elle a eu raison de la faire. Je la rendais malheureuse et moi avec… Après ce que vous avez fait… N'essayez même pas de m'arrêter…

Il termina ses valises et quitta la pièce et le manoir et il descendit dans un hôtel de luxe de la ville

_« Cette Georgie Bateman est un fléau, pensa le grand-père, il faut s'en débarrasser… »_

Le fils comprit la pensée de son père

- Père n'y pense même pas ! C'est la mère de mon unique petit-enfant et Laurent l'aime. Il a fait tout ce que tu voulais et il était l'homme le plus malheureux de la planète. Considère son devoir comme rempli et laisse mon fils tranquille…

Le grand-père s'avoua vaincu. Il était trop vieux pour discuter de toute façon.

Les jours qui suivirent, Georgie engagea un détective privé pour retrouver la vendeuse de bébé et le couple qui avait acheté son bébé. Candy continua à être son assistante-junior et les gens continuaient à les prendre pour mère et fille. Elle avait toujours un garde avec elle…

Le père de Laurent alla voir Charlotte. Cette dernière ne voulait pas trop le recevoir. Mais il insista et elle finit par fléchir. Il entra dans son salon.

- M. Grey, que voulez-vous ? Demanda Charlotte

- Vous parlez. Accordez-moi quelques minutes, je vous en prie... Pour nos enfants…fit M. Grey

- D'accord, dit Charlotte, prenez place. Je vous écoute…

- Voilà. C'est au sujet de la jeune fille qui vit avec Georgie…

- Candy ?

- Oui. Que savez-vous d'elle ?

- Pas grand chose, pourquoi ? Je sais qu'elle a quitté le collège royal de St. Paul…

- Le collège royal de St. Paul ? C'est prestigieux… Elle a donc des parents riches…

- Ecoutez, vous parlez à la mauvaise personne. Interrogez-la vous-même… Elle est très gentille

- D'accord, je vais le faire

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Nous avons entendu la rumeur que c'était sa fille…

- Mais elle ne l'est pas... Votre père s'en est assuré…

- Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas participé à cet odieux complot… Candy ressemble à Georgie et elle ressemble à ma femme et à Laurent aussi…

- Beaucoup de gens se ressemblent, M. Grey ; ils ne sont pas forcément de la même famille…

- Mais je n'arrive pas à sortir Candy de ma tête…

- Peut-être en êtes-vous amoureux, plaisanta Charlotte…

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Elle peut-être ma petite-fille !

Charlotte éclata de rire, devant l'air éberlué de M. Grey.

- Je plaisante ! Dit-elle, où est donc votre sens de l'humour ?

- Je l'ai perdu, il y a bien longtemps…

- Dommage. La vie est trop triste sans le sens de l'humour. Vous devriez y penser plus souvent.

- D'accord. Je vous remercie pour votre temps.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Au revoir M. Grey

- Au revoir, Mme Wells.

Candy était entrain de déjeuner avec Georgie ; elles se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du restaurant entrain d'attendre leurs manteaux devant les vestiaires.

- Tiens, voilà Georgie Bateman, dit la voix d'Elise. Félicitations à toi toute seule, tu as réussi à gâcher mon mariage !

- Elise Grey, dit Georgie, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- Je ne suis plus avec Laurent… C'est fini. Nous n'avons pas survécu à ta visite… !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que nous nous sommes séparés le même soir…

- Je suis désolée, dit Georgie sincèrement

- Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu espérais, non ?

- Si tu insinues qu'en allant au manoir, je comptais briser votre mariage, ça n'était pas mon intention, je t'assure…

- Que croyais-tu qu'il allait se passer après la bombe que tu nous as jetée ?

- Votre mariage devait être bien fragile pour succomber à une visite de 5 minutes de ma part…

- Il fallait que tu viennes, nous dire que tu avais eu un bébé avec mon mari ! Que tu avais réussi là où j'ai encore échoué… Tu avais déjà volé son cœur et tu m'as aussi volé ça !

- Elise, je sais que tu es blessée mais ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour parler de ça…

- Quoi ? Tout le monde est au courant de toute façon ! Tu as une chaîne de magasins, tu ne me verras jamais dans une de tes boutiques…

Georgie et Candy prirent leurs manteaux et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais pas avant que Candy ne dise ;

- Mme Grey, c'est vraiment dommage que vous ne vouliez pas fréquenter nos boutiques, car nous avons une ligne qui vous saillerait à merveille !

Elise regarda Candy, il y avait quelque chose de familier en elle… Mais quoi ?

Dans la voiture, Georgie et Candy éclatèrent de rire. Puis Georgie resta silencieuse. Laurent avait quitté sa femme le même soir ? Pourtant elle ne lui avait pas dit que le bébé avait été vendu pour ne pas déranger son mariage davantage… Mais c'était trop tard. Candy savait à quoi elle pensait.

- Georgie, tu n'es pas responsable de l'échec de leur mariage… Comme tu lui as dit, il ne devait pas être très solide pour qu'une visite de 5 minutes de ta part, suffise pour faire tout capoter….

- Je sais que je devrai être désolée… Mais…

- Tu es contente intérieurement ? C'est un peu normal…

- Je n'ai pas dit à Laurent que le bébé est peut-être vivant, qu'il avait été vendu…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Candy

- Je ne voulais pas déranger son mariage…

- C'était déjà fait, dit Candy

- Je suis restée à l'écart pendant plus de 15 ans. Etant dans la même ville, on ne s'était jamais rencontré… Et une seule visite pendant 5 minutes… Et c'est tout ?

- Peut-être aurais-tu dû leur rendre visite plus tôt, dit Candy en souriant

- Peut-être, dit Georgie, mais j'étais persuadée que Laurent et moi n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble…

- Qu'il devait épouser Elise ? Mais apparemment ça aussi était un échec, ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble non plus… C'est toi qui as eu son bébé, Georgie, c'est toi qui devais être avec Laurent, c'est toi qu'il aimait… Tu vas lui dire la vérité ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Son grand-père peut toujours se débarrasser du bébé…

- Après le fiasco des 15 dernières années ? Je ne crois pas, dit Candy, tu aimes toujours Laurent ?

- Oui, mais… Je veux d'abord retrouver mon bébé, on verra après…

- Ok, dit Candy, mais ne traîne pas trop… L'univers te donne une chance d'être avec celui que tu aimes, ne la laisse pas passer.

Georgie resta silencieuse. Candy avait-elle raison ? Avait-elle enfin droit à peu de bonheur ? Mais sa priorité était de retrouver son enfant, son enfant avec Laurent.

Candy allait souvent aider dans les foyers des sans abris, mais elle était toujours avec son garde. Il lui arrivait même de faire du pain pour les enfants. Georgie lui laissait carte blanche pour les dépenses. Candy utilisait toujours l'argent à bon escient et Georgie lui faisait confiance.

Le temps passa et c'était la fin du mois de novembre. Candy était avec Georgie depuis le départ de Terry. Le détective privé que Georgie avait engagé lui apporta les résultats de son enquête, un soir froid de novembre, après le dîner. Ils étaient tous assis au salon.

- Mme Bateman. Voici le résultat de mon enquête. La vendeuse de bébé a vendu votre bébé à un jeune couple qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants et ce couple a immigré aux Etats-Unis…

- Aux Etats-Unis ? Dit Georgie

- Oui, mais la femme s'est fait tuée par un fiacre qui l'a renversée pendant qu'ils étaient là-bas, quelques semaines à peine après leur arrivée. Son mari, qui ne pouvait vivre sans elle, meurt aussi quelques temps après, de chagrin dit-on…

- Et le bébé ?

- Le bébé fut envoyé dans un orphelinat par les voisins…

- Lequel ?

- Malheureusement, c'est là que ma source se tarie… Mais un détective aux Etats-Unis peut effectuer des recherches…

- Merci beaucoup, dit Georgie, c'est plus d'informations que je n'avais avant

- Tous les détails sont dans le dossier

- Merci, pour tout, dit Georgie

Le détective s'en alla et Georgie regarda Candy avec un sourire.

- On dirait que ton vœu va être exaucé…

- Nous partons pour l'Amérique ? Dit Candy incertaine…

- Oui… dit Georgie

Candy poussa un cri de joie et elle alla se jeter dans les bras de Georgie en riant, criant et pleurant à la fois.

- Je vais pouvoir retourner en Amérique ! Je vais revoir mes amis… Terry oh je vais revoir Terry ! Oh merci Georgie! Merci infiniment !

- C'est moi qui te remercie, Candy si ce clochard ne t'avait pas prise pour moi…

- Il y a une raison pour tout, dit Candy… Et maintenant on n'a plus besoin de se séparer ! Oh Georgie, on peut rester ensemble ! Je suis tellement heureuse !

Les préparatifs commencèrent pour le grand voyage en Amérique. Georgie informa ses associés qu'elle allait en Amérique pour une durée indéterminée et que Charlotte prendrait les rennes de la Compagnie. Un des associés lui suggéra d'en profiter pour ouvrir un bureau en Amérique et agrandir son empire. Georgie trouva l'idée très bonne, elle voyagerait donc avec un cargo de vêtements. Ils allaient contacter les boutiques américaines pour les commandes et pour leur dire, qu'elles pouvaient dorénavant faire la commande sur place.


	5. Chapter 5

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 5**

**« Amérique, j'arrive ! »**

Le père de Georgie, Earl Gerald, avait immigré aux Etats-Unis, pour se faire une nouvelle vie. Après tous les problèmes qu'il avait eu à Londres, l'Amérique semblait être l'endroit parfait pour recommencer à zéro. L'Amérique était considérée par les Anglais au début, comme la terre des criminels. Tous les criminels étaient envoyés en Amérique pour travailler, comme punition. Mais ils étaient loin de se douter que l'Amérique allait devenir une grande puissance, la plus grande puissance économique du monde.

Georgie envoya un télégramme à son père pour lui demander de bien vouloir lui trouver un bel appartement dans les beaux quartiers. Il devait lui répondre dès qu'il trouvait l'appartement pour lui dire combien cela coûtait.

Candy continuait à aider au foyer pour les démunis et ne se déplaçait jamais sans son garde. Elle était impatiente de partir pour les Etats-Unis ! Un jour, elle rencontra le père de Laurent en sortant du foyer. Le garde se mit devant lui.

- Eloignez-vous de la demoiselle ! Dit le garde du corps

Le père de Laurent était un étonné de voir que Georgie faisait garder Candy, mais après tout ce que son père avait fait, il n'était même pas surpris.

- Je veux seulement lui parler pour quelques minutes… S'il vous plait, Candy… Pouvez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes ?

Candy le regarda et le trouva sincère. Le père de Laurent, il la prenait certainement pour la fille de Georgie et Laurent.

- D'accord. Laissez-le, Igor, ça va, dit Candy au grand garde du corps d'origine russe.

- Bien Mademoiselle, dit Igor

- M. Grey, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Candy

Igor était entre eux, ne voulant pas laisser Candy seule avec un membre de la famille Grey.

- Je suis le père de Laurent, vous m'avez reconnu… Je peux vous parler un peu ?

- Je dois retourner au bureau voir Georgie…

- Georgie, elle n'est vraiment pas votre mère ?

- Non…

- Vous avez des parents ?

- Non, j'ai été adoptée…

- Oh… fit M. Grey d'un ton songeur

Adoptée… Il y avait donc une chance sur 1 million qu'elle soit sa petite-fille.

- Vous voudriez retrouver vos parents ? Demanda-t-il

- Pour le moment, je veux retourner en Amérique…, dit Candy

- En Amérique ?

- Je ne veux plus aller au collège royal de St. Paul. Je veux faire quelque chose d'autre de ma vie…

- Oh… Indépendante, comme Georgie…

- Oui, Georgie est un bon exemple pour moi…

M. Grey la regarda et il vit Georgie en cette jeune fille… Il fera son enquête.

- Candy je vous souhaite une bonne chance en Amérique et courage…

- Merci, M. Grey, dit Candy en souriant

- Je ne savais pas pour le bébé de Georgie, je l'ai appris quand tout était fini… Je l'aurai empêché. C'était mon petit-enfant…

- Je vous crois, dit Candy, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, c'est à Georgie… Au revoir M. Grey

- Au revoir, Candy.

Georgie avait fini de faire la remise et reprise avec Charlotte. Elle avait son cargo de marchandise, ses effets personnels et ceux de Candy

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que lorsque tu irais en Amérique, je t'accompagnerai, dit Georgie à Candy

- Il y a une raison pour tout Georgie… J'ai manqué Terry, pour te rencontrer…

- Quand le Seigneur ferme une porte, il ouvre une fenêtre…

Charlotte les accompagna au port.

- Au revoir Charlotte, dit Georgie, tu peux venir si je te manque trop

- Je crois que c'est ce que je finirai par faire…, dit Charlotte

- Au revoir Charlotte, dit Candy

- Au revoir, « Georgie Jr », dit Charlotte en riant

- Au revoir, « grand-mère », dit Candy en riant aussi

Elles finirent de s'embrasser et Georgie et Candy embarquèrent sur le paquebot, le Mauritania en partance pour l'Amérique, pour New York. C'était la mi-décembre, elles arriveraient quelques jours avant Noël. La traversée serait amusante. Candy était tellement heureuse d'aller en Amérique. Elle flottait sur un nuage. Elle avait sa joie de vivre d'habituelle… mais maintenant, c'était multiplié par dix !

Georgie était ravie de faire le voyage avec sa protégée. Elle s'y était attachée dès la seconde où elle l'avait vu. Cette jeune fille était si pleine de vie, mais elle était tellement triste quand elles s'étaient rencontrées. Maintenant elle était pétillante de gaieté et Georgie était contente de la voir aussi heureuse.

Candy se promenait sur le bateau et elle arrivait à peine à croire qu'elle partait finalement en Amérique. Elle rencontra des jeunes gens de son âge et elle se mit à parler de tout et de rien. Il y avait des jeunes filles et des jeunes garçons.

- Tu ressembles à Georgie Bateman, dit une des filles

- Mais, c'est « Georgie Jr », dit une autre

- Je m'appelle Candy…, dit-elle

- Ça fait quoi d'avoir toutes ces belles toilettes ? Dit une des filles

- Beaucoup de vêtements de rechange ? Dit Candy en souriant

- Tu aimes aller dans les réceptions ?Dit une autre

- Oui, c'est amusant, dit Candy

- C'est pas trop ennuyant ? Demanda la première fille

- Non, si tu trouves le bon sujet de conversation, dit Candy

Un bel homme passait par là et une des filles se mit à murmurer à son amie.

- Il est là ! Regarde comme il est beau !

- Il est marié non ?

- Il vient de divorcer…

- Comment a-t-elle pu laisser partir un mec pareil ?

- Il est trop vieux pour vous, dit un des garçons vexé de voir les filles parler d'un homme plus âgé…

- Mais je le connais, dit Candy en souriant, excusez-moi…

- Tu le connais ? Demanda une des filles

Mais Candy était déjà partie. Elle se dirigea vers l'homme en question

- Laurent ? Dit-elle

- Candy ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je retourne en Amérique, et toi ?

- Je vais aussi en Amérique pour affaires… Tu es seule ? Où est ta « mère »?

- Ma « mère », Georgie se repose

- Elle est ici ?

- Oui, elle a aussi des affaires à New York

- Oh… Quelle coïncidence !

- En effet, dit Candy en souriant

- Tu veux prendre un verre avec moi ? On peut bavarder un peu

- D'accord, mais laisse-moi dire au revoir à mes camarades… fit Candy

- Pas de problème, fit Laurent

Elle alla voir ses camarades.

- Je vais prendre un verre avec lui… dit Candy, je vous vois tout à l'heure…

- Il n'est pas trop vieux pour toi ? Demanda un des garçons

- C'est un ami de ma « mère », banane ! Dit Candy en riant…

- Oh… firent les autres, à tout à l'heure

- Bye, fit Candy

Candy alla rejoindre Laurent et ils allèrent ensemble au restaurant pour boire quelque chose.

- Comme je suis avec toi, je ne prends pas d'alcool, dit Laurent, deux limonades dit-il au serveur

- Bien Monsieur.

Ils parlèrent du collège St. Paul. Laurent était dans un collège similaire avec la même discipline. Ils riaient aux éclats.

- Tu as appelé la mère supérieure un animal ? Dit Laurent en riant

- Et pour m'excuser, je lui ai dit que je regrettais de l'avoir appelée un animal, même si je le pensais vraiment… Inutile de te dire que ma punition est devenue pire !

Ils riaient aux éclats tous les deux. Georgie arriva au restaurant et les trouva en train de rire. Candy la vit et elle lui sourit.

- Georgie ! Regarde qui j'ai rencontré !

- Laurent, dit Georgie

- Georgie… Salut

- Je vais aller rejoindre mes camarades, dit Candy en les laissant

Georgie comprit que Candy jouait les entremetteuses… Il y a une raison pour tout… Mais son bébé d'abord…

- Il paraît que tu divorces de ta femme, fit Georgie

- Les bonnes nouvelles vont vite, dit Laurent

- Je l'ai appris de la bouche du cheval…

- Elise ?

- Oui. Elle s'est fait un plaisir de faire un esclandre dans les vestiaires du restaurant où l'on s'est rencontré et elle m'a blâmé pour l'échec de votre mariage

- Désolé pour ça

- Moi, je suis désolée pour ton mariage…

- Merci, mais c'était inévitable… Tu n'as fait que précipiter les choses…

- Ça n'était pas mon intention…

- Je sais, je ne te blâme pas…

- Contrairement à ta femme… On peut être des amis …

- Bien sûr, Georgie, j'aimerai qu'on soit amis, dit Laurent en souriant

Ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Ils voulaient être prudents cette fois-ci et ne pas se précipiter…

Le reste du trajet jusqu'en Amérique se passa très bien. Candy était entrain de regarder l'eau et elle se souvint de sa rencontre avec Terry. Il pleurait, il était tellement triste. Il avait masqué son chagrin en se moquant de ses taches de rousseur. Ça allait faire presque un an qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… Terry, elle voulait tellement le revoir, elle l'aimait tellement. Ça lui avait pris du temps, pour l'admettre, elle le trouvait insupportable, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Le piège, la séparation… C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, dans la grange, lorsqu'on l'amenait au donjon par les religieuses…

« Terry, Terry… ! » avait-elle crié

« Candy, Candy ! » avait crié Terry

Candy essuya une larme de tristesse… Terry.

_« Je voudrai tellement te revoir, se dit-elle, tu me manques tellement… Terry… Je t'aime… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur »_

Elle ferma les yeux et elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs, le collège St.Paul, les vacances en Ecosse. Elle serait bientôt en Amérique avec Georgie… Georgie, comme elle était bonne avec elle ! Rester à son service… Service ? Georgie se comportait comme une mère avec elle. Candy ne dépensait presque rien, Georgie payait pour tout. Et le billet pour l'Amérique, Georgie s'en était aussi chargée. Elle n'était pas son employée, elle était sa protégée… Sa « fille ». Elle remercia le bon Dieu de lui avoir envoyé Georgie.

Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec ses camarades. Les jeunes garçons la draguaient, mais Candy n'avait que Terry en tête et elle les rabrouait gentiment. Les autres filles elles, s'amusaient avec les garçons.

Georgie et Laurent continuaient à n'être que des amis, ils dînaient ensemble avec Candy et ils passaient aussi leur soirée ensemble. Les autres passagers les prenaient pour une famille.

Ils arrivèrent à New York et ils se séparèrent avec Laurent. Earl Gerald était venu les attendre au port. Georgie courut vers lui.

- Papa !

- Georgie ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir !

Ils s'embrassèrent s'étreignirent pendant un moment. Candy les regardait.

- Oh Papa ! Je te présente Candy…

- Alors, c'est toi « Georgie Jr » ? dit Earl, oui je les comprends, tu lui ressembles beaucoup…. Allez viens ici, ma « petite-fille »

Il prit Candy et la serra dans ses bras, joyeusement. Candy se mit à rire et lui rendit son étreinte.

- Bonjour, « grand-père », dit Candy

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et se rendirent à l'appartement que Earl avait trouvé pour elles. L'appartement se trouvait sur Madison Avenue et 80ème rue. L'immeuble avait 25 étages et deux appartements par palier qui communiquaient. Earl avait acheté les deux appartements. Les appartements avaient 12 chambres en tout avec salle de bain adjacente. La chambre à coucher du maître se trouvait à l'étage du second appartement avec deux autres chambres avec salle de bain adjacentes, il y avait aussi une petite salle de séjour…L'appartement était énorme !

- C'est très grand, dit Candy, et c'est très beau !

- Je suis d'accord, dit Georgie, il est superbe !

- Et j'ai aussi trouvé de l'espace pour notre quartier général ici, dit Earl

- Et pour une usine ? Demanda Georgie

- Oui…

- Tu es un ange papa ! Tu as aussi l'autre information que j'ai demandée ?

- Oui, voilà, dit Earl

- Merci, papa, dit Georgie

- La cuisinière nous à préparer quelque chose à manger, dit son père

- D'accord, allons nous rafraîchir, dit Georgie, Candy tu peux choisir ta chambre…

- Vraiment ? Alors je vais prendre celle la plus proche de la tienne. Comme ça si j'ai un cauchemar, je peux venir dans ta chambre

- D'accord, dit Georgie en riant

Elles enlevèrent leurs vêtements de voyage, prirent des bains et allèrent se restaurer dans la grande salle à manger. La cuisinière avait préparé un repas ou plutôt, un festin. La table était pleine.

- Elle sait que nous ne sommes que trois ? Dit Candy en riant

- Elle voulait peut-être nous montrer ce qu'elle peut faire, dit Georgie

Une jeune femme à lunettes qui répondait au nom de Monica vint les rejoindre à table.

- Mme Bateman, Melle Candy. Je suis Monica votre assistante, femme à tout faire, je m'occupe de beaucoup de choses, si vous avez besoin de moi, m'hésitez pas à m'appeler n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit

- Merci Monica, dit Georgie

Après le repas, Candy regardait par la fenêtre et elle voyait toutes les lumières de la ville allumées.

_« Terry, je suis à New York, mais où vais-je commencer à te chercher ? Terry, c'est ici que ta mère habite… Tu voudrais inconsciemment être près d'elle. Je suis là mon amour… On va se voir bientôt ! »_

Noël était dans quelques jours, alors les fenêtres des appartements étaient décorées avec des guirlandes et les boules de Noël. Monica s'en était chargée et avait laissait le soin d'acheter et décorer de l'arbre de Noël avec soin à Georgie et Candy.

Le lendemain, Candy alla magasiner pour un arbre de Noël et des décorations. Monica l'accompagna. Elles devaient acheter l'arbre en premier. Georgie avait donné une voiture avec un chauffeur à Candy pour ses achats. Monica était avec elle pour lui monter les magasins de New York. Elles achetèrent le sapin et les décorations et les cadeaux. Elle pensa à ses petits amis et à ses deux mamans de la maison Pony…

- Monica ? Je peux vous demander un service ?

- Bien sûr, Melle Candy

- Je voulais acheter des cadeaux de Noël pour les enfants de l'orphelinat La Maison Pony, près du lac Michigan pas loin de Lakewood… Nous sommes presque à la veille de Noël… Je ne sais pas si c'est faisable…

- Tout est faisable quand on a les moyens, dit Monica en souriant, allons acheter des cadeaux pour vos amis…

- Merci Monica.

Les deux dames allèrent faire des achats pour la maison Pony. Elles achetèrent des jouets, des vêtements des manteaux, des chapeaux, des gants, des foulards et un chèque avec un gros montant pour aider avec les besoin quotidien. Monica envoya le tout par courrier express.

La Maison Pony allait recevoir le plus beau cadeau de Noël… Dieu bénisse cette douce enfant.

- Monica, y-a-t-il des orphelinats ici pour qu'on puisse aider ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, Melle Candy on peut en aider quelques uns…

- Merci Monica

- Non, merci à vous. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a encore des gens comme vous qui se soucient des autres…

Candy et Monica continuèrent leur pèlerinage de charité dans les orphelinats, les hôpitaux…

Georgie était allée visiter les nouveaux locaux pour son bureau et ses manufactures. Elle trouva le temps d'aller voir un détective privé et l'engager pour retrouver son bébé. Mais avec Noël et le Nouvel An, il allait commencer ses recherches après les fêtes. Elle alla voir les fournisseurs de tissus pour faire ses robes. Elle en vu plusieurs car ils n'avaient pas tous le même genre de tissu. Elle alla aussi rencontrer le responsable d'une compagnie de transport fondée par 7 frères ; « Les 7 frères Santini » Elle fut surprise de trouver une femme appelée Dorothée.

- Oh… vous êtes une femme, fit Georgie

- Vous aussi, dit Dorothée en souriant

- Mais la compagnie s'appelle les « 7 frères Santini »

- Mon père est un des 7 frères…

- Oh et il n'ont eu aucune objection à ce que vous travaillez ?

- Aucune, dit Dorothée ironiquement…

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux. Georgie fit des arrangements pour utiliser la compagnie des 7 frères Santini pour les besoins de son usine et sa compagnie.

- Je viens d'arriver en Amérique pour ouvrir une branche ici, dit Georgie

- Vous avez des projets pour le réveillon de Noël ? Demanda Dorothée

- Je vais rester à la maison

- Venez donc chez nous pour le réveillon

- Merci, pour l'invitation, je peux amener quelqu'un ?

- Bien sûr, autant que vous voulez ! Il y a assez de nourriture pour tout New York

- D'accord je vais y penser. Merci Dorothée

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et c'est un honneur de faire des affaires avec vous

- Merci, moi de même. dit Georgie en souriant

Le soir au dîner, Candy et Georgie parlaient de leur journée.

- Demain c'est la veille de Noël, dit Candy

- Oui dit Georgie, Dorothée Santini, nous a invitée au réveillon de Noël, chez elle

- Oh… On peut y aller. On vient d'arriver et on n'a pas encore beaucoup de connaissances

- On verra demain, dit Georgie, tu penses à Terry ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'air pensif de Candy

- Oui, j'espère qu'il est ici, à New York…

- Aies confiance au destin… Le temps des fêtes, c'est le temps des miracles

- D'accord. Allons décorer le sapin. J'ai trouvé aussi une crèche… Tu vas voir comme le petit Jésus est beau !

- Oh, j'ai hâte de le voir !

Earl arriva et ils décorèrent l'arbre de Noël ensemble en riant et en chantant des chansons de Noël.


	6. Chapter 6

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 6**

**« Le temps des fêtes à New York »**

Le 24 décembre 1913, la veille de Noël, était la dernière avant les quatre années de guerre, de terreur et d'effroi. Si les chefs d'états savaient ce qui se préparait, la population, quant à elle n'en n'avait aucune idée, ou ceux qui le soupçonnaient l'avaient oublié pour cette dernière semaine de l'année de paix. Il neigeait légèrement et un jeune homme regardait les flocons de neige tourbillonner dans les airs avant d'aller se poser soit sur les vitres, les toitures des maisons et des buildings, les voitures en stationnement, sur les bancs publics, soit sur les passants ou tout simplement sur le sol. Mais il ne voyait pas la neige, il voyait des collines ensoleillées en Ecosse au bord d'un lac ; une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ondulés, espiègle, qui grimpait aux arbres, qui courrait et qui riait aux éclats… Il voyait ses beaux yeux vert émeraude et les taches de son sur son nez. Comme il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir amené avec lui ! Il ne s'était pas passé un jour ou un instant, sans qu'il ne pense à elle, il aurait tant voulu la voir encore. Mais il était désormais de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique, elle était restée en Angleterre. S'il était toujours là bas, il serait allé la chercher dans ce collège froid et glacial et il aurait épousé, contre vents et marées, c'est-à-dire contre l'avis de son père. Mais ça ne servait à rien de regretter… ça ne changerait rien à la situation. C'était la veille de Noël. Noël se fêtait en famille… Famille… Il rêvait de fonder une famille avec elle… Mais pour le moment, la seule famille qu'il avait, c'était sa mère. Il eut une envie subite de la voir en cette veille de Noël. Il prit son manteau, il se rendit en ville lui acheter un cadeau de Noël, juste avant la fermeture. Tout le monde fermait plus tôt pour aller réveillonner en famille. Il arriva devant la villa de sa mère. La dernière fois qu'il y était venu, elle l'avait renvoyé chez son père… Il sonna à la porte. Une employée de maison ouvrit la porte… Elle sourit.

- Oh… c'est M. Terrence ! Entrez M. Terrence. Joyeux Noël !

- Madame…Joyeux Noël, dit Terry

- Laissez-moi prendre votre manteau…

Terrence Grandchester entra dans une des salles de séjour et il y trouva sa mère vêtue de rouge, une des couleurs portée à Noël. Elle se retourna et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Terrence ?

- Maman ! Joyeux Noël ! Dit Terrence en s'approchant d'elle

- Joyeux Noël mon chéri, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils prirent place sur le canapé.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ton père. Il te cherchait…dit-elle

- Il ne t'a pas accusé de kidnapping ? Fit Terrence ironiquement

- Oh, c'est tout comme ! Comme d'après lui, l'idée saugrenue de devenir acteur te vient de moi…

- Vraiment ? Je suis étonné que la police internationale, ne soit pas déjà là à ta porte pour t'arrêter…

- Pas plus étonné que moi…

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Alors tu veux vraiment devenir acteur ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je viens d'être engagé par la troupe Stratford…, dit Terry

- De Robert Hathaway ? C'est une bonne troupe. Je suppose que personne ne sait que je suis ta mère…

- Non, je veux percer seul, maman. Ne m'en veux pas…

- Terry tu veux devenir acteur ! Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde et en plus tu habites désormais dans la même ville que moi ! Plus d'océan entre nous !

Le regard de Terry devint triste tout à coup. Il pensa à celle qu'il avait laissé de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique et sa mère remarqua son air triste.

- Terry est-ce que ca va ? Demanda sa mère, tu es devenu triste tout à coup… Tu penses à elle ?

Terry la regarda étonné, sa mère était au courant à propos de ses sentiments. Mais depuis quand ? Etait-il tellement transparent ?

- Terry, Candy a réussi à te convaincre de me donner une nouvelle chance… Tu dois l'aimer beaucoup pour suivre son conseil… Et j'ai remarqué la façon dont tu la regardais… Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

- Je suis sidéré par ta perspicacité… Oui, j'aime Candy maman, je l'aime à la folie…

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu laissé en Angleterre ?

- Avais-je le droit de l'enlever de ce prestigieux collège où sa famille l'avait envoyée ? Je me suis posé la question mille fois…

- « En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis », si tu l'aimais, oui. Tu lui a demandé de partir avec toi ?

- Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé…

Il lui raconta en détail l'incident de la grange et tout ce qui suivit…

- Oh, mon pauvre Terry, tu es allé demander de l'aide à ton père ? Tu étais vraiment désespéré c'est pour ça que tu t'es sacrifié pour elle ? Et tu ne l'as plus revu depuis l'incident de la grange ?

- Non, et je n'arrête pas de penser à elle…

- J'espère que tu la reverras bientôt…

- Si j'étais en Angleterre, je serai allé l'enlever de ce collège froid et glacial…

- Le temps des fêtes, c'est le temps des miracles et des vœux et des souhaits exaucés. J'ai eu le mien, tu es ici près de moi et avec moi pour Noël. Ton vœux va s'exaucer aussi tu verras…

- Merci maman. Je t'ai apporté un cadeau

- Oh, merci mon chéri, je vais le mettre en dessous de l'arbre de Noël. Le tien aussi y est, tu passes la nuit ?

- Oui… Si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu habiterais ici avec moi ! On va enfin pouvoir ouvrir nos cadeaux ensemble le matin…

- Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai rêvé de faire ça avec toi, maman

- Autant de fois que moi ? Je suis tellement heureuse. J'ai des invités dans l'autre salon pour dîner. Allons les rejoindre…

- Tu veux qu'on leur dise qui je suis ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mon chéri. Ils sont dignes de confiance…

- D'accord, allons-y…

Elle se leva et mit le cadeau en dessous de l'arbre. Terry attendait sa mère et il regarda au dessus de la cheminée et vit un bas de Noël avec son nom dessus, « Terry ». Sa mère pensait à lui…

- Maman, tu as un bas pour moi ? Demanda-t-il ému

- Bien sûr, tu es mon bébé…

- Oh maman, dit-il en l'étreignant sincèrement avec des larmes aux yeux

Eleonor Baker était aux anges. Elle avait son fils, son bébé, pour les fêtes. Elle pleurait de joie. Quand ils terminèrent de s'attendrir, ils rejoignirent les invités dans l'autre salon pour le réveillon.

Georgie et Candy décidèrent d'aller réveillonner chez les Santini. Ils trouvèrent plusieurs invités, dont Laurent.

- Laurent, dit Georgie en souriant

- Georgie et Georgie Jr… plaisanta-t-il

- Joyeux Noël, dit Candy

- Joyeux Noël, Candy, Georgie… fit Laurent

- Joyeux Noël Laurent, dit Georgie

Dorothée arriva pour les saluer.

- Georgie ! Vous êtes venu, merci ! Joyeux Noël ! Et ça c'est Georgie Jr., dont tout le monde parle tant ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je m'appelle Candy, Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël, dit Dorothée, amusez-vous bien…

Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée. Candy avait plusieurs garçons qui s'intéressaient à elle. Les 7 frères Santini, avaient tous une très grande famille, il y avait plusieurs jeunes garçons entre 16 et 19 ans… Et de jeunes filles aussi. Candy ne s'ennuyait pas. Mais par moment, elle était à la fenêtre et regardait les flocons de neige tomber sans les voir… Mais ses yeux voyaient l'Ecosse, le collège, la colline retrouvée, Terry… Si elle avait fait plus attention au passant dehors, elle aurait distingué la silhouette d'un jeune homme qui marchait doucement dans la neige…

- Candy, viens, dit une petite fille qui s'était attachée à elle, viens nous conter une histoire de Noël…

- D'accord, dit Candy

Elle s'en alla avec la petite fille, sans savoir que le jeune homme qu'elle cherchait était là à quelques mètres de là à peine.

Le matin de Noël à la maison Pony, les enfants se réveillèrent pour trouver plein de cadeaux. Ils étaient dans la joie totale. Melle Pony et Sœur Maria, firent une prière pour bénir la jeune Candy, leur fille, elle avait été si généreuse et le chèque allait les aider jusqu'au printemps…

- Mlle Pony, Sœur Maria, dit la petite Emma, le Père Noël est passé et il a été très généreux…. On va lui écrire pour le remercier ?

- Oui, Emma, il été très généreux…dit Melle Pony

- Il sera toujours gentil comme ça avec nous ?

- Si vous êtes sages, dit Sœur Maria, bien sûr…

- Que Dieu bénisse le Père Noël….dit Emma avec un sourire

_« Oui, pensa Melle Pony, que Dieu rende à Candy au centuple… »_

Terry se réveilla le matin de Noël. Il s'apprêta et descendit les escaliers à la hâte, comme un petit garçon… Comme un petit garçon ? Ce matin-là de Noël, il était un petit garçon, un petit garçon qui avait été privé de passer Noël avec sa mère beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'il puisse se souvenir du peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec elle. Eleonor était déjà là, au salon.

- Terry, Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël, Maman…

Il alla sous l'arbre prendre son cadeau… Mais, on dirait qu'il y avait pas autant de cadeaux hier soir…

- Mais d'où viennent tous ces cadeaux ?

- Le père Noël est passé… dit sa mère

- Tout est pour moi ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? C'est pour tous les Noëls que nous avons perdus…

Terry se mit à ouvrir les cadeaux et trouva des jouets, des livres, des vêtements, tout ce qu'il avait manqué en vivant loin de sa mère. Il s'amusa comme un fou avec les jouets parmi lesquels il y avait un train électrique. Il passa aussi beaucoup de temps à lire. Sa mère lui avait offert toutes les œuvres de Shakespear qu'elle avait elle-même reçu de son grand-père.

- Maman, c'est merveilleux, c'est le plus beau Noël de ma courte vie !

Il se leva et alla la serrer longuement dans ses bras. Il passa le reste des vacances de Noël chez sa mère.

Candy se réveilla le matin de Noël, prit une douche et descendit les escaliers en courant. Elle trouva Georgie et son père déjà levés.

- Georgie ? Joyeux Noël « Maman » ! Joyeux Noël, « Grand-père » !

- Joyeux Noël, Georgie Jr., dit Earl.

- Joyeux Noël « ma fille chérie », dit Georgie en souriant

- Georgie, je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut… dit Candy

- Je sais, mais je t'ai quand même acheté un cadeau, tiens, ouvre-le, dit Georgie

Candy ouvrit et elle découvrit des bijoux en émeraudes !

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle Georgie… C'est beaucoup trop coûteux…

- Tu vaux bien plus que des pierres précieuses, dit Georgie, je suis contente que tu sois dans ma vie

- Merci, Georgie dit-elle en lui sautant au cou, maintenant à mon tour…

Elle lui donna un paquet emballé. Georgie l'ouvrit et y découvrit une photo prise sur le bateau, elle était avec Candy et Laurent, et le cadre était en or… Mais pour Georgie, la photo était bien plus importante qu'un cadre coûteux.

- Tu étais très heureuse ce jour là sur le bateau, je voulais que tu en gardes un bon souvenir

- Une photo avec toi et Laurent… Merci Candy

Earl aussi avait des cadeaux pour elles.

- Voilà, pour ma fille et ma petite fille… dit-il

- Merci papa, dit Georgie

- Merci grand-père, dit Candy

Elles ouvrirent leurs boites et trouvèrent chacune une chaîne en or avec un pendentif qui disait ; « Georgie » et « Georgie Jr »

- Merci Papa, dit Georgie

- Merci grand-père, dit Candy en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à ouvrir les autres cadeaux et ils passèrent la journée à chanter les chansons de Noël, raconter leurs expériences passées pendant les fêtes et mangèrent le bon festin que leur avait fait la cuisinière.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus relaxants. Entre Noël et Nouvel An, la plupart des gens se reposaient. Candy en profita pour enfin écrire à ses cousins et ses amies restés à St. Paul. Elle leur dit qu'elle était en Amérique sans trop donner de détails. Elle écrivit aussi à Melle Pony et Sœur Maria. A l'Oncle William, elle écrivit une longue lettre dans laquelle elle expliquait les raisons de sa fuite du collège royal de St. Paul. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait. Il avait eu la bonté de l'adopter et de l'envoyer dans un collège prestigieux qui s'était avéré être froid et glacial. La presence de Terry pourtant lui avait fait voir les murs de ce collège avec d'autres yeux… La présence d'une seule personne avait fait toute la différence.

Le 31 décembre 1913, le dernier jour de la dernière année de paix, arriva sous une pluie de flocons fondant au début mais plus ferme vers l'après-midi. Candy pensait à une autre fête de nouvel an, sur le bateau, le soir où elle avait rencontré Terry…

- Candy, appela Georgie la tirant ainsi de sa rêverie, il y a une soirée au Waldorf Astoria ce soir, tu veux y aller ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

- D'accord, soit prête à 21h 30 et ta robe arrive tout à l'heure

- Ok, Georgie…

La fête de nouvel an… Terry. Ça faisait un an qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés…

Terry était à table avec sa mère en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Terry, il y a une soirée pour la nouvelle année, tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Etre avec la crème de la société de New York…

- Pour une soirée seulement je veux être avec toi à minuit, Terry

- D'accord maman, pour toi, pour la nouvelle année…

- Merci Terry. Soit prêt à 21 heures…

- 21 heures… Ma troupe aussi a une soirée, c'est peut être la même…

- Certainement… Tu pourras voir tes collègues

- Ouais, ouais…

Terry pensait à une autre soirée de Nouvel An, il y avait un an exactement. Il avait rencontré une jeune fille aux taches de son… Candy.

L'hôtel Waldorf Astoria était un des hôtels les plus luxueux de New York. La fête de Nouvel An était un événement. Le menu ne comprenait des plats fins, des plats légers, des salades etc.… Le buffet serait chaud et froid. Les serveurs qui avaient la chance d'être engagé pour cette grande soirée, seraient non seulement payé double, mais ils auraient un bonus et l'opportunité d'amener les restes de nourriture à la maison.

Candy et Georgie arrivèrent à la soirée, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Les dames étaient très élégantes en robes de soirée et les hommes en smoking. Candy et Georgie portaient la même robe pour l'occasion. Elles se ressemblaient encore plus avec la même robe de couleur turquoise.

- Georgie, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? On va te prendre pour ma mère

- Pour ne rien changer de l'ordinaire… Georgie Jr… J'aime qu'on me prenne pour ta mère

- Et moi j'aime qu'on me prenne pour ta fille. Je n'ai jamais eu de mère et grâce à toi, je sais ce que c'est… Merci, Georgie, merci pour tout.

- Merci à toi, dit Georgie en souriant… Tu m'as apporté tant de joie, Candy

- Vous vous complétez, dit Earl qui venait d'arriver pour les amener à la soirée… Dieu savait ce qu'il faisait en vous mettant ensemble… Maintenant allons célébrer la nouvelle année !

Les robes que Candy et Georgie portaient étaient un modèle que Georgie avait créé et qui était un peu osé. Le buste serrait à la taille et avait de fines bretelles qui mettaient leurs poitrines en évidence. Georgie utilisait cette pratique pour vendre les models un peu osé. En le mettant elle-même, les autres femmes trouvaient cela beau et venait dans sa boutique pour acheter ses robes. Elle fut abordée par plusieurs dames de la haute société. Elle leur donna ses cordonnées et les adresses des boutiques où elles pourraient se procurer ses modèles.

Candy parlaient avec de jeunes hommes qui semblaient être très intéressés et très attirés par elle. Il y en avait un qui s'appelait Jeremy Roth et qui ne voulait pas la lâcher d'une semelle.

- A minuit Candy, je peux vous embrasser ? Vous êtes tellement belle…

- Euh… Non, dit Candy

- Mais c'est la bonne année, tout le monde s'embrasse

- Peut être, mais pas moi…

- On vous a déjà embrassé sur les lèvres ?

Candy rougit légèrement en pensant au baiser volé par Terry.

- Vous rougissez, c'est oui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas

- Alors vous n'êtes pas aussi prude que ça…

- Comment osez-vous ?

- Je vous trouve très belle Candy

- Merci. Mais je ne vais toujours pas vous embrasser à minuit

En réalité, Jeremy avait fait un pari avec ses camarades qu'ils auraient tous une fille dans les bras pour les embrasser à minuit…

Terry était à la soirée de Nouvel An avec sa mère. Il y avait effectivement rencontré les membres de sa troupe, dont M. Hathaway et Susanna Marlowe, Karen Cleese et les autres.

- Terry ! Dit Susanna en souriant

- Tu es seul ? Demanda Karen

- Je n'ai pas de cavalière si c'est ce que tu veux dire, répondit Terry

- On va te tenir compagnie, dit Susanna, n'est-ce pas Karen ?

Karen regarda Susanna et secoua la tête. Elle était amoureuse de Terry et elle arrivait à peine à le cacher. Karen se demandait comment Terry ne se rendait compte de rien. Elle ne savait pas que Terry ne voyait qu'une femme, Candy.

- D'accord, dit Terry, mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais me débrouiller…

- Mais non, Terry, dit Susanna, c'est un plaisir pour nous…

Elles ne lâchèrent pas Terry d'une semelle. Eleonor vit son fils avec les deux filles et elle sourit intérieurement. Terry était très beau, mais toute l'attention de des filles était en vain. Terry n'avait qu'une seule fille en tête… Il s'approcha d'Eleonor toujours suivie par ses deux accompagnatrices.

- Ça va ? Demanda Eleonor à Terry

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, dit Terry

- Eleonor Baker ? Dit Susanna, Terry tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais Eleonor Baker…

- Je suis une amie de son père, dit Eleonor, Terry ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie privée…

- C'est Susanna et Karen, dit Terry

- Enchantée de vous connaître Mme Baker, dit Susanna

- Enchantée, dit Karen en souriant

- Mesdemoiselles, dit Eleonor

- Tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda Terry

- Oui, dit Eleonor, la modéliste célèbre, Georgie Bateman est ici, je voulais lui parler. Il paraît qu'elle est toujours avec sa fille, Georgie Jr

- Georgie Jr ? Répéta Terry

- On dit que c'est son portrait craché, continua Eleonor

- Et elle est belle ? Demanda Terry

- Georgie, oui, c'est vraiment une très belle femme… fit Karen

- Alors si sa fille est son portrait craché, dit Terry

- C'est qu'elle a une très belle fille, dit Eleonor… Attends tu vas les rencontrer aussi…

- Ok, dit Terry, j'aimerai bien la voir, cette Georgie Jr

Susanna boudait et Karen souriait. Terry se fichait d'elles complètement, il voulait rencontrer une autre fille… Pauvre Susanna…

Eleonor se dirigeait vers Georgie qui parlait avec d'autres dames. Georgie sourit en voyant Eleonor.

- Eleonor Baker, Georgie Bateman, dit-elle en souriant et lui tendant la main droite, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer…

- Non, Mme Bateman tout l'honneur est pour moi, dit Eleonor en souriant, vos modèles deviennent légendaires

- Appelez-moi Georgie et merci pour le compliment, Mme Baker

- Appelez-moi Eleonor…

- D'accord, fit Georgie en souriant

- Où est Georgie Jr ? Demanda Eleonor, vous formez une belle équipe dit-on, on dit que c'est votre portrait craché…

- Oui, dit Georgie en riant, elle doit être occupée à rabrouer les prétendants

- Tu auras de la concurrence, dit Eleonor à Terry…

- Oh, dit Georgie, elle est derrière moi justement. Chérie, viens que je te présente…

- Oui, bien sûr, dit « Georgie Jr »

« Georgie Jr » se retourna et resta bouche-bée.

- CANDY ! Dirent Terry et Eleonor en même temps

- TERRY ! OH MON DIEU ! Cria Candy en se jetant à son cou en fermant les yeux

Terry lui rendit son étreinte en se croyant dans un beau rêve. Candy était accrochée au cou de Terry et comme elle était plus petite que lui, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol…

- Oh Terry, tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Oh Candy, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois dans mes bras !

Ils riaient ensemble pendant que Terry tournait avec elle dans ses bras, ils étaient aux anges tous les deux. Tout le monde regardait la scène avec autant d'étonnement que nos deux tourtereaux. Susanna avait le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. D'ou sortait-elle cette jeune fille ? Karen souriait et intérieurement elle se disait qu'il aurait été un peu ridicule que Terry soit libre… Georgie et Eleonor souriaient. Les deux amoureux arrêtent de s'étreinte, et se tenaient par la main.

- Georgie, dit Candy, inutile que je présente Terry

- En effet, dit Georgie en souriant, bonsoir

- Bonsoir, dit Terry en souriant

- Bonsoir Mme Baker, dit Candy

- Bonsoir Candy, dit Eleonor en souriant

- Taches de son, « Georgie Jr » ? Dit Terry

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Candy en riant

- J'ai tout mon temps, dit Terry en la regardant amoureusement. Excusez-nous, dit-il en s'adressant aux autres.

Il amena Candy hors de la salle de fête, vers les vestiaires. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Candy se rapprocha de Terry et prit ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Il fut surpris pour une fraction de seconde, mais répondit au baiser avec la même passion. Toutes les sensations du premier baiser multipliées par dix, fut ce que Candy éprouva. C'est tellement différent quand on en meurt d'envie depuis des mois ! Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin après une éternité, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Candy mit sa tête sur la poitrine de Terry.

- Whoooa ! Taches de son, pour une surprise, ça en est une !

- Tu parles de notre rencontre ou du baiser ?

- Les deux… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Terry… Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu aies des problèmes avec ta famille adoptive…

- Alors tu m'as laissé ? Dit-elle tristement

- Et j'ai regretté chaque seconde de ma vie de l'avoir fait. Je voulais t'amener avec moi… Je voulais t'épouser

- Oh Terry… Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- J'avais bouleversé ta vie, je ne voulais pas être la cause de ton renvoi…

- Tu n'en étais pas la cause, c'était Eliza

- Mais ce n'était pas juste que tu sois renvoyé et moi pas… Nous étions deux dans cette grange… Je suis même allé demander de l'aide à mon père…

- Je sais…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je vais te raconter, après… Mais continues

- Alors j'ai fais un marché avec les sœurs…

- De partir pour que je puisse rester… Mais Terry, tu ne sais donc pas que ce collège ne me dit rien sans toi ? On s'est rencontré sur le bateau, ce soir de Nouvel An et notre vie n'a plus jamais été la même. Il y a un an exactement aujourd'hui…

- Oui, il y a un an exactement… Bon anniversaire de notre rencontre, Candy

- Bon anniversaire de notre rencontre, Terry. Tu m'as manqué pendant ma punition

- J'étais de l'autre côté des murs mais tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre…

- Oh, quand je suis sortie, la première chose que j'ai faite, c'était d'aller te voir et j'ai trouvé ton mot… Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Je t'ai suivie jusqu'au port, mais je suis arrivée trop tard… Le bateau était déjà parti… J'ai crié ton nom aussi fort que je le pouvais…

- Tu as crié mon nom ? Alors je ne rêvais pas ?

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui, je croyais que je rêvais… Oh Mon Dieu Candy !

- Je ne voulais pas retourner au collège sans toi… J'étais au parc à Londres et je pleurais quand Georgie m'a trouvée. Elle m'a engagé comme assistante-junior…

- Assistante-junior ?

- Je sais… Elle a créé ça pour moi. Elle m'a prise sous son aile, elle est superbe

- Et « Georgie Jr » ?

- Les gens disent qu'on se ressemble, ils nous prenaient pour mère et fille…. Alors on a tout simplement cessé de les corriger…

- Je vois, « Georgie Jr ». Quand je pense que ma mère voulait que me la présenter sans savoir que c'était toi…

- Vraiment ? Et tu voulais rencontrer « Georgie Jr » pour flirter avec elle ?

- Euh… je voulais juste la voir car on parlait souvent de la beauté de Georgie et comme on disait que sa fille était son portrait craché… Je ne m'attendais certainement pas que ce serait toi…

- Hum hum…

- Taches de son, tu ne vas pas être jalouse de toi-même ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu ne savais pas que c'était moi…ta mère te présentera peut-être à d'autres filles…

- Ma mère sait qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresses…

- Alors c'était qui les deux autres demoiselles ?

- Susanna et Karen des collègues du théâtre…

- Collègues ?

- Ça va, Taches de son, Georgie a dit que tu étais en train de rabrouer des prétendants…

- Justement, « en train de rabrouer », pas flirter…

- Taches de son, tu es jalouse…dit-il d'un ton moqueur

- Et bien te retrouver avec deux cavalières, m'a fait un peu mal…

- Oh Taches de son…

- Raconte ton histoire…

- Je suis arrivé en Amérique il y a plusieurs mois et je suis allé voir la Maison Pony et ta colline…

- Quoi ? Tu es allé voir ma colline ?

- Elle est très belle, même si elle était recouverte de neige…Je voulais voir là où tu avais grandi…

- Oh Terry ! Dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui

- Ensuite je suis revenu ici et j'ai été engagé par la troupe de théâtre Stratford…

- Tu vas faire du théâtre… Ton rêve…

- J'ai un petit appartement, mais pour le moment, je suis chez ma mère pour les fêtes. Et toi ?

- Candy

Candy lui raconta ses aventures à Londres, comment elle avait rencontré le Duc de Grandchester, le clochard…etc.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Terry, tu ne t'es pas ennuyée… Tu crois avoir réussi à convaincre mon père de me laisser poursuivre mon rêve ?

- Oui, on s'est entendu…

- Tu es un ange, Candy ! Merci !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi…

- Alors Georgie est ici à la recherche de son enfant. Et tu n'es pas retourné à la Maison Pony ?

- Non, je ne veux pas quitter Georgie. Je veux la soutenir pendant ses recherches et c'est ma patronne

- Ta « mère »…

- Et j'espérais tomber sur toi…Après les fêtes, je voulais littéralement faire le tour de tous les théâtres de New York pour te retrouver

Terry la regarda avec tant d'amour.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, pourquoi m'as-tu suivi au port ?

- Pourquoi t'es tu sacrifié pour moi ?

- Je t'ai demandé d'abord…

- Parce que je t'aime, Terry

Voilà, elle lui avait finalement dit les paroles qu'il voulait entendre !

- Je l'ai compris quand tu es parti et que je t'ai manqué…

- Candy, je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, il y a exactement 1 an, jour pour jour aujourd'hui. Je t'aime Candy

- Il y a un an je t'ai rencontré et je n'ai plus jamais cessé de penser à toi…Je t'aime Terry

Leurs lèvres se collèrent pour sceller leur déclaration d'amour. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y a exactement 1 an et ils étaient tombés amoureux sans s'en rendre compte. Il leur avait fallu un an et mille et une péripéties pour en arriver là où ils étaient.


	7. Chapter 7

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 7**

**« Nouvelle année, nouveau départ »**

Pendant ce temps-là à la réception, Georgie et Eleonor continuaient à parler. 

- « Georgie Jr », c'est Candy, dit Eleonor

- Et oui ! Dit Georgie, ce sont les gens qui l'ont surnommée ainsi, ils disent qu'on se ressemble

- C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez… Terry doit être aux anges, il ne parlait que de Candy, qu'il croyait toujours en Angleterre…

- Et Candy ne parlait que de Terry qu'elle savait en Amérique, mais n'avait aucune idée où…

- Ils s'aiment tellement, dit Eleonor…

Susanna et Karen s'étaient éloignées quand Terry avait amené Candy hors de la salle…Terry ne les avait même pas présentées à son amie…

- C'était qui cette fille ?Dit Susanna

- Sa petite amie apparemment, dit Karen

- Je croyais qu'il était libre…

- Apparemment non… Il était toujours dans son coin perdu dans ses souvenirs ou en train de jouer de l'harmonica. Il pensait à elle…

- Et moi, je pense à lui, dit Susanna, je l'aime tellement

- Susanna laisse tomber, il n'est pas libre

Susanna ne répondit pas, son cœur était en train de saigner. Elle avait perdu Terry avant de l'avoir eu.

Candy et Terry continuaient à parler.

- Taches de son, il est presque minuit…

- Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé…

- Moi non, plus, il me semble qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver…

- Retournons à la réception voir nos mères…dit Candy en souriant

- Nos « mères »… je n'ai dit à personne que j'étais le fils d'Eleonor Baker

- Oh et qui est-elle pour toi alors ?

- Une amie de mon père…

- D'accord, Terry. Je peux continuer à garder ton secret… Moi aussi j'ai un secret ; Georgie n'est pas vraiment ma mère… plaisanta-t-elle en chuchotant

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Alors, dit Terry, moi j'ai une vraie mère que tout le monde prend pour une amie et toi tu as une amie que tout le monde prend pour ta mère ?

- C'est drôle non ? Dit Candy en riant, allons voir nos fausses et vraies mères…

Ils revinrent à la réception quelques temps avant minuit à la recherche de Georgie et Eleonor. Ils rencontrèrent Jeremy Roth, un des prétendants de Candy. Il s'adressa à elle, en ignorant complètement Terry

- Candy, dit-il, vous avez pensé à ma proposition ?

- Je vous ai dit, « non »… répondit Candy

- Quelle proposition ? Demanda Terry

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, dit Jeremy, c'est entre Candy et moi

- Candy est ma petite-amie, alors vous pouvez…, commença Terry

- Terry! Dit Candy

- Oh, c'est lui le veinard ? J'ai compris. Pas besoin d'être grossier…. Bonne Année Candy, dit Jeremy

- Bonne Année Jeremy

Et il s'éloigna déçu. Terry resta seul avec Candy.

- C'était quoi la proposition ? Demanda-t-il

- De m'embrasser à minuit…

- Quoi ! Tu plaisantes ?

- Non…

- Quel culot !

- Au moins, lui a demandé…

- Et tu as dit « non », non ?

- Oui…

- Alors, tu vois pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé ? Je ne voulais pas courir le risque d'essuyer un refus… Je voulais t'embrasser plus que tout au monde. Je ne voulais pas être un délinquant…

Candy rougit sous le compliment

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé, j'aurai peut être dit « oui » dit-elle

- Vraiment ? Tu étais une gamine et tu aurais été offensée… J'ai supposé qu'une fois que je t'aurai embrasse tu aurais aimé…

- J'ai tellement aimé que je t'aie giflé…

- Moi aussi…

- On ne le saura jamais, si j'aurais dit oui….

- Mais je sais une chose, t'embrasser était la plus chose au monde pour moi à ce moment-là…

- Alors si c'est le cas, je m'excuse de t'avoir giflé, dit Candy tendrement

- Moi aussi je m'excuse de t'avoir giflé, Taches de son

- Et bien, on peut remercier Eliza pour son piège, on est devenus nettement plus mûrs !

- Et surtout, nous sommes ensemble…

Il la tenait par la taille et ils allèrent rejoindre Eleonor et Georgie qui étaient devenues inséparables aussi. Elles étaient à la même table. Les deux dames sourirent en voyant le jeune couple.

- A vous voilà, dit Georgie, il est presque minuit…

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, dit Terry

- Vous vous êtes souvenus de nous ? Plaisanta Eleonor

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir négligé, dit Terry

- Je ne t'en veux pas… dit Eleonor

- Tu avais raison, j'ai eu mon miracle, fit Terry

- Je suis très heureuse pour toi, Terry, dit Eleonor

- Ton miracle ? Demanda Candy

- Je t'ai retrouvée, Taches de son… dit Terry

- Oh… Alors j'ai aussi eu mon miracle, dit-elle en souriant

- On dit que la personne avec qui on se trouve à minuit le jour de l'An, est la personne qui nous est destinée, dit Georgie

- Alors ça va faire la deuxième fois, dit Candy

- Oui, il y a un an sur le bateau, dit Terry

- Il y a un an ? Dit Eleonor en se rappelant de son rejet qui avait poussé Terry à partir

- Oui, dit Terry, il y a un an les circonstances ont fait que je me sois retrouvé sur ce bateau et j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie…

Eleonor sourit, Terry voulait la rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait plus… Que ce qu'elle avait fait, lui avait permis de rencontrer Candy… Terry la regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Alors, dit Georgie, vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Ne laissez rien vous séparer, sous aucun prétexte. La vie va vous lancer des obstacles, ne vous laissez pas faire… Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis, il n'y a rien de plus important que de vivre avec la personne qu'on aime…

Georgie pensait à ses amours perdus ; Abel, Laurent… Et combien elle était malheureuse en amour malgré tout l'argent qu'elle avait.

- Georgie, Bonsoir, dit la voix de Laurent

- Laurent, dit-elle d'une voix douce

Candy était heureuse que Laurent soit là. Il tombait à pic, Georgie avait besoin de lui.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, dit Laurent

- Bonsoir, répondit tout le monde

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda-t-il

- Bien sûr, dit Candy

- Merci, dit Laurent qui prit place à côté de Georgie puis regardant la mère de Terry ; vous ne seriez pas Eleonor Baker, l'actrice ?

- En chair et en os, dit Eleonor en souriant

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Madame…

- Eleonor, s'il vous plait

- Eleonor, je suis un de vos plus fervents admirateurs

- Ça fait plaisir à entendre, dit Eleonor en souriant

Il était presque minuit lorsque la musique s'arrêta quelques secondes avant minuit. Tout le monde se leva pour commencer le décompte : 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0

- BONNE ANNEEE ! Cria tout le monde

Des ballons et des confettis se mirent à pleuvoir dans la salle. Tout le monde s'embrassait, riaient et criaient de joie…

Voilà, 1913 était parti…Bye bye 1913 ! Bonjour 1914 ! La dernière année de paix dans le monde venait de se terminer pour laisser place à l'année du commencement de l'horreur…

Mais pour tous ces gens c'était la fête. Terry embrassa Candy sur les lèvres et Laurent embrassa Georgie, cette dernière le laissa faire… Elle avait besoin de Laurent, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Tout le monde riait. Il y eut de la musique et tout le monde se mit à danser et tout le monde était content. Certaines personnes disent qu'il faut vivre tous les jours comme si c'était le dernier. En tout cas, c'était la dernière bonne année avant la guerre qui allait déchirer le monde entier.

Georgie et Candy rentrèrent chez elle pratiquement à l'aube. Elles dormirent jusqu'à une heure de l'après midi. Eleonor les avait invités à dîner chez elle le soir. Candy alla voir Georgie dans sa chambre…

- Bonne année Georgie ! Dit-elle en sautant sur son grand lit et en se jetant à son cou

- Bonne année Candy, dit Georgie en souriant

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui ma chérie et toi ?

- Comme un bébé. Terry vient pour passer la journée avec moi, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je me sentais coupable et égoïste d'avoir retarder tes projets de suivre Terry

- Non, mais Georgie tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Grâce à toi, j'ai un emploi, des vêtements, un logement de luxe et surtout le plus important, toi, ma patronne, ma marraine, ma fée, ma « mère »… Et j'ai retrouvé Terry en t'accompagnant à la fête de nouvel an… Merci encore pour tout Georgie, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux…

- Oh Candy merci à toi. Tu as comblé une partie du vide laissé par mon bébé, te materner, ça m'est venu naturellement et quand on te prends pour ma fille et qu'on t'appelle « Georgie Jr », je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde…

- Moi aussi…

Les deux dames se sentaient aux anges ensemble. Le destin les avait mis ensemble, l'une avait besoin d'une mère et l'autre avait besoin d'un enfant. Elles se complétaient.

Terry se réveilla et alla dans la chambre de sa mère.

- Maman ?

- Terry, tu es finalement réveillé

- J'ai à peine dormi… Bonne Année

- Bonne année, chéri

- Je vais aller voir Candy

- Bien sûr, n'oublies pas le dîner ce soir

- D'accord à tout à l'heure

- Bye …

Il alla s'apprêter pour aller chercher Candy chez Georgie.

Candy était prête et attendait l'arrivée de Terry. Elle était sur des charbons ardents. Georgie le remarqua.

- Candy, je crois ne t'avoir jamais vu aussi heureuse, fit Georgie

- Je suis seulement heureuse de sortir avec Terry, dit Candy

- Je vois…dit Georgie en souriant

Terry arrive finalement. Candy était sur le point d'exploser.

- Terry ! Bonne Année !

- Bonne Année Taches de son !

Il s'approcha d'elle et bien sûr ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, dit Georgie en riant

- Bonne Année Georgie, dit Terry

- Bonne Année Terry, dit-elle en quittant la salle, n'oubliez pas le dîner ce soir

- D'accord, dit Candy

Les deux amoureux allèrent se promener. Ils se rendirent au « Rockefeller Center ». Il y avait le plus grand arbre que Candy ait jamais vu.

- Wow, dit-elle, il est énorme ! Et il est très beau !

- N'est-ce pas ? Tu veux aller patiner ?

Il y avait une grande patinoire et il y avait beaucoup de monde le jour du Nouvel An.

- D'accord

Ils allèrent louer des patins et ils se mirent à patiner dans la joie et les rires. Ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants. Ils allèrent ensuite au Central Parc pour faire une promenade en traîneau dans la neige. Candy était blottie contre Terry.

- Tu comptes rester à New York, Taches de son ?

- Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé ? Essayer un peu de m'en empêcher !

Il éclata de rire, il était tellement heureux.

- Je travaille avec Georgie et je suis maintenant en même temps maternée, que demander de plus ? Dit Candy

- Le théâtre va aller en tournée à travers le pays pour plusieurs semaines, on ira de ville en ville, dit Terry

- Oh… Tu ne vas me manquer

- Toi aussi. Mais une fois que j'aurai percé et obtenu finalement mon grand rôle, on rendra notre relation officielle…

- Officielle…

- Je veux me marier avec toi Candy

- Oh Terry…

- Que dirais-tu dans un an ? Le 31 décembre 1914 ? On s'est rencontré le 31 décembre, on s'est retrouvé le 31 décembre…

- Cette date nous porte-bonheur

- Alors tu es d'accord pour qu'on en fasse encore une date mémorable ? Celle de notre mariage ?

- Bien sûr Terry, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi… Si tu me demandes en mariage…

- Evidemment… Melle Taches de son, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui, Terrence je veux t'épouser

Il lui donna une bague de fiançailles qui avait l'air ancienne et la mit à son annulaire.

- Terry elle est belle, elle a l'air ancienne…

- C'est la bague de ma grand-mère, elle est dans la famille depuis des générations…

- Un bijou de famille, dit-elle émue aux larmes

- Oui…

- Merci Terry…

Ils scellèrent leur accord par un baiser. Ils étaient heureux.

Georgie était entrain d'écouter de la musique quand on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

- Laurent…

- Bonne Année, dit-il

- Bonne Année, entre, dit-elle

- Merci. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, tu semblais un peu triste hier soir

- Oh, merci, dit-elle, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un thé pour me réchauffer… Où est « ta fille » ?

- Elle est sortit avec son petit ami, Terry. Tu l'as vu hier soir, non ?

- Oui…

- Je viens de faire du thé, avec des sandwiches

Elle alla chercher une tasse dans la cuisine et lui servit du thé chaud.

- Et toi, ta famille ne te manques pas ?

- Non, pas après ce qu'elle a fait… C'était monstrueux…

- Moi, toute ma famille me manque, Abel, Arthur, mon bébé, notre bébé…

- Notre bébé, répéta Laurent, tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Si ça ne te dérange pas…

- D'accord

Elle lui raconta en détails tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à la crise d'hystérie quand on lui annonça que son bébé était mort. Elle pleurait en racontant l'histoire. Laurent s'approcha et il s'assit à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle continua à pleurer, elle était dans les bras de Laurent l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle avait besoin de réconfort… Laurent chercha ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

- Georgie… dit Laurent entre deux baisers

- Shuuut… Ne dis rien

- Mais…

- Aime-moi, Laurent, j'ai besoin de toi…

- Oh… Georgie…

Elle se leva, le prit par la main et ils allèrent dans la chambre s'adonner à leur passion. Une passion refreinée depuis plus de 16 ans… Ne pouvait être que merveilleuse et fantastique.

Candy et Terry se rendirent chez Eleonor pour le dîner pendant qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, elle vit la maison des Santini, où elle avait passé le réveillon de Noël.

- Oh… c'est la maison des Santini, où Georgie et moi avons passé le réveillon de Noël, on venait à peine d'arriver

- Vraiment ? Je suis passé par ici le 24 décembre pour aller chez ma mère…

- Oh… On aurait pu se rencontrer… Je regardais souvent par la fenêtre, j'aurai pu te voir si je ne rêvassais pas la majorité du temps…

- Tu rêvassais ?

- Je pensais à l'été en Ecosse… Je pensais à toi, Terry

- Dire que tu m'aurais peut-être vu, si tu ne pensais pas à moi… C'est marrant…dit Terry en souriant

- Oui, c'est vraiment marrant, dit Candy en souriant

Ils arrivèrent chez Eleonor et trouvèrent quelques invités dont Georgie et Laurent.

- Salut Georgie, dit Candy

- Salut Candy tu t'es bien amusée ?

- Très bien. Terry m'as demandé en mariage, dit Candy en montrant sa bague

- Oh… dit Georgie

- Et j'ai dit oui… Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas pour maintenant, c'est dans un an… Le 31 décembre 1914

- Oh… Félicitations, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras…

- Merci. D'ici là, j'espère qu'on aura retrouvé ton enfant…

- Moi aussi. Je vais te créer la plus belle robe de mariée du monde…

- Oh Georgie, merci ! Tout ça c'est grâce à toi…

Laurent s'approcha d'elles. Candy le vit et sourit.

- Laurent, bonne année !

- Bonne Année, Candy… Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Terry m'a demandé en mariage, dit-elle en montra la bague

- Oh… C'est un bijou de la famille Grandchester… Félicitations, dit Laurent en souriant, tu vas épouser l'héritier du Duc de Grandchester…

- Je vais épouser l'homme que j'aime Laurent, tous ces titres, n'ont aucune espèce d'importance pour moi…, dit Candy

- Bien sûr, dit Laurent, c'est seulement une des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre, ils ont du sang royal dans les veines…

- Du sang royal ? Dit Georgie sèchement, si tu avais eu une fille avec ta femme de sang royal, peut être que ton grand-père aurait arrangé un mariage entre elle et Terry…

- Georgie…dit Laurent tristement

- Je m'excuse… Je n'étais pas digne d'être la femme de Laurent pour sa famille, car je n'avais pas de sang royal… J'ai perdu mon bébé, parce qu'elle n'avait pas de sang royal…

- Georgie calmes-toi, je t'en prie, dit Candy. C'est la Bonne Année, on est ici pour le fêter…

- Je ne m'excuserai jamais pour ma famille, dit Laurent

- Tu as raison, Candy, on est là pour le fêter et il faut aussi célébrer tes fiançailles… Je m'excuse d'avoir joué les rabat-joie, dit Georgie

- Alors ne pensons plus aux mauvais souvenirs ce soir… dit Candy en souriant, ayons que des pensées joyeuses…

- Merci Candy, dit Laurent soulagé

- Excuse-moi, Laurent, dit Georgie doucement

- Ça va Georgie, dit-il tendrement

Terry les regardait de loin et il crut voir une famille… le portrait était parfait.


	8. Chapter 8

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 8**

**« L'anniversaire de Terry »**

Après les fêtes la routine repris pour tout le monde. Candy écrivit à ses amis au collège avec les bonnes nouvelles sur sa vie. Elle leur raconta de long en large tout ce qu'elle faisait et ses retrouvailles avec Terry le soir de la veille du nouvel an.

Les amies de Candy, Annie et Patty reçurent les lettres de Candy avec une très grande joie. Annie fut celle qui amena les lettres, elle trouva Patty dans sa chambre entrain de feuilleter un magasine.

- Patty j'ai des nouvelles de Candy, dit Annie

- Moi aussi, dit Patty

- Comment ? C'est moi qui ai les lettres

- Oui mais, j'étais en train de feuilleter ce magasine et on parlait de Georgie Bateman…

- La patronne de Candy ?

- Oui. Elle est à New York pour affaires et Candy est avec elle…

- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit dans sa dernière lettre non ?

- Oui mais cette fois-ci elle est dans le magasine, à côté de Georgie, Eleonor Baker et…Terry !

- Oh ! Fais-voir ! Cria Annie

Elle prit la revue des mains de Patty et regarda la photo qui disait ;

_« La célèbre modéliste Georgie Bateman à la fête de Nouvel an au Waldorf Astoria accompagnée de sa fille Georgie Jr qui est son portrait craché, Eleonor Baker, certainement en train de négocier une nouvelle garde robe ; à côté de Georgie Jr, Terrence Grandchester, fils du Duc de Granchester et Laurent Grey petit-fils de l'ancien gouverneur d'Australie… »_

- Le magasine est anglais, c'est pour ça qu'il y a tant de détails sur eux, dit Patty

- Elle est avec Terry, Patty ça c'est une bonne nouvelle…fit Annie en souriant

- Oui, dans sa dernière lettre elle disait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé…

- Lisons les lettres, elle va certainement nous raconter ce qui s'est passé

- D'accord

Effectivement, Candy leur expliquait de long en large ce qui s'était passé. Ses deux amies étaient heureuses pour elle. A la récréation, elles allèrent voir les garçons pour leur faire lire la lettre

- Elle est en Amérique avec Grandchester, dit Archie

- Sa patronne l'a amenée, tu te souviens ? Dit Annie

- Oui, dit Alistair elle en a de la chance, elle festoie avec Eleonor Baker… La chanceuse !

Eliza passait par là avec son groupe.

- Qui est-ce qui a de la chance ? Vous parlez certainement de la fille d'écurie…

- Elle s'appelle Candy, dit Alistair

- Et pour le moment, elle vit la belle vie à New York, dit Archie

- New York ? Comment, cette crève-la-faim vivrait la belle vie ? Vous racontez des histoires… !

- Tout le monde ne ment pas comme toi Eliza, dit Annie

- Mais tu peux ne pas nous croire, mais quand c'est noir sur blanc dans les magasines, c'est irréfutable, même pour toi, dit Patty en lui donnant la revue

Eliza prit la revue, vit la photo, lu la légende et elle pâlit.

- Quoi ? La peste !

- Tu as vu sa robe, dit Annie, je ne pense pas que tu en aies une aussi belle

- Elle est identique à celle de Georgie Bateman, dit Patty

- Je m'y connais en mode, dit Archie, Georgie Bateman fait des robes pour vendre, mais les modèles qu'elle porte sont uniques et Candy « Georgie Jr », comme on l'appelle, a droit au même traitement que Georgie… Elle doit beaucoup l'aimer

- Oh, la ferme ! Dit Eliza en s'éloignant

- Oh et n'oublies pas, elle a retrouvé Terry et ils sont maintenant libres, fiancés et loin de tes manigances, dit Annie

- Fiancés ? Dit Eliza en se retournant

- Oui….

- Mais la revue ne le dit pas…fit Eliza en palissant

- Mais Candy nous l'annonce dans sa lettre…,dit Patty

- Elle ment !

- Non, Eliza, dit Archie, ça c'est ton domaine… Candy ne ment pas, si elle dit qu'elle est fiancée à Grandchester, c'est la vérité

- NON ! Cria Eliza

- Eliza, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Louise, il a craché sur toi !

- Tais-toi Louise ! Dit Eliza en s'éloignant

Son petit groupe la suivit.

- Elle va me le payer, dit Eliza en colère

- Mais elle n'a rien fait, dit une de ses amies

- Elle est fiancée à Terrence, mon Terrence et elle vit mieux que moi, fit Eliza, c'est suffisant !

- Tu ne peux rien faire, elle est de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique… fit Louise

- Je sais, et c'est ce qui m'énerve…

La nouvelle de Candy se répandit dans toute l'école, même les religieuses en entendirent parler. Daniel et ses amis avaient aussi une copie de la revue.

- Daniel, regarde ta « fille d'écurie » est plutôt bien foutue ! Tu ne trouves pas ? Dit un des ses amis

- Ouais, dit Daniel en souriant, tu as raison, elle est superbe…

- Mais tu as brûlé tous les ponts avec elle, malheureusement…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Daniel

- Et bien, tu as bien dit que ton père voulait l'adopter, mais ta sœur et toi l'aviez transformé en domestique… Après, la famille André l'a adoptée ?

- Oui…

- Oh Daniel, si tu aurais pu prévoir qu'elle se transformerait en une si belle jeune fille… Tu aurais été gentil avec elle, et elle serait peut-être amoureuse de toi …

Daniel resta sans rien dire. Ses amis avaient raison, Candy était très belle et s'il avait été plus gentil, s'il ne s'était pas laisser influencer par sa sœur… Il n'avait aucune personnalité… Et il maudit sa sœur et sa mère. Son père pourtant lui avait dit que ça serait bon d'avoir Candy avec eux. Son père lui avait apporté un bouton de rose et il l'avait jeté avant qu'elle ne devienne une rose splendide. Ses cousins avaient été gentils avec elle depuis le début. Il l'avait vu avant Anthony, s'il avait été gentil avec elle, elle serait peut-être tombée amoureuse de lui au lieu d'Anthony… Merde, merde, merde et trois fois merde !

Le Duc de Grandchester avait aussi vu la revue.

_« Tu l'as retrouvé Candy, ne le laisse plus partir… Comme moi j'ai laissé partir sa mère… »_

Sa femme par contre n'était pas contente du tout.

- Ton fils est avec sa mère ! Tu vas aller le chercher ?

- Non, je vais le laisser vivre sa vie…

- Quoi ? Mais…il est avec elle…

- C'est sa mère. Au moins elle l'aime…

- Tu veux dire que moi je ne l'aimais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir aimé ton bâtard ?

- Et bien ça n'a certainement pas rendu l'atmosphère ici vivable pour lui. Il préférait rester à l'internat au lieu de vivre ici et aller à l'école tous les jours…

- Tu as gaspillé assez d'argent dans ce collège pour qu'on le garde malgré son caractère insupportable…

- Il voulait mon attention, et je ne la lui donnais pas…

- Oh, maintenant tu joues au père dévoué ? Ça t'a pris combien de temps…?

- Ça suffit ! C'est mon fils et je l'aime, même si je ne le montrais pas… Je le laisse en Amérique avec sa mère. Point final.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ton actrice n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as pris son fils… Alors, le mariage arrangé et l'héritier de ton titre… Tout ça c'est dans l'eau ?

- Tu peux te tenir tranquille, ton fils héritera du titre…, Terrence ne te dérangeras plus.

- Mon fils ? Tu veux dire notre fils n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire…

La relation avec sa femme n'allait pas bien du tout. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Candy à la réception de charité, il s'était mis à penser à Eleonor… Candy lui rappelait une jeune Eleonor… Il l'aimait tellement et il l'avait abandonné pour remplir son devoir… Comme il le regrettait ! Il voulut en savoir plus sur Candy, il engagea un détective privé pour qu'il fasse des recherches sur la jeune femme que son fils voulait épouser un jour… Car pour que Terrence ravale sa fierté, et vienne lui demander une aide exceptionnelle pour aider une jeune fille… C'est que son fils était vraiment très amoureux de la jeune fille en question. Il avait rencontré Candy, elle était si pleine de vie et si chaleureuse… Il n'était pas étonné que son fils soit tombé amoureux d'elle.

Eleonor Baker faisait désormais partie de la clientèle exclusive de Georgie Bateman. Beaucoup de dames suivirent son exemple et celles qui connaissaient déjà ses modèles depuis l'Angleterre, furent ravies d'être en mesure d'en acheter désormais sur place.

Eleonor alla voir Georgie dans son bureau. Candy aussi y était.

- Eleonor, dit Georgie, quelle bonne surprise !

- Bonjour Mme Baker, dit Candy

- Bonjour Georgie, bonjour Candy… dit Eleonor, je suis venue parler affaires

- Ok, dit Georgie

- Voilà, le théâtre où je travaille, a besoin de nouveaux costumes… Que diriez vous de les fabriquer… ?

- Oh, dit Georgie, quelle bonne idée, mais vous devez avoir un fournisseur…

- Oui mais nous ne sommes pas tellement satisfaits de son travail, alors le manager m'a demandé si je connaissais un autre fournisseur de costume… J'ai pensé à toi

- C'est très généreux de ta part, Eleonor. Merci. Vous me permettez d'ajouter ma propre touche au costume de l'époque ?

- Bien sûr, Georgie, faites ce que vous voulex, j'ai apporté les modèles sur papier, vous pouvez les modifier… Je suis sûre que ça sera parfait…

- Ok, dit Georgie, merci beaucoup pour le marché

- Et si ça marche, d'autres théâtres suivront…

- Ça sera sublime, dit Candy. Merci Mme Baker.

- De rien. Candy je voulais aussi te parler. Tu m'accompagnes à la porte ? Georgie, passe une bonne journée…

- Au revoir, dit Georgie, et merci encore.

Elle n'avait pas encore annoncé au monde qu'elle était la mère de Terry. Elle était donc avec Candy dans le couloir.

- Voilà, c'est l'anniversaire de Terry bientôt… commença-t-elle

- Oh…

- Je sais que tu voudrais organiser quelque chose de spécial

- Oui, mais, vous avez manqué plusieurs anniversaires avec lui… Voilà l'occasion de vous rattraper

- Oui, merci. Mais il voudra aussi passer du temps avec toi…

- On peut trouver un compromis ; je vais l'amener chez vous et on va lui faire une surprise, d'accord ? Comme ça on le fêtera tous ensemble

- D'accord, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes sa mère, c'est un plaisir d'être avec vous et Terry

- Merci Candy, je vais te contacter avec les détails…

- Ok, au revoir, Mme Baker.

- Au revoir Candy.

Depuis leurs retrouvailles la veille du nouvel an, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Candy et Terry se voient. Il allait la chercher à son bureau ou elle allait l'attendre au théâtre.

Susanna Marlowe avait le cœur brisé à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble. Elle se rappela le jour où Terry était venu chercher du travail. C'était elle qui avait ouvert la porte, elle avait été presque figée sur place en le voyant, il était tellement beau ! Elle était allée en parler à Karen.

- Karen, il y a un nouveau mec qui veut être engagée ici… J'espère qu'on va le garder…

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh Karen, il est tellement beau et il a l'accent britannique…

- Tu es déjà tombé sous son charme en 30 secondes ?

- Oui, il est tout simplement superbe !

- Le coup de foudre quoi… Tu crois que c'est réciproque ?

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur…

Elle avait été aux anges quand Terry avait été engagé et si heureuse jusqu'à la veille du Nouvel An…

Candy arriva au théâtre en fin de journée le jour de l'anniversaire de Terry. Elle rencontra Susanna à la porte.

- Les répétitions sont fermées au public, dit-elle à Candy froidement

- Je sais, dit Candy. Je suis venu chercher Terry

- Il est en train de répéter…

- Alors, je vais l'attendre

- Non, revenez une autre fois…

- Il s'attend à ce que je vienne le chercher…

- Vous avez du vous tromper d'heure, mais vous ne pouvez pas l'attendre…

Candy n'en revenait pas, qui était cette Susanna, le chien de garde du théâtre ? Après l'affaire Eliza, Candy s'était dit que rien ni personne n'allait l'empêcher de voir Terry quand elle le voulait…

- Il n'est pas question que je parte sans avoir vu Terry, dit Candy

- Mais je vous ai dit qu'il est occupé

- Et moi je vous dis que je vais l'attendre….

- Mais…

- Candy ? Dit la voix de Terry, j'arrive dans deux minutes…

- D'accord, dit Candy

Susanna était gênée. Elle voulait empêcher qu'ils se voient, elle était amoureuse de Terry et elle se trouvait qu'elle était justifiée…

- Je croyais qu'il répétait… Je…

- J'en suis sûre, dit Candy en souriant

Terry arriva et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Comment était ta journée ? Demanda-t-il

- Bien et la tienne ?

- Tu m'as manqué

- Tu me vois tous les jours…

- Tu me manques quand même. Et toi je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

- Si bien sûr, dit-elle en riant

Ils s'en allèrent bras dessus, bras dessous, sans un regard pour Susanna qui était dévastée.

Dans la voiture de Terry, Candy parla de Susanna.

- Je crois que Susanna est amoureuse de toi…

- Susanna qui ?

- Terry ! Sois sérieux…

- Je suis sérieux, je ne vois pas Susanna, je ne vois que toi…

- Oh Terry… dit-elle doucement, mais elle ne voulait pas que je t'attende, elle disait que tu répétais…

- Oh… Et ça la rend amoureuse de moi ?

- Terry, j'ai senti la même hostilité qu'avec Eliza

- Mais elle n'est pas comme Eliza quand même… Elle est gentille…

- Elle est peut-être pire… Eliza, on s'attend plus ou moins à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose… Susanna avec son calme et sa gentillesse, on ne le sentira même pas venir… Hypothèse la plus pessimiste, bien sûr…

- Taches de son, cesse de penser à ça…

- D'accord, on a des choses beaucoup plus importantes, qu'une collègue qui est amoureuse de toi…

- Taches de son, je te répète, tu es la seule fille que je vois, ok. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. C'est pour ca que je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé encore par une autre fille…

- Susanna est inoffensive…

- Elle est amoureuse de toi… Et pour moi ça la rend dangereuse… enfin…

Elle n'avait pas aimé l'attitude de Susanna, elle lui avait délibérément menti. Pour le moment c'était l'anniversaire de Terry.

- On va chez ta mère à propos…,dit-elle pour changer de sujet

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un message à lui donner de la part de Georgie

- Oh… D'accord.

Ils arrivèrent chez Eleonor. Il faisait noir.

- On dirait qu'il n'y a personne, dit Terry

- Tu n'as pas la clé ? Je vais lui laisser un mot, dit Candy

- Ok… Je me demande où se trouve le personnel…

Terry ouvrit la porte de la maison de sa mère. La lumière s'alluma et on cria ;

« SURPRISE ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE TERRY ! »

Terry était vraiment très ému. Il alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

- Merci, Maman

Il se tourna vers Candy

- Merci, Taches de son

Ils passèrent une soirée calme rien que tous les trois. Candy voulu les laisser.

- Candy, sans toi, Terry ne se serait pas réconcilié avec moi… Tu as le droit d'être ici, dit Eleonor, merci pour tout Candy

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, c'était la moindre des choses…

- Et tu as aussi parlé au père de Terry… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit pour faire fondre ce vieux grincheux, mais il m'a dit de bien prendre soin de notre fils et il a même envoyé un cadeau pour Terry, dit-elle en lui donnant une enveloppe

Terry prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, c'était un chèque avec un montant exorbitant.

- Oh… Mais c'est trop, dit Terry, je ne peux pas accepter

- Pourquoi ? Dit sa mère, tu es son fils non ? Tu n'es pas obligé de le dépenser, tu peux le garder dans un compte en banque. L'abondance de bien ne nuit pas…

- Oui Terry, on pourra acheter une maison quand on se mariera…dit Candy

- Une maison…dit Terry

- Tu es le fils du Duc de Grandchester, dit Eleonor, tu aurais aussi le droit à une partie de sa fortune, si tu le voulais, tu hériterais aussi de son titre…

- Très peu pour moi… dit Terry en riant, d'accord. Taches de son, tu es un ange ! Tu as réussi là où j'ai essayé pendant des années en vain ! Merci pour tout. Merci maman pour cet anniversaire… On en a peut-être eu d'autres mais celui-ci est celui dont je vais me souvenir pour le reste de mes jours.

Terrence Grandchester qui avait été privé de sa mère à un très jeune age et qui avait eu droit qu'à la froideur de son père, venait de passer le plus beau jour et le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie en présence de sa mère et de la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait même sentit un peu de chaleur de la part de son père à travers le chèque qu'il lui avait envoyé… Il aurait préféré sa présence, mais c'était sa façon à lui d'exprimer ses sentiments pour son fils…

Candy avait offert à Terry des petites figurines de Roméo et Juliette enlacés. Ils étaient sur une petite estrade et il y avait une petite clé à remonter et ensuite on entendait le thème de Roméo et Juliette de Tchaïkovski.

- Oh Candy, ma Juliette chérie, merci, dit-il ému

Il la prit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Sa mère savait combien il aimait faire de l'équitation, alors elle lui donna un beau cheval blanc. Mais comme il n'avait pas d'écurie, le cheval était gardé dans un ranch et Terry pouvait aller monter quand il le voulait.

- Merci maman, dit Terry en regardant la photo du cheval, ça me manquait, l'équitation…

- De rien bébé…dit Eleonor

- Maman…

- Quoi, tu es mon bébé, non ? fit Eleonor

- Allons gros bébé, dit Candy, on n'aime pas se faire dorloter par sa mère ? Ou bien, c'est parce que je suis là ?

- Tu es la femme que je vais épouser, Taches de son… Tu es celle qui connaît tous mes secrets… Et je t'aime plus que tout au monde…

Candy sourit, et le serra dans ses bras. Elle était tellement heureuse… Elle se souvint d'une autre fois où elle avait été aussi heureuse… Avec Anthony, elle venait d'être adoptée et ensuite le drame était arrivé… Avec Terry, elle avait peur que quelque chose arrive encore pour lui arracher son bonheur. Mais il faut, être optimiste se dit-elle et tout irait bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 9**

**« L'anniversaire de Candy »**

Georgie avait lancé l'inauguration de sa branche américaine, avec une grande réception chez elle. Le vent de guerre commençait à souffler en Europe. Charlotte lui écrivait que la situation n'était pas très bonne et qu'il serait plus prudent de transférer la majorité des opérations en Amérique. Georgie lui dit de commencer à se préparer et en cas d'urgence et de venir aussi s'installer en Amérique. Charlotte s'exécuta, elle laissa un associé en charge des opérations et se mis à se préparer pour rejoindre sa fille en Amérique.

Les recherches de l'enfant de Georgie évoluaient. Elle eut une surprise un jour en allant voir le détective privé.

- Laurent ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Et bien, je fais des recherches sur… commença Laurent

- Le bébé ? Dit Georgie

- Tu savais qu'il était vivant et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Tu peux parler ! Tu as fait la même chose !

- Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs…

- Moi non plus. Et je ne voulais pas déranger ton mariage…

- Mon mariage était déjà raté, Georgie…

- Je suis désolée…

- Moi, pas. J'ai rempli mon devoir. Mon grand-père devrait être satisfait… Je peux maintenant être avec toi…

- Laurent…

- Je ne comprends pas… depuis le jour de nouvel an, on dirait que tu m'évites… On a passé du bon temps ensemble, c'était merveilleux, mais depuis on dirait que tu fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, Laurent, ma compagnie…

- Ta compagnie marche très bien…

- Oui, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps pour une relation amoureuse… Je veux retrouver notre enfant… Tu me comprends ?

- Bien sûr, dit Laurent tristement.

Le détective privé arriva et le trouva tous les deux.

- Mme Bateman, M. Grey…

- Vous pouvez nous recevoir tous les deux, n'est-ce pas Georgie ?

- Bien sûr, dit Georgie, mais faites deux rapports…

- Euh… ok, dit le détective

Il leur donna le progrès de ses recherches qui allaient très doucement, car il y avait très peu de choses qui étaient documentées.

Un soir, Candy était chez elle avec Terry quand Georgie arriva.

- Allô le couple ! Dit Georgie

- Salut Georgie, dit Candy

- Bonsoir Georgie, dit Terry

- Candy j'ai une proposition à te faire…

- Je suis à ton service Georgie, dit Candy

- Candy arrête, dit Georgie, si tu décides de ne rien faire, je vais te garder quand même. Mais ce n'est pas ton genre. Tu aimes aider les gens… Je l'ai vu avec Sherman Woods… Que dirais-tu d'en faire ta cause ? Pas Sherman Woods, enfin… je veux dire aider les autres

- Comment ? Demanda Candy

- Et bien, il y a le souffle de la guerre en Europe. Charlotte va bientôt venir s'installer ici

- Superbe !

- N'est-ce pas ? Alors… En Angleterre j'aidais beaucoup les œuvres de charité comme tu l'as constaté. Ici je voulais faire la même chose mais un peu différemment…

- Comment ?

- Je voudrais créer des foyers pour les sans abris, pour les orphelins, pour tous ceux qui ont besoin d'aide et… Pour les jeunes filles qui se retrouvent dans l'ennui…

- Les jeunes filles-mères ? Dit Candy

- Oui… Je sais que ce sujet te tient à cœur…

- Oui, si ma mère avait eu un endroit où aller demander de l'aide avec moi… Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aurait pas abandonnée…fit Candy

- Alors on va créer des programmes pour aider tous ceux qui viennent à nous à se remettre sur pieds, continua Georgie, en leur trouvant du travail, un logement ou des familles d'accueil pour les enfants orphelins, une clinique gratuite…

- Georgie, c'est un projet magnifique, dit Candy

- Tu voudrais m'aider à le mettre sur pied ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle, mais au bureau ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, concentres-toi sur ces projets, si tu es d'accord évidemment !

- Mais bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Oh Georgie, c'est merveilleux, on va pouvoir aider tellement de gens !

- C'est très généreux de ta part Georgie, dit Terry

- Je sais ce que c'est d'être sans le sou… Et je voudrais être en mesure d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin… Sinon à quoi sert l'argent si ce n'est pour aider les autres ?

- J'en connais qui ne seront pas de ton avis, dit Terry…

- Merci Georgie pour cette opportunité que tu me donnes, dit Candy

- De rien Candy, c'est moi qui te remercie. Ta bonté et ta générosité envers les autres… M'en a donné l'idée. Il devrait y avoir plus de gens comme toi…

- Et comme toi, dit Candy, je te retourne les compliments…

Georgie sourit. Oui, Candy et elle, avaient les mêmes idées en plus de leur ressemblance physique. Terry regarda Candy et Georgie et il sourit intérieurement. Candy avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de rencontrer Georgie à Londres…

Le projet fut donc mis en place. Georgie et Candy avaient un groupe de gens qui les aidait dans ce projet. Ils achetèrent des bâtiments pour les bureaux et les centres et aussi pour les logements. Earl Gérald, le père de Georgie avait trouve un immeuble à très bon prix, les propriétaires venaient d'en hériter, mais ne voulaient pas la responsabilité de s'en occuper. L'immeuble avait une vingtaine d'appartements. Ce que Georgie trouva parfait pour rénover et faire des appartements à loyer modéré. Candy fit imprimer des brochures pour les distribuer dans les hôpitaux et les petites cliniques, qui expliquaient leurs services. Pour le nom du centre, elle alla suggérer à Georgie son idée.

- Pour le nom du centre, Georgie, j'ai pensé à tes deux frères…

- Abel et Arthur ?

- Oui, le « Centre Communautaire Abel et Arthur »…

- C'est une très bonne idée Candy, dit Georgie avec des larmes aux yeux, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de te rencontrer Candy, mais je remercie Dieu tous les jours

- Merci Georgie, dit Candy émue…

Candy était tellement occupée qu'elle ne pensait même pas à sa famille adoptive à Lakewood, le grand-oncle William… La grande-tante Elroy… Elle resta avec Georgie, et elle travaillait, et elle se faisait materner, c'est plus qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à Lakewood.

Les travaux continuèrent en hiver et le printemps aussi arriva avec ses bourgeons et ses feuilles vertes qui habillaient les arbres dénudés par l'automne et l'hiver… Le Centre communautaire Abel et Arthur, devait ouvrir ses portes au mois de mai. Quand on a les moyens, les travaux avancent très très vite…

L'anniversaire de Candy arriva. Georgie et Terry décidèrent de lui faire une surprise. Elle revenait d'un des foyers pour sans abris où elle aidait à la cuisine. Elle était complètement épuisée. Elle voulait aller se changer pour aller voir Terry. Quand elle entra dans l'appartement tout le monde cria ;

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Candy ouvrit la bouche et les grands yeux ! Il y avait Georgie, Laurent, Terry, Eleonor, le père de Georgie, Monica et quelques invités.

- Oh merci à tous ! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- De rien Candy, tout le plaisir est pour nous, dit Georgie

Georgie lui offrit une figurine en porcelaine d'une mère et sa fille assise sur un banc. Candy comprit le message, Georgie la considérait comme sa fille. Elle lui donna aussi une enveloppe. Candy l'ouvrit et vit que Georgie lui avait offert un cheval, une jument….

- Oh mon Dieu ! Cria Candy

- Tu vas toujours faire de l'équitation avec Terry, alors j'ai pensé t'offrir ta propre monture, fit Georgie

Candy se jeta à son cou en pleurant de joie. Elle ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Terry ; c'était dans un grand carton, elle en sortit une poupée qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, elle avait même les taches de son. Il l'avait fait faire. La robe était la mini réplique de la celle qu'elle portait le jour où ils s'étaient embrassé pour la première fois…

- Oh Terry, elle me ressemble ! C'est superbe ! Merci…dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue… Et la robe de l'été en Ecosse… oh

- De rien, Taches de son

- Terry, dit Georgie, tu ne devrais pas garder ça pour toi ?

- Qui vous dit que je n'en ai pas une ? Dit-il en souriant

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Le cadeau de Laurent était une commande de gâteau pour les foyers et les orphelinats de la part de « Georgie Jr ». Ce soir-là donc, les foyers et les orphelinats où Candy se portait volontaire, mangèrent un morceau de gâteau en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Candy.

- Laurent, tu es un ange, dit Candy en l'étreignant

- Je savais que tu aurais voulu partager ton gâteau…

- Sans blague !

Elle le sera fort dans ses bras. Eleonor lui offrit, une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or.

- Merci, Mme Baker… dit Candy en l'embrassant

- De rien Candy, dit Eleonor en souriant

Elle ouvrit le reste de ses cadeaux et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à bavarder, à jouer aux cartes et à danser. Candy était vraiment très heureuse.

Le lendemain elle reçut une lettre de ses amis de Londres qui lui souhaitèrent tous, un bon anniversaire.

_« Tu nous manques beaucoup, l'école n'est plus la même sans toi. Mais avec toutes les rumeurs de guerre qui circulent, je crois qu'on ne va pas rester longtemps ici… » Avait écrit Alistair_

_« La guerre pensa Candy, quelle horreur ! »_

Les rumeurs et les menaces de guerre ne semblaient pas vouloir se terminer. Tout le monde sentait la tension entre les nations. La situation était très précaire ; les vases étaient pleins, il ne suffisait que d'une simple goutte d'eau pour tout faire déborder. Et ceux qui connaissaient la situation priaient de tout cœur qu'il ne se passe rien. Mais la tension était trop tendue pour baisser. Et ils savaient que la goutte d'eau était inévitable, que la goutte d'eau allait finir par tomber et faire déborder le vase. Mais ils priaient que ce soit le plus tard possible.

Candy alla avec Terry aux écuries pour voir sa nouvelle jument et faire de l'équitation avec Terry. Comme le cheval de Terry, c'était une belle jument arabe de pur sang. Terry avait appelé son cheval, qui était aussi un pur sang arabe, « Aladin ».

- Elle est très belle ta jument, dit Terry

- Oui, aussi belle qu'Aladin, dit Candy

- Il lui faut un nom, dit Terry

- Puisqu'elle est arabe et pour continuer sur le thème des milles et une nuit, je vais l'appeler, « Shéhérazade », dit Candy en souriant, salut Shéhérazade….

- Quelle bonne idée, Taches de son, Aladdin et Shéhérazade ! Allons, montres-moi ce que ta jument sait faire !

Ils firent la course en riant aux éclats tous les deux.

L'inauguration du Centre communautaire Abel et Arthur eu lieu 10 jours plus tard. Georgie organisa une grande réception qui était aussi une levée de fonds pour le centre. Certains donnaient de l'argent et d'autres donnaient de la nourriture, des vêtements, des meubles etc. Les gens furent plus que généreux. Le centre allait être un succès.

Quelques semaines après, Terry devait partit en tournée à travers le pays avec sa troupe.

- Tu vas me manquer Taches de son

- Toi aussi, Terry

- Mais je monte sur scène ce soir pour la première fois…

- Et je ne peux pas manquer ça

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là pour le voir

- Merci pour les billets, je serai avec Georgie et Laurent

- « Tes parents », dit Terry

- Avec nos cheveux blonds, le monde n'y voit que du feu….

Terry fut un véritable triomphe sur scène. Candy pleurait de joie pendant toute la représentation. Elle avait été submergée par une joie indescriptible de voir son Terry sur scène. Il était éblouissant, tout à fait brillant. Les critiques n'allaient pas tarir d'éloges à son sujet.

Georgie observa Candy pendant qu'elle regardait Terry ; elle vit le regard plein d'amour et les larmes de joie que sa jeune protégée éprouvait et versait pour Terry, l'amour de sa vie. Et Terry sur scène, il était sur scène pour sa Candy, il jouait pour elle. Ces deux-là étaient liés par un lien invisible et indestructible. S'il y avait plus d'amour au monde comme le leur, peut-être que cette horrible guerre qui menaçait de débuter en Europe, n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Mais le souffle de la guerre était bien réel et les responsables semblaient ne pas vouloir l'arrêter ou cherchaient le moindre détail pour continuer… Candy alla voit Terry dans sa loge après la pièce. Il avait dit au personnel de la laisser libre d'aller et venir dans sa loge. Quand elle entra, elle courut se jeter dans ses bras et elle le serra fort.

- Oh Terry, tu as été merveilleux ! Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Tu es un excellent acteur !

- Merci Candy. C'est pour toi que je jouais, chérie. Tu es mon inspiration, ma raison d'être…

- Merci Terry, merci de tout cœur. Je suis tellement heureuse…

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de partager ce moment avec toi merci d'avoir été là

- Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où j'aurai voulu être

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Ensuite Terry se changea et ils allèrent ensemble à la réception. C'était une levée de fond pour les œuvres de charité.

- J'aurai aimé que la partie pauvre de la population puisse aussi voir la pièce, dit Terry

- J'en fais ma mission, dit Candy, avec tout le travail que je fais, je vais m'organiser pour que ton vœu se réalise. Tu vas me manquer…

- Merci, ma chérie et tu vas me manquer aussi

- Georgie… Tu as aimé la pièce ? Demanda Candy en la voyant venir avec Laurent

- Tu es un excellent acteur, dit Georgie à Terry

- Merci, dit Terry

- Tu es né pour être acteur, dit Laurent, j'ai vu le « Roi Lear », plusieurs fois avec différentes troupes et je peux te dire sans mentir tu es le meilleur Roi de France que j'ai jamais vu…

- Merci beaucoup, Laurent, dit Terry

- Ta troupe part quand ? Demanda Georgie

- Demain à midi, répondit Terry

- Que dirais-tu de venir passer la nuit chez nous ? Nous avons plusieurs chambres…Vous n'allez pas vous voir pendant des mois… dit Georgie

- Oh merci Georgie, dit Candy, Terry qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je dois passer chez moi prendre mes affaires, mais d'accord. Merci Georgie, dit Terry

- De rien…

- Allons chercher mes bagages, dit Terry à Candy

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure Georgie

Candy et Terry quittèrent la réception sur un nuage. Susanna les regarda partir tristement. Elle pensa au voyage et se dit dans sa tête ;

_« Je vais en profiter pour me rapprocher de lui, pendant la tournée. Sa chère Candy ne sera pas là… »_

Georgie resta avec Laurent.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de les avoir tous les deux sous le même toit ?

- Ils ne feront rien, Laurent

- Peut-être, mais tu leur donnes un appartement avec des chambres à revendre…

- Laurent, cesse de t'inquiéter pour Candy. On dirait que tu es son père…

Laurent ne dit rien. Le père de Candy… ça sonnait tellement bien à ses oreilles

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit

- Laurent, Terry s'est sacrifié pour elle et il le fera encore s'il le faut. Elle est en sécurité avec lui

- Deux jeunes gens avec des désirs…. Enfin… Si tu leur fais confiance…

- Tu t'es aussi attaché à elle ?

- Georgie…

- Tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que notre enfant à l'âge de Candy. Je sais ce que tu ressens, c'est peut-être pour ça que je me suis attaché à elle… Je te comprends.

Pendant ce temps-là, Candy et Terry étaient chez Georgie après avoir été chez Terry chercher ses bagages.

- Je te donne notre itinéraire. Je pourrais t'écrire, mais tu ne pourras pas me répondre

- Oh… Je serai heureuse de recevoir tes lettres. Tu as choisi ta chambre ?

- Je voulais celle à côté de la tienne, mais c'est aussi celle à côté de celle de Georgie…

- Terrence Grandchester, tu as l'intention de faire des choses pas très catholiques… ?

- Non…

- Alors que la chambre de Georgie soit proche ou loin de la tienne n'a aucune espèce d'importance… dit-elle doucement

- Je te fais la promesse que nous serons mariés avant de consommer notre amour…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un gentleman, dit-elle en souriant.

Mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable… Les chambres à coucher, c'est pour dormir, mais quand on s'y trouve, notre tête se met à penser à autre chose…

Candy et Terry s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon, assis blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils parlèrent pendant toute la nuit. Ils n'allaient pas se voir pendant longtemps et aucun des deux ne voulaient aller dormir. Ils restèrent donc dans un des salons jusqu'au matin. Georgie en revenant un peu plus tard, les avait vu et elle avait sourit. Leur amour était si pur, si innocent et si beau. Elle espérait que rien ne viendrait les déranger.

Candy accompagna Terry à la gare ; toute la troupe Stratford était présente, dont Susanna et Karen.

- Susanna, dit Karen d'un ton moqueur, regarde l'objet de ton désir avec sa petite amie…

- Je les vois, Karen, je ne suis pas aveugle, dit-elle énervée

- Apparemment, si, dit Karen, tu vois bien qu'il aime Candy et que c'est à peine s'il se rend compte que tu existes…

- Je l'aime tellement Karen que j'en ai mal…

- Susanna… Regardes-le avec elle. En fait jusqu'à ce que je le voie avec Candy, je me demandais s'il était indifférent aux femmes…

- Elle ne sera pas là, pendant la tournée, fit Susanna

- Elle n'était pas là avant, et il ne t'a pas regardé pour autant, Susanna…, fit Karen exaspérée

Susanna continuait à faire la sourde oreille. Elle regardait Candy et Terry le cœur brisé. Terry embrassa Candy sur les lèvres avant de monter dans le train.

- Je t'aime ma chérie, tu vas me manquer. Je t'écrirai…

- Au revoir, mon amour, dit Candy tu vas me manquer aussi. Bonne chance. Je t'aime.

Le train s'en alla et Candy resta sur le quai et elle essuya une larme de tristesse. Terry allait lui manquer terriblement.


	10. Chapter 10

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 10**

**« Le retour des amis de Candy »**

Candy retourna à l'appartement, elle était très triste. Terry, sans Terry elle se sentait terriblement triste. Elle était habituée à le voir tous les jours. La routine reprit. Georgie eut une autre idée pour son centre. Elle y ajouta un service légal, avec des avocats pour aider ceux qui n'en n'ont pas les moyens, si Abel et Arthur avaient eu un bon avocat…. Elle voulait aider tous ceux qui étaient accusés injustement et même les coupables qui n'avaient pas les moyens, de se payer un avocat. Après avoir payé leur dette à la société, ces jeunes seraient formés à apprendre un métier et prendre leur vie en main.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, Candy recevait les lettres de Terry et lui envoyait un télégramme presque tous les soirs avant sa pièce.

Terry avait besoin de sa Taches de son, il passait son temps libre à lui écrire des lettres. Susanna essayait de se rapprocher de Terry, sans succès, s'il n'écrivait pas à Candy, il jouait de l'harmonica dans son coin.

Susanna ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Elle aimait Terry comme une folle. Karen essayait de l'en dissuader.

- Susanna, tu perds ton temps…

- Je l'aime Karen…je l'aime tellement que j'en ai mal

- Susanna, il est fiancé, laisse tomber. Tu te fais souffrir pour rien

- Et bien sa fiancée n'est pas là, laisse-moi jouir de son absence…

Karen secoua la tête et se dit que Susanna était masochiste.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Candy reçut un télégramme qui la rendit folle de joie ;

« CANDY stop ARRIVONS PAR BATEAU A NEW YORK stop HATE DE VOIR stop ARRIVONS DANS DEUX SEMAINES TERMINE. »

- Superbe ! Cria Candy

- Candy ? Appela Georgie

- Oui, je suis là…

- Terry est revenu ?

- Non…

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si contente ?

- Oh… Je viens de recevoir un télégramme de mes cousins, ils arrivent dans deux semaines

- C'est le même bateau que Charlotte, fit Georgie

- Sublime ! Dit Candy en riant

Georgie et Candy étaient soulagées que les personnes qu'elles aimaient, allaient bientôt être à l'abri avec eux en Amérique.

- Georgie, dit Candy, est-ce que mes cousins et Annie pourront passer quelques jours avec nous ici s'ils veulent ?

- Bien sûr Candy, toi aussi tu pourras aller avec eux à Chicago pour quelques jours si tu le souhaites…

- Tu lis dans mes pensées Georgie, dit Candy en souriant

- Je te connais Candy, dit-elle en souriant

Elles éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur.

La mer était calme sur l'océan Atlantique et le paquebot ramenait calmement ses passagers en Amérique, vers la sûreté. Alistair, Archibald, Annie, Daniel et Eliza étaient tous ravis de retourner chez eux.

- Tu as bien envoyé le télégramme à Candy ? Demanda Archie à Alistair

- Bien sûr, elle sera au port en train de nous attendre, tu verras, dit Alistair

- « Georgie Jr », dit Annie, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on la prenne pour la fille de Georgie Bateman

- Elle lui ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Archie

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit Annie, elle peut vraiment être sa fille tellement elle lui ressemble, mais Candy est pratiquement apparue comme par enchantement. Georgie qui était sans enfant, devient brusquement la mère d'une adolescente…

- Ça prouve qu'on peut faire avaler n'importe quoi aux gens, dit Archie

Eliza arriva avec son frère et ils avaient entendu la dernière remarque d'Archie.

- La fille d'écurie qui joue les grandes dames en se faisant passer pour la fille de Georgie Bateman. Ça montre qu'elle est désespérée ! La pauvre Mme Bateman

- Candy ne se fait pas passer pour sa fille, ce sont les gens qui pensent comme ça, dit Alistair

- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, dit Eliza, elle doit avoir mis la puce à l'oreille des journalistes

- Ou bien, ils ont vu qu'elle était aussi belle que Georgie, sans compter la ressemblance et ils ont assumé que c'était sa fille, dit Archie

- Et Candy leur a sûrement dit qu'elle était à St. Paul, dit Annie

- Alors, ils en ont conclu qu'elle était à l'école, dit Alistair

- Si je vois Georgie Bateman, je vais m'empresser de lui dire que Candy n'est qu'une orpheline sans le sous qui profite de son nom… elle la jettera sûrement dehors… dit Eliza

- C'est vous qu'on jettera dehors, dit la voix d'une dame, si vous vous permettez de parler de mal de Candy à Georgie !

Les jeunes gens se retournèrent et ils virent une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années qui en paraissait 40, très élégante dans son ensemble original de Georgie Bateman.

- Qui êtes-vous et comment osez-vous interrompre une conversation privée ? Dit Eliza

- Quand vous parlez de ma fille et de ma petite fille, je crois que ça me concerne aussi, dit la dame

- Vous êtes la mère de Georgie Bateman ? Dit Annie

- Charlotte Wells…

- Mais Candy n'est pas votre petite-fille ! Dit Eliza outrée, c'est une fille d'écurie, une orpheline sans le sou qui profite de votre fille…

- Assez ! Dit Charlotte, vous allez vous abstenir de dire des injures sur Candy en ma presence. Cette petite a apporté tant de joie à ma Georgie… Que Dieu la bénisse

- Mais elle n'est pas sa fille ! Insista Eliza, elle profite honteusement de votre fille…

- Si quelqu'un profite dans cette histoire, c'est Georgie, qui profite de la présence et de la bonté de Candy ou c'est mutuel, elles ont besoin l'une de l'autre… De toutes les façons, pourquoi est-ce que ça vous dérange ? Candy ressemble à Georgie, qu'on les prenne pour mère et fille ou pas, ça vous pique où ? Demanda Charlotte

- Mme Wells, dit Archie, Archibald Cornwell, mon frère Alistair, Annie Brighton et mes chers cousins, Daniel et Eliza Legrand

- Enchantée…Eliza ? C'est vous qui avez tendu le piège à Candy et Terry ? Dit Charlotte

- Candy vous a raconté, dit Annie

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Eliza fâchée

- Je voudrais vous remercier, dit Charlotte, car sans le piège, Candy n'aurait jamais rencontré Georgie et lui apporter tant de joie. Merci du fond de mon cœur, Eliza.

Eliza en colère, tourna les talons et s'en alla suivi de son frère qui n'avait pas dit un mot de mal contre Candy, il n'avait pas dit un mot, tout simplement. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous êtes les amis de Candy dont elle parle tant, ses cousins et toi Annie sa sœur…

- Vous la connaissez bien, dit Annie en souriant

- Cette petite a amené tant de joie à ma Georgie… Et moi aussi j'en suis tombée amoureuse, dit Charlotte

- Ça c'est notre Candy, elle sème la joie partout où elle passe, dit Archie

- Sauf chez Daniel et Eliza, dit Alistair

- Ces deux là sont sans espoir, dit Archie

- Alors Mme Wells, à propos de vos modèles, dit Annie, j'ai vu les photos dans les magasines ; Candy porte les même robes que Georgie, je croyais que ses modèles étaient uniquement pour elle

- C'est pour vous dire à quel point elle aime Candy. Depuis qu'elle l'a trouvée en train de pleurer le départ de Terry, sa vie n'a jamais été la même. Elle l'a engagé mais elle la traite plus comme sa fille que son employée. Les domestiques la prennent pour sa fille ainsi que tous ceux qui les voyaient ensemble. Elles ont simplement cessé de les corriger… Elles se comportent comme mère et fille de toute façon… fit Charlotte

Charlotte passa le reste de la croisière avec les amis de Candy et ils s'amusèrent bien ensemble. Daniel et Eliza restaient à l'écart, mais Daniel voulait être près de ses cousins pour entendre parler de Candy, mais Eliza ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, l'empêchant ainsi aller vers ses cousins.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à New York, contents et impatients de voir leur amie. Il y avait beaucoup de monde.

Candy et Georgie étaient sur le quai impatientes d'accueillir Charlotte et les amis de Candy. Les passagers se mirent à débarquer. Candy vit Annie de loin et elle se mit à crier en faisant de grands signes.

- OH HE ! ANNIE ! PAR ICI !

Cette dernière regardait parmi les nombreuses personnes venues attendre leurs familles et leurs amis ; elle vit Candy de loin qui lui faisait de grands signes.

- CANDY ! Cria-t-elle en courant vers elle

- ANNIE ! Cria Candy en courant aussi vers elle

Les deux amies, les deux sœurs, se serrèrent longuement dans les bras en riant et pleurant à la fois.

- Candy, tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi, Annie tu m'as manqué ! Oh je suis tellement heureuse !

Elle se défit de son étreinte et elle serra Alistair et Archie dans ses bras. Elle vit Charlotte que Georgie serrait dans ses bras.

- « Grand-mère », plaisanta Candy en se jetant dans ses bras

- Candy, ma petite fille, dit Charlotte en riant

- Georgie, dit Candy, voici mes amis et cousins Alistair et Archibald et ma sœur Annie

- Enchantée, dit Annie

- Mme Bateman, dit Archie, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, en tant que fanatique de la mode, je vous tire mon chapeau

- Mme Bateman, dit Alistair, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance

- Je suis ravie de vous connaître enfin, Candy n'arrête pas de parler de vous, dit Georgie en souriant

Tout le monde riait de bon cœur. Daniel et Eliza les regardaient de loin. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux. Georges était venu les chercher.

- Georges, dit Alistair, nous allons passer quelques jours ici avec Candy. Vous pouvez dire à la tante qu'on viendra dans quelques jours ?

- Mais la tante va être furieuse, dit Eliza, surtout que vous restez avec Candy…

- Ils seront chez moi dit Georgie à Georges, Bonjour, Georgie Bateman, M. Georges

Tout le monde riait à cause de leur prénom commun.

- Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que mes rendez-vous m'ont prise pour un homme, dit Georgie en riant

- Vous avez un très joli nom Mme Bateman, dit Georges en souriant.

- Merci, vous aussi, dit Georgie en souriant

- Merci, ne vous en faites pas, je vais informer la grande-tante que les jeunes passent quelques jours chez vous. Au revoir

- Mais… commença Eliza

- On y va Eliza, dit Daniel en la tirant par le bras en colère

- Au revoir M. Georges, dirent les autres

En réalité, Daniel aurait voulu rester avec Candy aussi. Elle était tellement belle… Il s'éloigna avec Georges et sa sœur. Il fulminait car il n'avait pas le courage de le faire ce qu'il voulait c'est à dire, rester avec ses cousins.

Candy et ses amis se rendirent à l'appartement de Georgie et Charlotte. Les domestiques se chargèrent de mettre leurs bagages dans les chambres. Ils étaient tous assis au salon en train de prendre le thé.

- Mme Bateman, dit Archie

- Archie, tu peux m'appeler Georgie…

- D'accord, Georgie. J'aime beaucoup vos modèles. J'ai une proposition d'affaires pour vous…

- Je t'écoute

- Voilà, vous n'avez jamais pensé à créer une ligne pour hommes ? J'aurai aimé acheté mes habits chez vous…

- Archie, dit Alistair, si tu as une idée de que tu veux trouver chez Georgie, tu peux le mettre sur papier et montrer ce que tu veux voir…

- Tu peux créer tes propres modèles tant que tu y es, dit Charlotte

- Quoi ? Dit Archie, vous êtes sérieuse ?

- Archie, dit Georgie, tu connais la mode, tu aimes la mode. Qui mieux que toi pour nous dire et nous montrer ce que tu voudrais trouver dans « ma collection pour hommes » ?

Archie était un peu désorienté. Créer des modèles ? Mais Georgie comprit sa confusion.

- Archie, « il n'y a pas de sot métier, il n'y a que de sottes gens ». Toi qui aimes la mode, tu ne devrais pas trouver le métier de modéliste rabaissant…

- Non, Georgie, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai toujours eu ces idées en tête, c'est la première fois que j'entends que je pourrais en faire mon métier…

- Archie modéliste ? La grande-tante va piquer une crise, dit Alistair en riant

- Ehhh, dit Archie, au moins les modèles que j'inventerai vont marcher… dit Archie

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Candy amena Annie dans sa chambre pour lui montrer toutes ses belles robes.

- Candy, tu en as de la chance, toutes ces belles toilettes…, dit Annie

- Annie, j'en ai aussi pour toi…, dit Candy

- Pour moi ? Dit Annie qui ne comprenait pas

- Oui, tu es ma sœur Annie, Je veux partager ces robes avec toi… Je sais combien tu aimes la mode, alors j'ai gardé des robes pour toi aussi

Elle amena une Annie sidérée dans la chambre préparée pour elle et elle lui montra les robes dans la penderie.

- Tout ça c'est pour moi ? Dit Annie en ouvrant les grands yeux

- Oui, dit Candy

- Oh Candy ! Dit Annie en se jetant à son cou, merci, merci de tout cœur !

Annie pleurait de joie. Candy lui avait fait un très beau cadeau. Annie essaya les robes une par une et Candy faisait des commentaires. Annie alla défiler devant Georgie et les autres restés au salon.

Charlotte et Georgie se regardèrent, elles pensaient à la même chose… Un défilé de mode ! Et si Archie réussi à créer sa ligne…

- Archie, tu es sérieux au sujet de ta ligne ? demanda Georgie

- Oui… Je crois… dit Archie

- Ça peut être le début d'une grande relation d'affaires… dit Charlotte

- Mais j'habite à Chicago, dit Archie

- Ce n'est pas le bout du monde, dit Georgie, je pensais ouvrir une boutique à Chicago bientôt… Mais si tu réussi à créer tes modèles et qu'on les fabrique, on pourrait inaugurer la boutique de Chicago avec la ligne pour hommes comprises…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Archie ? Dit Charlotte, tu es prêt pour le défi ?

- Mais, tout ça est si soudain… dit Archie

- Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt… dit Charlotte, tu as une bonne idée et tu as la chance d'avoir une modéliste prête à te soutenir dans ton idée… ça n'arrive pas tous les jours…

Archie réfléchit pendant un moment. Sa famille… Mais c'était sa vie et c'est quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment faire… Une opportunité se présentait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

- Annie, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Archie

- Je pense que tu as la chance de pouvoir travailler dans un domaine que tu aimes, tu serais fou de laisser passer cette occasion…

- Archie je me souviens comment tu avais transformé les robes qu'Alistair et toi m'aviez acheté pour mon premier bal, dit Candy, la mode c'est naturel chez toi…

- Oui, tu es obsédé par la mode frérot, dit Alistair, c'est ton domaine…

- D'accord, dit Archie, finalement, je vais essayer

- Superbe, dit Candy, tu peux le faire, tu verras…

- Moi, j'aimerai voir la tête de la grande-tante quand elle apprendra ça, dit Alistair

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils dînèrent en famille en racontant les histoires du bateau et Candy et Georgie parlèrent de leurs aventures de New York.

Dans la chambre de Candy, Annie était là au lit avec elle.

- Annie, il y a une chambre pour toi…

- Candy, il n'est pas question que je te laisse, tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi, Annie…

- Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, je suis heureuse d'avoir été trouvée le même jour que toi, d'avoir grandi avec toi… Je t'aime Candy

- Je t'aime aussi Annie, dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Maintenant parles-moi de Terry en détails je t'en prie, n'omets rien !

- D'accord, dit Candy en riant, tu as vu ma bague ? Dit-elle en lui montrant sa main…

- Oh…

- C'est un bijou de famille, dit Candy

- Wow…Où est Terry ? Il vient tout à l'heure ?

- Non, il est en tournée avec sa troupe à travers l'Amérique, il me manque tellement…

- Oh… Mais au moins tu sais qu'il t'aime et qu'il veut t'épouser. Félicitations ! Dit Annie en la serrant dans ses bras

- Merci. Cette idiote d'Eliza m'a rendu un très bon service… dit Candy, sans elle je n'aurais jamais rencontré Georgie

- A toute chose, malheur est bon, dit Annie, mais le collège n'était plus le même sans toi…

- Comment va Patricia ?

- Elle va bien. Je prie qu'elle nous suive ici bientôt, l'Europe, la guerre c'est effrayant. On entendait des coups de canon ou de fusils de loin… L'atmosphère était lourde et tendue… Je suis heureuse d'être de retour ici

- Moi aussi. Tu veux venir avec moi demain pendant mes courses et mon travail ?

- Bien sûr, je vais passer la journée avec toi…

On frappa à la porte de la chambre de Candy. C'était Georgie.

- Entre, « maman », dit Candy en riant

- Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? Demanda Georgie

- Non. ça va Georgie, dit Annie. Merci. Et merci pour les robes….

- Oh de rien, dit Georgie, j'en ai à revendre, plaisanta-t-elle

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Georgie les laissa pour aller dans sa chambre et Annie et Candy passèrent la majorité de la nuit à parler.

Les amis de Candy passèrent une semaine à New York et ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. La grande-tante était en colère, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part attendre que ses neveux reviennent.

Candy alla voir Georgie dans son bureau à la veille du départ de ses amis.

- Georgie, je voudrais aller à Chicago avec mes amis et aller aussi à la Maison Pony…

- Bien sûr. Un peu de vacances te fera du bien… Tu vas te reposer un peu…

- Peut-être bien, mais je voulais en profiter pour faire des travaux à la Maison Pony pour qu'il puisse accueillir plus d'enfants dans le besoin et si c'est possible, engager une autre personne au cœur d'or…

- Candy, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça ma chérie, mais n'oublies pas de te reposer. Tu as carte blanche avec la Maison Pony….

Les œuvres de charité que Georgie et Candy avaient créées, avaient maintenant leurs propres fonds. Ils recevaient des donations de part et d'autres et même de l'aide du gouvernement.

- Où vas-tu habiter à Chicago ? Pas chez les André… ? Dit Georgie

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis Georgie Jr, je vais prendre une suite dans un hôtel de Chicago…

Georgie éclata de rire. Candy la rendait tellement heureuse…

- Tu sais où est Terry ?

- A Boston je crois…

- Il va quand à Chicago ?

- Dans quelques jours….

- Hum hum… Coïncidence ?

- Oui… dit Candy en souriant, je vais lui faire la surprise… Il me manque tellement

- Ok, Candy. Tu vas me manquer. C'est la première fois qu'on se sépare depuis notre rencontre…

- Oui, « maman » tu vas me manquer… Mais je vais revenir, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi…

Elle s'approcha de Georgie et la serra dans ses bras.

- Candy, si tu n'étais pas adoptée par les André, je t'aurais adoptée…

- Comme c'est gentil à toi de dire ça…

Candy se prépara donc pour faire le voyage avec ses amis. Elle était triste de quitter Georgie pour quelques temps, mais elle était aussi heureuse d'aller à Chicago et aussi à la Maison Pony pour mettre son projet en marche.

- Candy tu viendras nous voir à la villa ? Dit Archie, on va être à Chicago, pas à Lakewood…

- L'adorable grande-tante ne va pas me jeter dehors ? Dit Candy

- Et bien, tu seras notre invitée…, dit Archie

- Et puis, maintenant, tu es Georgie Jr, tu es une grande dame qui n'a, aucunement besoin de la villa, dit Alistair…

- Alors, je viendrai volontiers vous voir, dit Candy en souriant… Je vais aussi aller à la Maison Pony

- Je viendrai avec toi, dit Annie…

- Nous aussi, dit Archie…

- Parfait, dit Candy, alors, en route pour Chicago !

A la gare quand ils étaient sur le point de prendre le train, Georgie qui les avait accompagné dit à Candy.

- Candy, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux aussi rencontrer nos associés pour la boutique de Chicago ?

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas…

- Merci, ma chérie. Prends soin de toi. Au revoir. Je t'aime…

- Au revoir « maman », dit Candy en souriant, tu vas me manquer, je t'aime aussi.

Elle monta en voiture avec ses amis et le train s'en alla. Georgie regarda sa « fille » partir. Comme elle allait lui manquer. Elle sentit un vide dans sa vie, tout à coup. Elle pria que le temps passe vite.


	11. Chapter 11

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 11**

**« Cascade à Chicago »**

Dans le train qui les amenait à Chicago, Candy était triste. Elle pensa à Georgie.

- Tu penses à ta « mère » ? Dit Archie

- C'est la première fois qu'on se sépare depuis notre rencontre…, dit Candy

- Tu t'es vraiment attachée à elle, dit Alistair

- Oui, elle est superbe ! Dit Candy, ok, nous allons avoir du bon temps à Chicago et à la maison Pony

- Tu vas rester où, Candy ? demanda Archie, tu viens au manoir avec nous ?

Archie savait qu'elle allait à l'hôtel, mais il voulait essayer quand même de l'attirer au manoir.

- Avec notre « adorable » grande-tante Elroy ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Fit Candy

- Non… dit Archie, je suis sérieux…

- Archie, je suis « Georgie Jr », je vais prendre une suite dans un hôtel de luxe de Chicago, où le personnel sera ravi de me voir et se fera un plaisir de me servir….

- Contrairement à la grande-tante Elroy, dit Annie en riant

- Tu as raison Candy, d'autant plus que nos deux adorables cousins seront peut-être là pour te rendre la vie dure ou pour t'empêcher d'habiter au manoir… dit Alistair, non, Archie, Candy est mieux dans sa suite d'hôtel…

- Je voulais seulement te rendre ton hospitalité et c'est ta maison aussi…,dit Archie

- Pas d'après Daniel, Eliza ou la grande-tante…, dit Candy. Mais merci Archie, on dirait que tu essayes de me rappeler que je fais partie de votre famille… Tu as l'impression que j'ai oublié que j'ai été adoptée par l'oncle William….

- Te voir si proche avec Georgie… Oui, je crois que tu as oublié que tu fais partie de la famille André… fit Archie

- Archie, je n'ai pas oublié. Georgie est ma patronne, mais comme tu l'as vu, elle se comporte plus comme ma mère que comme mon employeur… Elle a même dit qu'elle me garderait si je décide ne plus rien faire… Je suis bien avec elle, elle me materne… C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais eue… Peut-être un peu avec Melle Pony et Sœur Maria, mais il y avait tous les autres enfants aussi… Georgie ; grâce à elle, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une mère Archie. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur elle ce matin là… Elle m'aime et je l'aime et je sais que Alistair et toi m'aimez, mais apparemment vous êtes les seuls membres de la famille à m'avoir accepté… Je sais que je suis toujours un membre de votre famille, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'être attachée à Georgie, elle m'a montré plus d'affection les dix premières secondes que nous nous sommes rencontrées que la grande-tante ne m'a jamais montré…

- Tu as raison, Candy… Je suis seulement un peu égoïste, je te veux avec nous au manoir, dit Archie

- Je peux venir vous voir bien sûr… On passera tout le temps qu'on pourra ensemble…, dit Candy

- Alors, c'est réglé, dit Alistair, Candy tu passeras la nuit à l'hôtel et tes journées avec nous !

- Sublime, dit Annie, Candy on va s'amuser en travaillant ! Je veux t'aider dans ton travail, Candy…

- D'accord Annie, mais je suis rémunérée pour ce que je fais…je vais te payer aussi…

- Mais non Candy, ce n'est pas nécessaire…

- Allons Annie, même la bible dit que tout travail mérite un salaire… Tu veux travailler avec moi, je vais te payer, c'est à prendre ou à laisser…

- D'accord ! Fit Annie en riant, puisque tu insistes… Mais travailler avec toi, c'est déjà une récompense…

- Merci Annie, dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras

- Candy, femme d'affaires ! Dit Alistair, c'est fou comme tu as mûrie en quelques mois…

- Et oui ! Dit Candy…

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à leur arrivée à Chicago. Ils étaient en train de se diriger vers la sortie quand ils virent Daniel et Eliza avec leur chauffeur.

- Alors, chers cousins… On s'est enfin souvenu de sa famille ?

- Toujours un plaisir de vous voir, dit Archie

- La voiture nous attend… dit Eliza

- Candy tu veux qu'on te dépose à l'hôtel ? Demanda Archie

- Il n'est pas question que Candy entre dans notre voiture ! Dit Eliza

- C'est aussi la nôtre, dit Archie et je dis qu'elle peut entrer…

Candy les regardait se chamailler avec Annie sans rien dire. Un homme en costume noir s'approcha du groupe et s'adressa à Candy.

- Melle Candy ? Dit-il

- Oui, c'est moi…, dit Candy

- Smythe à votre service, Melle.

- Bonjour, M. Smythe. Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ? Demanda Candy

- Vous êtes le portrait craché de Mme Bateman. Votre mère m'envoie pour vous conduire à l'hôtel… Ce sont vos bagages ? Dit-il en montrant ses valises

- Oui et prenez aussi celles de mon amie Annie, nous la déposerons chez elle en passant, dit Candy

- Bien Melle…

- Je vous suis, M. Smythe… Archie, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais comme tu vois ma « mère » s'est occupée de tout, à tout à l'heure… Tu viens Annie ?

- Oui, bien sûr… A tout à l'heure, dit Annie aux autres

Candy et Annie s'éloignèrent en laissant les jumeaux Legrand perplexes et les frères Cornwell ravis.

- Candy a raison, dit Archie, Georgie s'occupe vraiment d'elle comme si c'était sa fille…

- Mais elle n'est pas sa fille ! Dit Eliza en colère, elle n'est qu'une vulgaire fille d'écurie !

- Qui profite honteuse d'une pauvre femme… dit Daniel

- Mais c'est une obsession chez vous de voir Candy sous un mauvais œil, ma parole ! Dit Alistair, elle ne vous dérangera pas, elle se débrouille et si Georgie la traite comme sa fille, pourquoi est-ce que ça vous ennuie ? Vous l'aviez transformée en domestique alors qu'elle était destinée à devenir votre sœur adoptive…

- Et maintenant, Georgie qui devait la traiter en domestique, la traite comme sa propre fille… Mais pour vous, ça ne vous arrange pas que l'on traite Candy comme il faut… N'est-ce pas ? Dit Archie, allons-y Alistair, le chauffeur nous attend…

Ils s'éloignèrent en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la gare.

- Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, dit Eliza, de quel droit ose-t-elle vivre mieux que moi ! Elle a les plus belles robes de la collection de Georgie Bateman ! Elle va me le payer !

- Pour le moment allons-nous-en, dit Daniel, nos cousins sont capables de nous laisser….

Candy était avec Annie dans leur voiture et elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu as vu la tête d'Eliza ? Dit Annie

- Oui, mais en général elle se venge après une défaite comme ça…,dit Candy

- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien te faire ? Dit Annie, elle n'a aucun pouvoir sur ta vie présente…

- Ne sous-estime pas Eliza, Annie… Je l'ai appris à mes dépends…

- Mais tu retombes toujours sur tes pieds… dit Annie, tu as toujours été la plus forte de nous deux, tu ne laissais rien te décourager ou te faire pleurer… Tu me protégeais toujours… Ma sœur, je suis contente que tu sois ma sœur, que tu sois dans ma vie…

- Merci Annie, dit Candy en la serrant contre elle

Candy passa chez les Brighton pour déposer Annie. Ses parents les attendaient devant la porte de la villa. Ils furent étonnés de voir leur fille avec Candy et son chauffeur au lieu du chauffeur des Andrés. Après les retrouvailles et les embrassades avec leur fille, Candy les salua à son tour.

- Candy, dit M. Brighton, c'est à toi cette voiture ?

- Pendant mon séjour à Chicago, oui…

- Tu ne restes pas ici avec ta famille ? Demanda Mme Brighton

- Non, je vais retourner à New York… J'ai mon travail et mon fiancé…

- Fiancé ? Dit Mme Brighton

- Oui, Maman, Terrence Grandchester a demandé Candy en mariage…, dit Annie

- Terrence Grandchester ? Dit M. Brighton, comme le duc ?

- Le seul et l'unique, dit Annie

- C'est le jeune homme que tu trouvais prétentieux et que tu traitais de goujat à l'hippodrome à Londres ? Continua M. Brighton

Candy était surprise de voir que le père d'Annie avait une aussi bonne mémoire.

- Oui, dit Candy en rougissant

- Et bien vous avez fait du chemin depuis…, dit M. Brighton en souriant, fiancés ? Félicitations… !

- Merci, dit Candy

- Maman, Candy travaille pour Georgie Bateman, elle m'a donné une tonne de robes… ! Tu vas voir…. !

- Vraiment ? Dit Mme Brighton en souriant

- Tu devrais acheter les modèles de Georgie Maman, continua Annie, tu sais qu'elle va ouvrir une boutique ici, je vais aider Candy dans les démarches…

- Aider Candy, dit Mr. Brighton….

- Elle sera payée bien sûr Monsieur, dit Candy, comme je le suis moi…

- Candy, dit M. Brighton, tu es une femme d'affaires remarquable, comme Georgie… Et tu lui ressembles beaucoup physiquement

- Les gens l'appellent « Georgie Jr », Papa, dit Annie…

- Tu es belle comme elle… dit M. Brighton…

- Plus belle que moi ? Dit Mme Brighton un peu vexée

- Bien sûr que non, ma chérie !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Et Candy décida de prendre congé.

- Je vais y aller, dit Candy, Annie je t'attends demain matin, ok ?

- D'accord… Au revoir Candy à demain et merci pour le job !

- De rien, Annie. Au revoir M. et Mme Brighton…

- Au revoir Candy ! Dirent les Brighton

Candy s'en alla et arriva finalement dans sa suite d'hôtel. Il y avait un téléphone et elle appela Georgie immédiatement.

- Allô ? Maman ? Dit Candy

- Candy ! Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit Georgie à l'autre bout du fil

- Je vais bien, Georgie… Tu me manques…

- Toi aussi, comment s'est passé le voyage ?

- Bien, très bien. Merci pour le chauffeur et la voiture

- Oh, j'ai oublié de te le dire…

- C'était superbe ! Archie voulait m'amener et Eliza était en train de refuser et Smythe est arrivé…

- La scène devait être hors de prix, dit Georgie en riant

- Tu n'as aucune idée ! Mais Eliza va me jouer un tour, j'en suis sûre, elle cherchera à se venger

- Tu as survécu à Eliza, Candy… « ce qui ne vous anéanti pas, vous rend plus fort » et si elle te fait du mal, elle aura à faire à moi…

- Merci, Georgie…

- Le programme pour le rendez-vous avec les associés doit être sur le bureau de ta suite…

- Ok… Ah oui, Annie veut m'aider dans mon travail…

- Tu veux lui montrer qu'on ne travaille pas pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord tu peux l'engager…

- Georgie, comment fais-tu pour savoir ce que je vais dire… ?

- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes Candy….

- Sans blague !

Elles parlèrent encore des affaires et ensuite Candy s'apprêtait à raccrocher.

- Bonne nuit Candy, dit Georgie

- Bonne nuit « maman », dit Candy, tu me manques…

- Toi aussi. Fais de beaux rêves…

- Merci, toi aussi

Candy raccrocha et elle s'apprêta pour se mettre au lit. Elle regarda le programme pour le lendemain. Elle pensa à Terry, il allait être à Chicago bientôt. Elle lui avait envoyé un télégramme avant de quitter New York. Il viendrait bientôt à Chicago et elle allait finalement le voir. Il lui manquait tellement.

Le lendemain, Candy se leva de bonne heure et trouva Annie à sa porte.

- Annie ? Tu es matinale… Bonjour…

- Bonjour…« Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt », dit Annie en souriant

- Bien Annie, tu es une bonne employée… Je vais m'apprêter…

- Je vais commander le petit déjeuner…

- Parfait, dit Candy en entrant dans la salle de bain

Quand elle en sortit de la salle de bain elle trouva le petit-déjeuner prêt.

- Merci Annie…

- De rien, tu as parlé à Georgie pour mon emploi… ?

- Bien sûr, elle est d'accord

- Merci Candy… Tu es un ange…

Elles mangèrent gaiement et ensuite elles commencèrent leur travail. Candy rencontra les associés pour la nouvelle boutique et elle rencontra aussi les propriétaires des quelques boutiques de vêtements qui voulaient commencer à vendre les robes de Georgie. Les rendez-vous se passaient dans les salles de conférence et dans les restaurants à l'heure du déjeuner. Candy bien sûr n'oublia pas d'envoyer un télégramme à son bien aimé.

A la fin de la journée, elles étaient un peu fatiguées. Elles étaient dans la voiture.

- Candy, tes journées sont bien remplies…, dit Annie

- Comme tu vois…

- Et Georgie te donne beaucoup de responsabilités…

- Oui, je lui suis reconnaissante de la confiance qu'elle me donne. Allons voir les garçons au manoir…

- D'accord, dit Annie, un peu de distraction nous fera du bien…

Candy donna les instructions au chauffeur pour les amener au manoir des André. Elles trouvèrent les frères Cornwell et les jumeaux Legrand malheureusement, qui recevaient quelques amis dans le jardin.

- Candy, quelle bonne surprise ! Dit Archie

- Et bien on a fini de travailler alors on s'est dit qu'on allait venir vous voir…, fit Candy

- C'est gentil, dit Alistair…

- Candy, dit Eliza en souriant, nous avons des invités dehors, tu peux venir, je vous invite, Annie et toi…

Candy savait que les jumeaux complotaient certainement quelque chose, mais elle accepta.

- Bien sûr Eliza, j'accepte, dit Candy, merci.

- Candy, tu es sûre ? Dit Annie

- Oui, que peut-elle bien comploter ? Demanda Candy

- Elle est aimable avec toi, ça devait suffire pour qu'on se méfie…, répondit Annie

- Voyons voir ce qu'elle nous réserve, dit Candy, mais je voulais dire bonjour à la grande-tante…

- Elle est un peu malade, dit Alistair, mais tu peux aller lui dire bonjour…

- Elle est dans sa chambre, dit Archie

- Merci, dit Candy, allons-y

Elle monta avec ses cousins à l'étage pour dire bonjour à la grande-tante. Alistair frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit une voix chevrotante

- Ma tante ? Dit Alistair

- Oui, mon enfant…

- Ma tante, je suis venu voir comment vous allez …

- Comme c'est gentil de ta part, dit la tante, et Archie aussi est là… Oh mes petits-neveux…

- Bonjour, ma tante, dit Candy…

- Mais qui… ? Candy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit la grande-tante

- Je suis venue voir comment vous allez, ma tante, Alistair et Archie m'ont dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien

- Je me sens encore plus mal en te voyant ! Sors d'ici immédiatement… dit-elle agitée… Alistair, Archibald ! Comment avez-vous osé amener cette orpheline ici dans ma chambre ?

- Je m'excuse, dit Candy, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. J'espère que vous irez mieux bientôt. Au revoir ma tante…

- Mais ma tante… dit Archie, Candy…

Candy sortit un peu vexée, mais pas du tout étonnée. Elle descendit au jardin à la petite réception que Eliza avait organisée. Elle trouva Annie qui l'attendait à la porte.

- Candy alors ? Comment ça été avec la grande-tante ?

- Comme d'habitude…. Elle était très aimable…fit Candy ironiquement

Elles éclatèrent de rire en sortant dans le jardin. Alistair et Archie les suivaient derrière. Le visage d'Eliza s'illumina en les voyant et elle dit

- Candy, Annie… voici les jeunes orphelines de la maison Pony qui nous rendent visitent… Comme c'est gentil à vous… Où sont tous les autres petits orphelins ?

Annie se sentit complètement mortifiée. Candy était imperturbable.

- Eliza comme c'est gentil de m'avoir invité, dit Candy comme si de rien n'était…

- Elle porte une belle robe, dit une des invitées d'Eliza et son amie aussi, c'est des orphelines, tu en es sûre ? Car elles portent des modèles de Georgie Bateman…

- Effectivement, dit Candy, vous pourrez bientôt vous procurez nos robes ici à Chicago, nous allons ouvrir une boutique…

- Vraiment ? Dit la fille

- Candy prétend être la fille de Georgie Bateman et elle profite honteusement de sa générosité, dit Daniel

- Prétend ? Dit la voix d'un jeune homme en uniforme

- Oh, Michael, dit Eliza en lui prenant le bras, tout le monde voici Michael il est docteur dans l'armée française… C'est le cousin de Meghan…

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait docteur, dit Michael… Je suis encore étudiant

- Vous êtes officier français ? Dit Alistair

- Oui, je suis en permission pour quelques jours… dit Michael en regardant Candy…

- Vous étiez à la guerre ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, dit Michael, c'est un honneur pour moi de servir mon pays. Vous prétendez vraiment être la fille de Georgie Bateman ? Parce que vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau…

Candy sourit, elle aimait qu'on la prenne pour la fille de Georgie.

- Attendez, dit Michael, c'est vous qu'on appelle « Georgie Jr » dans les magasines ? Ma sœur et ma mère en lisent beaucoup…

- Oui, c'est moi, dit Candy doucement…

- Mais…, commença Eliza

- Vous êtes encore plus belle en personne, dit Michael sans lâcher Candy du regard…

- Merci, dit Candy d'une voix douce…

Eliza était furibonde, elle regarda son frère qui s'empara du sac à main de Candy qui contenait des informations importantes. Annie vit le geste de Daniel trop tard. Elle alla prévenir Candy…

- Excusez-moi, dit Annie, Candy, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr Annie, excusez-moi Michael, dit Candy…

Elle se mit à l'écart avec Annie.

- Candy, Daniel vient de prendre ton sac à main…

- Mais pour quoi faire ? Dit Candy

- Je n'en sais rien, mais il y a des informations importantes à l'intérieur…

- Je sais… Où est-il ?

Daniel était revenu au jardin tout essoufflé. Candy se dirigea vers lui.

- Daniel, où est mon sac à main ? Demanda Candy en colère

- Je l'ai caché, si tu me suis, tu pourrais le récupérer…, dit Daniel

- Mais c'est quoi ces enfantillages ? demanda Candy énervée…

- Tu veux ton sac ou pas ? Dit Daniel en s'éloignant…

Candy fut contrainte de le suivre, elle devait récupérer son sac…Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'une tour de plus de 200 m, qui se trouvait sur la propriété.

- Daniel, où est mon sac ? Répéta Candy

- Suis-moi…,dit Daniel en entrant dans la tour

Elle le suivit jusqu'au-dessus de la tour… elle vit son sac à main au milieu de la pièce, pleines de vieilles choses et elle se précipita pour le prendre. Daniel en profita bien sûr pour fermer la porte à double tour.

- Daniel, espèce d'idiot, ouvre-moi cette porte ! Cria Candy

- Il n'est pas question, tu peux descendre par la fenêtre ! Tu aimes grimper non ?

Candy se maudit d'être tombé dans le piège de Daniel et Eliza. Elle ouvrit son sac, son contenu était intact. Au moins cet imbécile n'avait rien pris… son but était d'enfermer Candy dans la tour, pas la compromettre en volant le contenu de son sac, ce qui aurait été pire… Il y avait une longue corde et Candy fit un nœud l'attacha au meuble le plus lourd de la pièce et elle commença à descendre la tour doucement. C'était de la folie, mais elle n'avait pas le choix… Personne ne savait qu'elle était dans la tour et Daniel et Eliza ne diront rien aux autre.

Eliza, qui dansait avec Michael, regarda et elle vit Candy en train de descendre, elle eut un sourire moqueur et se mit à crier ;

- Regardez ! Regardez ! Là-bas sur la tour… !

- C'est Candy, dit Daniel ! Quelle idiote, mais que fait-elle ?

- Elle descend la tour avec une corde comme un petit singe, dit Eliza d'un ton moqueur, ça veut jouer les grandes dames et ça fait le singe… Elle est vraiment sans manières…

- Mais comment peut-elle risquer sa vie de la sorte ? Dit Michael étonné

- Candy, dit Alistair, attention !

Tout le monde se mit à crier et à regarder la tour. La grande-tante dans la chambre se demandait se qui se passait. Elle se leva et elle vit tout le monde entrain de crier en regardant la tour, mais elle ne vit rien, car sa vue n'était pas très bonne.

- Alistair, tout ce tapage va attirer l'attention de la tante Elroy, dit Archie, va voir la grande-tante et empêche-la de sortir…

- D'accord frérot… dit Alistair, j'y vais

Alistair se précipita vers la maison et trouva la grande-tante en train de descendre les escaliers…

- Ma tante, vous êtes malade, que faites-vous hors du lit ? Dit Alistair

- Il y a beaucoup de bruit dehors, pourquoi ?

- C'est pour rien…

- Depuis quand fait-on autant de bruit pour rien ?

- Ils admirent la tour, ma tante

- Oh, oui la tour c'est un monument impressionnant…

- Allons nous asseoir au salon, ma tante, vous devez vous reposer…

- D'accord…

Alistair poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pendant ce temps-là dehors, tout le monde continuait à crier vers Candy de faire attention. Mais avec le vent qui soufflait, elle n'entendait rien.

« Oh mon Dieu, ils doivent me prendre pour une folle… Mais c'était sûrement le but d'Eliza de m'humilier… se dit-elle, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois tombée dans leur piège ! »

Michael n'en pouvait plus, il devait faire quelque chose. Eliza était toujours suspendue à son bras.

- Mais elle va se casser le cou ! Dit Michael, je vais aller l'aider…

- Non Michael, laissez-la ! Si elle se casse le cou, ça sera bien fait pour elle ! Dit Eliza

Michael la regarda avec mépris.

- Comment peut-on être sans cœur à ce point ? Dit Michael d'une voix glaciale

Eliza eut honte et baissa la tête, gênée. Michael se rendit à la tour et s'adressa à Candy qui était à mi-chemin.

- Candy, attendez, je viens vous aider…

Il grimpa jusqu'au niveau où était Candy et ils se mirent à descendre ensemble.

- Candy, ce n'est pas raisonnable de risquer votre vie de la sorte pour des raisons futiles, alors que des milliers de gens meurent tous les jours dans mon pays à la guerre…

- Oui, vous avez raison, Michael…

- Si vous avez autant le goût du risque, il vaut mieux l'utiliser à des fins plus utiles…

- Oui, Michael, vous avez raison… répéta-t-elle

Ils arrivèrent en bas de la tour. Dans les bras de Michael Candy se sentait plus en sécurité que lorsqu'elle descendait toute seule avec le vent qui soufflait si fort.

- Merci, Michael, merci de tout cœur…, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle

- Vous aviez fait la moitié du chemin seule, je suis impressionné par votre adresse et votre agilité…

- Merci, Michael, dit Candy doucement

- Maintenant, retournons à la fête, je vous invite à danser, Melle Casse-cou…

Candy éclata de rire et suivit Michael à la fête, il y avait de la musique et les autres dansaient. Michael dansa avec Candy pendant le reste de la soirée. Ils parlèrent.

- Candy, vous êtes absolument charmante… Mais j'ai vu votre annulaire…

- Je suis fiancée, dit Candy, il fait du théâtre il est en tournée avec sa troupe…

- C'est un veinard, dit Michael, s'il vous laisse tomber, contactez-moi, je viendrai à la quatrième vitesse… Et je suis sérieux

Candy éclata de rire et continuait à danser. Daniel et Eliza boudaient, leur plan d'humilier Candy avait eu l'effet inverse… Michael ne pouvait pas se lasser de Candy ! Annie et les frères Cornwell regardaient aussi Candy avec Michael.

- Michael a l'air d'être sur un nuage, Candy lui a tapé dans l'œil et elle n'est pas insensible à son charme…dit Archie, ça doit être l'uniforme…

- Mais non, Michael m'a l'air d'un type bien… dit Alistair, il n'y a pas que l'uniforme…

- Que dites-vous ? Dit Annie, Candy est fiancée à Terry ! Elle flirte avec Michael pour énerver Eliza, j'en suis sûre…

- Si tu le dis, fit Archie, elle m'a l'air complètement sous le charme de Michael…

Un messager arriva avec un télégramme pour Michael. Ce dernier du interrompre sa danse avec Candy. Il lu le télégramme

- Malheureusement les amis, ma permission prend fin… Je dois partir immédiatement pour la France… Je dois donc vous quitter…

- Je dois partir aussi, dit Candy, mon chauffeur est dehors je peux vous accompagner, Michael…

- D'accord Candy…

- Annie, on y va ? Dit Candy, je vais te déposer aussi chez toi…

- D'accord Candy, dit Annie, au revoir tout le monde

- Au revoir tout le monde, dit Candy, et Eliza merci beaucoup pour ton invitation, j'ai passé une très belle soirée… Ali, Archie, à demain…

Eliza la regarda avec dédain en boudant. Et son frère fit de même. Candy Annie et Michael étaient dans la voiture. Ils accompagnèrent Annie chez elle d'abord.

- A demain Annie, bonne nuit, dit Candy

- Bonne nuit Candy et au revoir Michael et bonne chance, dit Annie

- Au revoir Annie, merci et bonne nuit…, fit Michael

Ils allèrent ensuite prendre les bagages de Michael chez sa cousine et ils se rendirent à la gare. Candy l'accompagna jusqu'au train.

- Michael, j'étais ravie de faire votre connaissance. Et merci encore de m'avoir aidé à descendre de la tour.

- De rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi, Candy…

- Faites attention à vous… Ok…

- Candy, j'aimerai vous écrire, si vous me le permettez…

- D'accord, dit Candy en sortant une carte de son sac, voici mon adresse… Ecrivez-moi Michael…

- Merci. Aurevoir Candy. Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Melle Casse-cou…

- Bonne Chance Michael…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue et il monta en voiture. Candy se sentit un peu triste, Michael allait à la guerre, risquer sa vie pour l'honneur de son pays… Elle avait flirté un peu avec lui pour énerver Eliza, mais il était vraiment sympathique. Elle savait qu'Eliza allait s'en servir si elle voyait Terry… Mais pour le moment, elle était extenuée, elle retourna à l'hôtel pour dormir. Mais elle appela Georgie d'abord pour lui raconter comment s'était passé la journée. Cette dernière fut inquiète par l'incident de la tour.

- Mon Dieu, Candy tu aurais pu te rompre le cou !

- J'ai été sauvé par un bel et jeune officier français…

- Bel et jeune officier français ? Dit Georgie

- Je n'ai que Terry dans mon cœur, Georgie…

- Je le sais, chérie…

- Mais c'était amusant de flirter avec lui pour énerver Eliza… Mais j'ai un peu honte…

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal ma chérie, il savait que tu étais fiancée… N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Alors il a probablement joué le jeu pour toi…

- Je le pense aussi. Il était très gentil…

- Tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour lui ?

- Non… Je ne pense pas… J'aime Terry

- Et il t'aime aussi…

Elles parlèrent encore un peu et ensuite Candy raccrocha. Sa dernière pensée avant de dormir fut pour Terry, son bien aimé.


	12. Chapter 12

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 12**

**« Du bon temps au manoir »**

Georgie se réveilla et elle s'apprêta pour aller au bureau, mais elle appela Candy à Chicago d'abord.

- Candy ?

- Maman… Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Très bien… Je suis en route pour le bureau

- Je vais faire les arrangements pour les billets de théâtre pour les démunis, toutes les places du poulailler en fait… Car les autres places seront occupées par la haute classe de Chicago…

- D'accord. Un des associés m'a téléphoné et il dit avoir été très impressionné par ma fille…

- J'ai eu un bon professeur…

- Mais, chérie. Ne te fatigues pas. Si tu veux t'amuser, amuses-toi au maximum. On n'est jeune qu'une fois dans la vie…

- J'aime travailler, Georgie et tu le sais…

- Oui, je le sais. Bon passe une bonne journée

- Dis bonjour à grand-père et grand-mère pour moi

- Tu leur manques beaucoup à eux aussi

- Comment va Laurent ?

- Il va bien

- Georgie, n'oublies pas toi aussi, qu'il n'y a qu'une seule vie…

- Merci, Candy. Bonne journée

- Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Quand elle raccrocha, elle eut un sourire. Les recherches sur son enfant continuaient et Laurent était un des célibataires le plus en vue de New York, mais tout le monde savait qu'il était intéressé par Georgie Bateman. Mais ça n'empêchait pas certaines jeunes filles et femmes divorcées ou veuves d'essayer. Elles ne savaient pas évidemment que Laurent n'avait d'yeux que pour Georgie, depuis la première fois où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle…

Georgie appela Laurent et elle l'invita à déjeuner. Oui, elle devait retrouver son enfant, mais Laurent était là et il était très patient. Il y avait une rumeur qui circulait au sujet de Laurent et Eleonor Baker…

Eleonor et Laurent étaient de bons amis, sans plus. Il passait son temps à parler de Georgie lorsqu'il était avec Eleonor. Mais le fait qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, fit les gens se mirent bien évidemment à spéculer. Georgie n'était pas inquiète, mais elle avait quand même un petit peu mal au cœur.

Le duc de Grandchester avait commencé à remettre sa vie en question. Son mariage arrangé ne marchait évidemment pas. En vérité depuis qu'il avait vu Candy à la réception si amoureuse de son fils, il s'était souvenu sa propre jeunesse avec Eleonor… Comme il l'aimait ! Il l'avait laissé pour remplir son devoir… Son fils avait montré l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Candy en se rabaissant d'abord pour l'aider et ensuite en faisant un marché avec les sœurs. Candy était amoureuse, rien qu'à la voir quand elle parlait de Terry, ses yeux brillaient et son visage était rayonnant. Il avait oublié ce que c'était que l'amour… Jadis son devoir avait été plus important, mais maintenant, il avait rempli son devoir et il se sentait plutôt vide… Il alla parler à sa femme.

- Chérie, dit-il… je dois te parler. J'ai des affaires en Amérique…

- En Amérique ? A New York tu veux dire… Tu veux la rejoindre n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux en faire ta maîtresse ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- Eleonor Baker la fameuse actrice et l'amour de ta vie… Mais qui n'était pas digne d'être la femme du Duc de Grandchester…

- Mais toi tu l'étais…

- Oui, mais ce mariage d'affaire et de convenance était une erreur, car à la longue, vivre sans amour n'en vaut pas la peine… Si tu vas à New York, je vais partir aussi, je prendrais les enfants et j'irai dans le petit château que tu m'as donné pour notre mariage… Nous ne sommes pas encore vieux et édentés, on peut encore sauver quelque chose…

- Tu es entré en contact avec ton ancien prétendant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'est pas trop tard Richard. On a fait ce que voulaient nos parents… Maintenant, je crois qu'on a droit a un peu de bonheur… Tous les deux…

- Mais…

- Eleonor Baker ne restera pas célibataire éternellement, il paraît qu'elle sort avec Laurent Grey… Encore un autre qui était prisonnier d'un mariage arrangé, c'est l'ex-mari de mon amie Elise et elle va tellement mieux depuis son divorce, elle croyait que Laurent serait avec Georgie Bateman, la femme qu'il aimait… Bon les ragots de la haute société, ne t'intéressent pas, de toute façon … Va et fais d'Eleonor une femme honnête, si elle veut toujours de toi… Avant que Laurent Grey ne s'empare d'elle…Bonne Chance

Et elle quitta la pièce. Elle ne le savait pas, mais Richard était très intéressé par les ragots ; si Georgie Bateman était la femme que Laurent Grey aimait, c'est qu'il n'était pas sérieux avec Eleonor… Richard resta un peu perplexe. Sa femme était toujours amoureuse de son prétendant d'antan, comme lui était toujours amoureux de la mère de son fils. Laurent Grey ? Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Eleonor s'échapper encore. Elle n'était pas mariée. La guerre en Europe n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il décida de transférer ce qu'il pouvait de son patrimoine en Amérique en attendant que la guerre cesse. Sa femme vint le voir pour lui dire que l'Angleterre était trop dangereuse pour ses enfants.

- Tu peux les amener avec toi en Amérique… Je me suis occupé du fils d'Eleonor, elle peut s'occuper aussi des mes enfants

- Tu veux qu'elle te rende la pareille, qu'elle les traite comme tu as traité son fils… ?

- Richard… Je m'excuse pour mon comportement envers ton fils… Mais à chaque fois que je le regardais, je la voyais, elle, que tu aimais tant… On m'a forcé à t'épouser et toi tu as forcé ton bâtard à vivre avec moi…

- Il n'était qu'un enfant…

- Oui, le fruit de tes amours avec ton actrice… Mais je suis désolée pour tout…

- Je prendrais les enfants, ils seront plus en sécurité avec moi en Amérique… Et te laisseront un peu libre. Mais si la situation se détériore, tu peux venir aussi en Amérique… Je peux t'acheter une maison là-bas…

- Merci, Richard.

Le duc de Grandchester fit donc des arrangements pour aller en Amérique avec ses enfants, sans sa femme. Ils entamèrent les procédures de divorce.

Annie vint chercher Candy le matin. Elle trouva Candy prête à sortir.

- Candy, tu veux que je commande le petit-déjeuner ? Demanda Annie

- Non, Annie, nous avons un rendez-vous d'affaires pour le petit-déjeuner

- Oh… C'est vraiment amusant de travailler

- Quand on fait le travail qu'on aime…

- Tu as raison, il faut aimer ce que l'on fait… Merci encore Candy pour l'opportunité que tu me donnes…

- De rien Annie. Allons-y…

Candy alla à son rendez-vous d'affaires dans un restaurant chic avec Annie et leur rendez-vous leur offrit le petit-déjeuner. L'associé en question était un jeune homme qui venait d'hériter de la fortune de son oncle, il s'appelait Trent Gloucester, troisième du nom ; il se faisait appelé Trey. Il trouva Candy charmante et flirta avec elle pendant tout le rendez-vous. Annie était étonnée de voir avec quelle habilité, Candy le rabrouait sans l'offenser. Mais Trey était tenace, même s'il avait vu la bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire de Candy.

- Je peux vous inviter à dîner ce soir, Candy

- Non, malheureusement, je suis occupée ce soir, Trey…

- Je peux vous inviter au théâtre dans quelques jours ? La troupe Stratford va venir pour le jouer le « Roi Lear »…

- Je suis déjà invitée, je vous verrai là-bas alors…

- Je peux venir vous chercher à l'hôtel

- J'ai un chauffeur à ma disposition merci, Trey. Je dois y aller. Mais ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, au revoir.

Elle quitta le restaurant avec Annie avant que Trey ne puisse répondre. Dans la voiture Annie éclata de rire.

- Mon Dieu Candy, tu es devenu experte pour rabrouer les mecs…

- Il suffit que je pense à Terry… Et Georgie m'a bien enseigné. Elle a rabroué tellement d'hommes… En affaires il faut parfois être intransigeante…

- Je vois et j'apprends, dit Annie en souriant

- Bon maintenant nous allons dans les écoles de la ville et les centres communautaires pour leur offrir des billets pour le théâtre… Le poulailler est vide, il n'a que les riches qui peuvent voir la pièce qui ironiquement est soit disant pour une œuvre de charité…

- Tu es très bonne Candy, dit Annie.

- C'est Terry qui m'en a donné l'idée. Pour lui, tous ces riches ne sont pas vraiment intéressés par le théâtre et ceux qui veulent vraiment voir la pièce et s'enrichir intellectuellement c'est surtout ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens…

- Il a raison, dit Annie, mes parents seront incapables de te dire de quoi parlaient la plupart des pièces de théâtre qu'ils ont vu…

- Allons, je dois envoyer un télégramme à Terry au théâtre de Philadelphie… J'ai hâte qu'il vienne ici…

- Tu lui as dit que tu serais ici à Chicago ?

- Non, je vais lui faire la surprise…

Elles firent le tour des centres communautaires et des écoles publiques pour offrir des billets pour le théâtre à ceux qui étaient intéressés. Elles se rendirent au manoir des André. Elles trouvèrent les jumeaux Legrand à la porte avec leur mère.

- Regarde ce que le chien a ramassé, dit Eliza

- Les orphelines de la maison Pony… dit Daniel

Candy et Annie sortirent de la voiture. Candy se retourna et parla au chauffeur.

- M. Smythe allez chercher nos robes à la gare, ma mère a envoyé un colis avec le train de 14 heures, amenez le colis à l'hôtel et ensuite venez nous chercher, nous resterons ici à déjeuner avec mes cousins…

- Bien, Mademoiselle, dit M. Smythe.

Il entra dans la voiture et démarra.

- Georgie n'est pas ta mère ! Dit Eliza entre ses dents

- Ah oui ? Et bien le monde pense différemment, dit Candy en passant, Eliza, Daniel, Mme Legrand…

Alistair et Archibald arrivèrent à la porte.

- Georgie Jr ! Dit Archie en souriant, bienvenue chez nous ! Salut Annie… Vos robes sont magnifiques

- Georgie Jr ! Fit Alistair pour provoquer les Legrand, ton chauffeur est parti ? Salut Annie…

- Le chauffeur vient me chercher tout à l'heure, dit Candy

- Allez viens, dit Alistair, on a tes pâtisseries préférées…

Candy éclata de rire avec Annie et elles entrèrent dans le manoir avec les frères Cornwell. Eliza et Daniel étaient en colère, Mme Legrand était frustrée de voir Candy si bien habillée avec les modèles de Georgie.

- Maman, il faut faire quelque chose, dit Eliza, elle vit mieux que nous ! Il faut que tu ailles parler à Georgie Bateman pour lui dire la vérité et pour qu'elle jette Candy à la rue…

- J'ai des choses à faire Eliza, mais ne t'en fais pas, quand j'aurai fini avec cette sale petite orpheline, Georgie Bateman, ne voudras même pas la voir en peinture…

Eliza éclata de rire et Daniel fit semblant de sourire. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Candy il tombait de plus en plus amoureux d'elle… Mais il continuait à être méchant avec elle devant sa sœur.

Pendant ce temps là au manoir…

- Tu as vu la tête d'Eliza et sa mère ? Dit Archie

- Je les ai un peu provoqué, dit Candy

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça les ennuie que Candy soit prise pour la fille de Georgie… dit Annie

- Ils sont sans cœur, dit Archie, ils veulent que tout le monde soit malheureux à part eux…

- Ok, assez avec ces deux idiots, dit Alistair, venez voir ma nouvelle invention…

- Oh oh... dit Archie, attention, on risque de se faire tuer… Abritons-nous !

- Assez frérot ! Dit Alistair venez voir !

Ils allèrent au jardin pour voir la nouvelle invention d'Alistair. C'était une espèce de planche à roulettes avec un petit moteur. Alistair se mit dessus et mit le petit moteur en marche avec une ficelle qu'il tira. La planche démarra en trombe et Alistair failli tomber en perdant un peu l'équilibre, il se déplaça et alla tout droit vers la tour, Alistair n'arrivait pas à faire tourner la planche et il dut sauter pour ne pas se cogner sur la tour et il tomba par terre. La planche quant à elle se cogna sur la tour et revint vers les autres qui étaient debout dans le jardin. Ces derniers s'enfuirent dans tous les sens en poussant des cris et riant aux éclats. La planche finit par se fracasser contre le tronc d'un gros arbre.

- Je vous avais dit de vous mettre à l'abri… dit Archie en riant

- Alistair tu vas bien ? Dit Candy

- Oui, au moins toi tu te soucies de ma santé…, dit Alistair

- Et, si tu veux te casser la gueule libre à toi ! Dit Archie, j'en ai assez de te décourager moi !

- Et bien moi je trouve que c'est très ingénieux de ta part d'avoir inventé quelque chose qui fonctionne, c'est pas évident du tout… dit Candy

- Merci, Candy pour le compliment, dit Alistair

- Maintenant allons manger, dit Annie la table est prête.

Ils allèrent se restaurer. Il y avait des sandwiches de toutes sortes, des salades, du poulet frit, de la viande grillée, du poisson grillé, du riz, des pommes de terre, de la salade de fruit et finalement des la pâtisserie comme Candy les aimait. Ils mangèrent comme il faut avec appétit. Annie parlait de l'habilité de Candy à rabrouer les mecs.

- Annie, ce n'est pas un don, il suffit d'être amoureuse…

- Ah oui, Terry, dit Alistair, il en a de la chance de t'avoir rien qu'à lui…

- Tu penses à Patricia ? Demanda Candy

- Non, dit Alistair en rougissant…

- Ne l'écoutez pas, Patricia devrait arriver dans quelques semaines, il est au courant des tous ses faits et gestes… dit Archie

- Patricia va bientôt venir ? Dit Candy, Superbe ! Au moins on ne s'inquiétera plus pour elle.

- Candy j'ai des sketches pour ma collection pour hommes… Tu veux les voir ?

- Oui, après le repas….

Daniel et Eliza arrivent et les trouvèrent à table. Malheureusement, Eliza entendit la dernière phrase d'Archie.

- Archie, tu dessines des sketches de mode ? Dit-elle, que va penser ma tante ?

- Rien parce que tu ne vas rien lui dire ! Dit Archie en colère

- Oh, mais pourquoi je ferai ça ?… Je veux qu'elle soit au courant de la situation… Comment Candy t'entraîne dans le monde décadent de la mode…

- Il n'y a pas de sot métier, Eliza, il n'y que de sottes gens, dit Alistair

- Oui, dit Candy, il n'y a que de sottes gens, gens de petite vertu, qui se moquent du tailleur, et se veulent bien vêtues.

- Tu crois que tu es en mesure de coudre la robe que tu portes, Eliza ? dit Annie, ça demande beaucoup d'adresse et de finesse, tu peux en faire autant ?

- On peut te donner un morceau d'étoffe pour voir ce que tu vas faire… dit Alistair

- Mais donne en un à Archie et il te sortira la meilleure des robes, dit Candy

- Tu devrais être plus gentil avec lui, car s'il réussi, tu peux avoir une ristourne en tant que membre de la famille, dit Annie

Eliza resta silencieuse pour un petit moment… Mais non, ils disaient tous des sottises ! Archie ne pouvait pas faire des vêtements !

- Vous êtes tous devenus fous, Candy a une très mauvaise influence sur vous… Toutes ces belles toilettes lui sont montées à la tête, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle n'y était pas habituée à l'orphelinat… Elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de ses modestes origines…

Candy secoua la tête. Eliza n'en manquait pas une.

- Eliza, arrête, dit Annie, en réalité tu ferais n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Candy… Avoue, tu l'envie, elle est fiancée à ton cher Terrence et elle a toute ces belles toilettes que tu n'as pas !

Eliza était en colère, très en colère.

- Je vais dire à ma tante que Archie veut faire de la couture comme métier…

- Tu vas la rendre malade, dit Alistair, délibérément, comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle ?

- J'annoncerai la nouvelle à ma tante moi-même, dit Archie, et si tu ouvres ta bouche, je vais t'enfermer dans la tour…

- Oui, sérieusement dit Alistair, tu ne diras rien Eliza sinon, gare à toi…

- Daniel, dit Eliza, tu les laisses me menacer ?

- Si tu bouges Daniel j'envoie Candy te tabasser… dit Archie

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Daniel rougit et baissa la tête.

_« C'est vraiment un froussard » dit Candy dans sa tête. _

Comme s'il avait entendu la pensée de Candy, il redressa la tête et dit ;

- Eliza, laisse la tante tranquille, elle apprendra la nouvelle bien assez tôt, dit Daniel

- Traître ! Dit Eliza entre ses dents…

Elle s'avoua vaincue et elle fut contrainte à garder sa bouche close. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, et Eliza boudait dans son coin. Daniel prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de Candy.

- Salut, Candy… Tu as une très belle robe

- Oh et moi je ne suis pas belle ? Fit Candy

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Mais c'est ma robe que tu complimentes…

- Oui… Non… je voulais dire toi…

- Alors la robe n'est plus belle ?

- Si… Mais toi aussi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Daniel ?

Annie avait assisté à la scène bouche bée. Elle finit par intervenir.

- Il veut te faire un compliment on dirait… dit Annie

- Oui, tu es très belle dans ta robe Candy, finit par réussir à dire Daniel

- Euh, merci Daniel… dit Candy sceptique…

Il s'éloigna et alla parler avec ses cousins.

- C'était quoi ça ? Dit Candy

- Un compliment de la part de Daniel Legrand, dit Annie

- Justement Annie, Daniel ne m'a jamais fait de compliment…

- Il y a un début à tout… Il était tout rouge pendant qu'il te parlait

- Oh mon Dieu, Annie ! Tu crois qu'il aurait un faible pour moi… ?

- Il s'est peut-être rendu compte que tu t'es transformée en une belle rose…

- Si c'est le cas, il apprendra que les roses ont des épines…, dit Candy en riant

- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, il va se piquer, là j'en suis sûre… fit Annie en riant aussi

Candy et Annie prirent congé quand le chauffeur arriva pour les chercher.

- Je dois y aller les gars… dit Candy

- Oui, dit Annie on doit aller essayer les robes que Georgie a envoyé…

- Ok, les femmes d'affaires, dit Alistair…

- Et on est invité à une réception ce soir, dit Candy

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de travailler on dirait, dit Archie

- Non, Archie, la réception c'est pour le plaisir. Je verrai tes dessins demain, ok ? Dit Candy… Au revoir

- Ok, dit Archie, je vais en faire encore ce soir…

- Au revoir, dit Annie

- Bye les filles, dirent les frères Cornwell en même temps

Candy et Annie se rendirent à l'hôtel pour voir les robes. Elles étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Annie devenait folle devant toutes ces toilettes. Les robes étaient en double exemplaire, une pour Candy et une pour Annie.

Candy parlait avec un contact de Georgie pour les travaux de la maison Pony. Elle allait faire des achats pour la maison Pony le lendemain et y aller le surlendemain.

Georgie était avec Laurent dans un restaurant pas trop loin de son bureau. Ce dernier était un peu surpris par l'invitation de Georgie, elle jouait l'indifférente depuis des mois.

- Georgie, dit Laurent, j'étais surpris par ton invitation

- Pourquoi, je suis ton amie non ?

- Oui, mais tu as repoussé mes avances depuis des mois…

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être sentimental, deux amis peuvent déjeuner de temps en temps non ?

- Tu as entendu les rumeurs sur Eleonor et moi et tu veux savoir si c'est vrai…

- J'avoue avoir été un peu…

- Jalouse ? Tu es jalouse Georgie…

- Un peu…

- Mais tu me repousses… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurai déjà épousé…

- Laurent…

- Ecoute, Georgie, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, mais… Je dois mettre ma vie en attente pendant que tu arrives à résoudre tes problèmes… ?

- Je ne peux pas te demander ça… Laurent, je ne suis pas prête…

- Georgie, je ne te presse pas. Dis-moi quand tu seras prête…

- Mais pour le moment tu sors avec Eleonor…

Laurent savait qu'il ne se passait rien de romantique avec Eleonor, mais pour une étrange raison, il laissa Georgie le croire.

- J'espère qu'elle sera toujours une de tes clientes préférées…

- Je suis une professionnelle Laurent… Je ne mélange pas affaires et vie privée…

- Je n'en doutais pas, dit Laurent en souriant. Comment va ta fille ?

- Candy est à Chicago…

- Oh… Elle doit te manquer beaucoup…

- Tu n'as aucune idée ! On s'appelle tous les jours

- Que fait-elle à Chicago ?

- Des affaires, mais elle est aussi avec ses amis…

- Oh… J'espère qu'elle reviendra bientôt, car je vois combien son absence te rend triste

- Merci Laurent, dit Georgie en souriant

Ils continuèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils ne parlèrent plus de leur relation amoureuse.


	13. Chapter 13

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 13**

**« La fête à la Maison Pony »**

A la réception, Candy et Annie étaient entrain de s'amuser. Annie rencontra ses parents qui étaient surpris de la voir.

- Bonsoir, maman, papa… dit Annie

- Annie ? Dit sa mère, que fais-tu ici ?

- Georgie Jr et moi avons été invitées ici…, dit Annie

- Wow, vous ne vous ennuyez pas, dit M. Brighton

- C'est sublime de travailler maman, tu devrais essayer, dit Annie

- Si ça m'amène dans les réceptions mondaines, pourquoi pas ? Dit Mme Brighton en riant

- Ça vous donne aussi l'occasion de rencontrer des jeunes prétendants…. dit M. Brighton

- Maman, Candy est fiancée à Terry, tu devrais voir comment elle rabroue tous ceux qui la draguent…

- Vraiment ? Tu apprends quelque chose Annie ? Demanda Mme Brighton

- Oh oui… Cette expérience est très enrichissante pour moi, dit Annie en souriant

Trey Gloucester s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire.

- Candy, Annie, quelle joie de vous revoir, dit Trey

- Bonsoir Trey, dit Candy en souriant

- Trey voici mon père et ma mère, dit Annie

- M et Mme Brighton dit Trey

- M. Gloucester, dit M. Brighton, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez repris les affaires de votre oncle avec une main de fer…. En plus des affaires de votre père… Impressionnant pour un jeune homme de votre âge

- Merci M. Brighton, votre fille est absolument charmante, dit Trey

Annie rougit en souriant. C'était gai d'être le centre d'attention quand Archie, l'objet de sa tendresse, la regardait à peine. M. Brighton en profita pour parler affaires avec Trey, il avait sa porte d'entrée grâce à Candy et Annie. Il avait essayé depuis des mois d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui… Trey lui donna rendez-vous pour une vraie réunion avec son projet pour le lendemain. Annie resta auprès de lui pendant toute la soirée. A un moment donné, les deux jeunes filles étaient debout et Trey était au milieu d'elles. M et Mme Legrand s'approchèrent d'eux. Trey était un beau parti et Mme Legrand aurait voulu que sa fille devienne proche de Trey Gloucester.

- M et Mme Legrand, dit Candy en souriant, bonsoir… Vous connaissez Trent Gloucester troisième du nom ?

- J'en ai entendu parler, dit M. Legrand, enchanté de faire votre connaissance… Je voulais…

- Trey, dit Annie, tu peux m'amener au jardin pour prendre un peu d'air ?

- Bien sur, Annie, excusez-nous, dit Trey

Il partit avec Annie sans un regard pour les Legrand. Candy avait envie de pouffer. Annie protégeait les intérêts de son père. Elle ne voulait pas que les Legrand, dont les enfants étaient « adorables » et les humiliaient à la moindre occasion, profite de leur amitié avec Trey… Candy s'éloigna et alla parler à d'autres connaissances d'affaires. Le couple Legrand resta là confus.

- Il fallait que nos enfants soient impossibles ! Dit M. Legrand

- Que veux-tu dire ? Dit Mme Legrand

- Et bien j'ai vu Trey parler avec Brighton, ils parlaient affaires j'en suis sur… Tu sais comment c'est dur d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Gloucester ?

- Mais mon ami…

- Maintenant, à cause de la « gentillesse » de nos enfants… Candy et Annie auraient pu nous aider… Mais il faut que Daniel et Eliza les humilient en public à chaque occasion…

- Tu ne vas pas blâmer les enfants pour ton incompétence en affaires… Ils ne veulent pas s'associer avec des orphelins de la maison Pony, tu ne peux pas les blâmer d'avoir des goûts plus raffinés…

- Vas-y, défends-les comme d'habitude dit M. Legrand en s'éloignant…

Mme Legrand était en colère, son mari était fâché contre elle maintenant, tout ça à cause de Candy, elle devint plus que jamais déterminé à aller parler à Georgie pour qu'elle jette Candy dehors….

Annie retourna chez elle avec ses parents et Candy retourna à l'hôtel avec son chauffeur. Elle pensa à Terry, elle allait le voir dans quelques jours et elle était très impatiente… Elle avait vu une attirance entre Trey et Annie, on dirait qu'elle commençait à oublier Archie… Candy sourit, quand on a pas ce que l'on veut, on se contente de ce qu l'on a… Et ce que Annie avait c'était un des célibataires les plus en vue de Chicago… Archie devra se réveiller et se rendre compte que Annie était en train de lui échapper… Mais peut être qu'il s'en fichait…

Le lendemain, Annie vint la chercher à l'hôtel et elles allèrent faire des arrangements pour les travaux de la maison Pony. Candy fit aussi des arrangements pour les œuvres de charité de Chicago et de Lakewood. Georgie et le centre Abel et Arthur, voulait une autre branche à Chicago qui allait s'occuper des levées de fonds pour les démunis. Elle parla à Trey avec Annie qui les aida avec ses associés à organiser en plus de la pièce de théâtre, d'autres réceptions destinées à collecter de l'argent pour les centres communautaires et les orphelinats. Elles furent très occupées toute la journée et elles ne purent aller au manoir des André pendant la journée, mais elles prévoyaient y aller le soir pour le dîner. Trey les invita a dîner au restaurant.

- Merci beaucoup Trey, dit Candy, mais nous allons dîner chez mes cousins…

- Tu peux nous accompagner si tu veux, dit Annie en souriant

- Vraiment ? Alors j'accepte avec plaisir…, dit Trey

Candy regarda Annie en secouant la tête. Elle voulait provoquer Archie ou lui montrer qu'elle avait maintenant un autre. Ils se rendirent donc tous les trois chez les André pour le dîner. Daniel et Eliza étaient là aussi. La grande-tante était aussi là pour une fois. Elle voulait manger en famille. En voyant Candy, Annie et Trey, elle voulait parler mais se tut devant l'invité, le jeune Gloucester.

- Bonsoir tout le monde dit Candy

- Bonsoir dit Annie, je vous présente, Trent Gloucester troisième du nom, mais on l'appelle Trey…

- Bonsoir dit Eliza en souriant, Trey Gloucester… Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Eliza Legrand, fit-elle en lui tendant la main

Trey prit la main d'Eliza et la baisa. Eliza riait gaiement. Annie attira Trey pour le présenter aux frères Cornwell et à Daniel. La grande-tante était très polie avec le jeune Gloucester. Archie attira Candy à l'écart.

- Candy, il fallait que tu l'amènes ? Demanda-t-il

- Archie, c'était ça ou ne pas nous voir du tout aujourd'hui, dit Candy

- Mon frère n'aime pas la compétition, dit Alistair en arrivant…

- Quelle compétition ? Dit Archie

- Le jeune millionnaire Gloucester, Annie et Eliza sont gagas devant lui…

- Mais pas Candy… dit Archie

- J'ai Terry, Archie, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre, dit Candy

Archie la regarda blessé. Terry, elle ne pensait qu'à Terry !

- Mais tu flirtais avec Michael ce jour-là, dit Archie

- Il était très charmant, il m'a aidé à descendre de la tour, dit Candy

- Tu t'en sortais bien toute seule, dit Archie vexé

- Sans blague ? Alors tu m'as laissé descendre sans aide, parce que tu savais que je pouvais le faire ? Tu as vu la hauteur de la tour Archie ? J'avais très peur…

- Vraiment ? Dit Archie surpris

- Michael a été un gentleman en m'aidant, Archie. La descente était très dangereuse, j'aurai pu me rompre le cou !

Archie resta silencieux, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir vu une opportunité de se comporter en gentleman avec Candy. Mais il la voyait toujours comme le garçon-manqué qui savait tout faire… Même descendre de la tour… Mais elle avait raison, cette tour était très haute et très dangereuse, même pour une cascadeuse comme Candy. Michael avait su qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, car il la voyait comme une dame, pas comme un garçon-manqué…

- Je suis désolé Candy, dit-il

- Oh ça va, ne t'excuse pas, Michael était là pour moi. J'ai flirté avec lui parce qu'il était charmant, mais aussi pour énerver Eliza… Mais c'est Terry qui est dans mon cœur. Je suis fiancée et Michael le savait, dit Candy en regardant sa bague de fiançailles.

Alistair regarda son frère et vit son regard blessé. Il était incorrigible. Candy était fiancée à Terry, quand allait-il oublier son rêve d'être avec elle ? Enfin il avait le même rêve mais, il avait le bon sens de savoir que ce rêve ne se réalisera jamais.

Annie essayait d'éviter Eliza qui était très aimable ce soir là, comme par enchantement. Candy regardait a scène en souriant. Après avoir montré ses vraies couleurs devant Michael, Eliza essayait de se montrer sous un beau jour devant Trey.

Après le dîner et le café, Trey accompagna Annie chez elle et Candy retourna à l'hôtel.

Candy appela Georgie avant de dormir et Georgie la réveilla le lendemain matin.

- Je vais à la maison Pony aujourd'hui…

- Amuse-toi bien dit Georgie

- Comment ça va avec Laurent… ?

- Il sort avec Eleonor Baker…..

- Quoi ? Ils ne sont peut-être que des amis…

- Je lui ai demandé, il ne l'a pas nié…

- Oh Georgie, je suis désolée…

- Merci… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça….

- Comment se passent les recherches sur ton enfant… ?

- Bien… Le détective est en train de passer au peigne fin, tous les orphelinats du pays

- Il viendra certainement à la maison Pony aussi…

- Certainement. Je dois y aller, ma chérie, passe une bonne journée avec tes frères et sœurs…

- Merci. Bonne journée aussi

Elle raccrocha et elle s'apprêta pour aller à la maison Pony. Elle avait hâte de revoir « ses deux mères » et tous les petits… Annie arriva, elles mangèrent ensemble et ensuite elle allèrent a la gare prendre le train pour la maison Pony. Elles trouvèrent les frères Cornwell à la gare en train de les attendre.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Candy

- Vous ne vouliez tout de même pas que l'on vous laisse seules, toute la journée ? Dit Archie

- Que c'est aimable à vous de vous être déranger pour nous, dit Annie

- Ce n'est pas un dérangement, dit Alistair, c'est un plaisir…

Ils se rendirent ensemble à la maison Pony. Les enfants étaient contents de les voir.

- Candy, Annie ! Chef ! Crièrent les enfants, le chef est la !

Candy qui avait une belle robe avec un chapeau assorti, se mit à courir vers les petits qui se jetèrent sur elle en riant. Quand Annie arriva, ils se jetèrent aussi sur elle.

- Dites bonjours à Alistair et Archie, dit Candy

- Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Dirent les enfants

Ils arrivent à la Maison Pony avec tout le tapage et ils trouvèrent Melle Pony et Sœur Maria entrain de s'occuper d'un nouveau bébé qu'elles venait de recevoir.

- Melle Pony ! Sœur Maria ! Dit Candy en entrant

Elle se précipita vers ses deux mères et les embrassa fort en le serrant dans ses bras. Annie fit la même chose.

- Voici, Alistair et Archibald Cornwell, dit Candy

- Bonjour, dirent les deux dames en même temps

- Mesdames, dirent les frères Cornwell

- Prenez place, dit Melle Pony

- Merci… dirent les messieurs

- Oh vous avez une nouvelle pensionnaire ? Demanda Candy en voyant le bébé

- C'est une fille, dit Annie…. Elle est adorable…

- Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de train, dit Sœur Maria

- Oh… La pauvre petite, dit Candy en le prenant, salut toi ! Dit-elle en souriant

Le bébé se mit à rire en regardant Candy.

- Je peux continuer à m'en occuper ? Demanda Candy

- Oui bien sur, dit Melle Pony… Mais tu vas salir ta robe…

- C'est pas grave, je vais la faire nettoyer si elle se salit, dit Candy

Candy se mit à faire manger la petite qui mangea sans problème.

- Candy elle t'aime bien dit Sœur Maria… J'avais des problèmes à la faire manger…

- Comment s'appelle cette adorable petite fille… ?

- Gwendolyne, dit Sœur Maria

- Allô Gwendolyne ! Dit Candy en souriant

La petite Gwendolyne se mit à rire, elle avait deux dents et des cheveux châtains. Elle avait aussi des fossettes aux joues.

- Oh … Comme tu es belle ! J'adore tes fossettes ! Dit Candy

Candy était complètement gaga devant la petite fille. Ses amis la regardaient fascinés.

- Candy, dit Melle Pony, merci pour tout ce que tu nous envoies et surtout pour Noël, les enfants étaient très heureux

- De rien Melle Pony, je veux faire plus…

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Melle Pony

- Comme des travaux pour agrandir la maison, et vous accommoder pour que vous puissiez avoir plus d'enfants et ne vous en faites pas pour l'aide, il y aura des volontaires régulièrement qui viendront pour vous aider tous les jours…

- Mais comment ? Dit Sœur Maria

- Georgie a ouvert un centre communautaire et une des ses missions, ma mission à moi personnelle c'est de rendre le lieu où j'ai grandi plus grand et plus commode pour que plus d'enfants abandonnés puissent y vivre et profiter de votre cœur d'or…

- Candy, dit Melle Pony avec des larmes aux yeux, viens ici ma petite…

Elle s'approcha de Melle Pony qui la serra dans ses bras… En pleurant en silence.

- Que Dieu bénisse ton cœur d'or, ma petite. Merci beaucoup, le monde a besoin de plus de gens comme toi

Sœur Maria s'associa à son amie et serra aussi Candy dans ses bras en pleurant. Candy et Annie pleuraient aussi.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? Dit la voix d'un jeune homme

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte d'ou venait la voix.

- TOM ! Crièrent Candy et Annie en se précipitant vers lui

Ils riaient et s'embrassaient gaiement et se serrèrent dans les bras. Tom leur grand frère, leur sauveur…

- Archie, Alistair ! Dit Tom comment allez-vous ?

- Bien Tom et toi ? Dit Archie

- Très bien, dit Alistair, c'est bon de te voir…

Les enfants arrivèrent pour le dîner. Candy avait commandé un festin chez le traiteur de la ville pour la petite fête à la maison Pony. Elle avait apporté des vêtements pour les enfants qui se changèrent gaiement. Certains n'avaient jamais eu de vêtements aussi chic et aussi beaux. Ils sortaient de joie littéralement. Il y avait aussi des jouets. Jimmy arriva tout essoufflé en criant :

- Candy ! Candy Chef ! Où es-tu ?

- Je suis là Jimmy, dit-elle en se précipita vers lui

Ils riaient en s'embrassant gaiement sur les joues et se serrant dans les bras.

- Chef, dit Jimmy, tu es devenue une grande dame ! Regarde la belle robe !

- Et oui ! Je grandis Jimmy…

- Et comment ! Dit-il en souriant

- Candy, dit Tom, c'est quoi ça à ton doigt ?

Candy leur montra son annulaire.

- Et oui, je suis fiancée… dit-elle en souriant

- Ooooh ! Dirent les enfants, c'est beau

- C'est avec qui demanda Sœur Maria, on le connaît ?

- Oui, dit Candy, il est venu vous voir ici…

- Terrence Grandchester ? Dit Melle Pony

- Oui, dit Candy en souriant

- Oh Candy ! Dit Sœur Maria, toutes mes félicitations !

Et elle la serra dans ses bras et Melle Pony aussi. Leur jeune pensionnaire avait grandi ! Elle sera bientôt une femme mariée et mère à son tour.

- Oui dit Tom, félicitations

- Félicitations dirent les autres petits

- Alors on célèbre le retour et les fiançailles de Candy ! Dit Jimmy

Ce fut donc la fête à la maison Pony. Les enfants mangèrent et jouèrent comme des fous. Candy alla sur sa colline, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait été abandonnée enfant, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir grandi à la Maison Pony où il y avait tant d'amour et de rire. Annie arriva derrière elle.

- Annie, dit Candy

Cette dernière la prit par les épaules.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Annie

- Oui…

- Tu te souviens comment on se faisait des bises de la part de nos parents imaginaires ?

- Oui... Et je ne cherchais même pas à être adoptée…

- Mais moi si, j'ai trahi notre accord… Je suis désolée

- Non, Annie, tu avais le droit de vouloir un papa et une maman comme nous tous…

- Mais on s'était fait la promesse…

- Annie tu aurais été folle de refuser de te faire adopter par les Brighton, ils étaient parfaits pour toi…

- Mais tu n'as pas eu la même chance… D'abord les Legrand…

- Ça c'était l'enfer… Ensuite Anthony et les André… La joie avec Anthony a été de très courte durée… Ensuite il y a eu le départ pour Londres et ma rencontre avec Terry… Et Georgie, ma « mère », ma patronne… Elle me dit que si je ne veux plus travailler, elle me garderait quand même… La vie n'a peut être pas été tendre avec nous… Mais pour le moment, la vie est belle.

- Oui, dit Annie en riant, la vie est belle !

Elles retournèrent à la fête et le soir, elles rentrèrent à Chicago avec les Alistair et Archie. La petite Gwendolyne pleurait lorsque Candy s'en alla, ce qui la rendit encore plus triste, de laisser sa première famille.

Le père de Laurent était parti en Australie ou sa femme se reposait. Avec le départ de Laurent et Elise, il avait eu envie d'être auprès de sa femme. Il était là depuis plusieurs mois, quand un beau matin il lui annonça une nouvelle.

- Chérie, je pensais aller en Amérique voir Laurent…

- Il me manque à moi aussi…

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Tu vas laisser notre pauvre fils tranquille, vous l'avez assez ennuyé avec votre mariage arrangé avec une fille qui avait du sang royal…

- Ne t'en fais pas, après le fiasco des 16 dernières années, mon père s'est résigné…

- Oh, j'espère bien. Nous avons eu la chance de tomber amoureux, mais mon pauvre Laurent… Il fallait le laisser avec celle qu'il aimait, surtout qu'elle a eu son enfant… Que ton père a honteusement fait tuer…

- C'est pour ça que je veux aller en Amérique, je ne crois pas que le bébé soit mort…

- Comment ça tu ne crois pas… ?

- Georgie a une jeune protégée qui lui ressemble beaucoup, je crois que c'est sa fille

- Alors pourquoi dirait-elle que c'est sa protégée alors, pour la protéger contre ton père ?

- Je ne crois pas… Je crois qu'elle ne le sait pas…

- Alors pourquoi toi tu crois que c'est ta petite fille ?

- Parce qu'elle me fait penser à toi quand tu étais jeune… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je n'arrive pas à sortir cette jeune fille de ma tête… Non je n'en suis pas amoureux… Mais il y a quelque chose en elle…

- C'est pour ça que tu veux aller en Amérique, tu veux faire ton enquête…

- Oui, je dois en avoir le cœur net… Alors tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui, je viens, car je veux voir mon fils. Mais j'espère que tu ne te fais pas des illusions pour cette jeune fille… Elle te fait vraiment penser à moi ?

- Oui, tu vas voir, elle est sublime…

- Ma parole, tu es vraiment fou d'elle !

Ils firent donc des arrangements pour se rendre à New York ou se trouvait Laurent, et aussi pour faire des recherches sur la jeune fille que tout le monde appelait gentiment « Georgie Jr ».


	14. Chapter 14

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 14**

**« Le Roi Lear… »**

Le jour de la représentation de la troupe Stratford arriva. Les billets du poulailler qui furent distribué parmi les jeunes gens qui étaient particulièrement intéressé par le théâtre et la littérature. La plupart étaient de modestes origines, alors ils n'avaient pas tellement de beaux habits à se mettre. Candy leur donna des bons pour aller se procurer tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la soirée du théâtre aux frais du centre Abel et Arthur.

La troupe Stratford se trouvait dans le train qui les amenait à Chicago. Terry était assis à la fenêtre et regardait par la fenêtre. Il pensait à sa bien aimée, comme elle lui manquait. Ils passèrent l'arrêt pour aller à la maison Pony et il pensa à ce jour enneigé, il était aller voir la maison où Candy avait grandi et la fameuse colline Pony dont elle parlait tant.

- Terry tu vas bien ? Dit la voix de Susanna

- Oui…, répondit-il en regardant toujours par la fenêtre

- Tu as l'air pensif… dit Susanna

- Il pense à Candy tiens ! Dit Karen

Terry ne répondit pas, il avait tellement envie de voir Candy que parfois il pensait disparaître pour un jour, rien que pour aller la voir. Elle lui envoyait un télégramme tous les soirs dans les villes où ils passaient. Ça lui faisait toujours plaisir d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Susanna avait essayé de se rapprocher de Terry pendant la tournée, sans aucun succès, il ne pensait qu'à Candy ! Mais elle l'aimait de plus en plus et elle voulait être près de lui. Karen essayait en vain de résonner avec elle. Susanna était aveuglée par son obsession pour Terry. Terry quant à lui semblait ne pas se rendre compte le l'infatuation de Susanna, il n'avait qu'une femme en tête, Candice Neige André…

Candy et Annie avaient finalement fini leur travail pour la journée. Annie allait se changer dans la suite de Candy à l'hôtel. Trey devrait venir les chercher.

- Trey arrive à quelle heure ? Demanda Candy

- A 18h30 dit Annie…

- Tu sais, Archie est ennuyé à chaque fois que nous l'amenons avec nous

- Archie qui ? Fit Annie

- Tu es blessée qu'il ne te remarque même pas…

- Trey est merveilleux et il me trouve merveilleuse et si Archie ne s'en est pas rendu compte, tant pis pour lui ! La vie continue…

- Tu as raison, il ne faut jamais laisser une occasion d'être heureuse… Je vais revoir Terry ce soir… J'ai tellement hâte

- Il ne sait pas que tu es ici ?

- Non… Et il sera surpris de ne pas recevoir de télégramme de ma part non plus, pour la première fois…

- Il sera content de te voir…

- Aussi content que moi. Apprêtons-nous…

- Candy c'est bon de te voir aussi élégante et coquette. Je croyais que le garçon manqué ne disparaîtrait jamais…

Candy éclata de rire.

- Annie si je veux grimper aux arbres, je mettrais un pantalon, pas une robe élégante…

- J'espère bien…dit Annie, ça serait dommage de l'abîmer sur une branche…

Elles finirent de s'habiller. Ensuite Annie arrangea les cheveux de Candy et les siens. Elles étaient prêtes. Trey arriva à 18h30 exactement. Candy et Annie l'attendaient au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel.

- Tu es ponctuel, Trey dit Annie en souriant

- Un gentleman est toujours à l'heure dit Trey en souriant, Annie, Candy vous êtes très belles…

- Merci dirent les deux dames…

- On y va ? Dit Trey

- Allez-y dit Candy, je vais prendre mon chauffeur…

- Mais Candy, dit Annie…

- Annie, je vais voir Terry après, il voudra sûrement qu'on aille dans un endroit plus discret…

- Oh… dit Annie en rougissant

Elle allait se retrouver seule avec Trey sans Candy pour la première fois. Elle avait un peu peur. Trey avait été un parfait gentleman et n'avait pas encore tenter de l'embrasser, c'est peut être parce que Candy était présente.

- Annie, tout ira bien, dit Candy, suis ton cœur…

- Ok…

Elles se rendirent donc au théâtre dans des véhicules séparés. Ils trouvèrent Alistair, Archibald, Daniel, Eliza, les parents Legrand et la grande-tante. Eliza et sa mère étaient énervées de voir Candy avec son propre chauffeur. Elles furent plus que jamais déterminées à aller parler à Georgie.

- Candy, dit Alistair, vous êtes très belle, Annie, Trey…

- Bonsoir, dit Candy, ça va ?

- Oui dit Archie, toujours très élégante, Georgie Jr…

- Candy, dit Eliza, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le temps pour le théâtre, avec tes lourdes responsabilités… Je te croyais toujours dans ton orphelinat…

- Eliza, voyons, tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais rater la pièce de Terrence ? Dit Candy en souriant

- Entrons ,dit Archie, la pièce va bientôt commencer.

Ils entrèrent dans le théâtre pour prendre leur place.

- Vous venez avec nous ? Demanda Archie, dans la loge familiale

Eliza voulait protester, lorsqu'elle entendit

- Non, dit Trey, nous allons dans ma loge…

- Vous pouvez venir, dit Candy…

- Avec plaisir, dit Alistair… Ma tante, nous sommes dans la loge the Trey

La grande-tante ne dit rien et entra dans la loge familiale. Eliza boudait, Trey ne l'avait même pas regardé ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que ces maudites orphelines avaient tous les meilleurs ? Monsieur Legrand ne dit rien et entra dans la loge. Il était toujours vexé d'avoir manqué l'occasion de parler affaires avec Trey Gloucester… Mme Legrand était en train de penser à ce qu'elle dira à Georgie sur Candy pour la faire renvoyer.

Les trois coups de théâtre retentirent et la pièce commença. Quand Terry entra en scène, Candy oublia le monde extérieur ; il n' y avait que qu'eux deux au monde. Il était merveilleux et elle tombait amoureuse de lui à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Terry… Elle avait hâte que la pièce de théâtre se termine pour le voir. Elle essuya des larmes de joie.

- Candy, murmura Annie, tu vas gâcher ton maquillage…

- J'irai me repoudrez le nez avant d'aller à la réception…, dit-elle en souriant

La pièce se termina et les gens se mirent à sortir pour se rendre à la réception. Candy en profita pour aller se repoudrez le nez. La réception avait commencé et les acteurs étaient tous présents. Terry vit le groupe des amis de Candy il se dirigea vers eux lorsque Eliza l'arrêta.

- Terrence, quelle bonne surprise ! Tu vas passer la soirée avec moi… dit-elle en lui prenant le bras

Susanna qui était toujours à coté de Terry se demandait qui était Eliza…

- Eliza Legrand… Tu permets ? Dit-il en se dégageant…

- Allons Terrence, on peut reprendre là où on s'est arrêté à St. Paul…

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux une répétition de notre dernière rencontre ? Dit Terry avec un sourire moqueur…

Eliza rougit en pensant à la scène humiliante où Terry avait craché sur elle. Terry la laissa pour se diriger vers Alistair et Archibald, suivi bien sur de Susanna. Elle ne se fatiguait pas de le suivre.

- Terry, dit Alistair en souriant…

- Alistair, Archie…dit Terry

- Tu sembles bien accompagné, dit Archie en regardant Susanna

- Comment ? Dit Terry qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire…

- Ta collègue… Susanna Marlowe, c'est ça ? Dit Archie… Que vas-tu dire à Candy ? Tu te promènes partout avec elle…

- J'aimerai aussi avoir la réponse à cette question, dit la voix de Candy

Terry se retourna surpris d'avoir entendu la voix de sa bien-aimée.

- Candy ?

- Terry ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras

Il la serra contre lui et tourna avec elle en riant… Les autres aussi riaient.

- Il faut qu'on cesse de se rencontrer ainsi, dit Candy en riant

Pour toute réponse, Terry l'embrassa sur les lèvres… Candy fut un peu surprise, mais répondit à son baiser.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il…

- Toi aussi…

- Que fais-tu ici… ?

- Je suis en voyage d'affaires…

- Voyages d'affaires ? C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas reçu ton télégramme ?

- Non, c'est parce je voulais te faire la surprise…

- Tu as réussi…

- Bonsoir Terry, dit Annie en souriant

Ce dernier se retourna, il avait oublié qu'ils étaient à la réception…

- Bonsoir Annie, dit Terry en souriant

- Je te présente, Trey Gloucester…

- Enchanté dit Trey

- Enchanté dit Terry…

Ils se mirent à parler ensemble avec les cousins de Candy. Susanna était retournée vers Karen en boudant.

- Susanna…, dit Karen en secouant la tête

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit ici !

- C'est sa fiancée….

- Mais elle était sensée rester à New York, pas le suivre ici… Elle a tout gâché…

- Gâcher quoi ?L'indifférence de Terry à ton égard ?

- Karen…

- Susanna, pour la millième fois, laisse tomber Terry…

- Jamais… !

Karen soupira et alla parler avec les autres collègues du théâtre. Eliza, Daniel, la grande-tante et M et Mme Legrand avait regardé la scène de loin.

- Comment ose-t-elle se comporter aussi honteusement en public avec mon Terrence ! Dit Eliza

- C'est son fiancé… dit Daniel

- Tu la défends ? Demanda Eliza

- Son comportement était vulgaire, dit Mme Legrand, cette fille est vraiment sans manière….

- Mais ma chère amie, dit M. Legrand, je t'ai amené cette jeune fille pour que tu lui montres les bonnes manières, et qu'as-tu fait ? Tu l'as transformée en bonne… Tu ne peux pas l'insulter aujourd'hui parce que son fiancé, le fils du duc de Grandchester, l'a embrassé en public… Je ne vois rien de mal à cela…

- Mais c'est mon Terrence papa…, dit Eliza

- Assez Eliza, il est fiancé à Candy, il ne peut pas être ton Terrence !

- Elle me l'a volé…

- Si elle te l'a volé, comme tu le dis, c'est qu'il n'était pas amoureux de toi…

- Mais papa…

- Assez, Eliza ! Tu deviens ridicule ! Dit son père sévèrement

- Mon ami, dit Mme Legrand, calme-toi… Tout ça c'est la faute de Candy !

M. Legrand poussa un soupir contrarié et alla parler avec d'autres connaissances. Sa famille était sans espoir. Il avait adopté Candy il y a toutes ces années pour que sa bonté contamine en quelque sorte sa famille… Mais… Il avait sous estimé sa chère petite famille. La pauvre enfant avait fini par être envoyé au Mexique… Il regrettait ne pas avoir tenu tête à sa famille… Toutes actions sont toujours suivies de conséquences, même des années après.

Candy et Terry continuèrent à parler avec leurs amis et ensuite ils décidèrent de prendre congé.

- Nous allons y aller, dit Terry, à la prochaine…

- Au revoir dirent les autres en souriant

Ils marchèrent vers Hathaway pour lui dire au revoir, Susanna était là aussi…

- M. Hathaway dit Terry, je prends congé plus tôt pour passer un peu de temps avec ma fiancée

- Mais Terry tu ne peux pas quitter la réception, dit Susanna, il faut rencontrer les responsables du théâtre et de l'œuvre de charité…

- Mais, non, dit Hathaway, tu peux y aller Terry, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ta fiancée… Amusez-vous bien…

- Merci M. Hathaway, dit Terry

- Oui, merci dit Candy

- J'ai vu les œuvres que vous avez faites dans chaque ville ; vous vous arrangiez pour que le poulailler soit plein des gens qui ne peuvent s'offrir des places mais qui aiment tant le théâtre… Nous jouons pour tout le monde pas seulement pour les riches… Félicitations, « Georgie Jr », votre mère vous a bien enseignée…

- Merci M. Hathaway, dit Candy

- Amusez-vous bien, dit Hathaway

- On y compte dit Terry en souriant…

Il prit Candy par les épaules et quitta la réception sous le regard blessé de Susanna.

- On arrête un taxi ? Demanda Terry

- Non, j'ai mon chauffeur… dit Candy en lui faisant signe

- Chauffeur ?

- Ma mère s'occupe bien de moi…

- Je vois… dit-il en souriant

Smythe arriva et ils entrèrent dans la voiture.

- Alors mes dernières lettres tu ne les as pas reçu ?

- Je vais les trouver à New York, si Georgie ne le fait pas suivre…

- Trêve de bavardage dit Terry en prenant ses lèvres…

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment ensuite ils entendirent quelqu'un se dégager la gorge.

- Hum hum…

C'était Smythe.

- Excusez-moi, Melle, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit où nous allons…

- Oh… Excusez-moi, M. Smythe…, dit Candy

- Tu habites où ? Demanda Terry, chez les André ?

- Non, ma mère a pris une suite à l'hôtel, et puis la grande tante et moi…

- Vous vous adorez ? Dit Terry ironiquement

- Comme tu dis, fit Candy sur le même ton…

- Quel hôtel ?

- L'hôtel Congress Plaza …

- Sans blague ?

- C'est le vôtre aussi…

- Oui… On aurait pu se croiser dans les couloir ou au rez-de-chaussée

- Vraiment ! Mais c'est superbe, comme ça tu ne seras pas trop loin de ta troupe… Alors, on va dans ma suite ou la tienne?

- La tienne est plus grande, plus luxueuse, plus amusante… Allons à l'hôtel…

- Et on peut commander à manger aussi… M. Smythe, vous avez entendu, mon fiancé et moi allons à l'hôtel…

- Bien Melle…

Ils se rendirent à l'hôtel et s'embrassèrent pendant tout le trajet. Une fois dans la suite, Candy commanda un repas pour deux, et elle racontait à Terry ses exploits à Chicago. Elle raconta aussi l'incident de la tour avec une petite voix…Et le regard fuyant...

- Tu as un drôle de ton quand tu racontes cette histoire et tu évites de me regarder… Il s'est passé quelque chose dont je devrai être au courant ? Demanda Terry

Candy rougit un peu. Elle ne voulait rien cacher à Terry, mais l'incident de Michael la mettait un peu mal à l'aise ; elle avait flirté avec lui…

- Et bien voilà, il m'a aidé à descendre la tour…, commença-t-elle

- C'était gentil de sa part…

- Oui…, dit Candy en rougissant

- Taches de son, tu peux tout me dire…

- D'accord…j'ai passé le reste de la soirée à danser et flirter avec lui pour énerver Eliza… dit-elle très vite et la tête baissée

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Flirter ? Tu lui faisais les yeux doux… ?

- Rien que pour énerver Eliza de m'avoir joué un si mauvais tour ; m'obliger à descendre de la tour devant tout le monde et me traiter de singe… Je te demande pardon… Je n'aurai pas dû me servir de Michael de la sorte… Je lui ai donné mon adresse pour qu'il puisse m'écrire… Je vais correspondre avec lui, comme une amie…

- Il n'a pas eu l'impression que tu avais un faible pour lui… ?

- Il a aussi vu ma bague de fiançailles… Mais il a dit que si par miracle tu me laisses tomber de lui envoyer un télégramme, et il viendra à la quatrième vitesse, mais je pense qu'il plaisantait…

- Moi pas… C'est rassurant et pratique d'avoir quelqu'un en réserve…

- Terry… Je suis désolée…

- Candy, ma chérie… Viens ici…, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras

Elle s'approcha de lui et il la serra dans les bras, fort.

- Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi…

- Je ne veux rien te cacher… Mais je t'ai blessé. Je m'excuse Terry…

- Ça fait un peu mal de savoir que tu étais avec un bel officier français en uniforme entrain de te faire sauver, et que tu as dansé avec pour le reste de la soirée… Mais… Tu me l'as dit, c'est l'essentiel. Je te pardonne d'avoir flirter avec un autre…

- Merci Terry, dit-elle en souriant, je n'aime que toi, tu le sais non ?

- Oui, je le sais… Et moi, je n'aime que toi…

- Tu m'as manqué…

- Pas plus que moi…

On frappa à la porte, c'était leur dîner. Ils dînèrent ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien.

- Comment ça va avec Susanna ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, elle a essayé de t'empêcher de quitter la réception…

- Et bien elle essaye toujours de parler avec moi pendant notre temps libre… Elle est peut être très amicale

- Très très amicale…

- Candy…

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, car je sais que tu m'aimes et quoi qu'il arrive, tu me diras la vérité comme je viens de le faire… Je ne veux pas de nuage entre-nous, je veux que tout soit clair, comme ça personne ne pourra se servir de quoi que ce soit contre nous…

- Tu penses à Eliza et à son piège, n'est-ce pas ? Comment on y est tombé si facilement … Elle s'est servie de notre amour contre nous…

- Si on s'était mieux parler, plus ouvertement, on aurait su que jamais on se serait donné rendez-vous dans la grange, alors qu'on pouvait se voir dans nos chambres… On n'a pas hésité une seconde à cause de nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre

- Candy, nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes fiancés, tout va bien…

- Oui, tout va bien dit-elle en prenant ses lèvres…

Georgie appela sa protégée et elle lui raconta les évènements de la journée.

- Tu es avec Terry ?

- Oui…

- Sois sage, ma chérie…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça

- J'ai confiance en toi, Candy. Bon je te laisse profiter de sa présence. Bonne nuit chérie. Dis bonjour à Terry

- Bonne nuit Georgie, et merci. Je vais le lui dire

Elle raccrocha et Terry la regardait en souriant.

- Elle t'a mise en garde contre moi… ? Demanda Terry

- Elle ne veut pas que je me retrouve dans l'embarras…

- Je suis un gentleman qui devra peut être faire appel à toutes les forces du monde pour résister à la tentation, mais un gentleman quand même…

- Je sais, mon amour, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi et en moi… dit Candy en le serrant contre elle

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit parler jusqu'au matin et dormirent seulement d'un œil. Georgie appela Candy le matin et fut surprise de ne pas entendre une voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout du fil.

- Candy ? Tu as l'air réveillée

- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, on a parlé toute la nuit…

- Vous aviez beaucoup de chose à vous dire…

- Oui…

- Tu lui as dit pour ton bel officier français ?

- Il n'est pas mon bel officier et oui, je ne cache rien à Terry…

- Tant mieux, comme ça le monde extérieur ne pourra pas vous faire de mal…

- Passe une bonne journée, Georgie tu me manques

- Toi aussi… A tout à l'heure

Ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner ensemble, s'amusèrent en riant et ensuite, Terry alla chercher ses bagages dans sa chambre et ils se rendirent à la gare.

- Tu n'as pas de rendez-vous d'affaires aujourd'hui ?

- Je n'ai pas pris de rendez-vous, car je savais que je serai avec toi…

- Tous tes rendez-vous, ressemblent à Trey Gloucester ?

- La plupart, mais je sais comment les rabrouer… Ne t'en fais pas

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde

Ils rencontrèrent Eliza qui était venu dire au revoir à « son Terrence »

- Terry dit-elle, tu es en retard, tu vas manquer ton train à cause d'elle… Tu sais qu'elle a flirté ouvertement avec mon prétendant, un officier français ; d'abord en se donnant en spectacle en descendant de la tour comme un petit singe.J'ai envoyé Michael pour l'aider et elle me remercie en me le piquant…

- Toi, tu as envoyé ton prétendant sauver Candy ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, Eliza ? Je suis sûr que tu as essayé de l'empêcher de sauver Candy…

- Oh, mais… Elle s'est affichée en public avec un autre homme, ce n'est pas le comportement digne de la fiancée d'un fils de duc…

- Je suis sûr que c'était pour t'énerver, et je lui tire mon chapeau…

- Mais… C'est une traînée…

- Candy, m'a raconté l'incident en détails pour que des gens comme toi, n'en profitent pas pour s'en servir contre nous, comme au collège…

- Mais, insista Eliza…

- Eliza, dit Candy, tu aimes vraiment te faire humilier, n'est-ce pas ? Terry a été assez clair au collège qu'il ne voulait pas de toi, mais je suppose que recevoir le crachat de ton bien-aimé Terrence au visage est hors de prix…

Eliza ne répondit pas et s'en alla en rage ; en marmonnant pour elle même que Candy allait le payer cher. Candy et Terry éclatèrent de rire.

- Merci encore, d'avoir été honnête, car si j'avais appris la nouvelle ici, maintenant de la bouche d'Eliza…, dit Terry

- De rien mon amour, la vérité, avant toute chose…, dit Candy

Terry sourit à sa bien-aimée et ils allèrent jusqu'au quai pour prendre son train, les autres membres de la troupe étaient déjà à bord ainsi que les autres passagers. Susanna les regardait le cœur brisé, elle essuya une larme de tristesse. Terry monta à bord après avoir embrassé sa fiancée.

- Au revoir, ma chérie, Je t'aime

- Je t'aime, au revoir Terry…

Le train démarra et Candy resta sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse. Elle était triste, mais elle était aussi contente d'avoir passé tout ce temps avec Terry. Elle retourna à l'hôtel pour dormir, elle se réveillera plus tard pour vaquer à ses occupations et elle avait maintenant hâte de retourner à New York chez sa « mère ». Son travail à Chicago était fini.


	15. Chapter 15

L'appel de l'amour…

**Chapitre 15**

**« Candy retourne à** **New York »**

Le bateau accosta à New York et les nombreux passagers descendirent, heureux d'être sur la terre ferme, après des jours au milieu de l'océan. Ils étaient maintenant sauvés, non seulement de la mer, mais de l'Europe, déchirée par la guerre. Parmi les nombreux passagers, il y avait un homme aux cheveux grisonnant avec une jeune fille et un jeune garçon, accompagnés de plusieurs bagages. Ils avaient une grande maison sur Park Avenue. Le duc de Grandchester se rendit à sa nouvelle demeure avec ses deux enfants. Il avait des domestiques qui les attendaient et un assistant, qui s'étaient occupés d'inscrire les enfants une école privée locale. Les deux enfants, Richard Jr, qu'on appelait Dick, qui avait 15 ans et la fille Diana qui avait 14 ans. Les enfants étaient contents d'être en Amérique à l'abri de la guerre en Europe. Leurs parents leur avaient annoncé la nouvelle de leur divorce ensemble. Les enfants n'étaient pas trop étonnés car ils avaient senti qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour entre leur père et leur mère. Le duc, lui se sentait libre depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre et son devoir. Il n'était pas trop tard il pouvait vivre comme il le voulait, maintenant, avec celle qu'il voulait, s'il n'était pas trop tard. Après avoir défait ses bagages il sortit pour aller manger dans un restaurant. Il vit Georgie arriver de loin et il se leva pour la saluer.

- Mme Bateman… dit-il en s'arrêtant devant elle

Georgie regarda et elle vit le père de Terry, elle sourit.

- Monsieur le duc…

- Appelez-moi, Richard, je vous en prie…

- D'accord, si vous m'appelez Georgie…

- Georgie, voulez-vous déjeuner avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir, dit Georgie en souriant

Ils prirent place et commandèrent leur repas.

- Je suis surprise de vous voir ici à New York…, dit Georgie

- Je suis venu, car j'avais besoin d'un changement d'air et la guerre en Europe n'arrange pas les choses…, dit Richard

- Moi, je suis venue pour affaires et je suis restée à cause de la guerre…

- Vous êtes intelligente, en transférant vos affaires ici, elles sont en sécurité… Et quand la guerre se terminera, l'Europe aura besoin de l'aide de l'Amérique.

- Vous avez fait la même chose, je vois…

- Je sais reconnaître une opportunité pour faire de l'argent…

- C'est toujours un très bon atout, dit Georgie en souriant

- Une belle femme intelligente… Vous êtes irrésistible, Georgie

En temps normal, Georgie aurait rabroué le duc, mais… Elle se sentait seule et c'était le père de Terry. Un ami lui ferait du bien.

- Monsieur le duc, je veux dire, Richard, c'est vraiment un plaisir de parler avec vous, dit Georgie en riant…

Laurent et Eleonor entrèrent aussi dans le restaurant pour le déjeuner. Laurent vit Georgie avec un homme de loin et il se demandait qui il était. Ils s'avancèrent et Eleonor ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant le duc.

- Bonjour, dit Laurent en souriant

- Bonjour Laurent, dit Georgie…

- Richard ? Dit Eleonor, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à New York ?

- Eleonor, dit Richard en souriant, tu es plus belle que dans les journaux… J'habite New York aussi maintenant, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais l'Europe est en guerre…

- Oh… Tu es là avec ta famille, alors ? Dit Eleonor

- Avec mes enfants… répondit Richard

- Et ta femme ? Dit Eleonor avec un air douteux

- Ma femme et moi, avons divorcé…

- Oh…, dit Eleonor

- Oui, les mariages arrangés si vous ne tombez vraiment amoureux à la longue, ils laissent à désirer…. fit Richard

- J'aurai pu te dire ça il y a 16 ans, dit Eleonor

- Prenez place, dit Georgie, Laurent ?

- Merci, dit Eleonor en s'asseyant

Laurent aussi prit place et Georgie et lui continuaient à regarder Eleonor et Richard parler.

- Oh… Je m'excuse, dit Eleonor à Laurent et Georgie, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler au duc…

- Faites comme si on n'était pas là, dit Georgie en souriant

Laurent les regardait, il y avait un lien entre eux…

- Tu crois qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre eux, murmura Laurent

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Georgie

- Parce qu'ils ont l'air intime…

- Ils sont amis…

- Non, c'est plus que ça…

Eleonor qui les avait entendu chuchoter se tourna vers eux et dit ;

- Je suis la mère de Terry

- Oh… dirent Georgie et Laurent

- Oui, dit Richard et je l'ai laissé pour remplir mon devoir…

- Votre devoir ? Dit Georgie, Laurent, Richard et toi devriez comparez vos notes…

- Pourquoi pas, Elise et mon ex-femme ont déjà comparé les siennes…

- Oh Eleonor, je n'avais aucune idée… Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens…, dit Georgie

- Toi aussi ? Demanda Eleonor

- Oui, avec Laurent, j'ai même eu aussi un enfant comme toi, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis en Amérique, je cherche mon enfant…

- Georgie, j'ai tout laissé pour être avec toi, si je n'avais pas été malade… dit Laurent

- Je sais Laurent, dit-elle tendrement, je t'ai rendu à Elise pour te sauver la vie…

- Mais moi, dit Richard, j'étais aveuglé par le devoir et les responsabilités, et j'ai laissé la femme que j'aimais avec mon fils…

- Seulement pour venir me l'arracher et le rendre malheureux avec ta femme, dit Eleonor amère… J'ai eu ma part de tort avec lui, je l'ai rejeté lorsqu'il est venu me voir il y a un an, parce qu'il était malheureux et qu'il voulait rester avec moi, pour avoir au moins l'amour de sa mère… Mais il m'a pardonné grâce à Candy, Dieu bénisse cette enfant, et j'ai une autre chance avec lui. Ne viens pas tout gâcher Richard.

- Mais Eleonor, je n'ai aucune intention de vous déranger au contraire, si je peux faire partie de votre nouvelle vie je serai très heureux. Candy, Dieu bénisse cette enfant, m'a fait voir l'amour, le vrai, je me suis rappelé ce que c'était… Alors j'ai quitté ma femme pour… Essayer de recommencer à zéro avec mon fils…

Candy… Sans le savoir avait redonné de l'espoir au duc, en lui rappelant ses jeunes amours. Le duc ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, il devait d'abord obtenir le pardon d'Eleonor. Cette dernière était bouleversée.

- Georgie, dit-elle, tu peux venir avec moi ? Laissons ces messieurs comparer leurs notes…

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure messieurs, dit Georgie en s'éloignant avec Eleonor

Les deux hommes restèrent seuls et se mirent à parler.

- Tu sors avec Georgie, Laurent ou avec Eleonor ? Demanda Richard

- Ni l'une ni l'autre, nous sommes amis

- La rumeur à Londres…

- Richard, ne me dis pas que tu écoutes les ragots des commères de Londres…

- Quand ça concerne la femme que j'aime…

- Eleonor ?

- Oui…

- Tu veux la reprendre ?

- Oui, si elle veut de moi…

- Tu as beaucoup à te faire pardonner… Comme moi presque… dit Laurent

- Mais c'est elle qui t'a rendu à ta famille…

- Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, sinon j'allais mourir… Mais ma famille a volé le bébé de Georgie pour le faire tuer…

- J'ai entendu les rumeurs… Travaillons ensemble pour reconquérir celles que nous aimons…

- D'accord, dit Laurent.

Georgie et Eleonor étaient dans la voiture. Elles se rendirent chez Georgie et elles prirent place dans un des salons. La bonne leur apporta du thé et des sandwiches.

- Merci, dit Eleonor, je serai incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit…

- Eleonor, je sais ce que tu éprouves… Je vais te raconter mon histoire tu me raconteras la tienne…

Les deux dames échangèrent leurs histoires et elles se consolèrent mutuellement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour Richard ?

- Je l'aime toujours, mais il n'est pas question que je lui tombe dans les bras, il m'a fait très mal…

- Je sais… Fais le marcher…

- Et toi avec Laurent, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas ensemble ? Il t'aime et toi aussi…

- Je ne sais pas, dit Georgie, j'ai ce besoin de retrouver mon enfant d'abord…

- Georgie, vous avez perdu toutes ces années, ne perds pas une minute de plus. Pense à tous ces jeunes gens qui meurent tous les jours à la guerre, sans avoir accompli le tiers de ce tu as fait… La vie est trop courte, ne repousse pas Laurent. Le rêve que tu avais jeune fille de l'épouser et d'être avec lui pour le restant de tes jours, est là devant toi, ne le laisse pas passer…

- Merci dit Georgie… Ne fais pas trop marcher le duc… Il est revenu vers toi… La vie nous donne une autre chance à toutes les deux…

- Je dois le faire marcher… Mais…

Elles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

A Chicago, Candy passait ses derniers jours avec ses amis. Elle devait bientôt partir pour New York. Annie continuait à fréquenter Trey ; Archie ne semblait nullement ennuyé par ça, au contraire, il était content pour Annie. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupait. Annie aussi semblait avoir oublié Archie, l'attention d'un jeune et beau milliardaire était hors de prix. Candy alla à la maison Pony pour passer quelques jours avant son départ pour New York. Elle trouva la petit Gwendolyne malade car, Melle Pony et Sœur Maria n'arrivait pas à la nourrir. Le docteur était là.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy en voyant le docteur qui examinait l'enfant…

- Melle Pony , dit le docteur, son était s'aggrave, si vous n'arrivez pas à la nourrir, elle va simplement rendre l'âme

- Elle ne veut pas manger ? Dit Candy en entrant… Mais elle mangeait bien l'autre jour avec moi…

- Oui, dit Sœur Maria, le jour de ta visite est le seul jour où elle a mangé sans problème et copieusement…

- Vraiment ? Dit le docteur, alors Candy, tu devrais rester ici pour la nourrir…

- Mais je dois retourner à New York, dit Candy, je ne peux pas rester ici…

- Comme c'est dommage, cette pauvre enfant va certainement mourir de faim et c'est vraiment très douloureux de mourir ainsi…

- Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas manger, docteur ? Demanda Sœur Maria

- Ça peut être un nombre de chose… Elle mange avec Candy parce qu'elle a senti quelque chose qu'elle sentait chez sa maman… Sa tête refuse de manger, tant qu'elle n'éprouve pas cette joie d'être avec sa maman ou Candy

- Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé, comment peut-elle réfléchir ainsi ? Dit Melle Pony

- Melle Pony, dit le docteur, les bébés ne parlent pas, alors je ne pourrais pas vous donner d'explication… La perte de ses parents à certainement été très traumatisante pour elle…

Candy avait des larmes aux yeux. Mais, elle devait retourner chez Georgie…

Le docteur s'en alla. Candy resta avec Melle Pony et Sœur Maria. Candy prit le bébé et elle alla chercher à manger pour lui donner. La petite la regarda d'abord pendant un moment ; on dirait qu'elle était fâchée, mais elle finit par sourire à Candy et se mit à manger… Melle Pony et Sœur Maria, étaient sidérées par la chimie entre Gwendolyne et Candy.

- Candy, tu ne peux vraiment pas rester ? Demanda Melle Pony

- Je dois retourner à New York chez Georgie… Mon travail… Oh… Si elle ne mange vraiment pas avec vous, je peux l'amener avec moi ? Dit Candt

- Comment ? Dit Melle Pony, mais tu dois travailler… On ne peut pas te donner un enfant comme ça, Candy… Il faut l'adopter… Et tu n'es pas mariée

- Melle Pony, je suis apparemment la seule qui puisse la nourrir et le docteur l'a dit, elle va mourir d'une mort très douloureuse parce qu'elle ne mange pas… C'est ma petite sœur, comme elle fait partie de la Maison Pony, je peux lui sauver la vie, faites une exception, je vous en prie. Je vais épouser Terry à la fin de l'année, il va falloir que je lui en parle bien sûr, mais je suis persuadée qu'il sera d'accord de sauver un bébé de la mort…

Melle Pony et Sœur Maria se regardèrent, entre laisser le bébé mourir de faim et lui sauver la vie, elles pouvaient faire une exception c'était pour la vie de Gwendolyne.

- D'accord Candy, c'est très très irrégulier, mais oui, tu peux la prendre, si ca peut lui sauver la vie…

- Merci Melle Pony, merci Sœur Maria… Je vais demander un congé à Georgie pour m'occuper exclusivement d'elle. J'aurai voulu rester plus longtemps avec vous, mais je dois voir Georgie, elle me manque beaucoup…

- On comprend Candy, dit Melle Pony, Candy tu as beaucoup de responsabilité avec Gwendolyne, en tout cas jusqu'à ce tu trouves une solution pour la nourrir ou qu'une autre personne parvienne aussi à la nourrir, elle sera sous ta responsabilité. Le travail que tu as fait dernièrement, nous a montré combien tu avais mûrie… Merci Candy.

- De rien Melle Pony…

Candy passa quelques jours avec ses deux mères et retourna à Chicago avec Gwendolyne. Annie qui était venue la chercher à la gare avec Smythe la regardait étonnée.

- Candy ? Que fais-tu avec Gwendolyne… ?

- Je l'amène avec moi à New York

- A New York? Mais…

- Annie, je l'ai trouvée affaiblie, elle ne mange rien, à part avec moi…

- Oh… D'accord. Tu dois lui sauver la vie…

- En effet, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner…

Candy appela Georgie au téléphone la veille de son départ pour lui parler de Gwendolyne.

- Georgie, je suis allée à la maison Pony pour quelques jours pour leur dire au revoir

- Je sais, tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi… Et bien j'ai un service à te demander…

- Oui ?

- Tu te souviens de Gwendolyne ?

- Le bébé qui vient de perdre ses parents ?

- Oui… Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait bien mangé avec moi…

- Oui…

- Je l'ai trouvé affaiblie et amaigrie, elle ne voulait pas manger. Le docteur a dit qu'elle était en train de mourir de faim… Mais elle a mangé avec moi… Alors

- Tu veux rester à la maison Pony pour t'occuper d'elle ?

- Je veux te voir, Georgie tu me manques, alors je l'amène avec moi à New York…. Je peux ? Si ça t'ennuie, je peux l'amener dans un des orphelinats et j'irai la nourrir tous les jours…

- Ne sois pas ridicule Candy, il y a de la place pour une armée dans l'appartement. Amène ta petite protégée…

- Merci Georgie, dit Candy.

Candy se préparait pour aller à la gare. Alistair et Archibald vinrent lui dire aurevoir. Archie avait ses dessins prêts pour Georgie. Ils furent étonnés de la trouver avec Gwendolyne.

- Candy, un bébé, dit Alistair en plaisantant, tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

- Arrête Alistair ! Je l'amène avec moi à New York, elle a besoin de soins que je pourrai lui procurer qu'à New York…

- Oh…, dit Archie, c'est bien ça Candy. Tiens-moi au courant, pour les dessins

- D'accord, je t'appelle ou appelles-moi au cas où tes adorables cousins, répondent au téléphone. Allons à la gare…

Candy fit ses adieux à ses amis et laissa Annie au bon soin de Trey Gloucester.

- Au revoir Candy, dirent les frères Cornwell

- Bye Candy, dit Annie… Merci pour le travail…

- Annie, je vais t'appeler demain, si tu veux continuer, réfléchis…

- D'accord Candy, merci… Bye Gwendolyne…

Candy entra dans le train avec des porteurs qui l'aidèrent avec ses bagages. Le trajet jusqu'à New York se passa dans le sommeil. Elles se réveillèrent à gare de New York. Candy descendit avec la petite et trouva Georgie qui l'attendait sur le quai.

- Georgie ! Dit Candy en courant vers elle

- Candy ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

Elle la serra dans ses bras avec le bébé.

- Oh… C'est elle ? Pauvre petite, viens ici, dit Georgie en la prenant, elle absolument adorable…

- Elle t'aime bien aussi, dit Candy, elle est difficile d'habitude

- C'est vrai que tu es difficile ? Dit Georgie en parlant au bébé… Non, pas avec moi, et pas avec Candy…

Le bébé riait aux éclats. Les deux dames se rendirent chez elles avec le bébé. Earl Gerald et Charlotte étaient là, et ils furent très contents d'accueillir Candy avec sa protégée.

- Wow, un bébé ? Dit Charlotte

- Oui, elle s'appelle Gwendolyne, dit Georgie sans la lâcher des yeux

- Elle a besoin de soins, dit Candy, alors… Nous allons l'aider à aller mieux…

- Tu entends chouchou ? Dit Georgie en souriant, nous allons t'aider à aller mieux ! On va te faire manger… Mais on va te changer d'abord… Candy où est son sac ? Merci… dis à la cuisinière de préparer une panade pour bébé avec des biscuits et des fruits écrasés…

Earl Gerald, Charlotte et Candy la regardèrent stupéfaits, Georgie avait totalement pris les choses en main avec Gwendolyne. Candy alla donner l'ordre à la cuisine et quelque minute plus tard, il y avait une panade aux fruits sur la table de la salle à manger. Georgie revint avec Gwendolyne, toute changée et propre toujours souriante et se mit à la faire manger ! Candy n'en revenait pas !

- Wow, Georgie, elle mange avec toi aussi… Superbe !

- Mais bien sûr qu'elle mange avec moi, on se comprend toutes les deux, n'est-ce pas Gwendolyne… ? Fit Georgie en souriant

Cette dernière éclata de rire et continua à manger. Il y a une raison pour tout dit-on. Peut-être que le destin de la petite orpheline Gwendolyne était de rencontrer Georgie par le biais de Candy. Candy eut l'impression que la petite Gwendolyne ne quitterait pas Georgie de si tôt.

- Candy, dit Georgie, il faudra aller faire des achats pour Gwendolyne demain… Les vêtements, un lit… Poussette, landau…

- Mais Georgie…dit Candy

- Je sais, elle ne devait pas rester longtemps… Mais aussi longtemps qu'elle est dans ma maison et qu'elle me rend si heureuse, je vais la vêtir et la nourrir et elle dort dans mon lit ce soir, on achètera un lit pour bébé demain…

- Comme tu veux, dit Candy… Tu devrais peut être avoir une ligne pour enfants…

- Une chose à la fois Candy, laisse-moi jouir de cette petite pour le moment…

- Je voulais te demander un petit congé pour la remettre sur pied…

- Prenons-le ensemble, dit Georgie, appelle Monica et dis lui que Charlotte s'occupera de mes affaires pendant un temps, tu es d'accord Charlotte ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Charlotte en souriant…

Candy et Georgie prirent donc un congé et elles s'occupèrent exclusivement de Gwendolyne à tour de rôle. Elles en profitèrent pour se reposer aussi.

- Candy, dit Georgie, le père de Terry habite maintenant New York…

- Quoi ?

- Oui, et Eleonor m'a avoué son secret…

- Qu'elle est la mère de Terry ?

- Oui…

- Oh…

- Le duc veut la reprendre, grâce à toi, d'ailleurs

- Grâce à moi ?

- Oui, il dit que tu lui as rappelé ses jeunes amours…

- Vraiment ? Le duc romantique, ça c'est la meilleure! Dit Candy en riant ! Alors Laurent et Eleonor…

- Ne sont que des amis… dit Georgie en souriant

- Dieu merci ! Car je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup… Je me demande ce que Terry va penser…

- Il est là avec ses deux enfants, divorcé…

- La vie est vraiment pleine de surprise, dit Candy

Oui, la vie était vraiment pleine de surprises. L'amour, la plus grande puissance de l'univers était entrain d'appeler ses élus… Et ils répondaient un par un.

Georgie était avec le bébé au salon quand on lui annonça qu'elle avait de la visite.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle

- Mme Legrand, dit le majordome

- Dites à Monica de venir prendre Gwendolyne pour quelques minutes pendant que je parle avec Mme Legrand, c'est sûrement pour les œuvres de charité…

Monica vint prendre Gwendolyne et Mme Legrand entra au salon.

- Bonjour, dit Georgie en souriant, prenez place. Vous voulez du thé ?

- Oui merci, dit Mme Legrand. Mme Bateman, je suis venue pour vous parlez de Candy Neige André …

- Candy ? Dit Georgie méfiante, qu'avez-vous à me dire sur Candy ?

- Et bien je viens vous mettre en garde. Cette petite orpheline n'est qu'une voleuse qui profite de la bonté des gens, vous l'avez aidé, et maintenant elle dit à tout le monde qu'elle est votre fille… Elle est tellement désespérée d'avoir une famille… Elle a essayé avec nous, en charmant mon mari pour qu'il l'adopte, mais ça n'a pas réussi… Elle n'a apporté que misère et désolation dans notre famille… Ensuite elle s'est faite adopté par mon frère seulement pour provoquer la mort de mon neveu… Vous devez vous en débarrasser au plus vite… Elle va ternir votre réputation. Elle est dangereuse et violente, je ne vous dis pas le nombre de fois qu'elle s'est battue avec mon pauvre Daniel…

Georgie écoutait et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Maintenant qu'elle entendait le récit, elle comprit que c'était Mme Legrand la mère de Daniel et Eliza, Candy lui avait tout raconté. Mais que cette femme se déplace rien que pour venir accuser Candy et dire des mensonges…

- Mme Legrand, je ne vous connais pas et je n'apprécie pas du tout que vous veniez chez moi parler mal de ma fille….

- Mais elle n'est pas votre fille !

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Elle me ressemble, non ?

- Mais ce n'est qu'une orpheline…

- Et après? Si je veux prendre tous les clochards de la rue et les héberger et les laisser m'appeler « maman », c'est mon problème, ça ne vous regarde pas ! De quel droit venez-vous ici pour insulter Candy ? Vous ne contribuez en rien à ma fortune…

- J'achète vos robes…

- Oh vous pouvez ne plus les acheter et si vous voulez, je vais vous rembourser ! Vous êtes une femme méchante et sans cœur ! Si vous n'aviez pas su vous rendre compte de la bonté et la joie qu'apporte Candy, vous êtes sans espoir ! C'était quoi ? Le fait que Candy vivait comme une princesse à Chicago ? ça change de l'écurie que vous lui aviez donnée comme lieu d'hébergement… Vous ne supportez pas qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle a besoin, tout ce dont elle rêvait, une mère… Elle croyait avoir ça avec vous pour 1 minute seulement… Au lieu de l'encadrer vous l'avez transformée en bonne ! Vous me dégoûtez !

- Mais…

- Pourquoi est-ce que ca vous ennuie que je traite mon employée comme ma fille ? C'est parce que vous, au lieu de la traiter comme votre fille, vous l'avez transformée en domestique pour l'expédier au Mexique comme un vulgaire colis ! Maintenant sortez de chez moi et n'achetez plus mes robes, elles méritent d'être portées par des personnes plus gentilles et plus chaleureuse que vous ! Votre fils est une femmelette s'il se fait tabasser par une fille !

Mme Legrand humiliée et indignée se leva et sortit en colère sans ajouter un mot. Candy entra à ce moment là. Elle fut surprise de voir Mme Legrand.

- Mme Legrand ? Bonjour… commença Candy

Cette dernière la toisa et sortit sans demander son rester. Candy regarda Georgie sans comprendre.

- Georgie, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en voyant sa mine furieuse

- Oh Candy, dit Georgie en s'approchant d'elle pour la serrer contre elle, Candy, je suis désolée que tu aies eu à vivre avec cette femme sans cœur et si méchante…

- Merci, Georgie, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis orpheline…

- Candy ma petite, comment as-tu fait pour les supporter ? J'ai passé 5 minutes avec elle et j'étais prête à l'étrangler après la première minute…

Candy éclata de rire.

- Qui te dit que je n'avais pas envie de l'étrangler ? Dit Candy en riant, mais je me suis dis qu'elle ne valait pas la peine que je dépense toute cette énergie sur elle

- Et tu avais raison ! Oh Candy, dit Georgie en la serrant contre elle encore

- Merci de m'avoir défendu… Maman, dit Candy les larmes aux yeux, oh j'aurai tant voulu que tu m'adoptes…

- Moi aussi, Candy, moi aussi…


	16. Chapter 16

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 16**

**« Georgie ouvre son cœur »**

La petite Gwendolyne était maintenant une petite fille contente et en bonne santé. Tant que Georgie et Candy s'en occupaient, elle mangeait sans problème. Georgie l'amenait chez le docteur chaque semaine pour qu'il suive son évolution. Le docteur lui dit que l'amour que la petite recevait était le meilleur des remèdes.

- Si vous pouvez lui apporter une atmosphère familiale complète avec un père dans le portrait, tout serait parfait, dit le docteur

Georgie rougit et dit au docteur.

- Elle est avec moi temporairement… C'est une petite orpheline, que j'ai recueillie…, dit Georgie

- Oh… Mais je vous conseillerais de la garder le plus longtemps possible… Car vous avez un effet très bénéfique sur elle… L'atmosphère familiale, avec vous, est le meilleur remède pour cette enfant …

- Bien sur docteur, je ferai de mon mieux pour rendre cette situation permanente, dit Georgie en souriant, pour le bien de Gwendolyne… Je vais parler à mes avocats…

- Tant mieux, Mme Bateman… Alors, continuez ce que vous faites, et cette enfant continuera à être la plus heureuse au monde…

- Merci, docteur dit Georgie, tu viens ma puce ? On doit y aller…

Gwendolyne éclata de rire et elles quittèrent le bureau du docteur ensemble.

Candy était allée à l'hôpital pour voir s'il y avait des gens pauvres incapable de payer pour leurs soins et s'en charger. Elle le faisait chaque semaine et elle avait apporté des formulaires pour donner au personnel de l'hôpital pour que les soins des pauvres soient couverts par le Centre Abel et Arthur. C'était une sorte d'assurance médicale pour les pauvres. Pendant qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital il y eut un contingent de blessés d'Europe, une partie des blesses furent mis dans la salle ou se trouvait Candy. Elle regardait les pauvres blessés et elle se sentit impuissante. Elle aurait tant voulu les aider. Un blessé en particulier attira son attention, il était blond avec un pansement à la tête. Elle s'approcha et son cœur sauta. Elle essaya de l'imaginer avec des lunettes noires et une barbe et moustache….oui, c'était bien lui ! Son ami, qui lui avait sauvé la vie jadis… Monsieur Albert ! Oh mon Dieu, il était blessé… Elle devait dire au personnel qu'elle le connaissait, car M. Albert était inconscient.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle au docteur qui venait d'entrer…

- Oui ? Nous avons du travail ici… Ce groupe doit partir pour Chicago le plus tôt possible…

- Oh, mais je voulais vous parler du malade-là…

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le docteur impatient

- Je le connais, c'est…. Mon frère ! Dit Candy rapidement

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il est grièvement blessé et je ne pense pas qu'il doive aller à Chicago

- Mais…

- S'il vous plait docteur, il doit rester ici pour que je puisse m'en occuper, il n'y a personne à Chicago pour s'en occuper…

- D'accord, remplissez donc ses papiers d'admission et laissez-nous faire notre travail, infirmière, veuillez transférer le frère de mademoiselle dans une chambre s'il vous plait

- Bien docteur dit l'infirmière

- Merci, docteur dit Candy soulagée

Candy remplit les formulaires. Elle devait mettre un nom de famille pour Albert et comme elle ne le connaissait pas et qu'elle avait dit que c'était son frère, elle écrivit donc ; « Albert André »… Ce dernier fut transféré dans une chambre individuelle et il reçut le traitement adéquat. Candy alla le voir, mais il était toujours endormi. Elle continua ses courses du jour et retourna l'appartement voir Georgie et Gwendolyne.

- Allo Gwendolyne ! Dit Candy en souriant

Gwendolyne éclata de rire.

- Comment vas-tu Georgie ? Demanda Candy, tu te reposes bien ?

- Oui, m'occuper d'un bébé, c'est sublime

- Surtout qu'elle t'aime beaucoup, dit Candy, qu'a dit le docteur ?

- Que nous devons garder la situation de Gwendolyne avec nous permanente…

- Oh… Je suis désolée…

- Mais non, Candy. J'aime cette petite et l'avoir avec nous est un délice et si nous sommes celles qui la rendent si heureuse, pourquoi la ramener à l'orphelinat ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que j'ai parlé à mes avocats, ils vont entamer les démarches pour l'adoption de Gwendolyne…

- Tu vas l'adopter ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est merveilleux ! Dit Candy en se jetant à son cou…

- Les models de ton cousin Archie aussi sont en train de se faire… Il a fait du beau travail…

- Il sera content de l'apprendre…

- Et Annie est finalement d'accord de continuer à travailler, elle va s'occuper de la boutique de Chicago avec le manager qui va lui montrer les rennes…

- Tout va bien, Gwendolyne va rester avec nous, il ne manque plus que mon Terry…

Georgie éclata de rire, elle était de très bonne humeur. Elle avait reçu des nouvelles de son détective privé, il avait fait du progrès. Elle était devenue plus gentille avec Laurent depuis l'arrivée de duc de Grandchester, et aussi depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il ne sortait pas avec Eleonor. La seule chose qui la chagrinait, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager cette joie avec ses deux frères. Ils étaient morts sans avoir pu vivre dans le luxe que Georgie aurait pu leur offrir….

Candy parlait avec Georgie pendant qu'elles prenaient le thé. Elle lui parla de la visite à l'hôpital et de Monsieur Albert.

- Il va bien ? Demanda Georgie

- Oui, mais il n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. J'irai demain le voir, encore

- Tu as dit que c'était ton frère ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas tellement faux, c'est mon grand frère. Il m'a sauvé la vie et il m'a toujours aidé…

- Si tu lui fais confiance ; c'est suffisant pour moi

- Merci Georgie. Je vais prendre Gwendolyne et toi tu vas t'apprêter, tu as rendez-vous avec Laurent non ?

- Oui, merci. Je viens avec vous. Allons dans ma chambre…

Elles se rendirent dans la chambre ou il y avait maintenant un lit de bébé pour Gwendolyne. Comme Gwendolyne était encore faible au début, Charlotte avait commandé les habits de bébé par téléphone et tout avait été livré quelques heures après, avec tout le nécessaire pour bébé.

- Je vais dormir avec elle aujourd'hui, dit Candy, maman a un rendez-vous important… Maman… Oh Georgie !

Georgie sourit en se changeant pour son rendez-vous. Elle avait un bébé… Et elle allait bientôt retrouver son enfant. Elle allait voir Laurent et elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait être avec lui…. Finalement. Elle devait aussi lui dire qu'elle allait adopter un bébé.

Laurent vint la chercher pour leur rendez et il trouva Georgie ravie et joyeuse.

- Georgie ? Tu as l'air contente…, dit-il

- Laurent, je suis très heureuse de te voir dit-elle en souriant

- Ok, dit Laurent ravi, allons-y…

- Bonsoir Laurent, dit Candy avec la petite dans les bras…

- Candy… Et…. ? Dit Laurent étonné

- Gwendolyne, dit Candy en souriant, c'est ma sœur de la maison Pony…

- Oh et que fait-elle ici ? Demanda Laurent

- Elle est venue nous rendre visite et recevoir les soins dont elle avait besoin…

- Oh…

- Viens Laurent, dit Georgie après avoir embrassé le bébé, je vais te raconter…

- D'accord, dit Laurent…

Ils allèrent dans la voiture pour se rendre à leur rendez-vous.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Georgie

- Voir quelque chose de nouveau

- Oh…

- Oui, ça s'appelle un film… On va voir des images bouger

- Ça a l'air fascinant, dit Georgie…

Laurent était content de voir Georgie de si bonne humeur. Pour la première fois depuis leur nuit de nouvel an, il avait de l'espoir. Ils regardèrent les films ensemble. C'était surtout des publicités en dessin animé et il y avait aussi des vraies personnes et Georgie trouvait ca magnifique. C'est une industrie qui promettait de devenir une des plus rentables du monde dans le futur… Tout aurait été magnifique ce soir là, pour Georgie. Ils marchèrent ensuite au parc au clair de lune et ils s'assirent sur un banc pas très loin d'une fontaine. Il y avait d'autres personnes entrain de se promener, d'autres entrain de promener leur chien…

- Laurent, dit Georgie, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Oui…, dit-il en retenant son souffle

- Voilà, je vais adopter le bébé que Candy avait dans ses bras…

Laurent était déçu, il s'attendait à une déclaration d'amour de sa part…

- Le bébé ?

- Oui. Tu vois Candy l'a ramené de la maison Pony parce qu'elle refusait de manger avec les autres. Ses parents venaient de mourir et personne n'arrivait à la nourrir, elle était en train de mourir de faim littéralement… Candy est parvenue à la nourrir, alors elle a demandé à l'amener ici avec elle… Quand je l'ai vu, j'en suis tombé amoureuse et elle m'a aussi adopté… Alors au lieu de la rendre à la maison Pony, je vais la garder…

- C'est très bien dit Laurent un peu déçu… Tu es très généreuse…

- Laurent, je voulais aussi te dire que…

- Oui…

- Je t'aime, Laurent. Je sais, je viens maintenant avec un bébé… Mais je suis sure que tu l'aimeras aussi… Si tu veux encore de moi. Je veux être avec toi…

Laurent poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Mais elle venait avec un bébé… Un bébé qu'elle sauvait de l'orphelinat et qui avait besoin d'elle. Elle était si généreuse et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait tant.

- Georgie, je suis amoureux de toi depuis ce jour ou tu m'as déshabillé et que tu te souciais de tes pains…

Georgie éclata de rire.

- Ta générosité est épatante. Il n'y à qu'a voir ton centre communautaire, tu aides tous ceux qui viennent te demander de l'aide… Si tout se paie vraiment ici bas, tu seras récompensée… On retrouvera notre enfant. Je t'aime tellement Georgie… Et le bébé, oui je l'accepte. Je serai son père…

- Son père ?

- Georgie… Je veux profiter de ta bonne humeur… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Profiter de ma bonne humeur ? Tu n'as pas peur que je change d'avis demain ?

- Non… Car je sais que cette fois-ci ça y est…

- Oui, Laurent, je veux t'épouser, dit-elle en souriant…

- Oh, Georgie ! Dit-il en prenant ses lèvres

Il l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres. Il était tellement heureux.

- Georgie dit-il quand ils s'arrêtèrent, je n'ai pas de bague à te donner, ici. Tu veux venir chez moi pour que je te la donne…. ?

- Oh le romantique…

- Ma demande en mariage était plutôt spontanée…

- Je sais, mon amour, dit Georgie, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre que tu m'aimes avec une bague, je sais que tu m'aimes inconsciemment depuis notre première rencontre

- Oh Georgie… Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué pendant toutes ces années… J'ai essayé de faire marcher mon mariage, mais Elise avait raison. Elle avait perdu d'avance car je n'aimais que toi…

- Tu crois qu'on y arrivera cette fois-ci ?

- Cette fois-ci, nous sommes adultes et nous n'avons pas de devoir à remplir ou des familles qui veulent que nous leur obéissions… Et rien, je dis bien rien, ne m'empêchera d'être avec toi, cette fois-ci…

- Allons chez toi, dit Georgie en souriant

- Ok, chérie.

Ils allèrent chez Laurent qui avait une grande maison sur la 5eme avenue.

- C'est la première fois que je viens chez toi… dit Georgie

- Tu évitais toujours de venir chez moi…,dit Laurent

- Je sais, je ne voulais pas être tentée… Et j'étais jalouse de ton amitié avec Eleonor…

- Tu m'en vois ravi…

Laurent ouvrit la porte et il se mit à embrasser Georgie à l'entrée. Il l'entraînait vers un le grand salon, toujours en l'embrassant quand ils entendirent un bruit ;

- Hum hum…

Laurent arrêta d'embrasser sa bien-aimée et ouvrit les grands yeux.

- Maman, papa ? Que faites-vous ici ? Dit-il surpris

- Laurent, dit sa mère, comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de te voir, maman, dit Laurent, et toi aussi papa

Il le serra aussi dans ses bras. Georgie était restée à l'entrée du salon.

- Papa, tu connais Georgie, maman je te présente Georgie…

- Enchantée de rencontrer celle qui a volé le cœur de mon fils il y a toutes ces années et qui lui a fait remettre toute sa vie en question…

- Mme Grey, M. Grey, dit Georgie en souriant

- Bonsoir Georgie, comment va Candy ? Demanda M. Grey

- Euh très bien, dit Georgie un peu surprise

- Georgie, j'arrive, dit Laurent

Il sortit du salon, laissant Georgie seule avec ses parents.

- Georgie, dit Mme Grey, vos robes en Australie font ravage

- Merci. C'est là que j'ai grandi. J'y retournerai peut être un jour…, dit Georgie

- C'est très beau…

- J'aime l'inverse des saisons, j'ai eu du mal à m'adapter au début de ce côté de l'hémisphère…

- Moi aussi dit la mère de Laurent en souriant

- Mais j'ai aussi perdu toute ma famille, alors l'Australie…

Laurent revint au salon.

- Vous ne l'avez pas mangé ? Plaisanta-t-il

- Tu nous prends pour qui ? Demanda son père en riant

- Vous avez dîné ? Demanda Laurent à ses parents

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour nous dit sa mère, on va vous laisser… Viens chéri. Au revoir Georgie

- Au revoir Georgie, dit M. Grey

- M. Grey, Mme Grey…, dit Georgie

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls au salon. Laurent s'approcha de Georgie et lui mit la bague au doigt.

- Maintenant tout est presque parfait…, dit-il

- Presque parfait ?

- Oui, mes parents sont arrivés à l'improviste…

- Je comprends…, dit Georgie

- Et toi et tes filles…

- Mon appartement a plusieurs chambres très loin de celle de mes filles, dit Georgie doucement…

- Je t'accompagne chez toi…

Ils éclatèrent de rire et sortirent de là pour se rendre à l'appartement de Georgie.

Le lendemain, Candy était a table avec Georgie qui était toujours en congé et qui nourrissait Gwendolyne.

- Tu es rentrée tard, dit Candy

- Oui, je le sais. Excuse-moi…, dit Georgie en souriant

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vois à ton annulaire ? Dit Candy en souriant

- Oui, je suis fiancée à Laurent

- Félicitations, dit Candy en se levant pour l'embrasser…

- Merci… Je suis tellement heureuse.

Candy se rendit à l'hôpital pour voir M. Albert. Elle le trouva réveillé mais…

- Albert, appela-t-elle, pour ne pas que les infirmières se doutent de quoi que ce soit, Albert…

Il regardait par la fenêtre et ne bougeait pas.

- Albert, dit Candy

Une infirmière entra avec des médicaments.

- Oh, vous êtes sa sœur, Melle André ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas ? Demanda Candy

- Parce qu'il a perdu la mémoire…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Alors il ne me reconnaîtra pas…

Albert se retourna et regarda Candy. Qui était cette belle enfant ?

- Albert, je suis ta sœur, Candy André et toi tu t'appelles Albert André…

- Ma sœur ?

- Oui, tu ne vois pas nos cheveux blonds… ? Dit Candy en souriant

- Oui, en effet…

- Ne te fatigue pas Albert, je vais m'occuper de toi… Rétablis toi et ensuite tu viendras avec moi à la maison…

- Avec toi ? Oh…

- Oui, tu ne te souviens de rien, alors ce n'est pas mieux de venir vivre avec moi, jusqu'à ce que ta mémoire revienne, non ? Je n'habite pas seule, je suis avec ma patronne et sa mère et sa petite fille. Il y plusieurs chambre et c'est grand et tu pourrais rester dans ton coin sans déranger personne et sans que personne ne te dérange…

Albert n'avait pas tellement le choix, il ne savait pas où aller alors autant aller chez sa sœur et se faire soigner.

- D'accord… Je ne sais pas où aller de toute façon, ma tête est vide et c'est très énervant…, dit Albert

- Je ne peux pas prétendre que je sais ce que tu ressens…, dit Candy

- Sans blague !

- Mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pourvoir pour t'aider, d'accord ?

- Merci… Candy, dit Albert.

Eleonor Baker était en train de sortir du théâtre pour retourner chez elle. Elle trouva le duc avec un bouquet de roses.

- Richard…

- Ça c'est pour toi…

- Pour moi ? Pour quelle occasion… ?

- Parce que tu es belle… Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ?

- Non, je retourne chez moi…

- Je peux t'accompagner

- Non merci. Je peux y aller seule avec mon chauffeur…

- D'accord. La prochaine fois alors…

- Peut être… dit Eleonor en partant.

Le duc la regarda partir. Elle le faisait marcher et il adorait ça, car ça allait rendre la conquête que plus satisfaisante encore…

A Chicago, Annie continuait a fréquenté le jeune Gloucester à la grande joie de ses parents. Elle avait complètement sorti Archie de sa tête. Aimer celui qui nous aime, est tellement plus simple et plus facile et moins douloureux.

Candy avait appelé Archie pour lui annoncer que ses models étaient en train de se faire. Il lui dit qu'il viendra à New York pour voir à quoi ressemble son travail. Il essayait aussi d'annoncer la nouvelle à la grande-tante, ce qui n'était pas du tout évident. Eliza ne pouvait rien dire, mais elle ne voulait pas manquer le grand aveu d'Archibald.

La tournée de la troupe de théâtre était presque finie et la troupe devrait être de retour pour commencer les auditions pour Roméo et Juliette. Terry avait surtout hâte de retourner à New York, dans la même ville que sa bien aimée. Il ne savait pas bien sûr que son père y habitait désormais, avec son frère et sa sœur…


	17. Chapter 17

L'appel de l'amour

**Chapitre 17**

**« Le retour de Terry »**

Le train qui ramenait la troupe Strasford à New York, après une longue tournée à travers le pays, entrait en gare. Candy était sur le quai avec les autres membres des familles des autres acteurs. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir Terry. Il lui manquait tellement ! Elle était pressée d'être sa femme, pour le voir tous les jours et se réveiller tous les matins à coté de lui. Le train s'était arrêté et les passagers se mirent à descendre. Elle vit la silhouette de son fiancé de loin avec ses longs cheveux bruns, il était très séduisant… Il se mit marcher vers la sortie au milieu de tout ce monde qui marchait en sens inverse pour aller saluer les membres de leur famille. Il vit les cheveux blonds et boucles de sa bien aimée et il se sentit plein de joie. Elle était tellement belle ! Leur regards se croisèrent et elle lui sourit et lui aussi. Elle voulut courir mais il y avait trop de monde. Ils devaient donc avancer à pas de caméléon. Ils arrivèrent finalement à proximité après un temps qui leur sembla interminable et ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Ils se serrèrent pendant un moment et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, pendant un long moment.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué dit-il

- Toi aussi

- Si on sortait d'ici ?

- Avec plaisir, dit Candy en riant

Ils se rendirent dans la voiture. Susanna les avait regardé de loin et elle pleurait en silence. Elle était blottie contre lui. Ils allaient à l'appartement de Terry

- Je suis tellement content d'être de retour…

- Moi aussi…

- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Oh, il y en a beaucoup…

- Vas-y parle, je t'écoute. Taches de son…

- Ok… Mais embrasse-moi encore, mon chéri

Il sourit et s'exécuta…. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils arrivèrent chez Terry. Le chauffeur prit les bagages de Terry et les apporta en haut et attendit Candy en bas. Les amoureux s'attendrirent encore pendant un moment. Ensuite, elle lui raconta tout ce qui se passait. Elle garda la plus grande nouvelle pour la fin.

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu s'installer à New York…

- La reine d'Angleterre…

- Terry ! Sois sérieux !

- Je m'excuse… Je donne ma langue au chat…

- Tu es prêt pour la surprise ? Le duc de Grandchester et ses deux enfants….

- QUOI ???!!!

- Tu m'as entendu…

- Mon, père ? Mon père est à New York ?

- Avec ton frère et ta sœur…

- Et sa femme… ?

- Ils ont divorcé….

- Divorcé ? Ne me dis pas que….

- Qu'il veut reprendre ta mère…. Je ne sais pas, je crois. Il faudra le lui demander…

Terry resta bouche bée. Son père était à New York et il voulait reprendre sa mère ? Mais que se passait-il ? Qu'est devenu l'homme froid et impassible qui l'avait élevé ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Mon père éprouverait des sentiments pour ma mère ?

Candy ne dit rien. Georgie lui avait dit que le duc avait dit que c'était grâce à elle….

- Taches de son, tu sais pourquoi mon père a changé d'attitude ? Tu as un air bizarre

- Et bien, je ne sais pas…, dit-elle doucement. Il paraît que je lui ai rappelé ses jeunes amours…

- Tu lui as rappelé ses jeunes amours ? Quand ?

- Quand je l'ai vu à Londres à la réception de charité…

- Tu lui as parlé pendant combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais plus 10, 15 minutes…

- Oh… Et tu lui as rappelé ses jeunes amours ?

- Il a dit que j'étais transparente comme de l'eau de roche et qu'il voyait que j'étais amoureuse de toi et toi aussi pour avoir daigné te rabaisser et lui demander de m'aider…

Terry la regarda avec tant d'amour. Elle avait conquis son père, il le savait, car son père avait accepté sa situation et lui avait même envoyé un gros chèque pour son anniversaire…

- Taches de son, tu es un ange… Mon père a divorcé de sa femme pour venir reconquérir ma mère…

- Ça sonne un peu bizarre quand tu le dis…

- C'était un mariage arrangé, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle… Je pouvais le sentir… Mais il a toujours aimé ma mère… Enfin, laissons-le faire. Ils sont adultes…

- Comme tu dis…

- Candy, tu es un ange… dit Terry tendrement

- Tu me flattes

- Candy… Tu te sous-estimes…

- J'aime aider les gens…

- Mes parents dans la même salle, c'est quelque chose que je n'osais même pas imaginer

- Chéri, tu m'as manqué, on peut continuer cette conversation plus tard ?

- Tu n'aimes pas trop être complimentée, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai envie d'embrassée mon fiancé, mais ça aussi… dit-elle en prenant ses lèvres….

Une heure après elle était toujours dans ses bras en train de parler de Albert.

- Tu as dit qu'il était ton frère ?

- Oui, sinon on allait l'envoyer à Chicago…

- Et que vas-tu faire de lui après ?

- Il a perdu la mémoire, Terry je dois m'occuper de lui

- Bien sur chérie… Donc Georgie a adopté le bébé Gwendolyne ?

- Oui, tu devrais la voir avec, on dirait mère et fille…

- Et bien maintenant elles le sont officiellement…

- Elle s'est finalement fiancée à Laurent…

- Oh…

- Oui, elle croyait qu'il sortait avec ta mère, mais ils n'étaient que des amis…

- Et bien il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en mon absence… Je veux aller voir mon père, tu sais ou il habite ?

- Tu peux demander à ta mère… Mais je crois que mon chauffeur est au courant…

- Superbe, allons-y !

Le chauffeur savait où habitait le duc et les y conduit. Terry sonna à la porte. Un majordome ouvrit la porte.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Je voudrais voir le duc…

- Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

- Non mais…

Diana passait par là et elle vit son grand-frère et elle sourit.

- Terry ! Dit-elle tu es de retour ! Laissez-le entrer, c'est mon frère

Terry était un peu surpris par l'accueil de sa sœur, elle le serra dans ses bras longuement.

- Comme c'est bon de te voir !

- Diana, je suis aussi content de te voir ! Dit Terry sincèrement

- Allons voir papa au salon…

- Attends, je te présente, Candy ma fiancée

- Enchantée, dit Candy en souriant

- Enchantée, dit Diana, tu es très jolie, Candy

- Merci, toi aussi, dit Candy

- Terry tu te demandes pourquoi je suis si gentille… J'ai toujours voulu l'être, mais maman… Je suis désolée. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime Terry…

- Je t'aime aussi Diana dit-il en le serrant… Tu m'as manqué

- Toi aussi…

Ils arrivèrent au salon où se trouvaient le duc et son fils, Dick.

- Bonsoir, dit Terry

- Terry ! Dit son père en souriant, bonsoir Candy

- Monsieur le duc dit Candy en souriant

Terry fut très surpris de voir la bonne humeur de son père. Il ne pense même pas se rappeler avoir vu son père sourire.

- Terry, dit Dick, bienvenu chez nous…

- Dick… Papa…, fit Terry, Dick, je te présente Candy, ma fiancée

- Enchanté, dit Dick en lui baisant la main. Vous êtes charmante. Que faites-vous avec mon délinquant de frère ?

- Je l'aime à la folie, dit Candy en riant, il est absolument charmant !

Terry lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Elle s'approcha de lui et ils prirent place au salon.

- Papa, je suis surpris de te trouver ici à New York…

- Il y a la guerre en Europe, alors j'ai transféré mes affaires ici temporairement…

- Hum hum, et tu veux aussi ma mère, temporairement ? Demanda Terry

Le duc eut un petit rire nerveux. Ses enfants le regardaient.

- Alors papa, dit Dick réponds à Terry

- Je veux aussi savoir, dit Diana

- Et bien vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins, vous ! Dit le duc

- On attend toujours ta réponse, dit Terry

- Terry si je veux reprendre ta mère, ça sera pour de bon, pas temporairement…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Terry, après toutes ces années ! Elle te fait marcher j'espère…

- Tu n'as aucune idée, dit le duc

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici n'est-ce pas ? Dit Dick

- Pour être près d'Eleonor Baker… dit Diana, tu l'aimes toujours ?

- J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas… dit le duc

- Non, dit Diana, maman et toi n'aviez jamais été amoureux, on pouvait le sentir, si tu aimes toujours la mère de Terry, et qu'elle t'aime toujours, ne laisse pas penser cette chance… Tu as droit aussi au bonheur

- Oui, papa dit Dick, si ça te rend heureux et si tu promets de nous laisser épouser les gens qu'on voudra, plus de mariage arrangé

- D'accord dit le duc en riant, plus de mariage arrangé ! Alors, Terry tu peux te tenir tranquille…

- Merci père…

- Mais je voulais te demander une chose… Est-ce que tu peux venir habiter avec nous… On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper, avec ton frère et ta sœur aussi… On peut être une famille, sans l'hostilité… S'il te plait Terry, dit le duc

Terry regarda Candy, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait toujours évité de rentrer chez lui, il était à l'internat, alors qu'il pouvait venir à l'école tous les matins. Mais ce nouveau côté de son père, ce côté joyeux et amoureux, c'est sûrement comme ça qu'il était lorsqu'il sortait avec sa mère à l'époque… Une vie de famille, sans la belle-mère qui apportait toute l'hostilité et peut être avec sa mère… La tentation était irrésistible…

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir une vie normale de famille…, dit Terry

- Je sais que tu préférais rester à St. Paul à cause de ma femme… Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir fait plus pour arranger la situation

- Je m'excuse aussi dit Dick, j'aimais t'avoir à la maison, mais je ne pouvais pas le montrer… J'aurai du être plus courageux… Tu es mon grand-frère, on peut rattraper le temps perdu…

- Tu vas te marier quand ? Demande Diana

- Le 31 décembre, dit Terry

- La veille du jour de l'an ? Demanda Diana, pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'on s'est rencontré le jour de l'an, dit Terry

- Et on s'est retrouvé le jour de l'an, dit Candy en souriant

- Oh, c'est romantique… Alors, reste avec nous au moins jusqu'au mariage, dit Diana

- Ensuite vous irez vivre, Candy et toi dans la maison que je vais vous acheter…

- Papa…, dit Terry

- Je te dois bien ça, ma fortune est immense, tu es mon fils aîné…

- On verra pour la maison, mais… Il regarda Candy qui approuva du regard, d'accord, je vais venir vivre ici avec vous en famille… ça toujours été mon rêve d'avoir une famille normale et si ma mère en fait partie, ça sera encore mieux…

Diana poussa un cri de joie et se jeta au cou de Terry qui éclata de rire. Ils mangèrent le dîner ensemble dans la joie et l'harmonie. Quelque chose que Terry n'avait jamais eue dans sa famille et c'était grâce à Candy, son ange. Cette dernière était très heureuse pour Terry, elle savait combien la vie de famille lui manquait.

Le temps passa et Albert devait quitter l'hôpital et Candy vint le chercher avec Georgie.

- Candy dit Albert, je ne suis pas sûr de cet arrangement

- Albert dit Candy, c'est mieux d'être avec des gens qui te connaissent non ?

- Même si je ne me connais pas moi-même ? Dit-il en souriant, allons-y petite sœur…

Candy l'amena chez Georgie et il put choisir la chambre qu'il voulait. Il en choisit une très éloigné dans l'autre aile de l'appartement et il passait souvent son temps à regarder par la fenêtre. Il venait souvent au salon rester avec Candy Georgie et Gwendolyne. Il allait aussi faire des courses pour ses vêtements avec Candy et Georgie lui apporta les premiers models de la collection d'Archibald Cornwell qu'il avait gentiment appelé, « la ligne Anthony ». Candy pensa que c'était un bel hommage à leur cher cousin disparu.

Un jour, alors que tout le monde était au salon entrain de prendre le thé. Monica, vint annoncer à Georgie qu'il y avait une jeune femme qui voulait leur parler, elle était accompagnée de sa sœur.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Georgie

- Ce sont les filles de Cornelia Edwards, dit Monica

- Elles veulent peut être faire une commande pour leur mère, dit Georgie… Ou une demande spéciale… Elles ne peuvent pas passer au bureau ?

- Elles m'ont dit qu'elles ne prendront que quelques minutes de votre temps et que ça n'a rien à avoir avec la mode… dit Monica

- D'accord, dit Georgie, faites-les entrer…

Deux jeunes femmes entrèrent ; une avait les cheveux bruns foncés et de beaux yeux verts, l'autre avait les cheveux blond-roux et des taches de rousseur sur le visage. Elles avaient toutes les deux de beaux sourires.

- Bonjour, dit la brune, je m'appelle Samantha Parkington Edwards, et voici ma sœur, Nellie O'Malley Edwards… Merci de nous recevoir, Mme Bateman…

- De rien, je vous présente, Candy et Albert et ça c'est Gwendolyne, dit Georgie

Samantha et Nellie sourirent à tout le monde.

- Bonjour, dirent-elles en même temps…

Albert n'arrivait pas à lâcher Samantha des yeux, elle était tellement belle.

- Prenez place, dit Candy, vous voulez du thé… ?

- Oui merci, dit Samantha

Candy leur servit une tasse de thé à chacune. Samantha commença à parler.

- Voilà Mme Bateman. Ma sœur et moi avons été adoptées, mon père adoptif, est le frère de ma mère et Nellie était une bonne quand elle était petite et mon oncle l'a adopté avec ses deux sœurs lorsque leur père est mort.

- J'ai travaillé, quand j'avais 9 ans, pour un jour ou deux dans une usine de vêtements, qui faisait travailler des enfants de 8 ans même… dit Nellie

- Je suis allée la chercher et j'ai vu le responsable crier sur un enfant qui s'est cousu le doigt avec l'aiguille de la machine que si l'aiguille se cassait, qu'il allait retirer le prix de son salaire… Il ne se souciait même pas de la santé de l'enfant

- Nous sommes allées voir votre usine et nous avons été très contente de voir les conditions dans lesquelles travaillaient vos ouvriers et ouvrières, dit Nellie

- Et nous étions contentes de voir que vous n'avez personne en dessous de l'age de 15 ans…

- Bien sur, dit Georgie, les enfants doivent jouer, pas travailler. Je n'accepterais jamais d'engager un enfant à mon usine… Et même ceux de 15 ans, je ne les prends que à mi-temps pour qu'ils puissent aller à l'école le matin et pour deux heures seulement pour qu'ils puissent faire leur devoir et passer du temps en famille.

- Vous êtes très généreuse, Mme Bateman, dit Samantha, vous payez vos employés plus que les autres usines…

- Et tous les pauvres enfants qui viennent chercher du travail, sont envoyés à notre centre communautaire pour recevoir de l'aide, dit Candy, des vêtements, de la nourriture et s'ils amènent leurs parents on les aide à trouver un emploi…

- C'est pour ça que je viens chez vous, dit Samantha, la plupart des usines, pour ne pas dire toutes à part la votre, engagent ces pauvres enfants. Ils travaillent pendant des heures dans un endroit à peine chauffé et à peine éclairé… Et à la longue ils sont malades et leur vue se détériore… Ma sœur et moi essayons d'aider ces enfants, mais parfois c'est dur car nous ne savons pas où les mettre… Votre centre serait-il prêt à les recevoir ?

- Bien sur dit Georgie, tout enfant qui a besoin d'aide est le bienvenu au centre…

- Certains sont des orphelins qui se sont enfuis parce que les orphelinats sont trop sévères, dit Nellie, alors parfois il faudra les héberger

- Pas de problèmes, dit Candy, on a de la place au centre.

- Et je peux apporter aussi des donations de vêtements, de l'argent dit Samantha

- Merci, dit Candy, c'est très généreux de votre part.

- Nous allons vous laissez alors et merci pour votre aide, dit Samantha en se levant, au revoir tout le monde

- Au revoir dit Nellie

Sa sœur l'imita. Albert qui était resté silencieux se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

- Melle Edwards, dit-il à Samantha, vous avez besoin d'aide dans vos démarches pour les enfants ? Je n'ai pratiquement rien à faire… Je peux vous aider…

- Oh…, dit Samantha en souriant, mais je ne voudrais pas vous encombrer avec ma quête…

- Oh, j'ai perdu la mémoire, dit Albert en souriant

- Vraiment ? Je suis désolée, dit Samantha

- Merci. Alors travailler avec vous, va m'aider à passer le temps… Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous voulez en discuter pendant le dîner ?

- C'est une façon astucieuse et professionnelle de m'inviter à dîner, dit Samantha en riant… D'accord Albert, je vais dîner avec vous…

Albert s'éloigna avec Samantha suivit de Nellie. Candy et Georgie regardèrent la scène avec étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'Albert avait montré de l'intérêt quelconque à quelque chose et à quelqu'un. Il était sous le charme de Samantha !

- Et bien si je savais que tout ce qu'il fallait pour éveiller l'attention d'Albert, c'était une belle brune aux yeux verts, dit Candy, je serai aller en chercher une…

- Mais ce n'est pas toutes les brunes, c'est Samantha Edwards ! Dit Georgie en riant, elle est très belle aussi

- Oui, dit Candy et très généreuse aussi… Se soucier des enfants de la sorte… C'est bon de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui se soucient de la question des enfants qui travaillent trop tôt… Il devrait avoir un règlement dans toutes les usines de ne pas engager de pauvres enfants…

- Malheureusement, il y a beaucoup de gens qui profitent des enfants, dit Georgie…

Albert revint au salon avec un beau sourire rêveur.

- Albert dit Candy, ça va ?

- Oui, je vais dîner avec elle ce soir… Elle est sublime ! Dit Albert en souriant

- Je vois, dit Georgie… C'est le coup de foudre…

- Elle nous a invité à prendre le thé chez elle, dimanche après-midi… vous voulez bien venir, dit Albert ?

- Bien sur dit Georgie, Candy ?

- Oui, je peux amener Terry ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, dit Albert, j'ai déjà demandé à ta place, je savais que tu n'irais nulle part sans ton cher Terry

Candy éclata de rire. Albert ne se souvenait peut être pas d'elle mais il la connaissait bien !

Albert alla dîner avec Samantha et il se mit à l'aider dans sa quête pour les enfants démunis. Georgie, Candy, Terry et Gwendolyne et Albert se rendirent chez les Edwards pour le thé. Charlotte et Earl s'y trouvaient aussi. Cornelia Edwards était une « suffragettes » et Charlotte aussi.

- Charlotte, dit Georgie qu'elle bonne surprise !

- Georgie, ma chérie…

- C'est moi qui les ai invité, dit Samantha, elles ont été tellement gentilles avec nous, et je voulais vous les présenter

Samantha leur présenta ses autres sœurs, Bridget et Jenny et les plus jeunes, Amélia qui avait 5 et Léopold qui avait 10 mois. Bridget avait presque le même age que Candy et elle se mirent à parler. Albert ne lâcha Samantha d'une semelle, cette dernière était ravie. Georgie et Cornelia comparaient les notes sur leurs bébés…

- Je ne vous choque pas ? Dit Georgie, j'ai adopté un bébé sans être mariée …

- Mais non, dit Cornelia, vous avez sauvé la vie à cette enfant… C'est plus important que les ragots…

- Mais je vais me marier bientôt… Et je vais vous inviter aussi…

- Merci, dit Cornelia en souriant, quand je me suis mariée, je ne savais pas que j'aurai une aussi grande famille, mais je ne changerai rien à la situation… Et vous avez vos deux filles ?

- Candy n'est pas ma fille, dit Georgie…

- Oh… Mais elle vous ressemble tant

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je laisse les gens croire, je ne veux plus les corriger…, dit Georgie. Candy est orpheline, mais elle adoptée par la famille de William André…

- De Chicago ? Demanda Cornelia

- Oui, sinon, je l'aurai adopté, elle est superbe… Samantha me fait penser à elle …

Les deux dames continuèrent à parler et elles devinrent de bonnes amies. Ce que Georgie n'avait pas. Elle travaillait tout le temps, mais depuis qu'elle avait Gwendolyne, elle travaillait moins et passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Avoir une amie comme Cornelia avait aussi un bébé était l'idéal.

La ligne d'Archie était finie, alors Candy envoya un message à Archie pour l'inauguration de la ligne. Archie invita toute sa famille y comprit la grande tante. Il ne lui avait toujours rien dit. Annie reçu aussi une invitation et ses parents aussi. Elle en demanda une pour Trey et Candy lui assura qu'elle lui avait aussi envoyé une invitation.

Au milieu de toute cette folie pour le défile de mode, Georgie reçu finalement la nouvelle qu'elle voulait au sujet de son enfant.

Le père de Laurent avait engagé un détective privé pour faire des recherches sur Candy Neige André, et il attendait les résultats avec impatience.

Eleonor, commençait à fléchir aux avances du duc. Elle l'aimait toujours autant et c'était un rêve qu'elle n'espérait plus voir se réaliser. Terry était content pour ses parents. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec eux en famille et les enfants de Richard étaient bien avec elle. Terry lui, avait pour la première fois une atmosphère de famille agréable.

Au théâtre, Terry avait obtenu le rôle principal dans « Roméo et Juliette » qui devait débuter à la fin du mois de novembre. Il était donc très occupé avec les répétitions, mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne voie Candy, aussi fatigué était-il. Susanna Marlowe avait obtenu le rôle de Juliette. Elle était aux anges. Il y avait une légende au théâtre qui disait que tous ceux qui avaient joue « Roméo et Juliette » ensemble, finissaient par se marier… Robert Hathaway avait joue le rôle et avait épousé celle qui avait joué Juliette… Alors Susanna eut une lueur d'espoir…


	18. Chapter 18

L'appel de l'amour

**Chapitre 18**

**« La ligne Anthony »**

A Chicago, tout le monde se préparait pour aller à New York pour le défilé de mode. Archie était un peu nerveux et son frère essayait de le calmer.

- Tout ira bien, dit Alistair tu es un pro de le mode et tu vas le montrer au monde entier maintenant et Anthony doit être fier que ta ligne porte ton nom

- Merci, frérot, je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, mais je trouve qu'il faut une tête pour inventer tout ce que tu fais et si je me moque de toi c'est par amour

- Je sais Archie, merci

- Et merci a toi pour tes encouragements… J'en ai vraiment besoin

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Ta ligne sera un succès tu verras. Candy a dit qu'Albert portait déjà tes models…

- Oui, on va revoir Albert sans sa mémoire, ça va faire bizarre…

- En effet… Et bien la grande tante va avoir un choc en voyant tes models…

- Espérons qu'elle ne va pas faire une crise cardiaque…

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Et ils finirent de s'apprêter pour aller à New York.

Au théâtre, Terry avait commencé les répétitions pour Roméo et Juliette. Pendant la pause, Susanna vint le voir.

- Terry, je suis tellement heureuse d'être Juliette

- Tu es une bonne actrice, Susanna dit Terry

- Tu connais la légende qui dit que tout ceux qui ont joué Roméo et Juliette, finissent par se marier…

- S'ils sont amoureux peut être, mais je suis fiancé à Candy

- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup ?

- Je l'ai aimé depuis la seconde où je l'ai vu…

Susanna se sentit très blessée, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait le lui dire.

- Mais Terry, je t'aime, moi ! Je t'aime tellement que mon cœur en saigne…

Terry la regarda sidéré.

- Susanna, je ne t'ai jamais encouragé… J'aime Candy…

- Je sais, dit Susanna en courant avec des larmes aux yeux.

Terry resta perplexe. Candy avait raison, Susanna était amoureuse de lui ! Mais, tant pis pour elle, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Candy. Sa mère et son père semblaient être en bon terme et il vivait en famille, tout allait bien.

Patricia qui était arrivé en Amérique, était chez Candy pour quelques jours. Mais elle prolongea son séjour et elle attendait maintenant le groupe de Chicago avec Candy.

- Candy, j'ai hâte de voir les autres… dit Patty

- Surtout Alistair ?

- Oui, dit-elle en riant, je voulais venir depuis longtemps, mes parents m'ont d'abord amenée en Floride…

- Tu es ici maintenant Patricia et je suis très heureuse de t'avoir avec moi ! Dit Candy en la serrant dans les bras

- Moi aussi. Comment va Terry ?

- Il a eu le rôle principal dans Roméo et Juliette

- Superbe !

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Il est en train de réaliser son rêve…

Patricia reçu un message de son père que sa grand-mère s'était égarée encore et qu'elle était à New York à l'improviste encore.

- Candy je dois aller la voir, dit Patricia

- Et rester avec elle, ta grand-mère est incorrigible ! Dit Candy en riant

- J'espère être aussi amusante quand j'aurai son âge, dit Patty

- Moi aussi, dit Candy en riant, où est-elle ?

- Papa a dit qu'elle était à l'hôtel…

- Oh… Allons-y alors…

- Elle est sûrement encore en train de travailler pour rien…

- Elle peut venir au centre, les volontaires sont bienvenus…

- Ça serait super, au moins on saura ou elle se trouve… Merci Candy

- De rien Patricia… Allons la trouver

Elles se rendirent à l'hôtel et elles trouvèrent la grand-mère. Candy lui proposa de travailler au centre ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Avec tous les enfants que Samantha et Nellie apportaient, ils avaient besoin de volontaire.

Georgie devait aller voir le détective privé avec Laurent pour avoir des renseignements sur leur enfant. Georgie était nerveuse. Laurent aussi mais il ne le montrait pas.

- Voilà, Mme Bateman, M.Grey… J'ai finalement trouvé votre enfant…, dit le détective

- Vraiment ? Dit Georgie…

- Oui, j'ai demandé, que l'enfant soit transférée ici

- Ici dit Georgie, où ?

- Je l'ai dans l'autre salle, dit le détective…

- Oh…. dit Georgie émue

Elle allait enfin voir le bébé, son bébé… Le détective sortit et revint avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds raides avec une robe un peu sale. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue.

- Bonjour, dit Georgie en se levant, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Jennifer Jones…

- Jennifer, dit Georgie, je m'appelle Georgie et lui c'est Laurent, mon fiancé

- Bonjour dit Jennifer…

- Nous avons fait des recherches, dit Laurent et nous croyons que tu es notre fille

- Votre fille ? Dit-elle

- Oui, dit Georgie, on va t'amener chez moi et je vais m'occuper de toi…

- Juste comme ça sans aucune question ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné ?

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, tu as été volée et vendu à un couple qui est mort peu après … Je viens à peine d'apprendre que tu étais vivante, on m'a dit que tu étais morte…, dit Georgie

La jeune fille les regardait sceptique, elle finit par lui faire confiance. C'était après tout la célèbre couturière et modéliste Georgie Bateman !

- D'accord, dit Jennifer, je viens avec vous…

- Merci, dit Georgie en l'étreignant avec des larmes aux yeux

- Oui, merci, dit Laurent, merci de nous donner une chance de nous racheter…

Laurent et Georgie amenèrent Jennifer à l'appartement. Et elle rencontra Candy, Albert et Gwendolyne.

- Tu peux choisir ta chambre, dit Georgie à Jennifer…

- Je veux celle à coté de la tienne maman…

- Oh, mais c'est celle de Candy, dit Georgie et l'autre est celle de Gwendolyne… Mais tu peux prendre celle à côté de Candy

- Oh, mais je voulais être à côté de toi, mais comme tu préfères Candy, c'est pas grave…, fit Jennifer

Candy se sentit mal. La vraie fille de Georgie était là et elle encombrait leurs retrouvailles.

- Tu peux avoir la chambre Jennifer, dit Candy, je prendrais celle à côté de Gwendolyne

- Ça ne te dérange pas Candy ? Dit Jennifer

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu veux être à côté de ta mère, c'est normal je te comprends…

Charlotte et Earl vinrent saluer leur petite fille et ils étaient très contents pour elle et Laurent. Ce dernier annonça la nouvelle à ses parents qui furent très surpris.

- Tu es sûr, Laurent demanda son père déçu…

- Oui père, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Mon enfant n'est pas mort !

- Oui, c'est merveilleux, dit sa mère en regardant son mari… On doit aller la voir…

- Oui… dit don père, j'aimerai bien la voir…

- Allons-y maintenant dit Laurent

Ils allèrent voir Jennifer qui les embrassa très chaleureusement. Le père de Laurent n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il en parla à sa femme dans la chambre avant de dormir.

- Chérie, je vais continuer l'enquête sur Candy, car je ne suis pas convaincu que cette fille-là soit ma petite fille…

- Si tu veux… Candy t'a vraiment marqué…

- Tu l'as vu, non ? Tu crois que j'exagère ?

- C'est vrai que j'ai vu un peu de Laurent en elle… mais l'enquête les a menée à Jennifer et la tienne aussi te mèneras peut être chez Jennifer aussi…

- Mon enquête est sur Candy… On verra bien…

Georgie avait fait venir des robes pour Jennifer, mais cette dernière semblait vouloir tout ce que Candy avait en plus de ce qu'on lui donnait. Elle était entrain de marquer son territoire et Candy se sentit de trop. Albert regardait la scène en secouant la tête. Il en parla à Candy quand ils étaient seuls.

- Candy, cette fille est en train de se débarrasser de toi petit à petit…

- Albert, elle veut être près de sa mère et je ne veux pas que Georgie se sente obligée de choisir entre elle et moi…

- Je sais et elle le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle en profite… Cette fille risque de te gâcher ta relation avec Georgie…

- J'espère que non dit Candy, car Georgie… Est la meilleure amie que j'ai eue…

Lorsque Terry venait, Jennifer flirtait ouvertement avec lui. Ce dernier essayait d'être courtois mais… Candy arriva et les trouva. Terry se leva pour aller vers elle.

- Terry, chéri, ça va ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, dit Terry, je parlais avec Jennifer, elle me disait combien elle avait souffert à l'orphelinat…

- Oh…C'est dommage en effet, dit Candy, Tu viens Terry, on y va, attends-moi en bas dans la voiture…

- D'accord, Taches de son, ne traîne pas trop.

- D'accord…dit Candy en souriant

Candy resta avec Jennifer et elle la regarda. Pourquoi se comportait-elle de la sorte ?

- Il est vraiment très beau, ton mec, dit Jennifer, tu es chanceuse

- Jennifer, dit Candy qui n'en pouvait plus… Terry est mon fiancé… Tu devrais te comporter un peu…. Etre moins osé avec lui…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Dit-elle innocemment

- Tu peux prendre ma chambre, mes robes, Georgie et tout ce qui vient avec ce boulot… Mais Terry est mon fiancé, et il est hors limite… On bien s'est compris ?

Jennifer la regarda méchamment.

- Melle Candy, dit le majordome en arrivant, votre mère…

- Elle n'est pas sa mère ! Dit Jennifer, c'est la mienne !

- Bien sûr Melle, dit le majordome pas très convaincu…

La jeune fille qui s'est avérée être la fille de Georgie était très désagréable avec le personnel, sauf avec Georgie et Laurent. Même Gwendolyne ne l'aimait pas. Le majordome donna le message à Candy et quitta la pièce.

- Georgie est ma mère, tu entends Candy ? Pas la tienne !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, dit Candy tristement

- Dis aux gens de cesser de t'appeler comme ça…

- Soit, mais Terry est toujours hors limite… Il est à moi.

Candy descendit rejoindre Terry dans la voiture. Ils devaient dîner avec ses parents.

Georgie, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé son enfant, mais… On dirait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Elle alla voir Laurent pour lui en parler. Ils étaient au restaurant.

- Laurent…

- Georgie tu as l'air préoccupée…

- C'est au sujet de Jennifer…

- Oui, il y a un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas… On dirait qu'il manque quelque chose…

- Quelque chose manque… Nous avons retrouvez notre enfant, Georgie et c'est merveilleux…

- Tu ne la vois que de temps en temps… Mais elle est un peu… Mesquine…

- Mesquine ?

- Je ne veux pas penser le pire, mais on dirait qu'elle est jalouse de Candy…

- C'est un peu normal, non ? Elle vient et elle trouve une autre fille que l'on prend pour ta fille et qui se comporte comme ta fille…

- Mais, j'aime Candy Laurent, je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre les deux… Mais ma fille m'a été volée…

- Georgie, arrête de te tracasser pour rien, tout ira bien.

- J'espère, dit Georgie toujours inquiète.

La semaine qui suivit fut celle du défile de mode. Alistair, Archibald, la grande-tante, Annie et Trey arrivèrent tous de Chicago. Ils descendirent à l'hôtel. Candy n'insista pas avec Jennifer à la maison, l'appartement devenait de moins en moins habitable.

Le jour du défilé de mode, il y eut un accident au théâtre, un projecteur allait tomber sur Terry et Susanna le poussa de toutes ses forces mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et le projecteur tomba sur elle. Elle fut amenée à l'hôpital d'urgence et il se passa des heures avant que le docteur sorte avec la bonne et mauvaise nouvelle.

- Elle est hors de danger mais nous avons dû amputer sa jambe…

Terry était complètement bouleversé. Il se sentait tellement coupable et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. La mère de Susanna, blâma Terry pour l'accident de sa fille et lui dit qu'il devait désormais s'occuper d'elle. Terry était accablé de désespoir. Mais il ne dit rien à sa famille ou à son entourage. Il cacha même la nouvelle à Candy. Mais il passait tant de temps à l'hôpital ce soir là qu'il ne fut pas au défilé de mode.

Le défilé, la ligne Anthony par Archibald Cornwell fut un triomphe. La grande-tante, croyait avoir mal entendu.

- Archie ? Dit-elle

Mais ce dernier devait aller sur scène pour les applaudissements. La grande-tante n'en revenait pas. Son neveu avait créé une ligne de vêtements pour hommes ?

Candy se demandait où se trouvait Terry, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter le défilé. Il eut ensuite une réception. Annie et Trey étaient toujours aussi proches. Archie remarqua la sœur de Samantha, Bridget et il se mit à lui faire la cour. Alistair était avec Patricia mais son esprit semblait ailleurs. Georgie était avec Laurent et Jennifer. Candy se tenait à l'écart, le courant ne passait vraiment pas entre elle et Jennifer. Elle pensait sérieusement déménager. Albert était avec Samantha et Candy s'approcha d'eux.

- Candy, dit Albert ça va, petite sœur ?

- Je peux te parler Albert ? Excuse-nous Samantha…

- Pas de problème, dit Samantha en souriant

Candy s'éloigna avec Albert. Elle l'amena dehors pour être un peu plus calme.

- Candy tu vas bien… ?

- Et bien Terry n'est pas là, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé

- Il va bien, tu verras

- J'espère. Je voulais te parler de notre logement…

- Oui…

- L'appartement de Georgie est énorme, mais il n'y a plus de place pour moi…

- Je comprends. Jennifer a réussi à se débarrasser de toi…

- Je ne veux pas mettre Georgie dans l'ennui de choisir entre nous-deux, je vais démissionner et trouver un autre endroit ou habiter…

- Je pensais aussi à déménager quand j'ai vu que l'atmosphère entre toi et Jennifer était tendue… J'ai trouvé un petit appartement à deux chambres…

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est tout près de là où Samantha habite…. ?

- Tu as deviné, dit Albert en souriant

- On peut y aller demain ?

- Oui… Il suffit de payer…

- D'accord. Je vais le dire à Georgie demain, je ne veux pas gâcher sa soirée.

Candy avait des larmes aux yeux.

- Oh Albert, c'était ma mère pas ma patronne, elle va tellement me manquer…

- Je sais, petite sœur, je sais dit Albert en la serrant contre lui.

Elle essuya ses larmes et elle retourna a la réception voir ses amis et elle faisait bonne figure. Georgie avait remarqué que Candy l'évitait, mais elle ne dit rien. La situation avec Jennifer était délicate.

La grande-tante ne put que se plier. Son petit-neveu était brillant. Archie ne lâcha pas Bridget d'une semelle. Celle-ci l'aimait bien aussi ils échangèrent leur cordonnées. Le groupe de Chicago s'en alla le lendemain pour Chicago avec Patricia et sa grand-mère.

Candy alla voir l'appartement en question avec Albert et le trouva bien. Il était deja meuble, ce n'était pas le luxe mais ça irait. Terry n'avait toujours pas fait signe de vie. C'était la première fois qu'ils ne se voyaient pas, car il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils se voient. Candy apporta ses affaires à l'appartement et elle alla voir Georgie dans sa chambre.

- Georgie…

- Candy… dit Georgie en souriant, tu vas bien ?

- Georgie…

- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma puce ?

- Georgie, Albert a pris un appartement et je vais aller habiter avec lui…

- QUOI ? Mais… Pourquoi… ?

- C'est mieux ainsi, Georgie. Je ne veux pas te forcer à choisir… Tu cherchais ta fille, tu l'as retrouvée… Je vais vous laisser le temps de vous connaître et puis, je vais épouser Terry bientôt de toute façon…

- Mais Candy….

- C'est mieux ainsi… C'est mieux que je laisse tout pour le moment, je veux dire que je démissionne…

- Quoi ? Mais tu n'es pas obligée…

- Georgie, je veux que tu sois à l'aise avec ta fille… Prends bien soin de Gwendolyne… Je t'aime Georgie… C'est mieux ainsi

- Candy…,dit Georgie le cœur brisé

Candy la serra rapidement dans les bras et sortit de la chambre en courant. Elle pleurait. Elle passa devant Jennifer qui avait un sourire satisfait. Elle avait vu Candy faire ses valises. Elle décida d'aller faire semblant d'être désolée chez Georgie.

- Maman, dit-elle en entrant, ça va ?

Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras

- Candy est partie…, dit Georgie doucement…

- Oh, allons, je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de Candy

Georgie ne dit rien et serra sa fille dans les bras. Jennifer la consola et alla s'asseoir au salon. Candy avait laissée les instructions au majordome de donner sa nouvelle adresse à Terry. Mais lorsque Terry arriva, il ne trouva que Jennifer.

- Jennifer, Candy est la ?

- Non… Malheureusement…

- Tu sais où elle est ?

- Non, je crois qu'elle est sortit avec un beau mec

Terry pâlit.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus…

- Elle a dit son nom… ?

Jennifer qui avait fouillé dans les affaires de Candy avait vu et lu les lettres de Michael…

- Michael… Je crois qu'il était à la guerre… Il est ici en permission… Ils avaient l'air très proche

Terry ne répondit pas. L'affaire Susanna le rongeait et maintenant sa fiancée est sortie avec un autre ? Il voulait lui parler et s'excuser pour la veille et lui dire ce qui c'était passé, mais elle est sortie avec Michael… Michael avec qui elle flirtait…

- Merci Jennifer, dit Terry, je dois y aller…

- Tu ne veux pas rester ici l'attendre ? Demanda Jennifer déçue que son stratagème n'ait pas marché

- Non, j'ai des choses à faire… Bye…

Terry retourna a l'hôpital voir Susanna. Sa mère continuait à faire pression sur lui. Il n'avait pas vu Candy et il se sentait très mal.

Candy et Albert s'installèrent à l'appartement avec l'aide de Samantha et ses sœurs. Samantha avait apporté de la nourriture car elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de préparer ou même d'acheter le nécessaire pour faire la cuisine.

- Merci Samantha dit Candy, c'est très gentil de ta part

- De rien, c'est la moindre des choses ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander, nous sommes à votre disposition, dit Samantha en souriant

- Merci, Samantha dit Albert en souriant…

- Je viendrai le matin avec le nécessaire pour le petit déjeuner… Ensuite on ira faire des courses pour votre cuisine, ok ?

- Ok, dit Albert en l'embrassant sur les cheveux.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée ensemble et Candy oublia un peu ses problèmes. Candy décida d'aller voir Terry chez lui, ce soir là. Mais il n'était pas là et sa mère était chez le duc, donc il ne pouvait être là-bas. Il était trop tard pour qu'il soit au théâtre et s'il était aller la chercher chez Georgie, il devrait avoir l'adresse et il serait venu la voir. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Et elle sentait qu'il avait un problème, car il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne se voient et c'était le deuxième jour déjà… La première était pour le lendemain soir. Elle irait avec Albert et ses nouvelles amies. Elle verra Terry après la première, elle ne voulait pas le déranger le jour de sa grande représentation.

Pour Susanna, Terry n'avait jamais été aussi attentif envers elle. Elle savait que c'était de la pitié, mais elle l'aimait tellement. Sa mère lui disait d'exiger que Terry l'épouse. Elle ne voulait pas le faire, mais elle aimait Terry à la folie… Et il aimait Candy… Mais avoir Terry s'occupant d'elle, était hors de prix. Peu être arriverait-elle à avoir Terry, malgré tout ? La culpabilité aura raison de lui. Elle en était sûre.

Terry lui, ne pensait qu'à Candy. Elle était sortie avec Michael ? Il avait besoin d'elle et elle allait faire le joli cœur avec un officier français ? Comment pouvait-elle être ainsi sans cœur ? Mais elle n'était pas au courant pour l'accident… Susanna… Mme Marlowe la pression… Il devait rester calme, sinon il allait craquer. Il avait besoin de Candy…


	19. Chapter 19

L'appel de l'amour

**Chapitre 19**

**« La première de Roméo et Juliette »**

Le matin de la première, Terry alla voir Susanna le matin comme il y avait les répétitions toute la journée, pour la grande première. Tout le monde au théâtre était sur les nerfs. Karen Cleese qui avait remplacé Susanna dans le rôle de Juliette était la seule qui semblait calme. Elle avait été déçue de ne pas avoir eu le rôle, mais l'accident de Susanna lui avait donne le rôle de sa vie. Le malheur des uns, fait le bonheur des autres.

Candy se réveilla dans sa nouvelle chambre après un sommeil agité. Oh... elle avait envie de voir Georgie et Gwendolyne et Terry… Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir ? Elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Tout semblait aller mal pour elle, tout à coup. Mais elle s'en fichait du luxe et des habits, si elle avait Terry, elle n'avait besoin de rien… Terry… Deux jours semblaient comme deux mois, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Mais elle allait le voir à la première et cette pensée la rendit moins triste. Elle se leva et se lava, elle trouva Albert qui venait de se lever aussi.

- Candy, tu as bien dormi ?

- Non, Albert, j'ai eu une nuit agitée…

- Je suis désolé petite sœur, tu verras Terry après la première…

- Oui, c'est ce qui m'a rendu moins triste, le fait que je vais le voir aujourd'hui. Mais je ne veux pas le déranger avant la première, je le verrai après pour qu'il me dise pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir…

- Bonne idée… Samantha devrait arriver avec le petit déjeuner et ensuite nous irons faire des achats pour le nécessaire de cuisine…

- J'ai de l'argent en banque… Georgie payait pour tout, alors j'ai une petite fortune… On peut prendre un peu de vacances…

- Parfait, dit Albert, je vais te rembourser quand je retrouverai ma mémoire…

Candy sourit. Albert travaillait avec les animaux à Londres, à Lakewood, il était loin de rouler sur l'or.

- Albert, tu es mon frère… Tu n'as pas besoin de me rembourser… C'est un plaisir pour moi de m'occuper de toi….

- Merci petite sœur, c'est une chance que tu te trouvais à l'hôpital ce jour-là…

- Oui, tu partais toujours à l'aventure, tu disparaissais pendant des mois et personne ne savait où tu allais…

Candy lui avait dit qu'ils étaient orphelins, ce qui n'était pas très faux de toute façon. Albert était son grand-frère il lui avait sauvé la vie… Il alla s'apprêter pendant que Candy s'habillait. Samantha arriva comme promis avec un panier plein de nourriture pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Samantha ! Dit Candy, oh merci ! Pour tout ! Entre je t'en prie

- Merci

Candy l'aida avec le panier et elles dressèrent la table pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Attendons Albert, dit Candy

- D'accord. Tu veux que je t'aide à faire tes cheveux ?

- Oui, merci, dit Candy

Samantha lui brossa les cheveux longuement, et elle le lui arrangea en demi-queue avec un ruban de la couleur de sa robe bleue. Albert sorti de la salle de bain et il alla s'habiller. Il salua Samantha au passage.

- Albert est fou de toi, dit Candy

- Je le sais… Je le trouve aussi très séduisant… dit Samantha en rougissant légèrement

- C'est sublime, dit Candy, tu serais parfaite pour lui et lui pour toi…

- Merci, je crois que nous sommes sur la bonne voie… Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui…

- Me voilà, je suis prêt dit Albert, on peut manger !

Ils mangèrent et avant de sortir pour les achats. Samantha alla voir Candy dans sa chambre.

- Candy… J'ai quelque chose pour toi…dit-elle

- Oui ?

- Je faisais des courses dans une bijouterie avec mes sœurs et j'ai vu ce bracelet et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pensé à toi…

Elle lui donna un bracelet en or. Il était très beau. Candy ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était tellement généreux de sa part.

- Pour te remonter le moral aussi comme tu es triste d'avoir quitté Georgie et tout…

- Merci Samantha, dit Candy en lui sautant au cou, merci beaucoup ! Il est très beau !

- De rien, Candy. Allons faire des courses pour vous, aujourd'hui c'est vous qui avez besoin d'aide… Ensuite on va déjeuner chez nous, et on viendra préparer le dîner avant d'aller au théâtre voir ton fiancé triompher…

- D'accord, dit Candy, on y va.

La journée était toute tracée pour eux. Au moins elle sera occupée et elle n'aura pas le temps de pleurer.

Georgie se réveilla après une nuit agitée. Elle avait besoin de Candy, elle lui manquait tellement. Quand elle était à Chicago, elle l'appelait tous les soirs et tous les matins… Mais… Candy avec sa nature généreuse, lui avait laissé le champ libre pour qu'elle puisse se rapprocher de sa fille. Mais elle lui manquait tellement. Elle s'était sentie proche de Candy à la seconde où elle l'avait vu… Contrairement à Jennifer, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le même lien… Mais c'était son enfant et elle lui devait bien ça… Tout ce temps perdu… Mais elle voulait quand même voir Candy, sa « fille », elle s'en fichait si elle n'avait aucun lien de sang avec elle… Elle aimait Candy et elle allait tout faire pour la garder dans sa vie. Elle se leva pour aller s'occuper de Gwendolyne. Cette dernière s'habituait au personnel, mais ne voulait manger qu'avec Georgie ou Candy. Jennifer ne semblait pas l'avoir conquise. Gwendolyne ne pouvait pas la sentir. Georgie trouva ça bizarre, mais… Elle avait hâte de voir Candy le soir pour la première de Roméo et Juliette.

Susanna était plus déprimée que jamais, dans son lit d'hôpital. C'était la première ce soir. Elle aurait du être sur scène avec Terry entrain de jouer les rôles légendaires de Roméo et Juliette… Elle aurait tant voulu être sur scène. Elle ne faisait que pleurer.

Eliza, Daniel et leur mère étaient venus de Chicago pour la grande première de Roméo et Juliette. Ils se rendirent au théâtre et se mirent à parler avec les autres spectateurs. Mme Legrand vit Georgie et Laurent de loin et lui jeta un regard noir. Cette vulgaire couturière avait osé l'injurier à cause de Candy, une vulgaire petite orpheline…. Mais malgré ça, les models de Georgie étaient les meilleurs et elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

Candy arriva au théâtre avec Albert, Samantha, ses sœurs, ses parents. Candy vit les Legrand de loin mais ne les approcha pas. Eliza vit Candy avec son groupe et resta aussi à l'écart. Elle avait tous les droits d'être là, elle était fiancée à Terrence… Fiancé à Terrence Grandchester ! La garce ! Mais que faisait-elle avec son vagabond ? Elle vit Albert tenir Samantha par la taille… Zut ! Il avait une petite amie. Elle ne pouvait pas se servir de ça pour détruire Candy. Elle alla se repoudrez le nez et trouva Jennifer en train de fulminer toute seule.

_« Elle voulait venir ici pour voir sa chère Candy ! Mais comment est-ce que je vais m'en débarrasser ? »_

- Tu parles de Candy Neige André ? Dit Eliza

- C'est impoli d'écouter la conversation des gens, dit Jennifer méchamment

- Alors il ne faut pas parler à haute voix, dit Eliza…

- C'est moi sa fille ! Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à se débarrasser de Candy ?

- Tu es la vraie fille de Georgie Bateman ? Alors le règne de Candy est fini ?

- Oui, si on veut. Georgie n'arrive pas à l'oublier…

- Tu viens de rendre ma soirée mille fois plus agréable, dit Eliza en souriant

- Mais elle a toujours Terry… Je veux avoir Terry… dit Jennifer

- Là, tu peux toujours courir ! J'ai tout fait pour séparer ces deux-là ça n'a fait que les rapprocher…. Tu perds ton temps. Terrence est aveuglé par cette petite fille d'écurie…

Eliza termina sa toilette et rencontra Candy qui venait d'entrer. Elles se toisèrent. Candy vit Jennifer et soupira.

- Eliza, Jennifer… Dit Candy

- Georgie est ma mère, pas la tienne ! Dit Jennifer à Candy

- Oh, je le sais, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens me prennent pour sa fille. On a beau les corriger, ils sont convaincus que je suis sa fille, je lui ressemble tellement disent-ils…

Deux dames entrèrent et la saluèrent.

- Salut, Georgie Jr, dirent-elles en souriant

- Salut, dit Candy…

- Tu vas arrêter de leur répondre ! Dit Jennifer et tu portes la même robe que ma mère ! C'est moi qui devrais l'avoir…

- Je suis désolée, dit Candy sincèrement, on avait choisie nos robes depuis longtemps pour la première et comme les models de Georgie sont uniques…

- Tu n'es qu'une profiteuse, dit Jennifer…

- Ton règne de princesse est fini, dit Eliza, fini les grandes dames !

- Non, maintenant, je vais être Mme Terrence Grandchester pour toujours…, dit Candy

Eliza ne dit rien. Candy gagnait toujours ! Elle avait Terry ! Eliza aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être la femme de Terry. Jennifer ne pouvait rien dire, de toutes les choses que Candy avait, c'est Terry qu'elle voulait le plus…

Candy termina de se repoudrez le nez et elle alla rejoindre ses amis. Elle rencontra le duc de Grandchester et sa famille avec Eleonor Baker.

- Candy, dit Eleonor, ça va ?

- Ça peut aller, j'ai hâte de voir Terry dans son premier grand rôle…, dit-elle

- Moi aussi dit son père, on dit qu'il a beaucoup de talent

- C'est le meilleur, dit Candy en souriant, je vais rejoindre mes amies, à tout à l'heure…

Elle se mit à marcher vers ses amis et Georgie vint à sa rencontre avec, effectivement, la même robe qu'elle ; une très belle robe verte comme leur yeux. Elle la serra dans ses bras.

- Candy, tu m'as manqué ! Tu vas bien ?

- Tu me manques aussi…,dit Candy en la serrant contre elle

- Tu viens avec moi dans ma loge….

- Georgie, je ne voudrais pas…

- Candy, tu n'habites plus avec moi. S'il te plait fais-moi le plaisir de ta présence dans ma loge. Je me fiche que tu aies des liens de sang avec moi où pas, tu es ma fille !

- Oh Georgie !

Georgie remarqua le bracelet au bras de Candy.

- Candy, tu as un nouveau bracelet ?

- Oui, c'est Samantha qui me l'a donné, elle a dit qu'elle a pensé à moi en le voyant…

Georgie était devenue blême. Elle prit le bras de Candy et regarda le bracelet de près. Non, ce n'était pas possible après toutes ces années ! Et en Amérique, par dessus le marché !

- Georgie ? Dit Candy, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oh… Candy…. Le bracelet…

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le bracelet, c'est le mien…

- Quoi ? Mais, c'est…

- Je sais, Samantha l'a acheté… dit Georgie doucement

Samantha et Albert s'approchèrent d'elles. Georgie vit Samantha et elle lui demanda ;

- Samantha… Où as-tu trouvé ce bracelet ?

- Dans une bijouterie, il y a quelques jours… Pourquoi ? Demanda Samantha

- C'est mon bracelet…, dit Georgie

- Comment ? Demanda Samantha

- Oui, je l'avais depuis que j'étais bébé et je l'avais vendu à Londres il y a des années… dit Georgie émue, et je le retrouve sur toi Candy dit-elle en la serrant contre elle

- C'est peut être un signe que Candy t'appartient, dit Albert en plaisantant…

Mais Georgie ne plaisantait pas.

- Oui, j'en suis certaine… Candy… viens avec moi dans la loge on parlera après d'accord ?

- D'accord, dit Candy qui était aussi troublée que Georgie.

Dans la loge, elles trouvèrent Laurent, Jennifer, Charlotte, Earl, les parents de Laurent. Georgie s'assit en mettant Candy au milieu d'elle et Laurent.

- Bonsoir Laurent, dit Candy en souriant, bonsoir tout le monde

- Bonsoir Candy, dit Laurent

- Bonsoir Candy, dirent les autres, à part Jennifer…

Laurent regarda Georgie, elle avait besoin de Candy, elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

- Laurent regarde le bracelet de Candy… dit Georgie

- Oh… Mais… On dirait le tien…, dit Laurent surpris

- C'est le mien, dit Georgie, Samantha l'a offert à Candy ce matin…

- C'est vraiment curieux, dit Laurent

Les trois coups de théâtre retentirent et « Roméo et Juliette » commença. Candy et tout le monde furent un peu surpris de ne pas voir Susanna dans le rôle principal. Pendant l'entracte, Candy qui se promenait pour aller voir ses amis, entendit deux dames dirent que Susanna était à l'hôpital parce qu'elle avait sauvé Terry. Et en plus Mme Marlowe était en train de faire pression sur Terry d'épouser sa fille, qui est follement amoureuse de lui. Candy sentit tout son univers se bouleverser. C'est du chantage ! Terry était son fiancé. Elle alla voir Georgie pour lui dire qu'elle devait partir.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Georgie surprise

- J'ai quelque chose à faire… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elle alla voir Albert et Samantha, pour leur dire qu'elle partait…

- Candy la pièce n'est pas fini… dit Albert

- C'est presque fini… je dois aller à l'hôpital…, dit Candy

- Tu as aussi entendu les rumeurs sur Susanna Marlowe, dit Albert…

- Je dois aller voir ce qui se passe

- Pourquoi tu n'attends pas Terry, pour lui demander ?

- Parce que je vais devenir folle, je dois savoir comment elle va… ça explique pourquoi Terry était occupé, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit… A tout à l'heure

- On vient dès que la pièce est finie.

Candy quitta donc le théâtre pour se rendre à l'hôpital, voir Susanna….

Susanna dans sa chambre était entrain d'imaginer la première sans elle, elle regardait l'heure et supposait où se trouvait la pièce. Elle avait le moral complètement à bas. Elle se sentait inutile, un fardeau, avec une seule jambe… L'homme qu'elle aimait, était amoureux et fiancé à une autre et sa mère était en train de faire pression sur lui pour qu'il l'épouse, elle l'unijambiste. Si Terry cédait, ça sera seulement par devoir et obligation… De la pitié… Pas de l'amour. Elle n'aura jamais l'amour de Terry car son cœur appartenait à Candy… Non, elle ne devait plus vivre, car elle dérangeait la vie de tout le monde. Elle écrivit une note et prit une béquille et se mit à marcher avec difficulté pour se rendre au toit de l'hôpital…

Candy alla se changer chez elle et elle alla ensuite à l'hôpital et demanda la chambre de Susanna Marlowe. Elle s'y rendit, elle frappa à la porte.

- Susanna ? Appela-t-elle

Mais la chambre était vide. Mais il était tard, ou pouvait-elle bien être ? Mme Marlowe arriva et la trouva dans la chambre vide.

- Que fait-vous ici ? Où est ma fille ?

- J'ai trouvé la chambre vide, dit Candy

- Quoi ? Mais ou est-elle ? Oh mon Dieu ! Susanna !

- Je vais alerter le personnel de l'hôpital, dit Candy en sortant

Elle alerta le personnel et tout le monde se mit à la recherche de Susanna. Ce fut la panique générale. Elle n'avait qu'une jambe et savait à peine se servir d'une béquille pour ne pas dire pas du tout, elle se déplaçait donc très doucement et elle ne pouvait être trop loin. Candy sentit un courant d'air en passant devant une porte qui menait au toit. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au toit et elle sortit, la neige tombait abondamment, alors au début elle ne pu distinguer la forme lointaine qui se déplaçait doucement vers le bord du toit. Candy se rapprocha et vit Susanna qui s'apprêtait à sauter du toit. NON !!!

- Susanna !!!!! Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Candy… Je ne suis qu'un fardeau inutile… Je vais mettre fin à ma vie… Je suis inutile…

- Non, Susanna ! Dit Candy qui se rendit compte qu'il manquait une jambe à Susanna, oh mon Dieu !

- Tu viens de te rendre compte n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux être heureuse avec Terry…

- Susanne ne sois pas ridicule, pensa à ta mère et à la peine que tu vas lui faire…

- Ma mère se remettra… Moi avec une seule jambe… Non, je ne veux plus vivre. Adieu Candy, sois heureuse avec Terry… dit-elle en sautant

- NONNNNNNNNN !!!! Cria Candy

Candy s'accrocha et l'empêcha de tomber de justesse. Il lui fallu beaucoup de force mais elle ne pouvait pas lâcher Susanna. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Après un ultime effort, elle parvint à la ramener. Entre-temps Terry et le personnel de l'hôpital était arrive sur le toit.

- La voilà dit une infirmière…

- Comment avez-vous pu laisser une chose pareille arriver ? Dit Terry en se précipitant pour porter Susanna et la ramener dans sa chambre.

Son regard croisa celui de Candy pendant un moment.

- Candy… dit-il

- Terry, oh Terry dit Susanna en pleurant

Terry entra dans l'hôpital avec Susanna dans les bras, en laissant Candy dehors. Candy resta un peu dehors et elle finit par entrer dans l'hôpital. Elle arriva dans la salle d'attente et trouva ses amis ; Albert, Samantha, Nellie, Bridget, Georgie, Laurent, Charlotte, Earl, et les parents de Terry, Le duc de Grandchester et Eleonor Baker. Terry sortit de la chambre et il fut surpris de voir tout ce monde.

- Mais… Que faites-vous tous ici ? Demanda Terry étonné

- Nous sommes venus te soutenir Terry…, dit Georgie

- Oui, mon chéri, dit Eleonor, tu n'es pas seul… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Même à ton père et à moi ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes…

- Tes problèmes ? Dit le duc, nous sommes une famille, Terry, les problèmes d'un de nous sont les problèmes de tout le monde…

Mme Marlowe sortit de la chambre de sa fille en pleurant en blâmant Terry comme d'habitude.

- Tout ca est de votre faute ! Elle vous aimait tant qu'elle vous a sauvé la vie ! Elle a perdu sa jambe ! Vous devez l'épouser ! Vous m'entendez ? Elle a failli se suicider parce qu'elle se sentait de trop ! Vous devez rompre avec votre fiancée et prendre vos responsabilités !

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il y avait du monde, ou elle croyait que c'était pour d'autres patients. Eleonor était indignée de voir comment cette femme faisait pression sur son bébé. Il n'était qu'un enfant ! Et le duc n'allait pas laisser son fils se mettre la corde au cou dans un mariage forcé par le devoir et l'obligation. Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour affronter Mme Marlowe. Terry alla voir Susanna dans sa chambre.

- Mme Marlowe ? Eleonor Baker… Je suis désolée pour votre peine

- Merci, mais que faites-vous ici ? Dit Mme Marlowe

- Je voulais vous parler de la situation avec Terry…

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Dit Mme Marlowe

- Mais si ça me regarde, dit Eleonor, Terry est mon fils…

- Quoi ?

- Oui et vous devriez avoir honte de faire ainsi pression sur un pauvre adolescent dont le seul crime est d'avoir été sauvé par votre fille…

- Mais ma fille a perdu sa jambe…

- Votre fille a sauvé mon fils et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante… Mais obliger Terry à l'épouser ne la rendra pas heureuse…

- Si ; elle est amoureuse de lui…

- Alors ça veut dire que mon fils doit vivre malheureux parce qu'il a été sauvé par votre fille ?

- Non… Mais… Il doit s'en occuper…

- Mme Marlowe… Je suis le duc de Grandchester, le père de Terry…

- Et bien il a ramené du renfort… dit Mme Marlowe ironiquement

- Je suis prêt à prendre en charge tous les soins de Susanna maintenant et aussi longtemps qu'elle en aura besoin… A vie si vous voulez…

- A vie ? Dit Mme Marlowe

- Oui… Je vais m'occuper de tout… En échange, vous laisser mon fils tranquille…

- Ah, nous y voilà… Votre fils… Doit épouser ma fille, dit Mme Marlowe

- Non, mon fils va épouser sa fiancée qu'il aime. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'encombrer d'une femme qu'il n'aime pas et qu'il épouse par devoir et obligations.

- Il n'aime pas votre fille et ils seront malheureux tous les deux. Les responsabilités, son père et moi, s'en chargeons dit Eleonor et Terry est libre d'épouser sa fiancée qu'il aime… Epouser votre fille ne lui rendra pas sa jambe…

Mme Marlowe savait qu'ils avaient raison. Susanna serait malheureuse avec Terry parce qu'il était amoureux de sa fiancée. Autant accepter la proposition du duc de Grandchester… Les factures de Susanna seront lourdes et le théâtre ne pourra pas couvrir le tout.

Candy avait assisté à toute la scène sans dire un mot. Mme Marlowe voulait que Terry épouse Susanna, juste parce qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie ? Oui, Susanna était amoureuse de Terry, mais lui ne l'aimait pas… Il était son fiancé… Il voulait l'épouser, elle Candice Neige André… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, sa tête tournait. Georgie qui était assise à coté d'elle, la prit par les épaules.

- Courage, Candy… Tout ira bien. Nous les adultes, allons régler cette situation… On ne peut pas laisser la responsabilité d'une si grande décision à des enfants… Aussi grands que vous êtes, vous n'êtes que des enfants… Vous devez penser aux conséquences… La décision que vous prendrez ce soir, va affecter le reste de votre vie…

- Susanna a besoin de lui Georgie…

- Et toi tu n'as pas besoin de lui ? Et lui n'a pas besoin de toi ? Candy, j'ai laissé l'homme que j'aimais à une autre car il avait besoin de son argent et des soins qu'elle pouvait lui procurer, et il a été malheureux pendant 15 ans ! Et moi aussi j'étais malheureuse ! Tu ne peux pas vouloir ça ! Car c'est ce qui va se passer si vous cédez à Mme Marlowe et tu laisses Terry à Susanna, une femme qu'il n'aime pas, avec qui il sera par devoir et obligation…

Candy resta silencieuse et elle avait la tête sur l'épaule de Georgie. Terry arriva dans la salle.

- Candy, Susanna veut te voir…

Candy regarda Georgie, qui l'encouragea du regard et elle se rendit dans la chambre de Susanna.

- Candy… Entre

- Susanna…

- Je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête… Je voulais mourir… Mais être dans les bras de Terry, m'a donné l'envie de vivre… Je veux vivre Candy ne t'en fais plus pour moi. Sois heureuse avec Terry…

- Mais Susanna…

- Je sais que ma mère fait pression pour que Terry m'épouse… Mais vous êtes fiancés et il t'aime toi et toi seule… Je l'aime, mais je ne veux pas de sa pitié, je ne veux pas d'un homme qui pense à une autre… Avant peut être… Mais j'ai failli mourir et j'ai compris que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu… Je trouverai un homme qui m'aime comme je le mérite… Si je force Terry à m'épouser, il ne le fera que par devoir et obligation, je n'aurai même pas son amitié. Il va me détester car à chaque fois qu'il va me regarder, il se souviendra qu'il t'a perdu à cause de moi… Va Candy, va le rejoindre, avant que je ne change d'avis… Et sois heureuse avec lui…, dit-elle en pleurant

Candy sortit de la chambre avec des larmes aux yeux. Terry s'approcha d'elle, elle le regarda et elle se jeta à son cou. Il la serra dans ses bras longuement.

- Candy…dit-il

- Terry…

- Allons parler dit-il en l'entraînant dehors

Les autres les regardaient, ainsi que Mme Marlowe. Elle pouvait voir combien Candy et Terry s'aimaient, rien qu'en les regardant… Elle n'avait pas le droit de séparer deux êtres aussi amoureux…

Terry entraîna Candy dehors, il continuait à neiger de gros flocons, mais ils ne le remarquèrent même pas.

- Candy, je m'excuse d'avoir manqué le défilé de mode d'Archie… Et de ne pas t'avoir vu ce jour là… Mais j'étais un peu dépassé par les évènements

- Je comprends pour le soir du défilé, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir le lendemain… ?

- Tu étais occupé à faire le joli cœur à Michael !

Candy le regarda sans comprendre.

- Michael ?

- Oui, je suis venu te voir et Jennifer a dit que tu étais sorti avec Michael…

- Comment connaît-elle l'existence de Michael… ? Elle ne l'a jamais vu… Bref, c'est un odieux mensonge, Terry… Je n'étais pas chez Georgie parce que j'ai déménagé…

- Quoi ?

- Oui, j'habite avec Albert, près de chez Samantha…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai donné l'adresse au majordome pour toi…

- Jennifer… Je m'excuse Taches de son, pardonne-moi

- Non, tu es jaloux c'est mignon… Terry tu dois savoir que je n'aime que toi… Et toi seul.

- On me fait pression pour que j'épouse Susanna…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Susanna nous donne sa bénédiction et ton père se charge de tous ses soins pour toujours… Ta mère et Mme Marlowe ont échangé quelques mots, et ton père aussi. C'est bon d'avoir la famille pour nous défendre…

- Je m'excuse, je voulais m'en charger seul…

- Tout ça c'était trop, Terry, tu aurais dû le dire à tes parents… Tu es leur fils, ils t'auraient aidé… Tu aurais dû les voir avec Mme Marlowe… Elle savait que tu étais vulnérable et elle voulait en profiter pour te manipuler…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit résolu… J'étais accablé à l'idée de ne pas être avec toi… Oh Candy ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si je te perdais…

- Tu ne vas pas me perdre, mon chéri. Je t'aime. A propos, tu étais sublime sur scène, Roméo… Toutes mes félicitations. J'avais un cadeau pour toi, mais je l'ai laissé à la maison quand je suis allée me changer.

- Je t'aime Candy et merci pour les compliments….

Il se pencha vers elle et il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et gourmand. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé le poids du monde sur les épaules. Candy embrassa son fiancé, il lui avait manqué, surtout lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'appartement de Georgie… Et sans tout ce monde autour d'eux pour les soutenir, ils auraient certainement pris la décision de se séparer tous les deux pour que Terry reste avec Susanna et s'occupe d'elle ; elle aurait eut le cœur en cendres… C'est bon d'avoir des amis et de la famille pour nous conseiller et nous aider à prendre la bonne décision.


	20. Chapter 20

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 20**

**« La vie comme elle va… »**

La neige continuait à tomber abondamment et nos deux amoureux s'en rendirent à peine compte. Ils étaient tellement soulagés qu'ils arrivaient à peine à croire que c'était fini. S'ils avaient été seuls, ils auraient probablement cédé à la pression de Mme Marlowe et se seraient séparés. Ils auraient été les plus malheureux de la planète. Ils retournèrent à l'hôpital dans la salle d'attente et Terry se dirigea vers la chambre de Susanna. Il la trouva avec sa mère.

- Que voulez-vous ? Dit Mme Marlowe, vous en avez assez fait, avec vos parents…

- Maman, dit Susanna, les parents de Terry avaient aussi le droit de défendre leur fils, comme tu me défendais… C'est pas la faute de Terry. Entre Terry…

- Merci, Susanna…

- Maman tu peux nous laisser ?

- Mais…, dit Mme Marlowe

- S'il te plait, maman…

- D'accord, dit Mme Marlowe à contre cœur

Elle sortit en les laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

- Susanna, tu es sure que les arrangements te conviennent ?

- Tu veux dire, si je suis sure de te laisser libre avec Candy ? Tu es son fiancé vous allez vous marier… Je te veux, pour moi, mais tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme tu l'aimes et si tu m'aimes… ! Non, j'ai frôlé la mort et j'ai eu envie de vivre… Candy m'a sauvé, elle n'était pas obligée de le faire, elle a risqué sa propre vie, pour me sauver moi… Celle qui voulait prendre son fiancé… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai été aussi bonne. Je te libère de ton obligation, tu mérites d'être heureux avec celle que tu aimes. J'ai tout fait pour attirer ton attention, mais tu ne me voyais pas. Depuis l'accident j'ai finalement eu cette attention tant désirée, mais c'était de la pitié et de la culpabilité… Non, Terry, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais ta pitié… Je peux m'en passer ! Alors nous sommes quittes, je t'ai sauvé, Candy m'a sauvé… Tu peux rester avec elle… Je suis étonnée moi-même par ma décision… Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'avais qu'un seul rêve, être avec toi… Mais pas comme ça Terry… Tu aimes une autre et te forcer d'être avec moi… Non, ça ne serait pas juste

- Susanna, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Dis « merci »

- Merci infiniment pour tout… Ne t'en fais pas pour les factures et tout le reste…

- Je sais, tes parents s'en chargent. Merci. Au revoir Terry, sois heureux avec Candy. Je ne veux que ton bonheur… Même si c'est avec Candy…

Terry sortit de la chambre et Susanna resta et versa quelques larmes. Oui, elle aimait Terry tellement fort, qu'elle l'avait laissé partir pour être heureux… Même s'il lui a fallu toutes les forces du monde pour le faire.

Terry alla dans la salle d'attente pour voir ses parents.

- Papa… Maman…dit-il doucement, je ne sais comment vous remercier... Si vous n'étiez pas là… J'aurai cédé à Mme Marlowe et Candy aussi… Merci

- Terry, nous sommes une famille, on est là pour aider quand on a besoin les uns des autres…dit son père

- Je n'allais pas laisser cette femme forcer mon bébé à épouser sa fille… ça aurait été un désastre…

- Merci, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que tu m'appelles « bébé » devant les gens.

Il serra sa mère dans ses bras et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Tout le monde retourna chez eux, soulagés d'avoir ce problème résolu. Susanna resta avec sa mère, le cœur brisé bien sûr, mais avec la sensation d'avoir fait une bonne action, un acte non égoïste… Le temps apaise les blessures…

Le lendemain matin, Candy alla ouvrir la porte de son appartement et elle trouva Georgie et Gwendolyne et le chauffeur chargé de paquets.

- Georgie, Gwendolyne ! Dit Candy en souriant

Cette dernière éclata de rire en voyant Candy et tendit les bras vers elle. Candy la prit en riant et l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Entrez, je vous en prie, dit Candy

- J'ai apporté le petit déjeuner, il suffit de faire du thé ou tu café dit Georgie et j'ai le journal avec les critiques à propos de la grande première de « Roméo et Juliette », elles sont plus qu'élogieuses !

- Oh, je n'avais aucun doute sur le talent de Terry, dit Candy en souriant

Georgie enleva son manteau et Candy enleva celui de Gwendolyne et ensuite elles s'installèrent a table.

- Georgie, tu ne voulais pas rester chez toi manger avec Jennifer ?

- Candy tu me manques. Tu es ma fille… Et je t'aime…

- Mais Jennifer…

- Je sais qu'elle a tout fait pour te mettre mal à l'aise pour que tu partes…

- Georgie, c'est ta fille je dois vous laisser une chance de vous rapprocher…

- Je sais Candy, mais en me quittant, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est me rendre malheureuse, je ne pense qu'a toi…

- Oh Georgie ! Dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux

Albert arriva et trouva un festin sur la table.

- Bonjour… Georgie, Gwendolyne… Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de ma petite sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en souriant

- Non, elle est une partie de moi, dit Georgie en souriant et Gwendolyne voulait la voir

- Ouais, dit Albert, Gwendolyne n'aime pas Jennifer… Oh excuse-moi Georgie…

- Non, Albert je sais que Gwendolyne ne l'aime pas

- Mais il faut dire que Gwendolyne a un caractère très particulier, Melle Pony et Sœur Maria, n'arrivaient pas à la nourrir…, dit Candy

Georgie sourit, Candy n'aimait pas parler des autres en mal, surtout pas de Jennifer. Candy se mit à nourrir Gwendolyne, pendant qu'Albert lisait les critiques sur la pièce, « Roméo et Juliette ».

- Candy la semaine prochaine, je vais célébrer mes fiançailles officielles avec Laurent, tu seras là ? Et toi aussi Albert…

- Bien sur Georgie, dit Candy je serai là

- Je vais t'envoyer une robe

- Oh mais…

- Ne discute pas, Candy laisse-moi ce plaisir

- Jennifer est vexée hier soir que je portais la même robe que toi

- Candy, Jennifer devra s'adapter à la situation, je ne vais pas cesser de te fréquenter à cause d'elle… Je vais lui parler

- Georgie…

- Candy, c'est ma fille elle doit m'écouter.

On frappa à la porte et Albert alla ouvrir. C'était Terry avec des croissants pour le petit déjeuner et une copie du journal du matin.

- Terry ! Dit Candy en souriant

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Regardez qui j'ai trouvé la porte…

Samantha entra avec ses sœurs, Nellie, Bridget et Jenny.

- Bonjour dirent les 4 sœurs en entrant

Albert embrassa Samantha sur la joue et les autres mirent les petits pains chauds sur la table. Tout le monde se mit à manger dans la joie, il y avait des saucissons et Albert avait fait des œufs et grillés des saucisses. Georgie resta un peu et parti avec Gwendolyne, après avoir invité Samantha et sa famille à la réception de ses fiançailles. Terry aussi alla au théâtre. Les autres restèrent un peu et allèrent s'occuper de la cause des enfants défavorisés.

Sur un bateau, qui se dirigeait vers l'Amérique, était un vieux Monsieur qui regardait l'océan dans le froid glacial de l'hiver. Il allait voir sa famille qui était maintenant en Amérique et qui l'avait laissé seul. Il avait prit des décisions et fait des choses qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui, il voulait être près des siens, maintenant peu importait comment. Il allait se faire pardonner.

Les préparatifs pour les fiançailles de Georgie et Laurent se passaient bien. Tout le monde était occupé. Jennifer elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre utile. Georgie ne lui donnait pas trop d'argent et elle avait tous les vêtements qu'elle désirait. Mais Candy avait un chéquier, mais encore, Candy n'était pas sa fille, elle était son employée, elle avait d'autres responsabilités que sa fille, Jennifer, n'avait pas.

Jennifer alla voir le détective privé qui fut surpris de la voir.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Ça ne va pas avec Georgie ?

- Elle est superbe, mais je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de l'autre prétendue fille…. Candy !

- C'est toi la fille et tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour en profiter

- Oui, mais… Candy…

- Oublie Candy ! Et occupes toi de tes affaires… ! Tu vas tout gâcher !

- Mais Georgie l'aime tellement …

- Oublie Candy ! Je te dis !

- D'accord. dit Jennifer lasse

- Bien, je serai là à la réception. Ils m'ont invité pour me remercier

- Je te verrai là alors…

Candy et Terry étaient chez Eleonor en train de déjeuner un après-midi. Ils étaient aller la voir, car elle se sentait mal depuis quelques jours. Elle avait même annulé certaines de ses représentations.

- Maman ? Dit Terry, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air mal en point…

- Je vais bien dit Eleonor d'un ton fatigué, tu peux me passer les fraises s'il te plait ?

- Mais tu seras en forme pour la réception des fiançailles de Georgie ? Dit Terry en lui passant les fraises

- Oui, je serais là, ne t'en fais pas, dit Eleonor

Ils mangèrent en bavardant et ils parlèrent du progrès de Susanna à l'hôpital.

- Elle va bien, dit Eleonor, elle pourra marcher dès que son moignon sera cicatrisé, elle aura une prothèse

- Dieu merci, dit Terry soulagé

Il continuait à envoyer des fleurs tous les jours, car il savait que si elle le voyait elle aurait trop mal. Quand ils quittèrent chez Eleonor, Candy et Terry parlaient.

- J'espère qu'elle ira bien pour la réception, dit Terry

- Elle ira bien dit Candy…Elle n'est pas malade, enfin pas comme tu le crois…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ta mère est enceinte, Terry…

- Quoi ?!!!

- Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur…

- Enceinte ? Ma mère est enceinte ? Mais comment… ?

- Ton père… Je crois

- Mon père… ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer mes parents en train de…

- Alors, n'essaye pas, dit Candy en riant, c'est mieux !

- Tu as raison ! Dit-il en riant aussi, tu es prête pour la réception ?

- Oui, je ne vais pas laisser Jennifer me gâcher la soirée… ou te lâcher d'une semelle…

- C'est vrai qu'elle a un faible pour moi…, dit Terry en souriant

- Un faible ? Tu plaisantes, de toutes les choses que j'ai, c'est toi qu'elle veut le plus ! D'abord Eliza, Susanna, maintenant Jennifer… J'étais prête à te laisser à Susanna…

- Je suis content que nos parents étaient là pour nous conseiller, sinon je serai aussi resté avec Susanna…

- Et nous aurions été les plus malheureux de la planète

La soirée des fiançailles de Georgie et Laurent avait rendu les employés un peu stressés. Tout devait être parfait, car Georgie et Laurent allaient aussi présenter leur fille Jennifer à tout le monde.

Candy était chez elle avec Albert, Samantha et ses sœurs. Ils revenaient d'une de leur longue journée à la recherche des enfants démunis qui travaillaient bien trop tôt au lieu de jouer. Ils en avaient trouvé quelques uns qui étaient orphelins et les avaient amenés au Centre communautaire Abel et Arthur. Là, ils iront à l'école et ils auront une rente s'ils font leurs corvées qui ne seront que de petite taches ménagères pour garder le centre propre. C'était mieux que de travailler dans des sous-sols mal éclairés et être sous-payé…

Ils se sentaient bien et un peu triste, mais heureux d'avoir pu aider ces enfants. Samantha et ses sœurs restèrent un peu, puis elles allèrent se préparer pour la réception des fiançailles de Georgie.

Georgie avait envoyé la robe de Candy pour la réception qui était bien sur un model unique. Candy se demandait si elle devait accepter ce cadeau de sa « mère »… Elle lui manquait tellement. Mais…

- Albert… Tu crois que je dois continuer à fréquenter Georgie ?

- Candy, tu aimes Georgie… Elle veut continuer à te voir et si tu veux mon avis, tu ressembles plus à Georgie que Jennifer et pas seulement physiquement… Vous avez les mêmes idées, la même bonté et la même générosité, le même cœur d'or… Georgie et toi vous vous complétez…

- Depuis qu'elle m'a trouvé au parc à Londres, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien… Elle m'a écouté lorsque je pleurais Terry et elle m'a tout de suite protégé… Elle est superbe, si j'avais une mère, j'aurai voulu qu'elle soit comme elle…

- Il faut le dire à Georgie… Candy ce genre de relation est rare, ne laisse pas Jennifer gâcher ce que tu as avec Georgie. Et tu as bien vu tu ne te débarrassera pas d'elle aussi facilement ; elle est venue ce matin prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi…

- Oui, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, dit Candy en souriant, tu as raison, je vais aller à la réception être avec ma « mère » et je ne laisserai pas Jennifer me gâcher la soirée.

- Et le bracelet que Samantha t'a donné, Georgie a vu ça comme un signe que vous devez être ensemble

- Oui, le bracelet, dit Candy émue, Georgie était tellement touchée

Candy alla chercher Samantha et ses sœurs pour aller chez le coiffeur, mais elle trouva un coiffeur que Mme Parkington avait fait venir et elle put se faire coiffer sans avoir à aller au salon de coiffure faire la queue.

- Tu es très belle Candy, dit Jenny

- Oui, Terry sera fier d'être à ton bras dit Bridget…

- Vous êtes toutes aussi belle, dit Candy en souriant, merci. Ok, je vais m'habiller, on se voit a la réception ?

- D'accord dit Samantha, a tout à l'heure

Candy retourna chez elle pour s'habiller. Il était presque temps. Terry allait bientôt arriver. Samantha était arrivée pour chercher Albert, et elle aida Candy à enfiler sa robe, qui était d'un beau rouge-bordeaux.

- Wow, dit Samantha, ta robe est superbe !

- Merci, dit Candy, la tienne aussi est belle

- Georgie garde les plus beaux models pour elle et sa fille… Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ce model au magasin…

- Je sais. Les models que Georgie porte sont uniquement pour elle

- Alors, elle doit vraiment t'aimer pour te faire porter les mêmes robes qu'elle…

- Oui, dit Candy, c'est ma « mère » et je l'aime aussi beaucoup…

- Je sais comment tu te sens. Quand mon oncle et ma tante m'ont adoptée, je ne pensais pas que je les aimerais autant que mes propres parents… C'est pour te dire que Georgie se comporte comme ta mère instinctivement… Il n'y a pas de hasard dans la vie, ce n'est pas pour rien. L'univers a mis Georgie sur ton chemin, pour une raison Candy…

- Merci Samantha, tu es très aimable, dit Candy en l'étreignant

Terry était arrivé et Albert vint les chercher pour aller à la réception. Terry siffla en voyant les deux belles filles. Elles éclatèrent de rire et elles allèrent au bras de leurs cavaliers respectifs. Ils se rendirent à la réception.

Eleonor Baker était prête pour la réception. Richard devait venir la chercher. Elle était un peu nerveuse, elle…

On sonna à la porte et elle entendit la bonne accueillir Richard.

- Bonsoir Monsieur le duc, dit la bonne.

- Bonsoir, elle est prête ? Mes enfants attendent dans la voiture…

- Elle est au salon, Monsieur

Richard se dirigea au salon et trouva Eleonor splendide dans une robe couleur mauve.

- Richard… Bonsoir, dit-elle en souriant

- Eleonor tu es magnifique…

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus…

- Tu es prête ? Les enfants sont dans la voiture…

- Je dois te parler d'abord…

- Oh… De quoi ?

- De nous deux… Je veux savoir…

- Si je suis sérieux ? Bien sur si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je t'aurai épousé le jour de nos retrouvailles. Je t'aime Eleonor de tout mon cœur.

- Tu m'aimes assez pour nous avoir…

- « Nous » ? Tu ne parles pas de Terrence, car il est déjà avec moi…

Il la regarda curieusement…

- Je vais avoir un bébé, Richard…

- Oh… Oh… C'est merveilleux, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser

Il l'embrassa pendant un moment et ensuite il la serra dans les bras.

- Eleonor, cette fois-ci, je vais faire de toi une femme honnête, ce bébé naîtra légitime…

- Oh… Tu sais, ne te sens pas obliger, ce n'est pas la première fois…

- J'étais un idiot la première fois, mais cette fois-ci j'ai une autre chance avec toi et avec notre bébé aussi… Eleonor, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oh… dit-elle surprise par la tournure des évènements

La première fois, il ne l'avait pas épousé. Il avait un devoir à remplir et un titre à hériter, des responsabilités qui ne comprenaient pas une petite actrice sans le sou. Alors, elle avait une impression de déjà vu mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Richard voulait l'épouser et former une famille avec elle, son bébé, Terry et ses enfants. Alors…

- C'est vraiment vrai cette fois-ci, tu veux m'épouser ?

- Oui, ma chérie, cette fois-ci, c'est vrai. J'ai toujours voulu t'épouser, mais j'étais aveuglé par mon devoir… J'ai une autre chance. Dis-moi oui, mon amour…

- Oui, Richard, je veux t'épouser…

Il l'embrassa encore une fois et ils durent se souvenir que les enfants les attendaient dans la voiture, sinon ils seraient aller dans la chambre célébrer leurs fiançailles à eux. Mais il fallait aller à la réception des fiançailles de Georgie. Ils sortirent donc pour s'y rendre…

- Bonsoir les enfants, dit Eleonor en souriant

- Bonsoir, dit Dick

- Bonsoir. Finalement ! Dit Diana, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ?

- Nous sommes là, dit Richard en souriant

- Papa dit Dick, j'ai une enveloppe pour toi…

- L'éclairage n'est pas bon dans la voiture, je lirai le contenu à la réception chez Georgie

Les parents de Laurent s'apprêtaient à aller à la réception de leur fils lorsqu'ils reçurent la visite d'un vieil homme. Laurent était déjà allé chez Georgie à la réception.

- Père ! Que fais-tu ici, dit M. Grey

- Je suis ici pour faire la paix. Vous me manquez tous…, dit le grand-père

- Vraiment ? Alors tu es prêt à accepter la famille telle qu'elle est ? Dit Mme Grey

- Oui, je suis un vieil homme, je veux vous rendre heureux avant de partir

- Allons, père ne parle pas comme ça tu es fort comme un jeune homme

- Je ne suis pas éternel. Je veux voir Laurent pour m'excuser et Georgie aussi et leur fille aussi, j'ai appris qu'ils l'ont retrouvée

- Oui, tes gens avaient dit à Georgie qu'elle avait eu un garçon dit M. Grey

- Il fallait bien que je brouille mes traces, dit le vieil homme

- A propos chéri, dit Mme Grey, j'ai reçu le rapport du détective privé…

- On doit aller à la réception, dit M. Grey, je lirai ça une fois la-bas

- D'accord je le met dans mon sac dit Mme Grey, allons-y. Père…

Ils se rendirent à la réception et ils trouvèrent que les gens qui commençaient à arriver. Ceux qui se connaissaient se mirent bavarder gaiement. Laurent fut surpris de voir son grand-père, mais il était un peu content de le voir quand même. La réception commença…


	21. Chapter 21

**L'appel de l'amour**…

**Chapitre 21**

**« Les fiançailles »**

Il y avait beaucoup de monde chez Georgie. Ils utilisaient le coté ouest de l'appartement qui comprenait plusieurs salons et une très grande salle à manger. Candy était au bras de Terry et ils parlaient avec les invités. Jennifer les regardait avec envie ; elle abandonnerait tout, rien que pour avoir Terry… Mais Terry n'avait d'yeux que pour Candy qui portait la même robe qu'elle ! Georgie ! Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de Candy ! Albert était avec Samantha, ses sœurs et leurs parents. Le duc de Grandchester était avec Eleonor Baker et ses deux enfants. Les parents de Laurent étaient avec son grand-père. Laurent amena Jennifer pour rencontrer son grand-père.

- Grand-père, je te présente, ma fille Jennifer…

Le grand-père la regarda étonné. Non, elle ne lui ressemblait pas, mais… Il ne portait pas ses lunettes.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit Jennifer en souriant

- Elle ne te ressemble pas, dit le grand-père…

- Grand-père, pas tout le monde se ressemble…

Georgie arriva et elle portait la même robe que Candy… et Jennifer ! Cette dernière était fâchée. Pourquoi Georgie avait-elle fait ça ? Elle alla à sa rencontre pour le lui demander.

- Maman, dit Jennifer, pourquoi Candy porte-t-elle la même robe que nous ?

- Parce que je le veux…

- Mais c'est moi ta fille !

- Candy aussi est ma fille…

- Non…

- Si. Jennifer, Candy est dans ma vie, tu devras t'y habituer. Ça ne change rien entre nous, tu es toujours ma fille et je suis toujours ta mère. Allons voir les invités. Tu as vu Charlotte ?

- Je suis là, dit Charlotte, Georgie, tu es splendide !

- Merci Charlotte. Où est mon père ?

- Il arrive, dit Charlotte, il est dans la cuisine avec le traiteur…

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Georgie inquiète

- Oui… Ne t'en fais pas. Où est Gwendolyne ?

- Elle dort, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard, je devais la nourrir et la mettre au lit. La nounou est là pour la surveiller.

- Parfait, allons à la fête alors. Tu viens Jennifer ?

Jennifer boudait et Charlotte avait compris pourquoi en voyant la robe de Georgie et Candy. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle avait vu comment Georgie s'était attachée à Candy à la seconde où les avait vu ensemble. Mais avec Jennifer… Il y avait un « hic » quelque part.

Georgie alla rejoindre Laurent et ses parents qui étaient avec son grand-père.

- Georgie, dit le grand-père, les mots ne suffiront pas pour me faire pardonner…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, c'est du passé. Je suis contente que toute la famille de Laurent soit au complet, dit Georgie en souriant

Eleonor et Richard s'approchèrent de Georgie.

- Georgie, dit Eleonor, tu gardes toujours les plus belles robes pour toi !

- Et bien, « à tout seigneur, tout honneur » dit Georgie, si tu veux le model ou un en particulier, tu me le dis et je vais le faire exclusivement pour toi !

- D'accord, j'en aurai besoin bientôt… Richard m'a demandé de l'épouser

- Oh…,dit Laurent, félicitations !

- Oui, félicitations ! Dit Georgie

- Merci, dirent Richard et Eleonor en souriant

- Tout le monde va se marier on dirait, dit Georgie

- Tout le monde ? Dit Terry en arrivant avec Candy

- Oui, dit Eleonor en souriant, ton père va enfin faire de moi une femme honnête…

- Oh mon Dieu !Dit Terry, je n'arrive pas à croire après toutes ces années, mes parents seront finalement ensemble… Et mariés !

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, dit Candy en souriant, félicitations !

- Oui, maman, papa, dit Terry, félicitations

La réception allait bien et vint le moment où il fallait parler aux invités. Laurent alla se rafraîchir aux toilettes avant les discours, car ils devaient aussi présenter Jennifer. Il rencontra son père, son grand-père, le duc, entrain de bavarder et de lire quelque chose…. Laurent termina et se rendit au grand salon pour les présentations. Un des serveurs annonça aux invités de venir au grand salon. Georgie et Laurent étaient au milieu avec Jennifer. Candy, Terry, et les autres étaient debout devant la foule. Laurent prit la parole.

- Chers familles, chers amis, je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour célébrer avec moi les fiançailles avec la femme que j'aime Georgie, qui a finalement accepté de m'épouser.

Tout le monde applaudit en souriant et Georgie s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres en souriant. Et ensuite elle dit ;

- Nous voulons aussi profiter de l'occasion pour vous présenter notre fille qu'on croyait perdue et qu'on vient de retrouver…., Jennifer dit Georgie en souriant, approche…

Le grand-père de Laurent regardait la scène, comme dans un rêve, ou était-ce son âge avancé, mais non ! Il devait dire quelque chose… Vite !

- Laurent, dit-il en s'approcha, je crois que tu fais erreur…

Laurent et Georgie le regardaient et se ils demandaient de quoi il voulait parler.

- Grand-père, pas maintenant, tu as promis de ne pas faire de scène, tu as dit que tu as accepté la situation…, dit Laurent

- Oh non, je ne parle pas de ta fiancée, mais de ta fille…

- Ma fille, Jennifer ?

- Oui… C'est pas elle…

- Comment ça c'est pas elle ?

- Ce n'est pas ta fille…

Jennifer avait pâlie et Georgie et le reste des gens présents ne comprenaient rien.

- Jennifer n'est pas ma fille ? Dit Laurent, comment le sais-tu ? C'est le résultat de mon enquête…

- J'ai fait ma propre enquête en Angleterre, dit le grand-père, et le résultat n'est pas le même que le tien…

- Et bien ton enquête sur un autre continent doit être erronée…

- Laurent, je suis peut être un vieil homme, mais je connais les meilleurs détectives…

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas dit ça plus tôt ?

- Parce que je pensais que je n'avais pas besoin… Ton père m'a dit que tu avais retrouvé ton enfant… Je ne savais pas que ce n'était pas la même que moi… Et je ne portais pas mes lunettes…. Et elle portait la même robe…

- Vous avez un autre résultat grand-père ? Dit Georgie enfin, qui est notre enfant d'après votre enquête ?

- Et bien, Georgie Jr ! Qui d'autre ? Dit le grand-père

- Georgie Jr ? Dit Georgie, Candy ? Candy est notre fille ? Oh mon Dieu !

Candy était debout à côté de Terry et elle vacilla. Terry la prit contre lui pour la retenir. La tête de Candy se mit à tourner

- Non, grand-père tu fais erreur, dit Laurent, Candy n'est pas notre fille… C'est Jennifer…

- Ton grand-père a raison dit son père, Candy est ta fille, j'ai aussi fait mon enquête…

- Papa, tu as fait une enquête sur mon enfant ?

- Non, sur Candy… Je voulais savoir qui étaient ses parents, car elle ressemblait trop à ta mère… Et je viens de lire les résultats il y a 10 minutes, c'est ta fille…

- Oh…, dit Laurent , deux contre un, c'est un coup monté… Papa, Grand-père

- Laurent, alors tu peux me croire. Je n'ai aucune intention de te jouer un tour, moi. J'ai aussi fait mon enquête sur Candy… fit le duc

- Quoi ? Dit Terry, papa pourquoi ?

- Je voulais simplement mieux connaître la femme que mon fils voulait épouser et peut être savoir d'où elle venait et lui faire la surprise… Et j'ai eu le même résultat que ton père et ton grand-père Laurent, Candy est votre fille, dit le duc

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy

- Candy, dit Georgie… Trois enquêtes ne peuvent être toutes erronées… Laurent, on nous a trompé… C'était Candy, depuis le début… Je le savais inconsciemment…

Candy était en train de pleurer et Terry la tenait toujours par les épaules. Jennifer avait disparue en douce. Mais elle fut arrêtée à la porte par le majordome, qui avait aussi suivi la scène. Georgie s'approcha de Candy.

- Candy… Oh mon Dieu ! Tous mes instincts et surtout mon instinct maternel me disaient que tu étais ma fille… Et le bracelet était un signe. De tous les bracelets du monde, on t'offre le mien, celui que j'ai vendu il y a des années… Albert avait raison, ce bracelet nous disait que tu m'appartenais… Tu es mon bébé, ma petite fille… Oh Candy !

Elle se jeta au cou de Candy et la serra fort contre elle en pleurant, Candy elle était beaucoup trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle serra sa mère dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. Laurent s'approcha d'elle.

- Candy la première fois que je t'ai vu devant les toilettes à Londres, j'ai cru voir Georgie à ton age… Et tu me rappelais aussi ma mère, comme dit mon père… Je m'excuse pour la méprise, Candy. Tu es ma fille, notre fille… Oh mon Dieu et on t'aime déjà !

Candy se jeta aussi à son cou en continuant à pleurer. Georgie s'approcha et ils se tenaient tous les trois avec tendresse. Tout le monde les regardait avec tendresse et plaisir. Ils finirent de s'attendrir et Laurent présenta Candy aux invités, qui la connaissaient déjà.

- Et bien dit Laurent, Georgie Jr est vraiment Georgie Jr ! Vous avez assisté à nos retrouvailles en direct… Et veuillez nous excuser, nous allons nous recueillir dans une autre salle… Continuez à vous amuser ! Mangez, buvez comme chez vous !

Les invités applaudirent et la nouvelle famille se dirigea vers un des petits salons pour parler. Ils trouvèrent Jennifer en larmes.

- Jennifer, dit Georgie… Je suis désolée…

- Désolée pourquoi ? Dit Terry, c'était un coup monté… N'est-ce pas ?

Jennifer pleurait la tête baissée.

- Un coup monté ? Le détective et toi saviez que Candy était bien ma fille ? Dit Georgie

- Je suis désolée Georgie… Il a dit qu'on pouvait avoir de l'argent pour être riche…. dit Jennifer, je suis orpheline, trop vieille pour être adoptée… Avoir une mère et un père… C'était mon rêve…

- Je te comprends, dit Laurent, mais ce n'était pas vrai, c'était un mensonge… Tu as voulu voler la place de Candy… Elle t'a tout laissé, elle a même quitté Georgie, sa mère pour te laisser le temps de te rapprocher de Georgie…

- Je sais, je suis désolée… Vous pouvez appelez la police… Mon complice, qui vous a donné un faux rapport, devait venir ce soir, s'il est là, il doit déjà avoir pris la fuite…, dit Jennifer

- Non, dit Georgie, pas la police, si tu vas au centre pour te faire reformer…. Tu peux travailler et gagner ta vie honnêtement… Si tu es d'accord. Ce que tu as fait est odieux ! Me séparer de ma fille, ma Candy ! Mais je te donne une autre chance…. Tu peux garder les habits…

- Merci Georgie, Laurent et excuse-moi Candy pour tout… Surtout pour Terry…

Jennifer sortit de la pièce et quitta l'appartement pour se rendre au centre Abel et Arthur.

Candy et les autres étaient au salon. Les autres décidèrent de laisser les parents et leur enfant seuls pour parler.

- Georgie… Maman…, dit Candy, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, nous sommes vraiment mère et fille ?

- Oui, Candy, comme je l'ai toujours senti dans mon cœur… Je bénis le jour où je t'ai trouvé en train de pleurer au parc et le jour où ce clochard t'a prise pour moi…, dit Georgie

- Laurent…. Papa… Oh… Je n'aurai jamais imaginé trouver mon père et ma mère, jamais ! Je connais déjà toute mon histoire, j'ai été volée et vendue… Oh mon Dieu ! Fit Candy

- Candy, je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir trouvé… Je comprends ce dont Georgie voulait parler, qu'elle ne sentait pas avec Jennifer… C'était la voix du sang, dit Laurent

- Je me sentais même coupable de ne pas éprouver ça avec Jennifer…, dit Georgie

- C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Pour te donner une occasion de te rapprocher d'elle,. dit Candy

- Tu es trop bonne, tu n'as jamais cherché à profiter de moi… Tu as tout laissé sans aucune hésitation pour Jennifer… Oh Candy! Dit Georgie

Ils continuaient à parler et à un moment donné, Albert arriva avec Gwendolyne dans les bras. Il était avec Samantha.

- Oh Gwendolyne, petite sœur, dit Candy en l'embrassant

- Candy, dit Albert, puisque c'est la soirée de surprise, j'ai une confession à te faire… Et à toi aussi Samantha…

- Albert tu as l'air grave, dit Candy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien voilà ; j'ai retrouvé la mémoire depuis quelques jours…dit Albert

- QUOI ??!! Dit tout le monde présent dans le petit salon

- Oui…, dit Albert, je sais qui je suis, je connais mon nom… Et ça été un choc, je vous assure

- Albert André…, dit Candy, j'ai mis « André » parce que j'ai dit que tu étais mon frère…

- Justement Candy, tu ne croyais pas si bien dire…, fit Albert

- Tu t'appelles Albert André ? Dit Candy étonnée

- Oui, William Albert André… Tu dois plutôt me connaître sous le nom de l'Oncle William…

- L'Oncle William? Dit Candy, Albert, tu es l'Oncle William! Oh mon Dieu !

- William Albert André, le milliardaire de Chicago ? Dit Samantha, Oh Mon Dieu… Je dois m'asseoir…

- Assieds-toi Samantha, dit Georgie

Albert s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Samantha, ma chérie, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… dit-il

- Que tu sois plein aux as ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Oh mon Dieu, mes parents seront surpris ! Dit Samantha

- Albert, dit Candy, si j'ai bien compris, il y a toutes ces années, on te chassait de tes propres terres ? Oh mon Dieu !

- La grande-tante ne savait pas que c'était moi, sinon elle n'aurait pas donné cet ordre…, dit Albert en riant

- Et c'est toi qui m'as adopté, pour me sauver des Legrand…, fit Candy

- A la demande de mes neveux, mais surtout d'Anthony…, dit Albert, et Candy je voudrais te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi…

- C'était la moindre des choses, dit Candy tu m'as sauvé la vie jadis… Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner… Merci de m'avoir adopté, merci de m'avoir envoyé au college, ce qui m'a permis de rencontrer Terry sur le bateau et au college, et aussi pour les costumes de Roméo et Juliette au festival de mai… Je m'excuse de m'être enfui du college royal de St. Paul, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans Terry

- Candy, je sais tout ça, tu m'as raconté ton histoire un millier de fois…, dit Albert en riant, mais de rien

- Et si on allait danser ? Dit Laurent, Georgie, nous devons ouvrir la piste…

- D'accord, Candy, tu viens, ma chérie ?

- Oui, maman, j'arrive… Gwendolyne, tu vas avec nounou, ok ? Je viens te voir tout à l'heure…

La nounou s'approcha pour la prendre et l'apporta dans la chambre. Candy rejoignit ses parents au milieu de la piste et Terry vint la rejoindre pour danser avec elle. Candy flottait sur un nuage, elle n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur. Elle raconta à Terry l'histoire d'Albert.

- Tu veux dire que, à Londres, je buvais dans les bars avec le fameux Oncle William, il m'a même sauvé de la bagarre… ? Ok, pour une surprise, ça en est une autre ! Dit Terry

- En une soirée, je retrouve, mes parents et mon père adoptif ! Et en plus, je t'ai, toi, Terry, l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur, que j'ai failli perdre… Pendant les quelques minutes où j'envisageai de te laisser à Susanna, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir…

- Moi aussi, Candy. Je ne veux plus jamais éprouver ça… Je t'aime Candy…

- Je t'aime Terry

Les gens dansèrent jusque très tard, jusqu'à l'aube. Candy resta chez sa mère, et Albert devait lui envoyer ses affaires le lendemain. Tout était comme avant, sauf que maintenant, elle était vraiment la fille de Georgie et elle le savait. Georgie lui dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de travailler. Mais c'était le temps des fêtes, et Candy commença sa quête de vieux vêtements et vieux manteaux pour les pauvres.

Albert se rappela aussi que sa famille avait une villa à New York et il y emménagea. Il appela Georges Johnson pour lui dire où il était et rassurer la tante. Archie qui continuait à correspondre avec Bridget vint à New York avec son frère pour les fêtes. Sa ligne de vêtement marchait bien surtout pendant les fêtes. Il décida de venir à New York pour les fêtes, comme ses parents n'allaient pas venir. Son frère bien sur le suivit à New York avec Patricia et Annie et Trey. Annie et Patricia allèrent rester avec Candy. La nouvelle de sa nouvelle famille avait aussi fait la une des journaux à Chicago.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Candy soit vraiment la fille de Georgie ! Dit Annie en souriant

- Et oui ! Dit Alistair, Georgie la traitait déjà comme sa fille…

- Mais Candy avait déménagé pour la laisser se rapprocher de sa nouvelle fille, dit Patty…

- Elle est toujours aussi bonne, elle pense toujours aux autres en premier, dit Archie… Je vais à New York pour la voir… Et vous ?

Eliza, son frère et sa mère étaient en colère en voyant les journaux. Mme Legrand pensa à sa rencontre avec Georgie, elle avait défendu Candy comme sa fille et elle était vraiment sa fille ! M. Legrand semblait être le seul qui soit content pour Candy. Elle avait trouvé sa vraie famille qui la traitait déjà comme leur fille, contrairement à la façon odieuse que sa famille l'avait traitée.

Les parents de Terry décidèrent de se marier peu avant Noël. Terry était content d'avoir ses deux parents enfin mariés ; il était maintenant un enfant légitime. Eleonor alla habiter avec son mari et ses deux enfants qui étaient contents d'avoir une belle-mère célèbre. Elle les traita mieux que leur mère avait traité son fils.

Georgie et Laurent devaient se marier le jour de Noël. Candy avait une surprise pour elle et elle espérait que la surprise arriverait avant le mariage.

Le matin du mariage, Candy se réveilla à l'aube pour aller chercher le cadeau de Georgie.

- Candy chérie, dit Georgie qui était aussi réveillée, ça va ?

- Maman, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai une petite course à faire

- Le jour de Noël ? à l'aube ?

- Oui, c'est pour toi, tu verras ! C'est une surprise !

- Ok, bébé, dit Georgie, je vais aller m'occuper de Gwendolyne, je te vois tout à l'heure, ne sois pas en retard. C'est le jour de mon mariage…

- Et c'est aussi le jour de Noël… Je vais chercher ton cadeau… Annie va t'arranger, elle est spécialiste… J'arrive

- Ok, A tout l'heure…

Candy sortit donc à l'aube. Il faisait froid et il avait neige la veille. Elle avait fait des arrangements avec le chauffeur pour qu'il vienne la chercher.

Georgie était en train de s'apprêter avec Annie et Patricia quand Candy arriva finalement.

- Candy ! Dit Patty, tu es là, va vite t'apprêter…

- Oui, bien sur, mais d'abord, maman, j'ai une surprise pour toi… Dit Candy en souriant

- Pour moi ? Mon cadeau ? Fit Georgie en se levant

- Oui… dit Candy en entrant dans la chambre avec quelqu'un qu'elle tenait par la main

Elle entra avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec des cheveux bruns… Georgie crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais oui, il était bien là devant elle ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, toujours incertaine…

- Arthur ? Dit-elle

- Georgie ? Dit-il

- Oh mon Dieu ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou, Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu es vivant ! Arthur tu es vivant !

- Oui, Georgie, je suis vivant, Georgie ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir !

- Mais, je ne comprends pas… On m'a dit que tu étais mort noyé dit-elle en pleurant

- Les rumeurs de ma mort ont été fortement exagérées… Oui, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis réveillé sans ma mémoire et je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, retourner en Australie… Sans savoir que c'était mon pays bien sur…

- Alors tu as appris pour Abel ?

- Oui, ce salopard de Dankelin l'a tué…

- Même après qu'on ait pu prouver qu'il était innocent… dit Georgie

Candy et ses amies sortirent pour laisser le frère et la sœur parler. Elle alla dans sa chambre avec ses amies.

- Candy quel beau cadeau, dit Annie, mais je croyais que son frère était mort…

- Moi aussi et Georgie aussi, dit Candy, mais je voulais surprendre Georgie en lui achetant la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi, mais quand je me suis renseigné, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait encore un Bateman qui y vivait avec sa famille…

Georgie arriva avec Arthur pour serrer Candy dans ses bras. Et Arthur aussi.

- Elle te ressemble tellement, dit Arthur, tu n'avais pas besoin de détective pour qu'on te dise que c'était ta fille… Mais j'aurai quand même voulu qu'elle soit d'Abel… Au lieu de ton dandy blond…

- Arthur ! Dit Georgie en riant, merci, Candy, merci infiniment pour ce merveilleux cadeau…

- Je ne lisais pas tellement les journaux britanniques, pour ne pas dire pas du tout et je supposais que tu avais une vie, ta vie avec ton dandy…

- Cesse de l'appeler comme ça Arthur, dit Georgie, je vais l'épouser dans quelques heures…

- Mon futur beauf…, dit Arthur ironiquement… Il va falloir le supporter pendant les dîners de famille…Viens rencontrer ma femme et mes enfants…

- Ok, dit Georgie allons voir ta famille… Candy amène Gwendolyne et venez rencontrer vos cousins… Arthur, je t'ai dit que j'ai appelé mon centre communautaire « Abel et Arthur » ?

- Non, mais après que Candy m'ait contacté, j'ai cherché tous les renseignement que je pouvais sur toi et j'ai lu plusieurs articles sur comment tu aidais les gens au Centre communautaire Abel et Arthur… Georgie, je suis fier de ton succès petite sœur…

Georgie était au septième ciel, son frère qu'elle croyait mort était vraiment vivant ! C'était un miracle ! Elle avait trouvé sa fille, son frère et elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	22. Chapter 22

**L'appel de l'amour**

**Chapitre 22**

**« L'amour ne passera pas... »**

La cérémonie de mariage eut lieu dans une Église pas très loin de l'appartement de Georgie. Elle portait une robe qu'elle avait faites elle-même bien sur, qui était décolletée dans le dos. Il y avait, la famille, et tous ceux qui avaient été invités aux fiançailles. Au moment de prononcer les vœux, Laurent parla du fond de son cœur;

Georgie, je t'ai aimée

Depuis l'instant ou je t'ai vu

Tu comptes plus pour moi

Que les mots puissent définir

Rien que prendre tes mains

Et savoir que notre amour

Restera pour toujours

Semble si beau

Tu es finalement

dans ma vie pour toujours

Nous avons perdu toutes ces années

Mais nous avons toutes les années à venir

Pour être finalement ensemble

Comme nous l'avions

voulu quand nous étions jeunes

Je vais t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps

Je t'aime Georgie de tout mon cœur

Georgie était folle de joie et elle avait des larmes aux yeux quand elle dit :

La première fois que je t'ai vu

Tu as touché mon cœur

Et ma vie n'a plus jamais été la même

Tu comptes plus pour moi

Que tous les amours que j'ai connus

Et je veux te donner tout mon amour

Rien qu'à toi

Tu es mon rêve devenu réalité

Il y a tellement de joie dans tes yeux

Et tout l'amour que tu me donnes

Tu m'as fait réaliser,

Que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin

Ne parlons pas des années perdues

Concentrons-nous sur celles à venir

Je vais t'aimer et te chérir

Pour le reste de ma vie

Je t'aime tellement Laurent

La fête fut grandiose et Georgie était aux anges, elle avait l'homme qu'elle aimait, sa fille retrouvée, un bébé adopté, son frère qu'elle croyait mort et ses affaires marchaient bien. Melle Pony et Sœur Marian étaient venues pour le mariage et Georgie les remercia du fond du cœur pour s'être occupé si bien de sa fille.

- Elle était têtue, dit Sœur Maria, mais elle avait un cœur d'or

- Elle l'a toujours, dit Melle Pony

- Merci a vous, dit Georgie, je suis contente que ma petite fille ait grandi dans une maison si pleine d'amour, parce que j'ai vu des orphelinats qui laissaient à désirer…

- Les donations mensuelles que vous nous donnez et un bon remerciement dit Sœur Maria

- Dieu vous bénisse, dit Melle Pony et la petite Gwendolyne est heureuse….

- Et je suis heureuse, dit Georgie et Candy est heureuse…vous aurez mon éternelle gratitude… je suis contente qu'elle ait eu deux mères comme vous!

Candy préparait son propre mariage qu'elle voulait simple. Peu après Noël, elle reçut la visite d'Alistair qui était seul. Il vint la voir à l'appartement.

- Alistair?

- Candy, je voulais te voir…

- Tu es tout seul?

- Oui, je voulais te parler seul à seul…

- D'accord dit-elle de quoi s'agit-il?

Alistair la regarda et il se demandait s'il devait le lui dire…

- Voila, dit-il, ça fait un bout de temps que je suis entrain de penser à aller à la guerre…

- A la guerre?

- Oui, comme pilote…

- Alistair….

- Toute la famille est contre, la grande tante a piqué une crise et elle s'est mise à parler d'Anthony… Mais c'est quelque chose en quoi je crois … Je veux aller me battre à la guerre

- Alistair, tu peux mourir….

- Mais de milliers de jeunes gens comme moi, meurent tous les jours et j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien en ne faisant rien…

- Alistair, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, je ne peux pas t'arrêter, mais pense à nous, à ta famille; à Patricia… Tu ne veux pas faire une famille avec elle? Je vais épouser Terry dans quelques jours… Tu sais qu'il y a eu un accident au théâtre et Terry fut sauvé par Susanna qui a perdu sa jambe dans le processus

- Oui… J'en ai entendu parler

- La mère de Susanna faisait pression sur Terry pour qu'il épouse sa fille…

- Oh je ne le savais pas…

- Et s'il n'y avait pas eu sa famille, il aurait cédé et j'aurai dû rompre avec lui… Je peux te dire que les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je contemplais de rompre avec Terry pour elle… étaient l'enfer sur terre… Vivre sans la personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur… et je ne veux plus jamais éprouver ça… Tu penses que tu ne fais rien? Essaye de trouver quelque chose de positif à faire, tu aimes les avions, tu peux faire, fabriquer des avions pour les envoyer à la guerre, car je suis sure qu'ils ont besoin de beaucoup. Albert pourrait t'aider

- Oui, le fameux oncle William. Je vais lui en parler… Peut être que ça pourrait compenser mon envie de vouloir aller me battre… et Patricia…

- Pense à tous ces jeunes hommes qui meurent sans avoir put se marier ou créer une famille. L'Amérique n'est pas officiellement en guerre, alors tu as le temps…

- Je veux me marier avec Patricia et avoir une famille…

- Et je suis sure qu'elle veut t'épouser aussi…

- Tu as raison, Candy. Je vais trouver mon intérêt ici, me marier et fonder une famille… La guerre… Je vais faire un effort pour ne plus y penser… Merci Candy

- De rien. Je ne veux pas te perdre Alistair. La grande tante a raison, nous avons perdu Anthony nous ne voulons pas te perdre non plus… Pilote des avions ici ou il n'y a pas de danger…

- D'accord Candy, tu as raison, comme d'habitude. Tu es prête à épouser Terry?

- Oui, je suis prête, je l'aurai épousé au collège après le piège… Quand il est parti, une partie de moi avait aussi disparu avec lui, je l'aime tellement …

- Bonne chance Candy et ne laisse personne ou quoi que ce soit vous séparer encore

- On failli laisser Susanna nous séparer… Sans l'appui de nos familles….

- Et avec ta mère… Mais tu l'appelais déjà comme ça déjà…

- Parce qu'elle se comportait comme ma mère… Déjà naturellement, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une mère rien que pour moi, et maintenant je l'ai… Oh Alistair, peut être que tu prends ça pour acquis parce que tu as des parents, mais quand tu n'en as pas et que la plupart des gens autour de toi en ont, c'est très triste…

- Je te comprends Candy, tu dois être aux anges…

- Oui, je serai plus haut que les anges si tu abandonnes ton idée d'aller te battre à la guerre au risque de te faire tuer…

Alistair sourit et il la serra dans ses bras. Les autres arrivèrent pour qu'ils puissent passer la journée ensemble. Et Terry arriva avec son frère et sa sœur. Et ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir à préparer le mariage. Terry devait aller au théâtre presque tous les soirs, alors il passait tout son temps libre avec Candy. Ils cherchaient un appartement mais le duc leur en acheta une maison pas très loin de chez lui et de chez Georgie, malgré les protestations de Terry. Ses parents vivaient heureux et le duc dorlotait sa femme durant sa grossesse. Elle prit un congé de maternité anticipé pour son voyage de noce et elle ne savait pas si elle retournerait sur scène. Elle était la duchesse de Grandchester maintenant et elle voulait se consacrer à sa famille et à son mari.

Candy attendait le 31 décembre avec impatience; ce jour lui avait porté chance, elle avait rencontré Terry le 31 décembre, elle avait retrouvé Terry le 31 décembre et elle allait s'unir a lui pour toujours, le 31 décembre…

La fameuse journée arriva enfin. Candy allait épouser l'homme de ses rêves. Ses amies étaient avec elle dans la chambre pendant qu'elle s'apprêtait.

- Alors Candy, comment tu te sens? Demanda Annie

- Comme dans un beau rêve… dit Candy, surtout quand je pense que j'ai failli perdre Terry à cause de Susanna…

- Ça, ça aurait été un cauchemar, dit Patty en riant, heureusement que vos familles étaient là, sinon vous auriez commis la plus grosse bêtise de votre vie; vous séparer!!!

- Ne pensons plus à ça, dit Annie, pensons au futur… Tu vas épouser l'homme de tes rêves… Terry…

- En ce moment, je suis la femme la plus heureuse de la terre, dit Candy, comment ça va avec Trey?

- Il va venir tout à l'heure, il avait une réunion de dernière minute dit Annie

- Tu l'aimes?

- Oui, je l'aime Candy, c'est un beau parti…

- Tu as oublié Archibald? Demanda Patty

- Archie est amoureux d'une autre fille… Alors j'ai Trey et je suis heureuse… Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Il est riche, beau et jeune…

- Ok, dit Candy, je suis heureuse pour toi…

- Allons, nous allons être en retard à l'église dit Patty, ta robe est splendide, ta mère s'est surpassée cette fois ci…

- Oui, dit Annie, elle est magnifique…

- Ce n'est pas trop osé? Demanda Candy

- Non, c'est parfait! Dit Annie… Allons-y!

Georgie arriva avec Gwendolyne dans les bras.

- Candy, chérie…. Oh…. Tu es très belle, bébé…

- Merci, maman, dit Candy les larmes aux yeux en la serrant dans ses bras

- Allons-y sinon on va gâcher notre maquillage dit Georgie en riant

- D'accord, dit Candy

Elles se rendirent à l'église pour la cérémonie du mariage. Il n'y avait que leurs proches présents et quelques amis et des curieux, donc l'église était à moitié pleine. Il y avait aussi toute la maison Pony venue pour le mariage de leur fille et leur sœur.

Le couple était peut être un peu jeune, mais ils étaient sûrs d'une chose, ils voulaient être ensemble pour le reste de leur vie. Au moment de prononcer les vœux, Terry parla le premier;

Candice, laisse moi te dire maintenant Tout ce que j'ai en tête Parce qu'un amour comme le tien Est très difficile a trouve J'ai regardé en moi-même Maintenant je suis très sur Qu'il ne peut y avoir, toi pour moi J'ai de plus en plus besoin de toi Tu m'as transformé et tu m'as montré C'était quoi la vie Tu es la seule, la seule qui a volé mon coeur Je vais tout ce que je peux, pour te montrer Et te faire comprendre que c'est toi Tu es a seule a avoir volé mon cœur Dans ma tête il n'y a pas d'autre amour Tu es la seule fille a qui mon cœur et mon âme pensent Je t'aime Candice Neige André

Candy répondit à son homme avec des larmes aux yeux, qu'elle essayait d'empêcher de couler, mais en vain.

Terrence, je veux te dire Quand je te regarde, je me vois Tue s mon autre moitié, ma réflexion dans le miroir Nous sommes un; nous avons la même âme Quand je suis dans tes bras Quand je suis près de toi Il y a une magie dans ton touché Qui ressort naturellement Je te veux tous les jours Je te veux toutes les nuits Il ne peut qu'il avoir, toi pour moi. Tu rends les chose si simple Alors je vais te dire que Tu m'as transformé et tu m'as montré Ce qu'était la vie Tu es le seul, qui a volé mon cœur Dans ma tête il n'y a pas d'autre amour Tu es le seul home a mon coeur et mon âme pensent Il n'y a personne d'autre Qui comprenne comment je me sens au fond de moi Je t'aime Terrence Graham Grandchester

Toutes les dames de l'assemblée pleuraient, même Terry avait des larmes aux yeux. La cérémonie se termina et Terry embrassa sa femme longuement. Ils se rendirent chez Georgie pour la réception du mariage. Ils mangèrent et ils burent, et ils fêtaient le réveillon en même temps…

Candy et Terry quittèrent la réception pour se rendre dans leur nouvelle maison. Elle était meublée mais elle était un peu froide car, elle était vide; les domestiques étaient partis réveillonner avec leur famille.

- Il fait froid, dit Candy…

- Je vais allumer le feu dans la cheminée, dit Terry

- Pas ici, mais dans la chambre…

- Bien sur ma chérie, montons…

Ils montèrent bras dessus, bras dessous.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et ils trouvèrent une belle chemise de nuit en soie rose sur le grand lit a baldaquin. Terry, alla allumer le feu dans la cheminée de la chambre. Le feu se mit à crépiter et à faire des étincelles et réchauffer la salle. Candy se changea, Terry l'aida à enlever sa robe de mariée et elle se rendit dans la salle de bain adjacente pour faire un brin de toilette. Elle en ressortit vêtue de la robe de nuit en soie rose. Terry la remplaça dans la salle de bain. Elle défit le lit qui avait des draps de satins beige et elle s'assit devant la cheminée pour se réchauffer. Terry ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain, le torse nu. Candy se leva pour le rejoindre près du lit.

- Nerveuse, ma chérie? Demanda-t-il

- Un peu, dit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Je t'aime, Candy…

- Je t'aime Terry…

Il prit possession de ses lèvres très tendrement et très doucement. Ils allèrent sur le lit et ils se couchèrent sur le lit, sans cesser de s'embrasser… La chambre se réchauffait peut être avec le feu de la cheminée, mais, ces deux amoureux dégageait aussi beaucoup de chaleur si pas plus.

La première fois que je t'ai vu  
Oh, tu étais si belle!

Et j'ai eu le pressentiment

Qu'un jour tu seras a moi  
Chérie tu es venu et tu a capture mon coeur  
Mon amour est partout dans nos baisers

Quand je suis seul, j'ai envie de te voir

Parce qu'un amour comme le tien est dur a résister  
Ma Candy d'amour, mon feu brûle

Ma Candy d'amour, tu es mon seul désire  
Dis-moi ma chérie, si c'est vrai

Que puisse avoir besoin de quelqu'un

Comme j'ai besoin de toi ?

Cette nuit est froide, mais elle est chaude et tendre

Lorsque je me couche près de toi  
Chérie j'abandonne, que puis-je faire d'autre?

J'ai passé toute ma vie à chercher ton amour

Maintenant il y a une chose que je veux dire

Ne m'enlève jamais ton amour

Chérie, je ferai n'importe quoi, reste pour toujours  
Quand un homme est amoureux, il n'a qu'une histoire

C'est pour ça que mon amour est partout

Quand je suis avec toi

Un amour comme le tien, est dur à résister

Ma Candy d'amour, ne me quitte jamais

Ma Candy d'amour, je ne te quitterai jamais

Ma Candy d'amour je vais t'aimer pour toujours

Ma Candy d'amour, tu me rends si heureux

Ma Candy d'amour, toi et moi sommes un

Je me souviens de la première fois ou je t'ai vu

Tu avais ce regard

Je voulais te toucher, te parler

Je voulais te toucher et te m'accrocher a toi  
Je voulais te toucher et rester

Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé

Ma Candy d'amour, tu es a moi maintenant

Tu es a moi pour toujours

Ma Candy d'amour, maintenant je suis a toi

Je suis a toi pour toujours

Et je vais t'aimer pour l'éternité

Ils enlevèrent ce qu'ils avaient sur le dos et ils se retrouvèrent dans leur costume de naissance. Terry embrassa son cou et caressa sa poitrine, il caressait tout son corps avec ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue… Candy poussa des gémissements de plaisir, elle caressait aussi son beau corps musclé… tout ça les préparait pour l'accouplement. Quand il la fit finalement sienne, il le fit doucement en prenant son hymen, ce qui la fit sursauter un peu à cause de la soudaine douleur; il s'arrêta pour un petit moment et ensuite il continua son mouvement et la douleur commença à disparaître pour laisser place à une sensation grandissante de plaisir. Elle se surprit à crier et à gémir très fort, c'est bon à ce point là. Il était avec, pendant le tout; il partagea sa douleur, leurs mouvements, leurs plaisirs, leurs gémissements. Ils arrivent à l'orgasme de leur première nuit de passion en criant ensemble leur volupté. Ils restèrent couchés l'un contre l'autre pendant un petit temps et ensuite ils recommencèrent, encore, encore et encore, pendant toute la nuit. La nouvelle année commençait avec eux; ils commençaient une nouvelle vie en temps que mari et femme. Le lendemain, ils passèrent la journée au lit en train de paresser, ils ne se levèrent que pour aller à la toilette ou pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger et à boire dans la cuisine.

- Mme Grandchester, vous voulez venir avec moi en tournée? Demanda-t-il

- En tournée? Mais bien sur votre grâce plaisanta-t-elle, je veux passer toutes mes nuits avec vous…

- Et moi je ne veux pas passer un jour sans vous voir, Mme Grandchester, je suis follement amoureux de vous

- Oh… Votre grâce, vous allez me faire rougir… dit-elle avec une petite voix, je suis aussi follement amoureuse de vous aussi…

Elle s'approcha de lui et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Candy accompagna son mari partout en tournée, ils étaient toujours ensemble ce qui gâchait les plans des petites starlettes qui espéraient réussir à le séduire pendant les tournées. Mais que sa femme soit là ou pas, Terrence Grandchester ne voyait que Candy, les autres femmes étaient des collègues… Quand Candy se retrouva enceinte, ça coïncida avec la fin de la tournée, heureusement, sinon elle aurait dû abandonner la tournée et rentrer à la maison. Terry était fou de joie. Il s'arrangea pour ne plus partir en tournée pendant que sa femme attendait l'heureux événement. Candy continuait à s'occuper des œuvres de charité sans trop se fatiguer, avec Samantha et ses sœurs.

Arthur resta en Amérique avec sa famille pour être près de Georgie, qui lui manquait tellement. Georgie lui donna un poste dans sa compagnie.

Eleonor eut une petite fille, qu'elle appela Candice. Candy fut très touchée par leur surprise et elle pleurait de joie. C'était grâce à elle qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés et ils voulaient la remercier.

Candy mit au monde une très jolie petite fille qui était tout le portrait de son papa; les cheveux bruns, les grands yeux bleus qu'elle appela Georgia en honneur de sa maman. Georgie fut très heureuse et très honorée.

Georgie et son mari vivaient heureux avec Gwendolyne qui pouvait maintenant courir partout en riant aux éclats, et elle attendait un heureux événement à son tour. Laurent qui n'avait jamais eu la joie d'avoir une femme enceinte, était aux petits soins pour elle et lui demanda de ne plus travailler autant.

Albert était fiancé à Samantha et il devait l'épouser en automne. Sa sœur Bridget, était toujours avec Archie et ils étaient fiancés. Il continuait à faire des modèles et il se lança même dans les robes lorsqu'il voulut créer un model spécial pour sa fiancée. Albert vit une opportunité de fusionner avec Georgie pour la mode et les modèles d'Archie.…

Annie épousa Trey, le célibataire le plus en vue et le plus riche d'Amérique. Elle ne tarda pas attendre un heureux événement.

Patricia se fiança à Alistair qui avait suivi le conseil de Candy en construisant des avions pour la guerre, sans y aller lui même. Il pilotait autant de fois qu'il le voulait, il eut un accident et se cassa la jambe, mais dès qu'il fut rétabli, il pilotait de nouveau…

Georgie eut un petit garçon, Abel. Laurent était heureux et Gwendolyne était ravie d'avoir un petit frère.

La famille de Georgie et de Laurent était là, heureuse de pouvoir jouir de la vie. Le grand-père de Laurent, quand Candy eut sa petite fille avait vu, son arrière arrière-petite-fille, quatre génération! Il était très heureux d'avoir pu se faire pardonner et il voir la quatrième génération de sa lignée. Il pouvait maintenant mourir en paix.

Les affaires des Legrand ne marchaient pas bien du tout. Ils allaient tomber en faillite, Albert alla voir Trey et tous les deux s'unirent pour leur venir en aide en échange de ne plus avoir à souffrir de leur présence désagréable. Monsieur Legrand fut contraint d'accepter, et sa famille ne dérangeait plus personne. La grande tante vint rester à New York avec Albert, mais elle retournait à Lakewood de temps en temps.

Candy et Terry malgré leur très jeune âge avait surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves pour arriver là où ils étaient. Leur amour les guidera durant leur vie et leurs amies et leurs familles seront toujours la pour les soutenir. L'amour est le sentiment le plus important de l'univers. Le plus grand commandement dans le nouveau testament, c'est « aime ton prochain comme toi-même ». S'il y avait plus d'amour dans le monde, si tous les hommes du monde entier se donnaient la main, la terre changerait de couleur, et il n'y aurait plus de guerre, mais la paix partout, et il n'y aurait plus de pays pauvres, car les pays riches aideraient ceux qui sont pauvres sans rien espérer en retour. De même que tous les riches dans le monde aideraient tous les pauvres et tout le monde mangerait à sa faim. Mais le monde était malheureusement déchiré par la guerre, les conflits la soif du pouvoir… Ce qui faisait des milliers de morts par jours. Mais pour ceux qui avait la chance d'éprouver ce sentiment incroyable, pour tous ceux qui entendirent l'appel de l'amour, la vie était belle et elle restera belle aussi longtemps que la flamme inépuisable de l'amour était là.

Tu entends ça ?

Tu as entendu?

L'amour appelle

L'amour t'appelle…

Tu veux y répondre?

Pour mettre fin a toute cette peine

Pour donner un sens a la vie

Tu as besoin de l'amour

Pour mettre fin a cette guerre qui déchire le monde,

Pour apporter la paix dans tous les pays

On a besoin de l'amour

Pour être avec la personne qui nous est destinée

Pour être avec la personne qui sera ta lumière,

On a besoin de l'amour

Alors, mon frère, ma sœur, ouvrez vos oreilles

Et écoutez attentivement

Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui l'entend

Seulement ceux qui écoutent

Ceux qui veulent l'entendre, ceux qui le chercher

L'amour nous appelle

Et je me voici, j'y réponds

J'ai entendu l'appel de l'amour

Et je me sens tellement mieux

Et je suis heureuse, parce que sans l'amour

Il n'y a rien…

L'amour, ne passera pas

**Fin **


End file.
